Megaman StarForce: The Return of Sigma
by W-FangMetal
Summary: Geo and his friends have graduated Echo Ridge Elementary until Hyde challenges Geo. With their newest ally, Zero from Megaman X, will the StarForce be able to stop the Repliforce along with their leader, Sigma, from destroying Earth? Ch 35 is here! Please read and review! Currently re-editing some chapters before continuing!
1. Confession and New threat

I don't own them except the transformations, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

**I've re-edit some early chapters, realizing some flaws of my first Megaman StarForce story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Confession/ New threat**

Five months after the Dealers and Meteor G incident, everything is now in peace.

Hope was thrilled to see her beloved husband, Kelvin, who went missing in space for three years, return home. Now that Kelvin's back in the family, Geo was glad to have his dad home since he was a little boy. Finally, the Stelars are happily together again.

Another 3 years later, Geo and Sonia graduated junior high school, along with their friends. During their graduation, Ace asked Luna, Bud, Zack, and Pat to join the WAZA HQ so they could help out together to prevent any calamity from happening. Without second thoughts, they accepted the offer.

Currently, Geo and Sonia are now 14, starting high school. Geo's hair was still the same. Sonia's hair was now longer by her upper back.

One night in early August

Vista Point

Geo and Sonia were laying on the ground while staring at the night sky with stars.

"Geo, thanks for hanging out with me." Sonia leaned her head on his right shoulder.

"No problem. By the way Sonia... I have something... to tell you." Geo stuttered.

She removed her head from him and faced him. "What is it that you want to tell me?" she asked curiously.

"Well... it's really important for me... to say." Geo's face couldn't help but blush red and his heart was pounding.

"Geo, just tell me, there's no need to hide it." she said kindly.

"Sonia... I... I love you!" Geo confessed, making Sonia froze, shocked. Tears suddenly began to form from her eyes. He lowered his head, frowning sadly. He knew it was a bad idea anyways. "Sorry, I-I better go." he turned away, but Sonia stopped him by hugging him.

"Geo, wait! I have something to tell you, too." she said while crying. "I... I love you, too!" she confessed.

Geo froze, shocked from her words unexpectedly. He turned to Sonia and hugged her back. His right thumb dried her tears on her face.

"Sonia, can I ask you something?" he asked in a gentle tone.

Sonia forced herself to stop crying before asking.

"What is it?"

"Will you... ***gulp*** be my girlfriend?" he finally asked.

Sonia cried even more as she launched herself to him, hugging him tightly. "Of course, Geo! I'll be happy to be your girlfriend!" she answered happily.

Geo backed up and placed his hands on her shoulders. He slowly moves his head towards the girl he loves until they finally kissed. Sonia returned the kiss and wrapped her arms on his back to pull him closer with their roaming lips. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and breathed some air before they smile at each other.

"Sonia, I promised I'll protect you from anything." Geo vowed.

Sonia launched her lips to him and gave him a short kiss before pulling back. "You goof. I know you will." she replied with a smile.

"Let's go home, we should tell my parents about this." Geo said as they went home while holding hands.

* * *

Geo's house

"Where's Geo? It's almost dinner time." Hope wondered while cooking dinner.

"Hope, Geo knows what he's doing. He should be home by now." Kelvin replied to his wife until the front door was heard open.

"I'm home, Mom." Geo called out to his parents.

"_Now how did I know that_?" Kelvin questioned himself, thinking it was magic.

"Hi, Geo! Dinner's ready!" Hope called and noticed Sonia. "Oh hi, Sonia! Would you like to join us?" she suggested.

"Sure! I would love to!"

During dinner, Geo decided mention his confession to his parents.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you." he spoke nervously.

"What is it, son?" Kelvin asked.

"Well... to be honest, me and Sonia... are now a couple." he confessed.

There was silence in the room until Hope cried with a happy smile on her face.

"Good job, Geo! You're growing up!" she praised him.

"That's my boy!" Kelvin patted Geo's back.

Omega-Xis materialized out of Geo's Hunter-VG with a grumble look on his face, his arms crossed, "Aaah! I don't get this at ALL! I really don't understand humans at all!" he complained loudly.

Lyra materialized out of Sonia's Hunter-VG and smacked her alien friend's head. "Shut up, mutt! You just ruined the best moment for them!"

"Yes, ma'am... " Omega-Xis saddened and went back to Geo's Hunter-VG, and so does Lyra.

"Listen Geo, being a couple can be really serious... just like me and your mother!" Kelvin explained.

"Don't embarrass me, Kelvin." Hope gave Kelvin a light punch as they laughed.

"Um, Mrs. Stelar..." Sonia spoke to the middle-age woman.

"Please, just call me Hope. Calling me "Mrs." makes me feel very old." Hope said.

"Ok... Hope!" Sonia smiled.

Later, they finished dinner as Sonia and Geo sat on the couch.

"That dinner was great!" Sonia said.

"You bet." Geo responded, "So Sonia, where do you lived anyway?" he asked.

"I... don't have a home. I lived with my old manager." Sonia answered sadly.

"Oh... I didn't know... You know, you could... stay here if you want." he offered with a blush, feeling a bit awkward asking her that.

"Really!" Sonia was surprised, hearing that as Geo nodded. "I'll be happy to stay by your side!" she hugged him, making Geo blush even more.

* * *

A few days later, Sonia move into Geo's place.

10am in the living room

"How do you feel staying at my place?" Geo asked.

"It's much better than that old man's place!" Sonia answered, stretching her arms and legs while sitting on the couch.

"Well, I'm glad you're staying here." he replied. Then his Hunter-VG rang. He grabbed it and turned it on, revealing a blue-haired man's face on the screen. "What is it, Ace?"

"_Geo_, _I heard you and Sonia are lovers now_, _right_?" Ace asked with a friendly smile.

"Yeah... that's right."

Ace's smile turned into a serious look, remembering why he call them. "_By the way_, _come to WAZA HQ quick_! _It's urgent_!" he ordered.

"Got it! Ikuze (Let's go), Sonia!" Geo said.

"Ok." Sonia replied as they got outside of the house.

They looked around to see if anyone around them to see their transformation. Luckily, they weren't any as they took out their Hunter-VGs in their right hands. Just when they were about to transform, they paused and saw a mysterious person in a brown cloak walking towards them.

"Geo Stelar... am I correct?" a male's voice asked as they lowered their right arms.

Geo found him suspicious, so he stood in front of his girlfriend to defend her from him.

"Yeah, that's me."

The mysterious cloaked man reached out his right arm with his opened hand. His right wrist was revealed with silver-sort of armor. Both lovers widened their eyes of his hand's appearance.

"Give me your Hunter-VG, if you please. I promise I won't damage it." he asked nicely.

"Why would you want my Hunter-VG?" Geo questioned him. He wasn't sure about this guy one bit.

"Careful, Geo. He could be an enemy." Sonia warned him.

"Don't worry, Geo! I'm inside your Hunter-VG. Besides, I can materialize and slice him up with my bare claws!" Omega-Xis reminded him.

"Oh yeah, you're right." Geo just realized it and took out his Hunter-VG.

"Here." he handed it to the brown cloaked stranger.

The mysterious man reached out his left hand and inserted something inside Geo's Hunter-VG. A few seconds later, it was finished.

"Here." he returned the Hunter-VG to the boy.

Geo examined his Hunter-VG to see any changes, but turns out it was in one piece.

"Ok... Anything happened, Omega-Xis?" he asked his partner.

"Nothing happened. This guy did nothing bad at all." Omega-Xis answered.

"Use this power wisely... Geo Stelar." the guy in brown cloak said and turned away.

"Wait, who are you! ?" Geo quickly asked before the guy in brown cloak left.

"My name is not important. We will soon meet again." he took a few steps and instantly vanished into thin air.

"Okay... that was weird... Anyways, let's get to WAZA HQ."

"Ok." Sonia replied as they held out their Hunter-VGs in the air.

"Transcode! Megaman!" Geo transformed into Megaman.

"Transcode! HarpNote!" Sonia transformed into HarpNote.

They flew up into the Wave Road and dashed their way to WAZA HQ. The mysterious man in brown cloak watched the blue-armored hero from below.

"Geo Stelar... he is the one."

* * *

WAZA HQ

Megaman and HarpNote hopped off the Wave Road and de-transformed before they entered the headquarter.

"Ace, what do you need?" Geo asked.

The blue-haired man turned to the voice and faced back at the screen. "You might wanna take a look at this message, Geo" Ace pressed some buttons and showed Geo the screen, revealing a long blonde hair man with a purple hat named Hyde.

"_Geo Stelar_... _I would like to challenge you to a fight_. _Meet me at pier in 20 minutes so we could settle our match_. _See ya there_!" the message ended.

"Geo, it could be a trap." Sonia said to him.

"Let us come in case you need backup." Ace suggested the idea.

"Alright, that might come in handy if Hyde decides to ambush me."

"I'll call the others before we go." Ace took out his Hunter-VG and called the others.

(What I mean by the "others" are those who knows Ace that can transcode. Got it?)

"Ikuze!" Geo shouted as they all left to the pier.

At the pier

The StarForce made it in time until a person walked out from the cargo, known as Hyde, confronting his _client_.

"Well, well, Megaman and his friends... I would like to fight with Geo, alone, if you all mind. Hehe." Hyde told them, secretly smirking.

"Guys, step back." Geo told them.

The others complied and hid themselves by a cargo, watching the scene. Both Hyde and Geo simultaneously took out their Hunter-VGs and called out.

"Transcode! Megaman/DarkPhantom!"

They both transformed into their battle forms as Megaman was the first to make the first move. He quickly dashed forward to DarkPhantom.

"Mega Buster!" He fired his pink blast at him with his left arm.

"Phantom Illusion!" he avoided it and teleport above the blue enemy. Quickly, he unsheathed his sword off his cane with his right hand, "Stick Sword!" he plunged down towards Megaman with his sword.

"Battle Card! LongSword!" Megaman transformed his left arm into a long sword and clashed against DarkPhantom's sword in defense.

"Tell me, why did you challenge me, DarkPhantom! ?" he asked, pushing his sword forward, but was pushed back.

"Heh, I never told you that I _was_ the only one fighting." DarkPhantom answered with a smirk.

"What was that! ?" Megaman widened his eyes. He knew it was a trap!

"Sic 'em boys!" DarkPhantom called out.

Two newcomers leaped out from behind the cargos, near the crane, with incredible speed. They flitted and launched their attacks at Megaman, but were blocked by Acid Ace's sword and TaurusFire's arms.

DarkPhantom's first pursuer was a mechanical humanoid beetle named, Gravity Beetle, whose attack was blocked by Acid Ace. The second was a mechanical, anthropoid lion named, Slash Beast, whose attack was blocked by TaurusFire.

-**Gravity Beetle** is a rhinoceros beetle type with strong armor that has arms and stands on two legs. His horn has twin blades on both sides at the top. His armors are blue, and dark purple on his shoulder pads. **Slash Beast** is a lion type that stands on two legs. His armors are yellow and orange. His mane is orange. The center of his front armor has a small green orb. His shoulders has a diamond shape armor for each side.-

"What are you guys! ?" Acid Ace questioned.

"Call me Gravity Beetle!"

"The name's Slash Beast!" the mechanical said with a growl.

**To be continued...**

* * *

"Can't keep up with my speed, huh?" Slash Beast dashed in a quick speed.

"My defense is unbreakable!" Gravity Beetle shouted.

"Geo! They're too strong!" Acid Ace shouted.

"Hehehe, you worms are no match with the Repliforce!"

Please review!


	2. Meet the Repliforce

I don't own them except the transformations, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet the Repliforce**

"Who are these guys! ?" Megaman asked, seeing two new enemies he'd never met.

"I've never seen them before!" Acid Ace added.

"I'm Gravity Beetle!" mechanical beetle pulled back.

"The name's Slash Beast!" man-like lion followed as well.

"Meet my new friends. As you can see, I'm one of their new member, The Repliforce." DarkPhantom explained.

"Careful, Geo... They could be tough!" TaurusFire warned, forming his defense stance.

"Stay on your guard, guys!" Megaman said to his allies.

"Ikuze!" DarkPhantom shouted as they all dashed towards their enemies.

"Dash Slash!" Slash Beast dashed towards TaurusFire with his right claw.

(Idk any of their attacks, so I'm gonna name them myself if they're useful.)

"FireBreath!" TaurusFire breathed out fire at Slash Beast, but the enemy dashed within the flames.

"Nani (What)! ?" his eyes widened, bewildered, in his sight.

"Take this!" he popped out of the flamethrower and slashed his target.

"AAARRGGH!" TaurusFire cried and was sent flying at the cargo, crashing at it.

"Urrghhh... This guy's... tough..." he lost consciousness as his EM Wave Change was automatically cancelled.

"Bud, get up!" Taurus called his partner, but he got no response.

Slash Beast let out a low "hmph", disappointed of his not-so-strong enemy and turned away.

"Can't keep up with my speed, huh? You're slow." he walked away.

"Acid Blaster!" Acid Ace fired several shots at Gravity Beetle

He quickly turned his back and defended himself with his own armor. "Is that all you got! ?" Gravity Beetle asked, feel nothing from his foe's blasts.

Acid Ace stopped his attack and bewildered from his sight.

"H-How strong is his armor... ?"

"Well, lemme give a hint... My armor is unbreakable!" Gravity Beetle shouted before dashing towards Acid Ace.

"Battle Card! DrillArm!" Acid Ace quickly transformed right arm into a drill-arm and aimed it at Gravity Beetle, but turns out nothing is happening him, unscathed. "What the! ?"

"I told you... my armor is UNBREAKABLE!" Gravity Beetle fiercely punched Acid Ace and sent him crashing at the cargo.

Acid Ace fell on the ground and tried to get himself back on his feet, but the pain was immense.

"Ugh... Ahhh... He's... stro... ng..." The fallen Ace lost consciousness and his transformation was automatically cancelled.

"Hee! How pathetic!" Gravity Beetle faced away from his defeated enemy.

"It seems your comrades have lost the battle." DarkPhantom said while fighting with Megaman.

"Shut up! Battle Card! Break Sabre!" Megaman transformed his left arm into a drill-like sword and dashed towards DarkPhantom, but was blocked by his Stick Sword.

"You can't win. My new team is stronger than your lame team." DarkPhantom kicked Megaman, sending him a bit further away from him. Next, he dashed towards him.

Megaman deformed his Break Sabre and transformed his left arm into a signature cannon, and aimed at his enemy.

"Mega Buste- "

Before he can fire, DarkPhantom vanished in front of him.

"Huh? Where'd he go?"

All of a sudden, DarkPhantom appeared behind him, taking few steps away from him. Megaman turned his back, stunned.

"How'd he do that! ?" Omega-Xis asked loudly, astonished.

"Hanauta Sanchou: Yahazu Giri (Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slice)!" DarkPhantom sheathed his sword inside his cane. Unexpectedly, a loud slash hit Megaman out of nowhere.

(Sorry people, his cane and his sword are similar to Brook from One Piece. I didn't mean to ruin this story, I just want to try some new moves for this story, ok?)

"AAARRGGHH! !" Megaman cried from the intense damage, dropping to his right knee. "W-What just... happened... ?"

"My new move, thanks to my master." DarkPhantom answered, unsheathing his sword of the cane.

"Geo, he's now stronger than before!" Omega-Xis said.

* * *

Meanwhile in another dimension

"You maggots are no match against the Repliforce." a tall figure sat on his throne with red scratches on both of his eyes, watching the screen. He had a long scythe on the side of his throne, and a pale pinkish-purple cape attached to his armor on his shoulders.

"Master Sigma, should we tell them to retreat?" a mechanical dragon type being that stands on two feet (without wings) in red with white armor. He had green beads like a necklace around his neck, claw-like armor on both his shoulders, two horns on his head like a dragon, and two large feet like a dragon's.

"Send Dynamo and tell them to retreat... Magma Dragoon. I think they've had enough fun for today." Sigma told him.

"Yes, sir." Magma Dragoon left the room.

* * *

"I can't... get up..." Megaman tried to get up, but failed.

"Geo, enough! This is your limit!" Omega-Xis said to his partner.

DarkPhantom starts to walk towards him, "Time to finish this." he strikes his sword at Megaman but he was pushed off by another enemy.

"Who dare to interrupt me! ?" he exclaimed.

"No one messed with my boyfriend!" HarpNote angrily shouted.

"S... Sonia... "

"Aren't you one who used to help Vega and Hollow?" DarkPhantom asked curiously.

"Not anymore! Shock Note!" HarpNote attacked DarkPhantom with her musical note, but he protected himself with his black cape.

"Hmph... That did nothing. Phantom Slash!" he sent out a strong wind-like slash at HarpNote.

"AARRGGH! !" HarpNote's EM Wave Change was cancelled by his attack.

"That's it... I'll kill your girlfriend first!" DarkPhantom raised his sword and began to strike Sonia, her eyes wide opened.

"SONIAAA! !" Megaman yelled.

Suddenly from above, the huge lightning struck DarkPhantom, interrupting his attack.

"DAAAHHHH! ! !" he cried in pain as Slash Beast and Gravity Beetle backed him up; Sonia fainted on the ground.

Two beings landed in front of Megaman.

"Who the hell are you scums! ?" DarkPhantom retorted.

"I am... " the white one started; he has white armor, and gray armor on the sides. His left arm is gold. His helmet is white, and part gray plus a golden horn on his forehead. His eyes are red. He has a long orange hair.

"No... _we_ are..." the black one corrected; he has black armor, and gray armor on the sides. His right arm is gold; opposite from the first one. His helmet is black, and part gray armor plus a golden horn on his forehead. His eyes are red. He too has a long orange hair.

"Gemini Sparks!" they finished, forming their battle stance.

"P... Pat?" Megaman widened his eyes in surprised.

"That's it! You're DEEAAADDD! ! !" DarkPhantom yelled as Gemini Sparks made their fighting stance, but portal appeared behind him.

"DarkPhantom, enough. Retreat now, immediately." a guy in blue with black armor with a long sky blue hair stepped out. His helmet is black on the center and blue on both sides. his lens are red.

"What was that, Dynamo! ?" he growled.

"Master Sigma's order. Do it or else." Dynamo said, walking back to the portal.

"Damn... " DarkPhantom yielded as he, Slash Beast, and Gravity Beetle stepped into the portal. "You guys got lucky, next time we won't go easy on you. See ya!" he bid farewell as the portal closed.

"Sonia... Sonia!" Megaman de-transformed, running towards Sonia, and carried her in his arms.

"We've gotta take get home quick!"

"I'll go get Bud." Gemini White walked towards the fallen Bud.

"I'll carried Ace." Gemini Black added.

"Sonia... please be okay." Geo worried.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark castle

Dynamo, DarkPhantom, Slash Beast, and Gravity Beetle walks toward Sigma's throne.

"I've brought them back... Master Sigma." Dynamo said to Sigma.

"Good work, Dynamo. Welcome back... my Mavericks." Sigma greeted them as he got up from this throne, walking down and stopping in front of DarkPhantom.

"Tell me, how strong is that Megaman you told me about?" he asked; DarkPhantom de-transformed.

"Well... he was usually strong before... but this time I don't know... " Hyde panted, trying to relax himself from the pain.

"Allow me, Master Sigma." Phantom (Hyde's Wizard; EM-Wave partner) materialized out of Hyde's Hunter-VG he flew inside Sigma's body.

-Phantom is a pink ghost EM-Wave being, legless, and has a white mask with a smiley face.-

Phantom transferred all the battle scenes to Sigma inside his head, while he was DarkPhantom with Hyde, before he exited out and returned back to his partner's Hunter-VG.

"So... he has a weakness... it's that girl, huh?" Sigma said.

"Yes, it's her. What should I do with Megaman, Master Sigma?" Hyde asked.

"No need, Hyde. Rest for now, and you two also." Sigma told them. "I have a better plan for Megaman and his team. Hehe." he grew an evil smile.

"This should be good." Dynamo said.

* * *

Geo's house

Geo put Sonia on his bed while the others start their medical treatment treated by Hope, Kelvin, and Tia.

"Sonia... " Geo worried.

"Geo, don't worry. She'll be fine." Lyra said to assure him.

"I know, but it's my fault... I wasn't strong enough... "

"Geo, don't blame yourself for this. What will Sonia say if she sees you like this?"

"Your right. I can't be depressed right now. I did promised I'd protect her." he replied as Lyra smiled.

Living Room

"You okay, Ace?" Tia asked while treating him.

"I'm okay. Those guys were strong." Ace said.

"How can you let your guard down?" Jack asked.

"Sorry, his armor was hard to break through."

"Are you okay, Bud?" Luna asked her friend.

"I'm fine. Thanks!" Bud smiled.

"Thanks for the medical treatment!" they thanked Geo's parents.

"No problem. Be more careful next time." Kelvin said.

"I hope those injuries weren't serious." Hope worried.

"You guys owe me for saving you." Pat said as Geo came down from his room.

"You guys alright?" Geo asked.

"We're fine. Thanks to Pat." Ace said.

"Thanks for saving me, Pat."

"No problem. We're friends, right?" Pat asked.

"Yep."

* * *

At the same time

"How's the Eregions going, Gate?" Sigma asked.

"They're all finish, Master Sigma." Gate answered.

"Did you upgrade their transformations I requested you?"

"I did like you ask." Gate replied.

-Gate is a Reploid Scientist. His armor are purple. He has a diamond shape in pentagon version on his chest. His helmet is purple on the center with gray on both sides. He wears a lab coat.-

"Send the original Eregion out." Sigma ordered.

"What about the Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Zeta Eregions?" Gate asked, checking the list.

"Let this one test their skills, Gate. It's too soon to test out the new Eregions." Sigma answered.

"Alright." Gate began to press some buttons.

Eregion's eyes lit up red while the portal opened up in front. Its wings rotates up until they're 139 degree supplementary angle in a slight V-shape. It flew up and entered the portal to Echo Ridge before releasing a loud roar.

"RRROOOAAARRR! ! ! !"

* * *

Geo's house

Kelvin's cellphone rang as he picked up. (Yeah, Kelvin never had a Hunter-VG when the game ended.)

"Hi, Aaron."

"Kelvin, bad news!" Aaron yelled.

"What happened?" Kelvin asked.

"Check the TV, right now!" Aaron said as Kelvin turned on the TV, showing some anime with a guy driving a red prototype motorcycle.

"You want me to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds?"

"NO! The News!" Aaron corrected as Kelvin changed the channel.

"_Everyone_, _please evacuate immediately_! _A giant mechanical dragon appeared at the sky_! _Please evacuate before Echo Ridge is doomed_!" the cameraman's recording the mechanical dragon's head, coming out of the portal slowly.

"Geo... is that dragon one of them?" Jack asked. Geo nodded in response.

"_RROOAARRRR_! ! ! !" Eregion roared from the TV.

To be continue...

* * *

"Geo, what should we do! ?" Acid Ace asked.

"We can't beat this thing!" Gemini Sparks shouted.

"Our attacks has no effect on it!" Queen Ophiuca added.

"Need some help?" the guy in brown cloak appeared in front of Megaman and others.


	3. StarForce vs Eregion

I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the song for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3: StarForce vs. Eregion**

In Echo Ridge, people were evacuating from the upcoming-portal-mechanical-dragon, Eregion, as it has came out of the portal. Next, it already took out both its arms, but the rest was coming out slowly.

"RROOAAARRR! ! !"

* * *

Geo's house

"We should fight that thing!" Jack said.

"How can we fight that? We've already got beaten up by DarkPhantom's team!" Ace disagreed.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing, and let that thing destroy Echo Ridge!" Jack complained.

"Jack, you don't know how powerful they are!" Ace yelled.

"I'll fight that thing! Even if I die protecting you and nee-san (big sister)!" he yelled back.

"We should fight it." Geo said.

"WHAT! ?" everyone yelled out.

"Jack's right, we can't let Repliforce destroy Echo Ridge." Geo added.

"Heh... Geo is Geo, alright... Let's fight whatever that thing is." Ace stood up.

"Count us in!" everyone said, standing up.

"Alright, ikuze!" Geo shouted as they all left the Stelars House, leaving Sonia resting while Lyra watched her in Geo's room.

"You think they will be okay?" Hope asked worriedly.

"He'll be alright, Hope." Kelvin said.

* * *

The giant mechanical dragon's legs got out of the portal while its tail was still left behind inside the portal, also slowly coming out. The StarForce were standing in front of the mechanical dragon with their respective Hunter-VGs.

They all raised their left arms in the air and yelled out...

"TRANSCODE! !"

"Megaman!" Geo transformed into Megaman.

"Acid Ace!" Ace transformed into Acid Ace.

"Gemini Sparks!" Pat transformed into Gemini Sparks, splitting himself into two individuals.

"TaurusFire!" Bud transformed into TaurusFire.

"QueenOphiuca!" Luna transformed into QueenOphiuca.

"JackCorvus!" Jack transformed into JackCorvus.

"QueenVirgo!" Tia transformed into QueenVirgo.

After the StarForce transformed themselves into their battle forms, Eregion's tail finally came out of the portal completely and let out a fierce, loud roar.

"RROOAARRR!" It eyed at its enemies!

-**Eregion** is a giant machine dragon type that stood on two feet. Its armors are mostly green and slightly bronze. It has huge arms with long claws. Its wings are an airplane type, attached on its upper back. Its forehead has a V-shape protection armor above its eyes.-

"Everyone, be careful." Megaman warned his allies.

Eregion flew towards them as they all avoided quickly by jumping above the dragon.

"Battle Card! HeavyCannon!" Megaman transformed his left arm into a cannon.

"Fire!" Acid Ace ordered, "Acid Laser!" he fired his laser from his gun at Eregion.

"Gemini Thunder!" Gemini Sparks launched intense lightning at Eregion with both their hands.

"Hydro Dragon!" QueenVirgo summoned her aqua dragon and launched it at Eregion.

"Wicked Flames!" JackCorvus sent out several purple flames and threw them at Eregion.

"Gorgon Eye!" QueenOphiuca fired a lasers from her eyes at Eregion.

"FireBreath!" TaurusFire breathed out intense flamethrower at Eregion.

"HeavyCannon, fire!" Megaman fired his cannon at Eregion.

All their attacks simultaneously hit Eregion, causing a huge explosion with smokes covering the enemy. Soon, Eregion swung its left arm to blow the smokes away and roared loudly, leaving no scratches on its armor as it flew up.

"RRAAAAWWWWRRRR! ! !"

"Impossible! It survived our attacks! ?" QueenOphiuca yelled in astonishment.

"Its armor is too strong!" Gemini White grunted.

"ROOAARRR! !" Eregion roared and dashed towards Acid Ace, aiming its right claw at him.

"Watch out, Ace!" QueenVirgo shouted.

Acid Ace immediately dodged the mechanical dragon's claws, letting it pass by him.

"Thanks, Tia. That thing is fast."

Eregion stopped and turned its back, opening its mouth and firing energy balls at them aimlessly.

"Mega Buster!" Megaman fired its pink blast at the energy balls as they exploded.

"How can we beat that thing! ?" JackCorvus asked angrily.

"Focus, Jack! Don't get frustrated!" Gemini Black said.

"Acid Blaster!" Acid Ace fired some blasts at Eregion but the blasts didn't damage it. "Damn it!"

"Battle Card! PlasmaGun!" Both Geminis transformed their right arm into a cannon-like with sparks. "Take this!" they both fired at Eregion, but the dragon deflected by using its right wing at them. "AAAHHHH! !"

"RROOAARRR! !" Eregion roared.

"Pat, You okay?" Megaman asked.

"We're fine." Gemini White answered.

"Damn, that thing is not an EM Wave being." Gemini Black shrugged himself off from the repelled attack.

"Here I go!" Megaman's armor began to glow red.

_NOISE CHANGE_!

_TAURUS_!

"Battle Card! MechFlame!" Taurus Megaman transformed his left arm into a red cannon. "Try this!" he fired a flamethrower at Eregion, giving it no damage at all.

"RROOAARRR! ! !"

"Battle Card! PowerBomb!" TaurusFire summons a black bomb in his right palm and tossed it at Eregion. The bomb hit the dragon and caused an explosion. "YAY! I did it!" he cheered happily.

Without knowing, Eregion fired its energy ball at him, burning his body into crisp.

"... ***cough***..."

"BUD! Get a grip, will ya! ?" QueenOphiuca yelled.

"HeatCannon!" Taurus Megaman transformed his left arm into a red cannon, launching a fireball at Eregion's left arm with an explosion.

Feeling nothing from the attack, Eregion roared and flitted towards JackCorvus with his right claw at him.

"TRY THIS! !" JackCorvus flew towards Eregion in a quick speed, "CORVUS WING! !" his wings were sharpened.

"Jack, don't!" QueenVirgo shouted.

After a few inches, Eregion claw swiped him, but JackCorvus disappeared instantly. He attacked the mechanical dragon from the left side, next its right side, then its front armor, making it stopped in mid-air.

"Thank goodness." QueenVirgo sighed in relieved.

"How ya like that? I'm faster than you! Hahaha!" JackCorvus laughed proudly as Eregion appeared behind him with a growl. It instantly claw swiped him and sent JackCorvus to crashed at the building.

"JACK! !" QueenVirgo yelled and flew towards her fallen brother at the inside ruined building. JackCorvus was unconscious and his EM Wave Change was automatically cancelled.

"Battle Card! Radar Missile!" Both Geminis summoned some missiles and launched them at Eregion, causing some explosions, but still no damage.

"RRAAAWWWRRR! ! !"

* * *

Meanwhile

"Dynamo!" Sigma called.

"Yes, Master Sigma."

"I want you, Wheel Gator, and Spark Mandrill to search for more allies in outer space. See if you guys can recruit them for the Repliforce." Sigma explained.

"Why certainly, Master Sigma." Dynamo left to gather them. "_This is gonna be good_." he thought. "Hey! Wheel Gator! Spark Mandrill!" he called them.

"What do ya want from us! ?" Wheel Gator asked, approaching to him.

"Did Master Sigma give you some good news?" Spark Mandrill asked calmly.

-**Wheel Gator** is an alligator type that has arms and stands on two feet. He has spikes all over from his back to his tail, and on both sides of his neck. His shoulder armors has a spikes-like weapon around them. **Spark Mandrill** is a bamboo monkey-like type with bulky armor and big arms similar to Donkey Kong's. His shoulder armors has some light-like weapon. He has armors on his arms and his wrists, plus some small green orbs around his wrists.-

"Master Sigma ordered us to search for more allies in space." Dynamo told them.

"Finally, some sightseeing we're having!" Wheel Gator exclaimed.

"They could be useful to the Repliforce." Spark Mandrill added.

"Alright you guys. Let's go find some allies in space." Dynamo ordered them, snapping his right fingers to open a portal in front them as they entered.

* * *

Eregion opened its mouth and rapidly fired multiple energy balls at the StarForce.

"Now everyone!" Acid Ace gave them the signal.

"BATTLE CARD! BARRIER!" they created their energy shields to defend the attacking energy balls, but they broke through their defenses.

"AAAAHHHH! !" they cried in pain and fell on the ground, making loud thuds.

"Geo, what should we do now! ?" Acid Ace asked, getting back on his feet due to the pain.

"We can't beat this damn thing!" Gemini Black angered.

"Even our attacks has no effect on it!" QueenOphiuca said while dropping on the ground.

"Damn it! This can't be the end!" Taurus Megaman yelled.

"Geo, it must have some weakness!" TaurusFire said.

Megaman stood up as crimson-red Noise surround him.

_FINALIZE_!

_RED JOKER_!

-Megaman transformed himself into red armor with yellow streamlines. He has armors on his legs and feet. His shoulders has big armor with yellow lining. His helmet has an additional armor-like on his forehead in an U shape, and the center of his forehead has a letter J on it. He has two large discs above his shoulder armors, spinning rapidly. Also, they both have red covers at the center of the discs.-

"RRRAAWWWRR! !"

"TAKE THIS! !" he charged up a crimson-red orb on his right palm while Eregion opened its mouth and aimed at him, charging up its cannon to full blast.

_NOISE FORCE BIG BANG_! !

"RED GAIA ERASER! ! !" Red Joker Megaman launched his intense crimson-red blast at Eregion as it also fired its cannon from its mouth at Red Joker Megaman's blast.

Both their attacks collided as they pushed their powers over the edge. Eregion increased its blast at Red Joker Megaman, but he couldn't hold it much longer.

"It's... too strong!" Red Joker Megaman released his discs from his shoulders as they fired, giving more blast towards Eregion.

Red Joker Megaman's tri-blast (Red Gaia Eraser and the two discs) increased the blast and pushed towards Eregion with all he had. The blast finally hit Eregion, causing a huge explosion from the impact.

***KA-BOOM! ! ! !***

"***pant pant*** I... did it..." Red Joker Megaman was out of breath.

When the smoke cleared, Eregion's eyes lit up red, firing the same blast at Red Joker Megaman.

"NANI (WHAT)! ?" he was shocked, seeing it survived without a single scratch on it as the blast hit him. "GAAAHHH! ! !" he cried by an explosion and fell down from the sky.

"GEO! ! !" they yelled as Acid Ace ran to him, catching him from hitting the ground. His Red Joker Megaman form was cancelled, changing back to his original form.

"Is Geo alright?" QueenVirgo asked as she landed while carrying Jack in her arms.

"How did it manage... to survive my attack?" Megaman asked in pain.

"Need some... help?" someone asked behind them as the StarForce turned to the person in brown cloak.

"It's you... from earlier." Megaman noticed, seeing the same mysterious person in brown cloak earlier.

"I did say "we will meet again", Geo Stelar or... Megaman."

"How do you know about me?" Megaman asked in surprised.

"RROOOAARRR! ! !" Eregion roared, walking towards them with loud stomps.

"I'll explain later." the mystery guy said and took out his brown cloak, revealing his battle form armor.

-Most of his armors are red and white. His eyes are emerald. His helmet is red. His forehead is white with a blue light in a triangular shape. He has a long blonde hair by his legs. His leg armors are red. His ankles have yellow stripes. Both his knees are white. His wrists has silver armors around it. His arms are red. His shoulder armors are white with red edges. He holds a hilt and it lit up a blue laser-like sword. His height is the same as Geo's.-

"Ikuze!" he dashed forward and leaped up high towards Eregion. The mechanical dragon claw swiped him, but missed. He disappeared, then reappeared in front of Eregion's chest. "Ryuuenjin (Dragon Flame Blade)!" his sword changed into a flaming sword, slashing upward, giving a large piercing slash through Eregion's armor.

"RROOARRR! !" Eregion roared in pain as it tried to claw slash him, but he disappeared instantly, then reappeared on its head.

"Rekkouha (Splitting Light Command)!" he fiercely punched Eregion's head as he summons several beams of light above him. The beams of light began to plunge down on Eregion.

"RRROOOAAAAARRR! ! !" it roared by beams of light with each hits then the red-and-white-warrior leaped backwards a bit further away behind Eregion.

"Enkoukyaku (Flame Dropping Leg)!" his right foot lit up flames, covering up his right leg as he launched his flaming kick towards Eregion. He kicked through Eregion's back and pierced diagonally to his stomach, giving him a huge hole.

"RROOOAAAARRRR! ! ! !" Eregion raised his head and roared loudly as it falls backward, then its entire body caused a huge explosion.

***BOOM! ! !* *KA-BOOM! ! !* *KA-BOOM! ! !***

"That was quite entertaining." he said, walking towards the injured StarForce.

The StarForce was surprised to see how the mysterious stranger saved them by himself. Somehow, they don't know why they didn't damage the robotic dragon, but he can?

"Who... are you?" Megaman asked.

"Call me... Zero."


	4. New Ally More Armies

I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the song for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Allies / More Armies**

WAZA HQ

"So you're Zero?" Geo asked as Zero nodded.

"Explain what's your powers are made of! ?" Luna asked furiously.

"Can you at least trans-out to your human form?" Ace asked.

"Alright." Zero said calmly as he trans-out.

-Zero's human form: he wear red T-shirt with a yellow letter Z and white pants. His eyes are green. He has long black hair by his neck. He wears pair of red Sketchers sneakers.-

(Please don't get it wrong, but this is all I can think of for Zero's human form.)

"So... what's your name in human form?" Geo asked.

"It's just Zero. That's my name."

"Oh." Geo replied as Omega-Xis materialized out.

"Geo, this guy has no EM Wave being to EM Wave Change." Omega-Xis said.

"Huh? You mean, he's like Solo?" Geo was shocked that Solo wasn't the only one.

"How did you transcode without an EM Wave being?" Ace asked.

"I'm not like one of you that has an EM Wave being thingy. I can transcode without one." Zero said.

"ON WITH MY QUESTION! ! What's your power made of! ?" Luna yelled with anger.

"My powers is different than you guys." Zero said calmly.

"What did you download in my Hunter-VG?" Geo asked, he remember from earlier.

"It's something you'll know soon; you will obtain that power to defeat the Repliforce." Zero explained.

"What kind of power?" Geo asked.

"If you manage to master it." Zero said. Ace walks toward him.

"Zero, I would like to ask you something?" he asked.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Will you join us so we could defeat the Repliforce together?" Ace held out his right hand.

"... Count me in." Zero shook his hand. "Remember, Repliforce are different enemies than you've ever face before."

"Let's hang out, shall we?" Bud asked.

"Well, why not." Zero gave a small smile.

"I'll go check Sonia." Geo transformed into Megaman, heading back to his place.

* * *

At the same time

After a long travel, Dynamo with Wheel Gator and Spark Mandrill searching for new allies. They all stood in front of Sigma's throne.

"Master Sigma, we have return." Dynamo said.

"Dynamo... did you bring them?" Sigma asked.

"They're on their way here." Wheel Gator answered as the shadows from the door walks toward Sigma.

"You're Sigma, aren't you?" a person with two fire rings, spinning around him.

"Correct. And who might you guys be?" Sigma asked.

"Apollo Flame."

"I'm Sirius."

"General Auriga."

"Lumine."

"And who are these minions? They looked just like these maggots that DarkPhantom, Slash Beast, and Gravity Beetle crushed." Sigma stared at Sirius' minions.

"Actually, they're my minions." he answered.

"How are they yours?" Sigma asked.

"Simple, I modified them and they're R (R for Rebuilt version in StarForce 3) version if you can see their R symbol on their left shoulders." Sirius answered.

"Hahaha! This will be the strongest army we have!" Sigma shouted.

"Master Sigma, should I create more armies?" Gate asked.

"That will be great! Create the best armies you can for the Repliforce!" Sigma ordered.

"It will take time to finish our new armies." Gate replied.

"How about we stall some time, Master Sigma?" Frost Walrus asked as Blizzard Wolfang and Rainy Turtloid stood next to him.

-Frost Walrus is a walrus type that stoods on two feet. He has two large fists with spikes on his knuckles. He has two large ice fangs on his upper mouth. His armor is white. He has large icicles on his shoulder armors. Blizzard Wolfang is a wolf type. His claws aren't normal claws, they're replaced by ice claw. His armor is ice armor, even his tail. He has two red orbs on his chest. Rainy Turtloid is a giant tortoise type that stoods on two large feet. His armors are black and red. His shell is large with black and red, attached to his front armor, plus it has two small green jewels. He has two red bracelets on his wrists. He has a red diamond shape on his forehead.-

"Ice Meteor Team, huh? Go, do your job to stall time until I call Dynamo to call you guys back." Sigma ordered.

"Yes, Master Sigma!" they said as the portal appeared. They entered the portal.

* * *

A while later during SpicaMall

"These french fries are delicious!" Zero enjoyed eating them.

"What do you think? I bet we can have eating contest someday." Bud suggested.

"You're on! Also, I want everyone to participate in pizza with french fries eating contest!" Zero offered.

"Oh~ I never tried that before!" Bud was surprised.

"We're in!" everyone accepted.

"Um... why is it getting cold in August?" Zack started to shiver.

"Attention customers, please be aware that we're having a huge snowstorm in SpicaMall! Please don't panic!" the announcer said.

"Geo." Omega-Xis said in Geo's Hunter-VG as he nodded.

"Minna (Everyone), ikuze." Geo gave them the signal as they snuck out the back door while there's a huge blizzard.

"How come it's snowing in summer?" Jack asked.

"_You wanna know_?" someone asked.

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" Geo shouted as the blizzard stopped, showing three enemies.

"Who are you guys?" Geo asked.

"Frost Walrus!"

"Blizzard Wolfang!"

"Rainy Turtloid!"

"That's one huge~ turtoise!" Jack, Bud, and Zack were surprised looking at Rainy Turtloid's height.  
(Well, his height is almost like a building's height.)

"Was it you guys who made the snowstorm?" Ace asked.

"And if we did?" Blizzard Wolfang asked.

"We'll make you stop!" Ace shouted as he, Geo, Bud, Jack, and Zero held out their Hunter-VG.

"TRANSCODE!" they shouted.

"MEGAMAN!"

"ACID ACE!"

"JACKCORVUS!"

"TAURUSFIRE!"

"ZERO!"

"Guys, stay back!" Megaman told the others as they stepped back.

"Acid Laser!" Acid Ace fired his laser at Blizzard Wolfang, but Rainy Turtloid defended him with his giant shell as a shield. "What's with his shell! ?"

"Heh. My shell is the most strongest shield! Your attacks barely made a scratch! It's similar to Gravity Beetle's armor!" Rainy Turtloid explained.

"Damn it!"

"Try to evade this! Shell Missile!" Rainy Turtloid's green jewels opened, firing missiles from his shell.

"Try this! Ice Breath!" Frost Walrus breathed ice at Rainy Turtloid's missiles as they formed into icicle missiles.

"Mega Buster!" Megaman fired their icicle missiles, but some are still firing at them.

"Flame Saber!" Zero transformed his saber into a flaming saber as the saber's guard changed into his helmet (looks like pheonix's wing). "Shouenzan (Soaring Flame Slash)!" he swung his saber as the icicle missiles exploded.

"Not bad." Blizzard Wolfang said. "Try this, Ice Burst!" he fired several Ice Bursts from his claws at Zero.

"FireBreath!" TaurusFire breathed fire at Blizzard Wolfang's Ice Bursts.

"Nice~ for a hothead like you." Rainy Turloid formed his limbs with his shell, like a UFO, as he spun up in the air while Frost Walrus created intense ice breath in mid-air in front of Rainy Turtloid. "Meteor Rain!" he fired several aqua meteors at the ice breath as the aqua meteors changed into Ice Meteor Rain falling towards the StarForce.

"Wicked Flame!" JackCorvus fired his purple flames at the Ice Meteor Rain, but no effect. "Damn it, my flames aren't strong enough!"

"Die, maggots!" Frost Walrus shouted.

Suddenly, a dark blade sliced all the Ice Meteor Rain as the blade landed on the ground.

"What the hell! ! ? Our combo! !" Frost Walrus yelled as Rainy Turtloid landed with a stomp.

"Who did this! ?" Rainy Turtloid asked angrily as a person punched him with full force as he crashed into a mountain of snow. "UGH! !"

"Who are you! ?" Blizzard Wolfang asked.

"Rogue."

**To be continue...**

* * *

"How strong are you! ?" Frost Walrus asked angrily as he got beaten up by Rouge.

"Loneliness gives me power." Rouge answered.

" ... " Laplace had no comment.

"What's this armor?" Megaman was surprised as he got his new battle armor.


	5. Enter Rogue and Backup Power

I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the song for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Enter Rogue / Back up power**

"Who the hell are you! ?" Blizzard Wolfang asked.

"The name's Rogue."

"Solo?" Megaman was surprised.

"Another weakling wants to fight us, huh! ?" Frost Walrus asked as his fist charged up into ice fist.

The dark blade turned into an EM Wave being, known as Laplace, as he float next to Rogue.

"Let's see how strong this scum is. Frost Punch!" Frost Walrus changed his fist into a ice fist toward Rogue as he dodged then he appeared behind him.

"Rogue Arts!" Rogue attacked Frost Walrus with his punches then his kicks rapidly.

"GAAHHH! !" Frost Walrus cried in pain as Rainy Turtloid got off the mountain of snow.

"Ow, that hurt." Rainy Turtloid spotted the enemy battling Frost Walrus as he retracted into his shell then spikes comes out at the edge and spin toward his new enemy.

"Can't you ever stay down?" Rogue said as he dodged instantly. "Laplace!" he called as Laplace transformed himself into a dark blade.

"That doesn't scare me! Ice Burst!" Blizzard Wolfang fired at Rogue as he spins his blade, knocking all of his Ice Burst. "Hee, now Rainy Turtloid!" he gave him the signal as Rainy Turtloid (still inside his shell) started falling down towards Rogue, like a meteor.

"METEOR SLAM! ! !" Rainy Turtloid crashed Rogue with loud thud.

"Nice distraction move!" Frost Walrus said.

"I'm too heavy to be lifted." Rainy Turtloid added as he's starting to lift up. "W-What the?" Rogue lifted Rainy Turtloid with his right hand.

"O.O WHAT THE HELL! ! ! ?" Blizzard Wolfang and Frost Walrus shouted with shocked as Rogue tossed Rainy Turtloid in the air.

"SHOCK WAVE UPPERCUT! !" Rogue unleashed three uppercut slashes at Rainy Turtloid as he got small scratch on his shell. "What! ?"

"You may have scratch my shell, but my defense is the strongest shield!" Rainy Turtloid said.

"Icicle Storm!" Frost Walrus breathed ice in mid-air then several icicles start falling towards Rogue.

"ROGUE SLASH! !" he slashed his blade making a sonicboom, destroying all the icicles.

"WHAT! ?" Frost Walrus was shocked as Rogue appeared in front of him.

"Rogue Sword!" Rogue slashed Frost Walrus rapidly.

"GAAHHH! !"

"Hey, Geo. Is he that strong?" Zero asked.

"You don't wanna fight him. Trust me." Megaman answered.

After several slashes for Frost Walrus, Rogue stepped back.

"You alright, Frost Walrus?" Blizzard Wolfang asked.

"How strong are you! ?" Frost Walrus asked angrily.

"Simple, loneliness gives me power." Rogue answered.

" ... " Laplace (blade form) had no comment.

"Are you ready for more pain?" Rogue asked.

"We got your back!" Blizzard Wolfang and Rainy Turtloid back him up.

"You worms are pathetic." Rogue make his stance, suddenly.

"FROST IMPACT! ! !" someone rammed into Rogue, sending him to crashed at the truck.

"What was that! ?" TaurusFire asked.

"It is I, Blizzard Buffalo! !" he shouted.

"You're late, Blizzard Buffalo! !" Blizzard Wolfang shouted.

"Hey! I wouldn't be late if one of you guys hadn't rouse me up!" Blizzard Buffalo retorted.

"You're always slacking off! Can't you ever do your job for once! ?" Frost Walrus shouted.

"Alright, enough! Let's finish our job!" Rainy Turtloid said, looking back their enemies.

"Damn it, I didn't see that coming." Rogue got out of the truck as he hold his left shoulder in pain.

"Who is this cockroach! ?" Blizzard Buffalo asked.

"He's Rogue, but he's tough." Frost Walrus answered.

"I see. Let me test him. Frost Dash! !" Blizzard Buffalo dashed toward Rogue with full speed, but he was protected by his shield. "What the hell is that! ?"

"Mu Rejection protects me from your attack." Rogue swing his blade up. "ROGUE BREAK! ! !" he hit Blizzard Buffalo's head as some purple flames appeared from the ground.

"GAAAHHH! ! !" an explosion occurred as smokes cover around him.

"Had enough?" Rogue asked as the smoke cleared, showing a large ice shield. "What the... "

"Just kidding! I used my Frost Shield as a defense. You fell for it!" Blizzard Buffalo laughed.

"Damn you!"

"I'm gonna crush you! FROST PUNCH! !" Blizzard Buffalo transformed his right fist into an ice fist, ready to punch him, but his temple got shot as he fell. "Who did that! ?"

"You wanna fight him, fight me instead!" Megaman shouted.

"New challenger, huh! ? Fine, you're on! Frost Dash!" Blizzard Buffalo dashed towards Megaman.

"Battle Card! BigDrop!" Megaman summoned a large statue (in cube) from the sky as it crashed the ground then Blizzard Buffalo broke through it. "Nani (What)! ?" Blizzard Buffalo rammed Megaman as he crashed into a car.

"GEO! !" the StarForce shouted.

"How do you like that apple! ?" Blizzard Buffalo laughed.

"Geo!" Omega-Xis called as Megaman tried to get up.

"Ugh! Th-That hurt..."

"Geo, your injuries haven't heal yet!" Omega-Xis warned.

"Well... I'm not giving up!" Geo said with determination.

"Ice Beam!" Blizzard Buffalo fired his ice laser at Megaman. (Ok, don't get it wrong because I'm NOT copying Pokemon's move.)

"B-battle C-card... Barrier." Megaman protected himself with his barrier as Blizzard Buffalo's Ice Beam froze his barrier.

"Damn, he got lucky. Try to survive this! Frost Impact!" Blizzard Buffalo rammed into the ice barrier as it shattered. "Nani! ?" he stopped his track as Megaman's right fist becomes flaming red.

"Battle Card! HeatUppercut (HeatUppr)!" Megaman punched Blizzard Buffalo's chin as he's still standing.  
"Huh?"

"You think that attack will work! ?" he said.

"That didn't work! ?" Megaman was shocked.

"Learn your place, kid! Frost Punch! !" Blizzard Buffalo punched Megaman as he crashed into a mountain of snow.

"Ugh! Damn, those guys are strong..." he got up slowly still in pain.

"Why don't you just chill out? Ice Beam! !" Blizzard Buffalo fired his ice laser at Megaman.

"I won't... ***heartbeat*** I won't give up." Megaman's armor start to glow white as Blizzard Buffalo's Ice Beam was knocked away.

"How'd he do that! ?" Blizzard Buffalo was surprised.

"What did Geo do! ?" TaurusFire asked.

"Geo?" Sonia asked herself. (Ok people, Sonia was with the others after the StarForce met Zero in human form.)

* * *

At the same time

"Dynamo!" Sigma called.

"Master Sigma, you call me?"

"Tell them to retreat! Right away!" he ordered immediately.

"Alright, Master Sigma." Dynamo left.

* * *

-Megaman's armor has changed into a new armor. His helmet (forehead part) has a orange V-style. His left hand has becomes orange and white on his wrist. His leg has orange and white armor including his knee is yellow. His front armor is orange and white. His shoulder armors are white, but the orange is on his upper shoulders.-

_ARMOR CHANGE_!

_MAX ARMOR_!

"That armor doesn't scare me! FROST DASH! !" Blizzard Buffalo dashed at Max Megaman, but he dashed super fast like lightning, passed by him, as he stopped behind him. "Huh! ?" without knowing, he crashed into a mountain of snow.

"Geo, this speed is awesome!" Omega-Xis said.

"You bet." Geo replied as he's charging up his Mega Buster while Blizzard Buffalo got out of the snow.

"Don't compare my speed with yours! FROST IMPACT FULL POWER! ! !" Blizzard Buffalo dashed towards Max Megaman with full speed and strength as his buster is starting to sparks.

"Ikuze! MAX BUSTER! !" he fired his buster with lightning around it as Blizzard Buffalo still dashing towards him.

"FROST SHIELD! !" Blizzard Buffalo protects himself with his ice shield as he's start running slowly. "GAH! ! This power is... too strong!" he's starting to hold his shield with his hands as his ice shield begins to crack. "What the! ?"

"Get him, Geo!" Sonia cheered.

"MAX BUSTER! ! FULL BLAST! ! !" Max Megaman fired his buster again as Blizzard Buffalo's Frost Shield shattered then hit his armor.

"NOOOO! ! !" an explosion occurred with intense smoke covering Blizzard Buffalo.

"How's that to chill out?" Max Megaman asked.

While the smoke start to clear away, Blizzard Buffalo still standing while his armor is damaged, but he lost his right arm.

"He's still alive! ?" Luna yelled.

"You may have damage my armor, but I can still fight along with my companions!" Blizzard Buffalo shouted.

"Guess again! Max Buster!" Max Megaman fired his buster at Blizzard Buffalo, but someone knocked it away with his hand.

"Who's that! ?" TaurusFire asked.

"Aren't you... ?" Max Megaman saw the person with long sky blue hair and blue armor.

"He knocked Megaman's attack with his bare hand?" Pat was shocked.

"Dynamo, what're you doing here! ?" Blizzard Buffalo asked.

"Simple, Master Sigma order me to call you guys to pull back your mission." Dynamo answered.

"Say what! ?" Blizzard Buffalo complained.

"Pull back! ?" Frost Walrus exclaimed.

"You guys already taken enough damage from these guys." Dynamo opened a portal. "Come on." he ordered.

"Next time we see you maggots, we'll freeze you to death!" Rainy Turtloid said as they entered the portal.

Max Megaman and the others trans-out.

"Geo!" Sonia hugged him.

"Easy, Sonia." Geo said.

"Geo, what was that power?" Ace asked.

"That power must be..."

"Correct. I download that power on your Hunter-VG." Zero said as he trans-out.

"That power was amazing. I have to master it." Geo replied.

"So, what should we do with the snow?" Zack asked.

"Simple." Zero threw a snowball at Zack. "Snowball fight!" he shouted as the others start throwing snowballs.

"How pathetic." Solo said, sitting on the crash car. A snowball hit him, but he doesn't care about it.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Master Sigma, I've brought them back." Dynamo said.

"We got our butts kicked from that Megaman's new power!" Blizzard Buffalo shouted.

"Don't forget that Rogue kid!" Rainy Turtloid added.

"I know. Let's be aware of those two." Sigma told them.

"Allow me to repair you guys." Gate offered.

"Let me help. I'll add more equipment for those guys." Sirius offered.

"I'll upgrade their power." Apollo Flame offered.

"And I'll upgrade their defense." Lumine offered.

"While, they are repairing, I have a new plan for the StarForce." Sigma said with his evil smile.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"The beach!" Sonia shouted enjoying the beach with Geo.

"Geo, why is your nose bleeding?" Zero asked.

"Let's surf up!" Ace raised the surfboard in the air.

"Enjoying the beach?" An enemy with stingray armor asked.


	6. Best or Worst Vacation

I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the song for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Best or Worst Vacation**

A few days later after Geo obtain his Max Armor, the StarForce decides to go on their vacation on the beach, including Geo's parents.

On the way to Alohaha by bus, Geo and the others brought their bags with supplies for the beach.

"I can't wait to enjoy the beach just like last time!" Sonia excited.

"Me too. By the way Zero, this is your first time, isn't it?" Geo asked.

"Well, yeah. What'd I do with this sunscreen?" Zero asked, holding his container of sun lotion.

"Sunscreen is to protect your skin from getting tan." Hope explained.

"I see. Arigato (Thank you)." he thanked Hope as the bus stopped.

"Alohaha stop." the driver said as the Starforce got out of the bus as Geo and Sonia held hands.

"Hey Geo, remember last time we went on the beach?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah. That day was great if... we were alone." Geo answered with a blush.

A few minutes of walking, they arrived at the beach.

"We're here!" Bud shouted.

"Why am I with you guys?" Solo asked with an attitude.

"Alright, let's change our outfits!" Ace said as they went into the changing room.

Geo wear his red shorts. Bud wear his orange shorts. Ace wear his sky blue shorts. Zack wear his gray shorts. Pat wear his purple shorts. Jack wear his black shorts. Zero wear his green shorts. Solo wear his black shorts. Kelvin wear his brown shorts. Sonia wear her pink and yellow stripes top and pink underwear. Hope wear her white bikini. Tia wear her purple bikini. Luna wear her sky blue swimsuit with straps and with white frills around her waist.

"_I hope this sunscreen works from getting me tan_." Zero thought.

"Ah~ The beach!" Sonia shouted as Geo stared at her's body.

"_Sonia's so beautiful_!" Geo said mentally.

"Um, Geo? Why is your nose bleeding?" Zero asked as Geo's nose bleed a little.

"Ack! It's nothing!" he wiped out his nose bleeding.

"_Oh really_~?" Zero thought, with his secret smile.

"Alright, minna (everyone)! Let's have some fun!" Kelvin shouted.

"YAY! !"

"I'm gonna relax under the shade." Hope said.

"Volleyball, anyone?" Ace asked, taking out his volleyball from his bag.

"We're in!" they accepted except Solo.

Team 1 are Geo, Sonia, Jack, Zero, Pat, and Kelvin. Team 2 are Bud, Zack, Luna, Ace, Tia, and Solo. (Luna forced Solo to be on her team.)

"Ok, Solo. You serve first!" Ace threw his volleyball at Solo.

"What the heck am I supposed to do with this ball?" Solo questioned Ace.

"O.O You don't know how to serve a volleyball! ?" he yelled with shock.

"First, you throw it in the air then hit the ball on the other side of the net." Luna explained.

"... ok?" Solo still doesn't seem to understand as he threw the volleyball and hit the ball, the ball hit the net. "Is it like that?" he did as Luna instructed.

"NOOO! ! !" Luna yelled as she grabbed the volleyball. "Watch!" Luna threw the volleyball in the air and hit over the net. "Like that, silly."

"Get it, Geo!" Jack called as Geo hit the ball over the net.

"I got it." Tia ran toward where the ball is falling as she hit it over the net.

"Try this!" Zero hit the ball really high.

"Whoa! That's too high!" Bud yelled out with surprised.

The ball started to fall down on Solo.

"Solo, hit the ball!" Luna ordered.

"You got it!" Solo punched the ball and the ball hit the net.

"SOLO! ! !" Luna yelled with anger.

"What did I do now?" Solo asked.

"For volleyball, punching the ball is not part of the rule!" Luna explained.

"Say what! ?"

"Alright, it's Team 1 to serve." Ace gave the ball to Sonia.

"Here I go!" he threw the ball in the air and hit it over the net.

"Take this!" Luna hit the ball over the net.

"Ha!" Kelvin hit the ball over the net.

"I got it!" Zack ran toward it.

"No, I got it!" Bud ran toward it.

Bud and Zack both ran into each other.

"Ow." they both said as the ball hit the sand.

"We won!" Team 1 shouted for victory.

"BUD! ! ZACK! !" Luna yelled with anger.

"Sorry, Prez." they both apologized.

"Next time, be careful where the ball land! !" Luna ordered.

"Alright, minna (everyone)! Let's surf up!" Ace shouted as he raised the surfboard in the air.

"Count me in!" Kelvin joined Ace.

"I'm in!" Zero joined.

"You surf?" Ace questioned with surprised.

"Is there a problem?" Zero asked.

"No. I didn't know you can surf at this age." Ace said.

"Alright then. Let's go surfing!" Ace, Kelvin, and Zero started surfing.

* * *

At the same time

"Jet Stingray!" Sigma called as Jet Stingray arrived.

"Yes, Master Sigma."

"I want you and your team to enjoy your vacation for these maggots to stall time until Dynamo bring you back." he ordered.

"Vacation? Finally, I'm up along with my team!" Jet Stingray left as he told his team about their mission.

"A vacation to stall time for our enemies! ?" Splash Warfly asked.

"Time to show our water power! The Team Torrent Tsunami!" Crush Crawfish shouted.

Team Torrent Tsunami

-Jet Stingray is a stingray type with human body and armor. His armor is light yellowbrown and some blue lines. His right arm is a buster shot. His stingray wings are for flying underwater and on surface. Crush Crawfish is a lobster (or shrimp-looking) type that has legs. His pincers are large and sharp as a blade. His armors are red. His knees are blue. His whiskers are yellow. Duff McWhalen is a whale type with large feet and large arms. His armor is completely dark blue except his lower mouth, it is white. He has four small green orbs on his nose. He has two yellow lines from his nose to his tail. Part of his armor on his feet are white. Bubble Crab is a crab type with arms and feet. Its height is the same as human's height.  
His armors are thick. He has a pair of green spikes on his shoulders. His armor is red except his shoulder armors are yellow. His thighs are blue. He has two antennas on his head, looks like crab's eye. Splash Warfly is a water dragonfly type in human form (no dragonfly tail). He has blue wings like dragonfly, but they're attached to his head like ears. His armors are blue and sky blue. Volt Catfish is a catfish type with arms and legs. He has four whiskers. He has two large volts on his back as a weapon. His armors are blue and white. His tail is a fan shape instead of regular catfish's tail. Squid Adler is a kraken type in human form. He has three silver tentacles in a drill style, plus four spikes at the side of the drill on the tentacles. His armor is blue and white. His wrists are blue. His arms are white. Both his knees and legs are part blue and white. His head is blue and little bit of sky blue. He has a green orb below his chest armor. Launch Octopus is a octopus type with legs in human form. He has six red arms and six black holes in each six arms for weapons. His arms has green suction cups. His head red. His shoulder armors are yellow and black with green spikes above it. His legs are blue. His feet are red. Around his head, he has many suction cups with blue armor.-

"Alright, Team Torrent Tsunami, let's roll out! !" Duff McWhalen shouted as they entered the portal to Alohaha.

As for Geo and Sonia sat on their mat while the others are having fun.

"Hey, Geo." Sonia called.

"What is it?" Geo responded.

"This is the best summer vacation I had with you." Sonia said as Geo smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. This is my best summer vacation also."

Geo moved closer to Sonia as they kiss. Sonia lay down on the mat then she grabbed his head with her left hand as her other hand hold his neck. Geo grabbed her left cheek with his right hand as his left hand grabbed her waist. Sonia pulled his head closer for more passion.

"Wow, Geo. I didn't know you were that type." Hope smiled as they stopped kissing while their faces are burning red, everyone were watching them.

"Um, well, I, uh, you see ..." Geo can't find the right words to say as Sonia stay quiet.

"Woohoo! Go, Geo!" Jack cheered.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." Zero said.

"Since when did you two became a couple, Geo?" Pat asked.

Geo and Sonia couldn't help but blushing red.

"_I wish me and Tia were like them_." Ace thought as he looked at Tia then she turned to him.

"Is there something wrong, Ace?" she asked wondering why Ace is staring at her.

"Uh... It's nothing."

"AAAHHH! ! ! A SHARK! ! !" Luna screamed with horror as a yellow fin-like wing is showing above the water.

"A SHARK! ?" Zack was shocked as Solo jumped in mid-air holding his Hunter-VG.

"Transcode! Rogue!"

Rogue flew toward where Luna is as he grabbed her out of the water. He flew back to the shore as he trans-out.

"Arigato, Solo." Luna's still holding him.

"Let go of me, will you?" Solo asked.

"Oh, sorry."

On the water, the yellow looking fin went underwater. For few seconds, the body is shown above the water.

"Enjoying the beach?" he asked.

"Another one? Who are you?" Geo asked.

"I'm Jet Stingray. Alright guys! Party's on!" Jet Stingray called his companions as they jumped out of the water as they stand on the water.

"There are eight of them!" Bud shouted.

"We are... Team Torrent Tsunami! !" they shouted.

**To be continued...**

* * *

"Geo, their powers are too strong! !" Acid Ace shouted.

"That's it! Rogue Z!" Rogue's in pain as he transformed into Rogue Z.

"You guys can't defeat eight of us!" Launch Octopus shouted as he laughed.

"Anyone who wants to surf?" Duff McWhalen asked.


	7. StarForce vs Team Torrent Tsunami

I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the song for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7: StarForce vs. Team Torrent Tsunami**

"Having fun with my wing as a shark fin?" Jet Stingray asked as he starts to laugh.

"Not funny! !" Luna yelled.

"Who are you guys?" Geo asked.

"We are... Team Torrent Tsunami! !" they shouted.

"Kelvin, who are these people?" Hope asked.

"Honey, let's hide! These guys are dangerous." Kelvin took Hope's hand. "Geo! Be careful! Zack, let's go!" they left, hiding somewhere safe.

"Alright, guys! Ready!" Geo shouted as they held out their Hunter-VGs.

"TRANSCODE! !"

"Megaman!"

"Harpnote!"

"JackCorvus!"

"Acid Ace!"

"QueenOphiuca!"

"TaurusFire!"

"Gemini Sparks!"

"Rogue!"

"QueenVirgo!"

"Zero!"

"Jet Stingray, we're outnumber." Duff McWhalen said.

"They're weak. We can take them with our teamwork." he replied.

"Battle Card! FireBazooka!" Megaman transformed his left arm into a bazooka-like cannon and fired at them.

"Nice try! Ice Cannon!" Duff McWhalen shot a block of ice, from his mouth, at the blast and they explode.

"No good!"

"Ha ha, that's why they call me, "The Guardian Deity of the Oceans"! Ha ha ha!" Duff McWhalen laughed.

"My turn! Homing Torpedo!" Launch Octopus fired six torpedoes from his tentacles at the StarForce.

"Battle Card! AirSpread!" HarpNote transformed her right arm into a blaster as she fired all the torpedoes.

"Nice one, Sonia!" Megaman cheered.

"Thanks." she winked at him.

"Lucky shot! What do ya say we battle underwater?" Launch Octopus asked his team.

"Good idea! First, Tsunami Smash!" Duff McWhalen summoned a enormous tsunami coming straight at them. "Dive we go!" he shouted as they all dived underwater.

"You think they will destroy that tsunami?" Splash Warfly asked.

"We'll wait." Duff McWhalen said.

"What do we do? We're gonna get hit!" TaurusFire panic.

"BUD, GET A GRIP! ! ! WE CAN STOP THAT TSUNAMI! ! !" QueenOphiuca yelled with anger.

"Oh yeah, that's right." TaurusFire realized.

"Kelvin, will they stop that tsunami?" Hope asked as she hugged Kelvin.

"They will Hope. Let's have faith on our son."

"Minna! Let's give it our best shot!" Acid Ace ordered. "Acid Laser!"

"FireBazooka, full blast!"

"Gorgon Eye!"

"Fire Breath!"

"Gemini Thunder!"

"Wicked Flames!"

"Hydro Dragon!"

"Shock Wave Uppercut!"

All their attacks hit the tsunami, but the tsunami is coming towards them.

"It didn't work!" Gemini White grunted.

"We're all gonna die!" TaurusFire panic.

"My turn." Zero stepped forward as he hold his Z-Saber then raised up in the air. His Z-Saber started to glow green. "HADANGEKI (Wave Finishing Attack)! !" he swung his Z-Saber down, creating a heavy overhead slash toward the tsunami. The slash stopped the tsunami as the wave start moving fast towards the sand.

While everyone saw Zero's enormous slash, their mouth opened wide (like Jaden's square mouth from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX).

"That's one giant slash... "TaurusFire was too surprised.

* * *

Underwater

"O.O I didn't see that coming." Bubble Crab was shocked.

* * *

"Alright, let's fight underwater! !" Acid Ace ordered.

"Um, Ace. I'll just sit this one out." TaurusFire said.

"How come?"

"I'm a fire type. I can't go underwater." TaurusFire explained as he trans-out.

"Oh~ I see. You'll be on the lookout. Contact us on your Hunter-VG." Acid Ace said.

"Got it!"

"Let's go, troops!" Acid Ace shouted as they all dived underwater.

"There they are!" Gemini Black spotted them.

"This time is nine of you guys? So that cow or that sumo kid can't fight or swim underwater, huh?" Bubble Crab asked as he snickered.

* * *

"AACCHOOO! ! !" Bud sneezed, not knowing who was talking about him.

* * *

"Mega Buster!" Megaman shot his pink blast at Launch Octopus.

"Marine Tornado!" Launch Octopus summoned a whirlpool-like tornado to block Megaman's attack.

"Take this! Bubble Splash!" Bubble Crab blew some bubbles at them.

"Shock Note!" HarpNote attacked all the bubbles.

"Spinning Blade!" Crush Crawfish launched his left pincer as his pincer's towards Acid Ace.

"Acid Blaster!" he fired his blaster at Crush Crawfish's pincer, but no effect. "Nani (What)! ?" the pincer hit Acid Ace. "AAHHH! !" then it went back to his left arm.

"Not bad, huh?" Crush Crawfish asked as he laughed.

"Ace, are you ok?" QueenVirgo worried.

"I'm ok." Acid Ace answered. "Hey, Geo! Their powers are too strong! !" he shouted.

"I can see that, Ace!"

"See you can evade this! Impact Crush! !" Duff McWhalen dash-swim really fast toward Rogue.

"Rogue Fists!" Rogue fired several fists at Duff McWhalen, but his head armor is too strong to be hit.

"Nice try, kid!" Duff McWhalen rammed Rogue as he started to swim back towards him then he rammed into Rogue again.

"GAAHH! ! !"

"Ha ha ha, my head is too strong to be damaged!" Duff McWhalen shouted.

"Tch! That's it! Rogue Z!" Rogue transformed into Rogue Z. "Laplace!" he called as Laplace transform himself into a dark blade. "Rogue Slash! !" he made a sonicboom towards them.

"Oh~ I'm so scared!" Splash Warfly sarcasm as he took off his blades from his head and attached them into a lance sword. "Splash Whirlpool!" he summons a giant whirlpool to block Rogue Z's attack.

"Damn you!" Rogue Z frustrated.

"You guys can't defeat eight of us!" Launch Octopus laughed.

"I'll save my electric power for later." Volt Catfish said.

"Same for me." Squid Adler agreed.

"Ready for 'that' move! ?" Duff McWhalen asked with a smirk.

"What move?" Zero asked.

"This! Ground Hunter!" Jet Stingray fired some pink robotic stingrays at them.

"Mega Buster!" Megaman fired rapidly to destroy all Jet Stingray's Ground Hunters, but their enemies are swimming to the surface.

"Why are they swimming up for?" QueenOphiuca asked.

"We'll find out!" JackCorvus said as they all swim back up.

The StarForce got up to the surface as they floats in the air.

"What took you so long! ?" Splash Warfly asked.

"What are you guys up to this time?" QueenVirgo asked.

"THIS! ! GIGA TSUNAMI! ! !" Duff McWhalen yelled as a giant tsunami comes towards them.

"O.O THAT TSUNAMI IS TOO BIG THAN THE PREVIOUS TSUNAMI! ! !" JackCorvus yelled in astonished.

"Let's see if you guys can stop it!" Volt Catfish said.

"Anyone who wants to surf?" Duff McWhalen asked as they all dived underwater.

* * *

On the beach

"WE'RE DOOM!" Bud yelled, seeing the tsunami.

"Kelvin, will Geo stop that tsunami?" Hope asked as she hugged Kelvin tightly

"Have faith, Hope." Kelvin said as he also hugged Hope tightly.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"That tsunami can't be stop." Jet Stingray said.

"Let's give it all we got to stop that tsunami before it hits Alohaha! !" Acid Ace ordered.

"Torrent Wave!" another huge wave of tsunami attacked Duff McWhalen's Giga Tsunami.

"What is this armor?" Megaman's armor started to glow white and blue.


	8. A Friend in Need and Nova Shine

I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the song for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Friend in Need / Nova Shine**

The enormous tsunami, was summoned by Duff McWhalen, is coming straight toward Alohaha beach.

"Mega Buster!" Megaman shoot his pink blast at the enormous tsunami, but no effect.

"Shock Note!" HarpNote's attack had no effect on that tsunami.

"Acid Laser!" Acid Ace's laser had no effect to stop the tsunami.

"None of our attacks had no effect to stop that tsunami!" Gemini White said.

"Too bad! That tsunami can't be stop!" Jet Stingray shouted as Team Torrent Tsunami are resting on the beach.

"Guys, we can't give up!" Gemini Black shouted.

"He has a point. Our home will be crushed if we don't stop that tsunami!" JackCorvus agreed.

"Gorgon Eye!" QueenOphiuca fired lasers at the tsunami, still no effect.

"Let's try this! Gemini Thunder!" Both Gemini fired an intense lightning at the tsunami as the tsunami still moving towards them.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Gemini Black retorted.

"Wicked Flames!" JackCorvus fired his purple flames at the tsunami, still no effect. "Damn it!"

"Tia, can't you do something?" QueenOphiuca asked.

"Sorry, my element is water." QueenVirgo answered.

"Wait... if your element is water... can you control that tsunami?" QueenOphiuca pointed as she imagined Tia controlling the tsunami and crushing the Team Torrent Tsunami (in cartoon version like how people imagine).

"I can't do that! There's no such thing!"

"Then how are we supposed to prevent that tsunami from hitting Alohaha?" QueenOphiuca frustrated.

"Tch!" Rogue Z flied in front of tsunami as he raised his dark blade. "ROGUE BREAK! ! !" he attacked the enormous tsunami with full force, but the tsunami is still coming.

"NO WAY! ! !" JackCorvus exclaimed.

"***pant pant*** Still not enough?" Rogue Z retorted.

"Alright, minna (everyone)! Let's give it all we got to stop that tsunami before it hits Alohaha!" Acid Ace ordered.

"Got it!" they all shouted except Rogue Z, he flew back to the team.

_ARMOR CHANG_E!

_MAX ARMOR_!

Megaman transformed himself into Max Megaman.

"Max Buster!" he fired his buster with lightning at the tsunami.

"Shock Note!"

"Acid Laser!"

"Hydro Dragon!"

"Wicked Flames!"

"Gorgon Eye!"

"Gemini Thunder!"

"Hadangeki (Wave Finishing Attack)!"

"Rogue Slash!"

All their attacks hit the tsunami causing a huge explosion.

"Did it work! ?" Zero asked himself.

While the smokes are clearing away, the tsunami is still coming towards them.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! ! ! ?" JackCorvus yelled.

"Come on, give it up! You know your powers won't stop the oversize tsunami." Splash Warfly said.

"Shut up! We can stop that tsunami with our powers!" Max Megaman yelled. However, JackCorvus saw something.

"Uh... Geo..." he called him.

"Not now, Jack!" Max Megaman charged up his buster.

"Geo, we should run for it." HarpNote said.

"Max Buster!" Max Megaman fired at the tsunami, still undamaged.

"GEO! !" Acid Ace called.

"WHAT! ?"

"HIT THE DECK! ! !" he yelled.

"Huh?"

"Another tsunami is heading at that tsunami!" Acid Ace pointed at the other tsunami is heading straight towards the oversize tsunami from the StarForce's left side.

"Where did that tsunami come from! ?" Max Megaman asked.

"Ask later, but RUN FOR IT! !" Acid Ace yelled as the StarForce head back to the beach.

"Who the hell summoned that tsunami! ?" Volt Catfish noticed.

"Battle Card! Torrent Wave!" someone called out as the second tsunami attacked Giga Tsunami, knocking all the waves.

"MY GIGA TSUNAMI! ! ! NO ONE, NOT EVEN ONE ENEMY, CAN STOPPED MY GIGA TSUNAMI! ! !" Duff McWhalen yelled angrily.

"WHO SUMMONS THAT TSUNAMI! ! ?" Crush Crawfish added as Bud and Geo's parent run towards his team.

"Geo! I knew you would stop that tsunami!" Kelvin was proud.

"Uh... Dad..."

"My Geo stop that tsunami!" Hope hugged her son.

"Uh... Mom, Dad. I didn't stopped that tsunami." Max Megaman proved.

"You didn't?" Kelvin asked. Max Megaman responds with nodded.

"Wait! If Geo didn't stopped that tsunami then who did?" Bud asked.

"I did." someone said behind them as they all turned seeing a person in armor.

"Who is that maggot! ?" Squid Adler asked as the mystery person in armor walked towards them.

"Is he a friend or foe?" HarpNote asked.

"Is it just me or did I recognized that EM Wave frequency?" Omega-Xis thought.

"Call me StarPhoenix."

-His armor is like a phoenix type (without wings). He has a red helmet of a phoenix's head, without the beak (I'm not adding the beak because it looks kinda ridiculous) and a blue V-shape on his forehead. His shoulder armors are blue with yellow V-style in the center and red armor (in diamond shape) of phoenix's wing. His front armor is red and blue (in lightning style). His lens are yellow. His legs are red with blue. His front armor has a phoenix crest on the center. He has a orange Hunter-VG on his belt with a card slot.-

"This EM Wave frequency... could it be! ?" Corvus recognized the EM Wave energy from StarPhoenix.

"Now, where have I seen that EM Wave frequency before?" Lyra wondered.

"You know him, Lyra?" Sonia asked.

"I'm not sure, Sonia. I felt like I seen him before."

"Was it you who stopped my Giga Tsunami! ?" Duff McWhalen asked angrily.

"What if I did?"

"We'll crush you! Ground Hunter!" Jet Stingray fired some pink robotic stingrays at him.

"Battle Card! LightningBlade!" StarPhoenix took out his Battle Card and download it on his Hunter-VG looking on his belt. His right arm transforms into a sword with sparks.

"LightningBlade? I never heard that Battle Card before." Acid Ace was surprised.

StarPhoenix slashed all of Jet Stingray's Ground Hunter instantly as they all explode.

"How did you...! ?" Jet Stingray was shocked.

"Hey, Omega-Xis... or Megaman! Give me a hand, will ya?" StarPhoenix asked.

"Uh, ok. Omega-Xis, how did he know you?" Geo asked as he jumped in, landed next to StarPhoenix.

"I don't know, he looks familiar without the EM Wave Change." Omega-Xis answered.

"Let us help!" Acid Ace and the others stood by them.

"Well, what do ya know? It's ten against ten. Now, this is interesting~!" Bubble Crab said.

"Not so fast, Bubble Crab!" Duff McWhalen interrupted.

"What's the problem?" Bubble Crab asked.

"Let's make it a tag battle! Squid Adler and Launch Octopus! You guys will take on Megaman and that new challenger!" Duff McWhalen points at them.

"Agree!" Squid Adler and Launch Octopus said as they moved forward.

"Me and StarPhoenix are gonna face them in a tag battle? Looks like we need to work as a team, huh?" Max Megaman asked.

"You got it." StarPhoenix said.

"Take this! Homing Torpedo!" Launch Octopus fired six torpedoes from his tentacles.

"And this! Lightning Bolts!" Squid Adler fires lightning from his three tentacles at Launch Octopus's torpedoes as they formed into Lightning Torpedoes.

"Max Buster!" Max Buster fired the torpedoes, but he destroyed three of them, with an explosions.

"Watch this, Megaman." StarPhoenix transforms his right arm into a phoenix head buster-looking. "Phoenix Flare!" he fired a firebird from his phoenix buster as it destroys the remaining torpedoes.

"That's it! Marine Laser!" Launch Octopus fired six lasers from his six tentacles at StarPhoenix.

"Thunder Barrage!" Squid Adler fired electrical bolts from his three tentacles at Marine Laser as they combined their powers into one.

"Let's try th..." StarPhoenix took out a Battle Card, but he was interrupted by Max Megaman, protecting him from the attack.

"GAAHHHH! !" he cried in pain by their combo attack as he's still standing.

"You want more, do you! ? Then have some more! Marine Laser!" Launch Octopus fired his six lasers at Max Megaman.

"Let's see you can survive this! Thunder Barrage!" Squid Adler fired his electrical bolts as their attacks combined again heading straight towards Max Megaman.

"GEO! !" Hope yelled.

"Don't lose, son!" Kelvin shouted.

As their attacks heading towards Max Megaman, his armor started to glow white and blue as their attacks fades away.

_ARMOR CHANGE_!

_FORCE ARMOR_!

"What did you do! ?" Launch Octopus was shocked, staring at Megaman's new armor.

"What is this armor?" Megaman was surprised.

-He has white armor and some blue around them. His shoulder armors has yellow at the edge with part blue, white, and red spikes on his shoulders. His arms are white. His wrists are yellow. His legs are white and blue in the shape of Y on his calves. His ankles are yellow. The side of his ankles has red spikes. His feet has blue around them, part white and red in the shape of V.-

"_This is your new armor_, _Geo_." Zero said mentally.

* * *

At the same time

"Dynamo, bring them back immediately." Sigma ordered.

"Hai (Yes), Master Sigma." Dynamo left.

"How many back up armor does that worm has! ?" Sigma frustrated, banged on his throne.

* * *

"This armor is awesome!" Force Megaman felt excited.

"You think that armor will defeat us? Thunder Barrage!" Squid Adler fired his electrical bolts at Force Megaman.

"Marine Laser!" Launch Octous fired six lasers as their attacks combined, heading towards Force Megaman.

"Geo, ready! ?" Omega-Xis asked.

"You bet." Force Megaman dashed towards Squid Adler and Lauch Octopus, standing behind them.

"What the..." Launch Octopus was shocked as Force Megaman is glowing yellow.

"NOVA STRIKE! !" he dashes towards them while glowing yellow by launching himself as his arms turns into a blade looking (only in Force Armor while Nova Strike). He hit Launch Octopus and Squid Adler then he stopped in front of his team.

"NOOO...! !" Launch Octopus cried.

"HOW CAN WE LOSE..." Squid Adler yelled as the explosion occurred.

***KA-BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !***

"We did it, Geo!" Omega-Xis shouted.

As the smoke cleared away, Squid Adler and Launch Octopus are still standing as their tentacles are destroyed.

"Nice shot, Megaman." StarPhoenix said.

"We failed our mission... " Squid Adler said in pain, suddenly a portal appeared at the shore as Dynamo steps out.

"Dynamo! ?" Jet Stingray wondered why he's here.

"You guys had enough vacation for today. Retreat now." he ordered.

"Come on." Jet Stingray carried Launch Octopus as Splash Warfly carried Squid Adler, they entered the portal, then the portal closed.

"What a rough vacation." Omega-Xis stated.

"More importantly, thanks for your help, StarPhoenix." Force Megaman thanked StarPhoenix.

"No problem."

"It's been a long time, Omega-Xis!" a voice said.

"Who said that! ?" Force Megaman shouted, looking around.

"Where did that voice come from?" HarpNote asked while looking around.

"No one's here but us." Acid Ace said.

"Why don't we all trans-out?" StarPhoenix asked.

Everyone trans-out as StarPhoenix shows them his human form and his EM Wave partner in phoenix form.

"Surprised, everyone?" the EM Wave phoenix said.

"PHOENIX! ! ?" All the FM-ian was shocked except Laplace, Solo, Acid, and Zero.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Long time no see, guys!" Phoenix was excited, seeing his FM-ian friends.

"Call me Kalin." he introduced to the StarForce.

"There's more FM-ians! ?" Everyone was shocked hearing it from Phoenix.

"We should search for more allies against the Repliforce." Kalin requested the StarForce.


	9. Return of an Old Friend

I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Return of an Old Friend**

WAZA HQ

"Long time no see guys!" Phoenix said to his FM-ian friends including Omega-Xis.

-Phoenix is a phoenix FM-ian type with orange EM Wave form. He has an armor on his head of a phoenix's head. The head part is red, a blue V mark on its forehead, and yellow beak. His eyes are yellow. He has armor-like wings on his shoulders in diamond shape: blue on top, yellow in V shape at the middle, and red at the bottom part. He has red with blue armor on his chest.-

"Phoenix, we're glad to see you!" Taurus shouted as he patted his back.

"So this is where you are after you left Planet FM, right! ?" Corvus asked.

"Yep!"

"And who might you be?" Ace asked Phoenix's partner.

"Call me Kalin."

-Kalin, age 17. He has brown eyes and a long brown hair by his upper neck. He wore a black sleeveless T-shirt, gray pants, and a necklace in a ruby phoenix shape.-

"Kalin, thanks for saving us from that tsunami." Geo said.

"No problem."

"Kalin, how about teaming up with us so we can stop the Repliforce together?" Ace asked as he held out his right hand.

"Sure, why not." Kalin shook Ace's hand.

"Phoenix, how do you know Omega-Xis and the other FM-ians?" Geo asked.

"That was before Planet FM destroyed Planet AM." Phoenix answered.

"WHAT! ! ?" everyone shouted unison except Omega-Xis, the FM-ians, Zero, Laplace, and Solo.

"Three years ago, I quit Planet FM with my comrades so I can live on my own until I meet Kalin." Phoenix finished.

"Wait... There's more FM-ians! ?" everyone was shocked except Omega-Xis, the FM-ians, Zero, Laplace, and Solo.

* * *

**Flashback**

Three years ago

"You decided to retired being our top three FM-ians and leave this planet?" Cepheus asked Phoenix, Ursa, and Scorpius while they're bowing down in front of his throne.

"Yes, we decided to travel our own journey." Phoenix said.

"Very well, then. You three are disbanded in Planet FM." Cepheus ordered them.

"Yes, King Cepheus!" Phoenix, Ursa, and Scorpius left Cepheus's throne.

After they disbanded, Phoenix, Ursa, and Scorpius bid farewell to the other FM-ians including Omega-Xis as they left Planet FM. After they left Planet FM, they arrived on Planet Earth.

"Hey Phoenix, where should we go now?" Scorpius asked.

"We should start our own journey." Phoenix suggested.

"Here is where we part. Be well." Ursa said as they parted in different areas.

While Phoenix is in the city, the bridge collapsed by cars, crashing into the rails.

"What happened here?" Phoenix wondered as he flew to the scene.

As a car crashed into a bus, a kid fell off the bus as he's falling down the bridge.

"Huh, his frequency matched mine? ...Alright!" Phoenix flew down, entering that person's conscious as they disappeared. (It's like how Geo met Omega-Xis from the anime version.)

"Where am I! ?" a 14 year old boy looked around.

"This is EM Wave Road." Phoenix said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Phoenix from another planet call Planet FM and our frequency somehow matched."

"I'm Kalin."

"What should these people do?" Phoenix asked, staring at the collapsed bridge.

"Phoenix, you said our frequency matched, right?" Kalin asked as Phoenix nodded. "Will you lend me your power so we can save these people?"

"Alright. May the power be with you." he entered Kalin's red Transer as they EM Wave Change into StarPhoenix.

Then some years later, as the Hunter-VG was invented, Phoenix entered Kalin's Hunter-VG.

**Flashback End**

* * *

"So there are two more FM-ians out there?" Jack asked.

"That's right." Phoenix answered.

"Ace, I have a request." Kalin said.

"What kind of request?" Ace asked.

"Should we search for Phoenix's friends as allies against the Repliforce?" he requested.

"We accept!" the StarForce shouted unison.

"It's been a long time since we seen them." Omega-Xis said.

"I can't wait to see those two again!" Virgo shouted.

"By the way, are there any other FM-ians here?" Phoenix asked.

"You bet! Cygnus, Libra, and Wolf are here!" Taurus shouted.

"So where are your friends?" Zero asked.

"If my calculation is correct, Ursa might be somewhere in the mountain." Phoenix answered.

"So... we're going hiking?" Zack asked.

"Hiking...! ? That's my favorite hobby!" Bud shouted.

"Since when did you go hiking, Bud?" Luna asked.

"I went hiking with my dad a long time ago." he answered.

"So tomorrow, we're going hiking!" Kalin said.

"Guess we'll have to pack some stuff." Geo said.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Master Sigma, what's our next plan for those kids?" Dynamo asked.

"I'm not sure." Sigma can't focus as the alarm was activated.

**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**

"Who dares to enter the Repliforce's castle! ?" Sigma asked angrily.

"Why~ there's no need to attack me from entering this castle!" an intruder said with a gold lunar armor.

"Who the hell are you! ?" Dynamo asked as he took aim of his buster.

"No need to aim that weapon at me. The name's Moon Destroyer!"

"Why are you here for?" Dynamo asked.

"Simple, I came here to team up with someone, but there's no one out there except the indoor." Moon Destroyer explained while Dynamo got a suspicious look on his face.

"Master Sigma, what do you think?" he asked.

"He could be useful to our team... Welcome to the Repliforce, Moon Destroyer!"

"Thank you so much! I won't let you down!" Moon Destroyer shouted.

* * *

That night in Geo's room

"Where am I?" Geo looked around, seeing all white.

"_Geo_... _Geo_..."

"Who's there! ?" he shouted.

Leo Kingdom, Pegasus Magic, and Dragon Sky appeared out of nowhere.

"_Geo Stelar_... _we have a mission for you_." Leo Kingdom said.

"A mission?"

"_Please find our top three AM-ians in your planet_." Pegasus Magic said.

"Three AM-ians! ?"

"_We've already contacted them as they will join you_." Dragon Sky said as they started to disappear slowly.

"Mata (Wait)! Where are they! ?" Geo asked.

"_When the time comes_." Leo Kingdom said.

"_Work with them as a team_, _Geo Stelar_." Dragon Sky said.

"_May the power be with you_." Pegasus Magic said as they vanished.

"Mata (Wait)!" Geo shouted as the light started to shine brightly. "AAHHH! !"

"Geo, wake up!" Sonia shook Geo. He woke up with some sweats.

"Was that a dream?" he wondered.

"No, Geo. That was no dream. They warned me also." Omega-Xis said.

"You okay, Geo?" Sonia asked with worried.

"I'm fine. I need some air." Geo opened the glass door window as he stepped out, Sonia followed behind.

"Geo?" Sonia worried.

"Sonia, will we stop the Repliforce?" Geo asked, staring at the stars.

"Of course, we will." she said as she leaned her head on his left shoulder.

"What will happened if we never met?" he asked.

"If we never met, my life will be over. Since the day I met you... you changed my life into the new me."  
Sonia answered as she kissed Geo then he smiled.

"You're right. My life will shattered if you never met me. Since the day I met you, I knew you're a very special girl that can bring back the old me." Geo said as he kissed Sonia's lip then she kissed him back.

"Please, not here!" Omega-Xis complained.

"Shut up, Omega-Xis! Let them enjoy their moments!" Lyra argued.

After a few minutes, they stopped kissing as they need some air.

"It's getting late. Wanna go back to sleep?" Geo asked as Sonia smiled while blushing.

"S-Should I sleep with you as a company?" she blushed as he kisses her forehead.

"That would be... nice." Geo said as they went back to Geo's bed. He closed the glass door window.

Geo and Sonia slept together in a peaceful sleep as they wrapped on to each others waist. Sonia snuggled to his chest.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kalin's place

"Hey Kalin, what was that Battle Card that you took out during the battle?" Phoenix asked.

"The Battle Card I took out was... Extreme Buster. It's for Megaman's new power. Too bad he interrupt me before I use this Battle Card."

"There's always next time." Phoenix said.

"Well, I hope we find your friend, Ursa. Good night." Kalin turned off the light as he went to bed.

"Ursa... I hope you're ready to fight against the Repliforce." Phoenix thought as he materialized back to Kalin's Hunter-VG.

* * *

Somewhere in the mountain

A huge bear in armor fighting four GreatAx viruses.

"Battle Card! Strike Claw!" a bear in armor's paw got wider as his claws changed into a blades with bigger paws. He dashes towards the GreatAx viruses and took them all out as they were deleted by exploding themselves.

"ROOOAAARRR! ! !" the bear in armor roared loudly.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Let's go hiking!" Bud shouted.

"We're Team Danger Fury!" Slash Beast shouted as he brought his companions.

"Transcode! WildUrsa!"

"Ursa?" Phoenix saw a bear in armor that looks familiar.


	10. Danger in the Wild

I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Danger in the Wild**

That morning

On the way to the mountain by bus

"Wooohoo! Hiking, here we come!" Bud excited.

"Did everyone pack what we needed?" Kalin asked.

"We got food, tent, and some clothings... Yep, we got everything. " Luna checked everyone's bag.

"Hope we can see Ursa again. I can't wait!" Omega-Xis getting impatient.

"Patient is what we need, Omega-Xis." Phoenix said.

"Echo Ridge Mountain." the driver said as the StarForce got off the bus.

"This is my first time going hiking." Geo said.

"No way! Me too, Geo! I've never been hiking before." Sonia said.

"Alright, guys! Let's get going!" Kalin shouted.

"Let's go hiking!" Bud shouted, raising his fist in the air.

"Phoenix, you can sense Ursa's EM Wave frequency, right?" Kalin asked as Phoenix materialized out.

"Of course, Kalin. We, FM-ian, can sense other EM Wave frequency." Phoenix proved as Omega-Xis materialized out.

"That's right! I can't wait to see Ursa, after three long years!" Omega-Xis shouted.

"Then let's get going!" Bud shouted.

"Hold on, Bud. I'll take the lead since I know where Ursa's energy wave." Phoenix said as Taurus materialized out.

"Let me help!" he offered.

"You should rest from the battle, Taurus. I should take the lead." Phoenix recalled.

"He has a point." Omega-Xis agreed.

"Alright." Taurus resigned, materializing back.

"Hmm... Ursa's EM Wave frequency isn't that far. Minna ikuze (Let's go, everyone)!" Phoenix led the team as Geo and Sonia held hands.

"I wonder what does Ursa look like." Sonia wondered.

"Relax, Sonia. We will see him sooner or later." Lyra said.

"Explain to me why I am coming with you morons?" Solo muttered with an attitude.

* * *

A bit later in a lodge

"These EM Wave frequencies... could they be?" an EM Wave bear being senses something.

"What is it, Ursa?" a teenage boy asked his partner in his brown Hunter-VG.

"N-Nothing." an EM Wave bear said. "_These EM Wave frequencies_... _could they be_...?" he thought.

* * *

"Hey, Omega-Xis." Geo called.

"What is it, Geo?"

"Is it possible there are more AM-ians?" he asked.

"Hmm... I'm not sure if there are more."

"If what the AM-Admins says is true, then we might have the chance to defeat the Repliforce." Geo suggested.

"But we don't even know who they are."

"You may have a point."

* * *

At the same time

"Master~ Sigma!" Moon Destroyer called loudly.

"Hey, I'm supposed to call Master Sigma!" Dynamo yelled.

"It's alright, Dynamo. What is it, Moon Destroyer?"

"It seems our enemies are having their camping time!" Moon Destroyer said.

"Camping, huh?"

"You got a better plan for them?" Dynamo bet.

"You bet I have, Dynamo. Tell Slash Beast and his companions about their mission." Sigma ordered.

"Yes, Master Sigma." Dynamo left.

"I'm bored~" Wheel Gator complained loudly.

"We're all bored! Can't you be patient! ?" Wild Jango argued.

"Hey, guys." Dynamo entered.

"What do you want, Dynamo?" Tunnel Rhino asked.

"Master Sigma got you guys a mission." Dynamo answered.

"Finally, a mission!" Wheel Gator shouted.

"Your mission is to stop the enemies on camping ground." Dynamo explained.

"Wait... You want us to fight our enemies during camping time?" Wheel Gator asked.

"Yep."

"This mission is BULLSHIT! ! YOU GAVE US THE WORST MISSION!" he complained.

"Quit complaining and go ruin their fun." Dynamo ordered as he opened a portal.

"Oh well, I'm in." Tunnel Rhino entered the portal as well as the others.

"By the way, Slash Beast." Dynamo called.

"What is it?"

"Remember that red buffalo boy you fought the other day?" he asked.

"What about him?"

"He's in the scene." he told him.

"I see. I bet he wants a rematch against me." Slash Beast bet as he entered the portal.

* * *

"We're close guys." Phoenix said.

"Can we rest a little bit?" Zack asked as he's sitting down.

"Alright minna (everyone), break time!" Kalin shouted.

"So thirsty..." Zack took out a water bottle from his bag.

"Man, I'm beat." Geo took out an ice water bottle from his bag as he drank it.

"You're alright, Tia?" Ace asked.

"I'm okay, Ace. I'm just tired from all that walking."

"We'll rest a bit, then we'll continue our search for Ursa." Kalin said.

"You okay, Sonia?" Geo asked.

"I'm fine." Sonia leaned on his left shoulder.

"Man, I need some chips!" Bud took out a pack of barbeque chips from his bag as he starts eating them.

Luna stares at Solo as she walked towards him.

"Um... want some water, Solo?" she took out a bottle of water towards him.

Solo grabbed her water, he took a drink then he give it back to her.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to have some respect! ?" she asked.

"I don't do that stuff." Solo said.

"How ungrateful you are! Looks like I'm gonna teach you some respect!" Luna said, sitting next to him.

While Geo and Sonia are resting, some bushes started to move as a creature stood up slowly with its mouth wide open with its sharp teeth, but Omega-Xis sensed it.

"Geo, watch out!" he shouted, materializing out as Geo and Sonia jumped out. "Beast Slap!" he slapped the creature with his claw just as everyone noticed the scene.

"OW! How dare you interrupt my prey!" the creature retorted.

"Who the hell are you! ?" Omega-Xis asked.

"The name's Wheel Gator!"

"Looks like you got backup." Ace bet.

"You got it! Alright guys, come on out!" Wheel Gator called as his companions as they jumped out of the trees and made a loud thuds.

"Bud, it's him!" Taurus shouted, pointing at the enemy they've lost.

"I never thought you would remember me." Slash Beast said.

"Aren't you with DarkPhantom the other day! ?" Omega-Xis asked.

"That's right! We're Team Danger Fury!" Slash Beast shouted.

"Nine of them! ?" Jack shouted.

Team Danger Fury (We already know Slash Beast, Wheel Gator, and Spark Mandrill)

-**Grizzly Slash** is a grizzly bear type that stoods on two feet. His armor is metallic bronze and part black. He has two booster packs on his back. His left arm is red with wider paw and large silver left wrist is a silver gear. His left shoulder armor is red with three claws at the edge. He has four spikes on his chest. His legs are black by his shins and yellow on his ankles. He had a scratch on his right eye.  
**Neon Tiger** is a tiger type that stoods on two feet. His head, arms, tail, and legs are orange and some small black stripes. He has green orbs on his palms. He has large claws on his knuckles. His front armor is purple. He has a green orb on his front armor. His shoulder armors are red. He has a green orbs on his claws.  
**Sting Chameleon** is a chameleon type that stoods on two feet. His armors are entirely green except his front armor, it's white. His thighs are black. He has a red orb on his tongue. His nose is a white horn.  
He has six blue spikes on his head. He has large spikes on his back and more spikes on the both sides of his tail. He has a red orb at the end of his tail, above it, it has three spikes.  
**Tunnel Rhino** is a rhino type in that stoods on two feet. His shoulder armors and his right wrist armor are gold. He has a horn-like drill on his nose. He has drills above his shoulder armors and on his right hand. His head is green. His body armor and his legs are brown. He has a blue orb on the center of his chest. His left hand is dark blue. His arms are brown. On his ankles, he has two gear-like wheels each.  
**Wild Jango** is a bobcat type that stoods on two feet. His head, arms, shoulders, body, and legs are yellow with brown spots. He has a small green orb on his forehead. His palms and his thighs are dark blue. He has a extra blue armor on his back with two blades on it. He has two dark blue spikes on the back of his shoulders, plus it has claws on it. His fingers are red and his claws are long.  
**Armored Armadillo** is a armadillo type that stoods on two feet. His armor on his back, his head part, his tail, and his shins are silver. He has a yellow V-style on the side of his head. He held two large shields, the edges are yellow, the inside are silver, and three red dots in triangle style. He has twelve red dots on both sides on the back of his silver armor to his tail. He has a small red lens on his head, below his silver armor. His armors (not the silver part) are purple.-

"Are you ready to get beat up like before! ?" Slash Beast asked.

"Not today!" Bud answered.

"Don't underestimated us!" Wild Jango said with a growl.

"Minna (everyone), ready?" Geo shouted as they all held out their Hunter-VG.

"I'm gonna hide behind that rock." Zack said as he ran behind the rock.

"TRANSCODE! !"

"Megaman!"

"HarpNote!"

"TaurusFire!"

"QueenOphiuca!"

"QueenVirgo!"

"JackCorvus!"

"Acid Ace!"

"Zero!"

"StarPhoenix!"

"Rogue!"

"Gemini Sparks!"

"Get ready to be crushed!" Tunnel Rhino shouted.

"Battle Card! FireBazooka!" Megaman transformed his left arm into a bazooka-like cannon and fired at Wild Jango.

"Nice try, kid. But that attack was too weak! Shock Claw!" he dashes towards Megaman as his claws startes sparkling.

"Shock Note!" HarpNote attacked Wild Jango as he snarled. "Don't you dare mess with him!"

* * *

"FireBreath!" TaurusFire breathed fire at Slash Beast.

"Dash Slash!" Slash Beast dashed in the flames while TaurusFire still breathing fire.

"Anger Punch!" TaurusFire punched Slash Beast, sending him flying at the tree. "I'm not falling for that again!"

"I'm surprised how you reacted so quickly." Slash Beast amazed, getting back up.

* * *

"Rogue Fist!" Rogue fired several fists at Sting Chameleon as he's dodging them in a wave style.

"Your attacks can't hit me well!" Sting Chameleon said.

"Damn you!"

* * *

"Acid Blaster!" Acid Ace fired his blaster at Grizzly Slash, but nothing happened to him. "My attack didn't work?"

"My armor is indestructible! Crescent Slash!" Grizzly Slash sent out three Crescent Slash at Acid Ace.

"Buzzsaw!" Acid Ace sent three buzzsaws to destroy Grizzly Slash's Crescent Slash.

* * *

"Elec Sword!" Gemini White transformed his left hand into a blade with electricity and Gemini Black transformed his right hand into a blade with electricity as they hit Tunnel Rhino, but he blocked their attacks with his arms.

"Nice try, but your blades are too weak!" Tunnel Rhino shouted as he pushed them away with his arms.

"How strong is his armor?" Gemini White grunted.

"Thunder Spark!" Spark Mandrill fired a lightning blast at Gemini Black.

"Battle Card! Barrier!" Gemini Black protects himself with an energy barrier.

"Heh... you got lucky." Spark Mandrill said.

* * *

"Gorgon Eye! Hydro Dragon!" they attacked Neon Tiger as he stopped their attacks by slashing them instantly with his electric claws.

"Your attacks won't hit me!" Neon Tiger shouted.

"How fast is he! ?" QueenVirgo asked.

* * *

"Wicked Flames! Phoenix Blast!" they fired their attacks at Armored Armadillo.

"IRON SHIELD! !" Armored Armadillo protects himself with his shields.

"What's with his shields!" JackCorvus retorted.

"My armors and shields are stronger than steel! ROLLING SHIELD! !" Armored Armadillo curled up as he rolls towards them.

"Watch out!" JackCorvus shouted as he and StarPhoenix dodged Armored Armadillo's attack.

* * *

"Durga Glaive!" Zero summons his lance weapon as he attacked Wheel Gator, but he blocked his attack with his arms.

"Your weapon may be long and strong, but it won't break my armor!" Wheel Gator shouted.

* * *

"How can we beat them! ?" Megaman asked.

"Geo, someone's there!" HarpNote's pointing a teenage guy walking towards the scene.

"Hey! It's dangerous here!" Acid Ace shouted as he's still walking towards them.

"My new prey!" Wheel Gator noticed as he dashed towards him. "Lunch time!" he opened his wide mouth.

The guy kicked Wheel Gator's lower mouth.

"W-What the... " Wheel Gator was send flying as he knocked a tree down.

"Never underestimate my strength." the teenage guy said, taking out his brown Hunter-VG.

"Don't tell me he's..." Omega-Xis noticed.

"Transcode! WildUrsa!" the teenage guy transforms himself into a bear-like in armor. "RAAWWRR! !" he roared loudly.

-He has brown armor on his head, arms, shoulders, body, and legs. His front armor has a metallic bronze claw marks. His hands and wrists are similar to Wolf Woods's. His claws are like tiger's claws. His head is a bear type with a gray mask. He has spikes on his knees. His eyes are green. His thighs and upper arms are black. He has gold mark on his body armor as an abs mark. His belt is gold around his waist with a bear logo at the center.-

"Another one! ?" Wheel Gator was shocked.

"Let's get him!" Slash Beast ordered as they all dashed towards WildUrsa.

"Battle Card! Strike Claw!" WildUrsa's paws got wider as his claws changed into a blade-type as he dashed towards them and hit all nine of them in one hit.

"AAARRRGHH! !" they cried in pain.

"He's fast!" Megaman was surprised.

"My power will make you cry." WildUrsa said to them.

"Ugh... We'll be back." Slash Beast opened a portal. "Come on, guys!" he ordered as they entered.

"Ursa..." Phoenix said; WildUrsa turned to the StarForce as he trans-out.

"Hey, guys! No time no see!" an EM Wave bear shouted.

"URSA! !"

**To be continue...**

* * *

"It's been a long time, guys!" Ursa said to his FM-ians friends.

"I challenge you to a tag team battle, buffalo boy!" Slash Beast said to Bud.

"This might hurt, Bud." StarPhoenix said to TaurusFire, holding a new Battle Card.

"W-What is this! ?" TaurusFire was shocked seeing his new transformation.


	11. Enter WildUrsa and Final Taurus

I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Enter WildUrsa / Final TaurusFire**

In the lodge

"It's been a long time guys!" Ursa said to his FM-ians friends including Omega-Xis.

-Ursa is a bear EM Wave type with brown EM Wave energy. He had claw marks on his chest. He has brown armors on his head, arms, and feet. His eyes are green. He has claws on his paws and his feet.-

"Ursa! How've you been! ?" Gemini asked.

"I've been better."

"Who's your partner?" Zero asked.

"The name's Taiga."

-Taiga, age 19. His eyes are black. He has black hair by his upper neck. He wore light blue sleeveless T-shirt with a tiger's head in white and black stripe and brown pants in camouflage style.-

The StarForce introduced themselves to Taiga.

"Taiga, that speed of yours was awesome!" Geo admired.

"Thanks, I trained a lot with Ursa."

"So, what brings you here, Phoenix?" Ursa asked.

"Well..."

A bit later

"So, this Repliforce is our threat?" Ursa asked.

"You mean those guys from earlier?" Taiga asked.

"Yep. Team up with us so we can defeat the Repliforce." Kalin said, helding out his right hand.

"What do you say, Ursa?" Taiga asked.

"What do you think?"

"We're in!" he shook Kalin's hand.

"Welcome to the StarForce, Taiga." Ace said.

"Now, we need to find the last FM-ian." Jack said.

* * *

Meanwhile

"That bear was too fast!" Tunnel Rhino shouted.

"I thought cats were faster, like Slash Beast." Sting Chameleon commented.

"Shut it. We need to figure out a better plan that doesn't involve with that bear!" Slash Beast said.

"You still wanna fight that buffalo kid?" Grizzly Slash asked.

"You bet. He hasn't seen my real strength yet." Slash Beast replied.

"I have a better plan that bear can't involve us." Armored Armadillo said.

"What plan do you have?" Slash Beast asked.

"Here's the plan... "

* * *

"I see you FM-ians got your partner to transform." Ursa said.

"We did." they replied.

"How're the others?" Ursa asked.

"They have business with their partners." Taurus explained.

Suddenly, the TV screen automatically turned on.

"Hey, bear man!" someone called.

"It's that lion guy or what's-his-name!" Bud shouted.

"What do you guys want?" Taiga asked.

"Meet us at the mountain in an hour. See ya, there!" Slash Beast said as the TV screen shuts off.

"I guess he wants a rematch." Geo bet.

"If he wants a rematch, he'll get a rematch!" Bud pounded his fists.

"Then, let's get prepare!" Taiga said.

An hour later, the StarForce arrived at the mountain

"Just in time!" Slash Beast shouted.

"We came like you said!" Geo shouted.

"Ready, guys! ?" Ace shouted as they all held out their Hunter-VGs.

"Hold it!" Armored Armadillo yelled, causing the StarForce to stopped.

"What gives! ? Interfering with our transformations is against the rules!" Omega-Xis retorted.

"We have some rules to make!" Tunnel Rhino shouted.

"What kind of rules?" Taurus asked.

"A tag battle!" Grizzly Slash answered.

"Tag battle?" Geo wondered.

"Two against two! Is it really that hard! ?" Slash Beast shouted, like they don't know it.

"So who's gonna fight?" Luna asked the StarForce.

"Who knows?" Solo muttered.

"We will be the tag battle!" Slash Beast shouted as he and Grizzly Slash jumps up and landed in front of them, like a kilometer away.

"Alright, who's gonna be their tag battle?" Luna asked again.

"Hey, buffalo boy! I challenge you to a tag team battle!" Slash Beast shouted.

"You're on!" Bud shouted, stepping forward.

"Count me in as well." Kalin said, stepping next to Bud.

"So, we're all set?" Grizzly Slash asked.

"You bet!" Kalin said as he and Bud held out their Hunter-VGs.

"TRANSCODE! !"

"TaurusFire!"

"StarPhoenix!"

"Guys, stand back!" StarPhoenix warned them as they moved back.

"Crescent Slash!" Grizzly Slash send three Crescent Slash at StarPhoenix.

"Phoenix Flare!" StarPhoenix fired a firebird to destroy Grizzly Slash's Crescent Slash.

"FireBreath!" TaurusFire breathed fire at Grizzly Slash, but Slash Beast stopped his flame with his left claw. "No way!"

"Nice try, but that won't work on us!" Slash Beast said as he jumps in the air then Grizzly Slash disappeared.

"Where did that giant bear go?" StarPhoenix looked around.

"Twin Slash!" Slash Beast send out two slashes at his enemies.

"Battle Card! Barrier!" they formed a barriers, stopping Slash Beast's Twin Slash.

"Now, Grizzly Slash!" Slash Beast yelled, Grizzly Slash dug out of the ground behind TaurusFire.

"DRILL STRIKE! !" Grizzly Slash drill punched TaurusFire as he manage to dodge his attack. "Damn, I missed." he jumps out of the ground.

"If I didn't dodged that, I would've been dead!" TaurusFire commented.

"Stay on your guard, Bud! Battle Card! Iron Blade!" StarPhoenix transformed his right arm into a silver blade-like steel.

"Claw Crush!" Slash Beast dashes towards TaurusFire as he blocked his attack with his right arm.

"Nice try, but I'm not that stupid!" TaurusFire shouted. "FireBreath!" he breathed fire at Slash Beast.

"AAAAHHHH! !" Slash Beast jumped out as he's covered in flames.

"Take that!" TaurusFire shouted.

"Crescent Slash!" Grizzly Slash send three Crescent Slash at TaurusFire.

"GAAHHH! !" he got hit then he fell on the ground.

"You alright, Slash Beast?" Grizzly Slash asked as the flames died out on Slash Beast's body.

"That kid got lucky." he stood behind Grizzly Beast.

"That hurt." TaurusFire got up.

"Crescent Slash Barrage!" Grizzly Slash send multiple Crescent Slash at StarPhoenix.

"Claw Sharpen!" Slash Beast's claws glow red for a few seconds to strengthen up his power.

"WATCH OUT! ! TaurusFire defended StarPhoenix, taking the hit. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! ! !"

"BUD! !" the StarForce yelled except Solo as TaurusFire fell down.

"Dash Crush!" Slash Beast dashes towards TaurusFire, but he got hit by StarPhoenix's Iron Blade as he stepped back to Grizzly Slash.

"You alright, Bud! ?" StarPhoenix asked as he de-transformed his blade.

"I'll be fine..." TaurusFire tried to stand up slowly, but he's in pain.

"Tell me buffalo boy, why do you wanna fight?" Slash Beast asked seriously.

"I fight... so I don't... wanna go back to... my loneliness life again..." TaurusFire said, trying to get back on his feet.

"Oh... then why do you keep on fighting?"

"I fight... I fight for my friends! I will fight for the StarForce!" TaurusFire shouted as he stood up determinely.

"Hmm?" StarPhoenix's Hunter-VG starts to flash red light as it creates a new Battle Card, he took it in his right hand. The Battle Card has Taurus symbol on the back plus new form for TaurusFire on the front. "Ok Bud, get Ready! This might hurt for a second." he said.

"Wait... what do you mean?" TaurusFire was confused what he said.

StarPhoenix downloads the new Battle Card on his Hunter-VG's card slot on his belt.

"Battle Card! Final Form StarForce! T-T-TaurusFire!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

StarPhoenix floats in the air, flying behind TaurusFire.

"Get Ready for this!" StarPhoenix said as TaurusFire turns to him curiously. "Turn around!" he turned TaurusFire to the front as he use set palms on TaurusFire's back, causing his body to glow red.

"AAAHHH!" TaurusFire starts to transform (think of this like Transformers style) into a full fledge taurus looking.

_FINAL FORM_!

_TAURUSFIRE_!

"W-W-W-What is this! ?" TaurusFire was surprised seeing his new form.

-TaurusFire transforms into a full taurus type. His taurus horns on his grew longer. His shoulder armors grew spikes. His hands transformed like his feet; he stoods on four feet like a buffalo type. His body armor switched backward. He has extra red armors on his hips. The spikes on his knees moved to the side. His thighs got shorter. He has an extra horn on his forehead. His head armor gave him pinkish-red lens for his eye protection.-

"Bud, is this... our new power?" Taurus asked.

* * *

At the same time

"Dynamo!" Sigma called.

"It seems our enemy got a new power." Dynamo said.

"Bring them back, pronto!" he ordered.

* * *

"Of course! You guys unlock your new form and new power." StarPhoenix told them.

"Let's call this, BurningTaurus Form!" Bud suggested.

"Not bad!" Taurus agreed.

"Bud transformed! ? That's awesome!" Jack shouted with amazement.

"That doesn't scare me! Twin Slash!" Slash Beast send two slashes at BurningTaurus, but nothing's happening to him.

"That does nothing!" BurningTaurus raises his front legs and made a loud stomp. "FLAME QUAKE! !" he made the ground cracks towards Slash Beast then flames bursts out of the cracks.

"AAAHHHHH! !"

"Crescent Slash Barrage!" Grizzly Slash send multiple Crescent Slash at BurningTaurus.

"Ikuze (Let's go), Bud!" StarPhoenix said.

"You got it!" BurningTaurus shouted as he charges towards Grizzly Slash.

"Here comes the power-up, Bud!" StarPhoenix downloads a Battle Card in his Hunter-VG's card slot.

"Battle Card! Power-Up!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

_POWER-UP_!

_TAURUSFIRE_!

_BLAZE ARMOR_!

BurningTaurus's armors got fire up with intense flames as Grizzly Slash's Crescent Slash Barrage got knocked away by BurningTaurus, knocking them while running towards him.

"NANI (WHAT)! ?" Grizzly Slash was shocked.

"Taurus Stampede!" BurningTaurus knocked Grizzly Slash, sending him flying then he crashed at the boulder.

"Grizzly Slash! You're dead, kid!" Slash Beast dashes towards BurningTaurus. "Fury Blade!" his right hand transforms into a pinkish-red blade while dashing towards BurningTaurus.

"Ready, Bud! ?" StarPhoenix asked, flying next to him.

"You bet, I'm ready!" BurningTaurus shouted as they charged towards Slash Beast.

"GO, BUD! GANBATTE (Good luck)! !" the StarForce cheered loudly except Solo.

"Charge Shot! PHOENIX BURST! !" StarPhoenix fires four firebirds at Slash Beast, causing him to stop in his track then he flew up. "Go for it, Bud!" he let Bud to finish what he started.

BurningTaurus's Blaze Armor increased more flames around his body.

"METEOR STAMPEDE! ! !" BurningTaurus rammed Slash Beast with full power.

"NOOOO... ! !" Slash Beast crashed at the tree. BurningTaurus hit his brakes.

"I... I won! ?"

"Way the go, Bud!" StarPhoenix said, landing on the ground.

BurningTaurus reverted back into TaurusFire.

"That transformation was SUPER cool!" TaurusFire shouted.

"BUD! !" the StarForce run towards him then a portal opened out of nowhere.

"My~ what a mess you guys made..." Dynamo said, stepping out of the portal.

"Quick! Let's get them outta here!" Tunnel Rhino ordered as Armored Armadillo carried Slash Beast and Spark Mandrill carried Grizzly Slash. Dynamo walks back to the portal.

"Listen, buffalo boy... You may have won this battle... The next time we meet again... It will be a full battle." Slash Beast entered the portal as it closed.

"Bring it on!" TaurusFire shouted.

"That transformation of yours was great!" Geo shouted as TaurusFire and StarPhoenix trans-out.

"There might be more Power-Up and Final Form Battle Cards for us. We might have a chance to defeat the Repliforce if we unlocked all the Final Form Battle Cards." Kalin explained.

"I can't wait! I wonder what will I transformed into! ?" Jack asked with excitement.

"It's getting late. Let's head back to my lodge. I will move out to your city unless I need all of your help." Taiga said.

"Do we have to! ?" everyone complained except Solo.

"Hey! More arms, more help." Taiga told them.

"Let's head back." Pat said as they all head back to Taiga's lodge.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Man, I'm beat!" Bud was exhausted from the battle.

"You guys can spend the night here." Taiga told the StarForce.

"Since when did Ace can cook?" Tia asked in dinner table.

"Let's get packing!" Taiga said to the StarForce as they help Taiga packed up.


	12. Night's Out

I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Night's Out**

After the battle, the StarForce are staying in Taiga's lodge for the night.

"Man, I'm beat!" Bud rested on the couch.

"Bud, how did you transform into that giant buffalo-looking?" Zack asked curiously.

"You mean this?" Kalin showed them the Battle Card that has TaurusFire's symbol.

"Where'd you get that Battle Card?" Pat asked.

"I didn't get that card. My Hunter-VG created that Battle Card."

"How is that possible?" Geo was surprised.

"My Hunter-VG is different than all of your Hunter-VGs." Kalin explained.

"I see."

"It's getting late. We should make our tent right away." Jack said.

"No need, Jack. You guys can spend the night here!" Taiga said to the StarForce.

"No way!" Bud surprised.

"Thank goodness, I don't want to see some bugs outside." Zero muttered.

"Where do we sleep?" Pat asked.

"The floor."

"WHAT! ?" they shouted unison.

"I only had one room, that's my bedroom." Kalin explained.

"I'm hungry..." Bud groaned, helding his stomach while its growling.

"Who wanna help me cook?" Taiga offered.

During dinner table

"Man, I'm hungry." Bud groaned for food.

"Shut up, Bud! Quit saying that! We're ALL hungry! Got that?" Luna yelled.

"Got it... :'( "

"Sorry to keep you all waiting!" Taiga said, holding a giant plate that had bowls of noodles and a big plate of boneless spare ribs.

"Thanks for waiting guys!" Ace holds two giant plates of barbeque fishes with barbeque sauces.

"_Since when did Ace can cook_?" Tia wondered.

"Enjoy your meal!" Taiga said as they eat.

"This noodle is good!" Sonia said.

"So is this barbeque fish!" Geo added.

"This fish... is delicious!" Tia thought.

"So tasty!" Jack shouted.

"I'd never taste this so good!" Zero said.

"Like hell I care." Solo muttered while eating slowly.

"Hey, Solo. Don't you have some manners here?" Luna asked.

"Like I said. I don't do those stuff." he answered while eating.

After dinner, the men's hot spring area

"This hot spring is awesome!" Jack said.

"I've never been in a hot spring." Geo said.

"Same here." Zero added.

"This hot spring is the best!" Bud said while relaxing.

"What is this feeling I'm sensing?" Solo wondered while in a hot spring.

Women's hot spring area

"I love this hot spring!" Sonia said while relaxing.

"Is this your first time, Sonia?" Tia asked.

"Well, yeah. I've never been into a hot spring until now." she replied.

"Tell me, how you and Geo are doing?" Tia asked.

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked.

"Your relationship with Geo." Tia replied.

"Well... " Sonia was interrupted by the men's area.

* * *

"LET GO OF ME, BUD! ! !" Geo yelled.

"NO WAY! READY, PAT! ! ?" Bud called.

"CANNONBALL! ! !" Pat yelled.

"ACK! ! !"

***SPLASH! ! !***

* * *

Sonia was quiet, listening to their fun time.

"I like the way how Geo is." Sonia answered.

"I see." Tia replied calmly.

Bedtime

The StarForce are asleep except for Kalin.

Outside at the tree branch

"You're wondering where Scorpius, aren't you?" Kalin asked.

"You can read me like a book, huh?" Phoenix replied.

"Don't worry. We'll find him." Kailn said. "Hm?"

Suddenly, Kalin's Hunter-VG flashes red light as it creates more Battle Cards.

"Kalin! This is... " Phoenix was shocked.

"No way! Those are... "

* * *

Next morning

"That was a good sleep!" Geo stretched.

"You bet." Sonia agreed.

"You're forgetting something." Omega-Xis said.

"Oh yeah, we have to help Taiga's packing." Geo realized.

"Alright, guys! Let's get packing!" Taiga said as they all packed Taiga's stuff.

"I'll get the truck from the WAZA HQ." Ace said.

An hour later, the truck from WAZA HQ arrived

"Finally, we finish packing." Geo said as they all felt exhausted.

"Um, not yet. We still have to load them up in the truck." Ace said.

"COME ON! !" they complained except Solo.

"This one's heavy..." Sonia carried a heavy box as Geo stepped in.

"Let me help." he helped Sonia.

"Arigato (Thank you)."

"Can anyone help me with this?" Luna asked.

"Give me that." Solo grabbed the box away from Luna, walking towards the truck.

"Hey, give me some respect, will ya! ?" Luna retorted. Solo ignores her.

After they finished loading up

"Finally, we're finished!" the StarForce felt exhausted.

"Thanks for the help, guys!" Taiga said.

"No problem." they replied.

"Alright, let's get going to Echo Ridge." Ace ordered.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest

In a large dark purple limousine

"Hehehe... You guys aren't getting away with this." a guy in a pink suit said.

"What should we do, Master?" one of his lady in security outfit asked.

"Follow them. I'll get my revenge from Megaman."

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Well, that's everything." Taiga said as all the boxes are in WAZA HQ.

"Remember me, kid?" a guy in pink suit asked.

"Let's try this, Geo!" StarPhoenix took out a new battle card that has a sword symbol.

"Wait, this armor! Isn't this... ?" Megaman was surprised as his armor has changed into silver armor with a familiar yellow lightning sword.


	13. An Old Enemy and a Familiar Power

I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 13: An Old Enemy and a Familiar Power**

After the StarForce packed up Taiga's stuff, they're heading back to WAZA HQ

WAZA HQ

"Man! It feels better than going camping." Zack said.

"Remind me to never going back to camp, again!" Zero said.

"So... um.. Solo. What do you think of... our camping time?" Luna asked.

No replies for Solo for five seconds.

"Are you EVEN listening to me! ?" Luna shouted.

"I can hear you. I'm not deaf." Solo replied.

"Well, that's everything." Taiga said as all the boxes are in WAZA HQ.

"Now, we need some rest after all the hard work." Geo said.

"You have a point." Sonia agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Park here." a guy in pink suit ordered as his limousine parked somewhere hidden.

"What do you want us to do?" one of his lady in security asked.

"Just leave this to me."

* * *

"So what should we do now?" Sonia asked.

"I'm not sure." Geo replied.

"How about a date?" he whispered, making him blushed.

"S-Sure... after we dismiss in WAZA." Geo said.

"Alright, we're all done. Now, I need to find a place to stay." Taiga said.

"Howdy, chumps! Remember me, kid?" someone called, stepping in the front gate.

"Aren't you... !" Geo stood up with a shocked face.

"You're that... !" Sonia stood up also seeing a familiar enemy.

"That's right! It's me! Rich Dotcom!"

"What do you want from us?" Jack asked.

"Are you with the Repliforce?" Zero asked.

"Repliforce? I have no idea what ya talking about. I came here for revenge from that kid!" Rich pointed at Geo.

"Revenge?" Geo confused.

"You ruined my plan from taking over Grizzly Peak Hotel!" Rich shouted with anger.

"You wanna bet!" Geo shouted.

"You got one! Transcode! Yeti Blizzard!" Rich transformed into Yeti Blizzard.

"Ready, Geo?" Kalin asked, holding out his Hunter-VG.

"Ready!" Geo replied, holding out his Hunter-VG.

"TRANSCODE! !"

"StarPhoenix!"

"Megaman!"

"You can't have all the fun without me, Geo. Transcode! HarpNote!"

"I haven't fought some enemies for a while. Transcode! Zero!"

"Four against one, huh?" Yeti Blizzard thinks it's an easy battle.

At the same time

"Dynamo!" Sigma called.

"What is it, Master Sigma?" Dynamo asked.

"Team up with this guy. Also... bring him to me afterwards." Sigma ordered.

"Hai (Yes), Master Sigma." Dynamo left.

"Mega Buster!" Megaman shot at Yeti Blizzard.

"Pulse Song!" HarpNote launched her attack at Yeti Blizzard.

"Phoenix Flare!" StarPhoenix fired a firebird at Yeti Blizzard.

"Hadangeki (Wave Finishing Attack)!" Zero fires an enormous energy slash at Yeti Blizzard from his Z-Saber.

"Yukidama (Snowball) Fall! !" Yeti Blizzard punched the ground, making several snowballs falling down from the sky as they stopped their attacks.

"Damn it!" Zero grunted.

"Can you guys avoid this! ?" Yeti Blizzard jumps up in the air. "Nadare Daiko (Avalanche Drum)!" he beats his chest, summoning an enormous wave of snows at them.

"Holy crap!" Zero was surprised.

"Phoenix Burst!" StarPhoenix fires four firebirds at the avalanche, but it's still coming.

Yeti Blizzard's Nadare Daiko (Avalanche Drum) hits them, covering them in snows.

"Hahaha! You guys are really weak!" Yeti Blizzard shouted with his laugh.

"Are you guys alright?" Megaman got out of the snow.

"We're fine." StarPhoenix replied. Zero and HarpNote got off the snow.

"Geo, this guy got stronger than before." Omega-Xis said.

"How can be beat him?" Megaman wondered as a portal appears.

"Who can it be?" HarpNote asked.

Dynamo steps out of the portal.

"Isn't he the one who retreat his team back to the portal?" Zack asked, pushing his glasses up.

"No doubt." Ace replied.

"Hey, you! Who the hell are you! ?" Yeti Blizzard asked.

"The name's Dynamo, at your service."

"What are you here for! ?" Yeti Blizzard asked.

"I was ordered to team up with you." he explained.

"I don't know who you are, but that's a good idea to me! Let's crush these kids!"

"No need to order me." Dynamo muttered.

"Careful guys! He could be strong." Megaman warned them.

"Phoenix Flare!"

"Hadangeki (Wave Finishing Attack)!"

They launched their attacks at Yeti Blizzard.

"Let me see what you can do." Yeti Blizzard said to Dynamo.

"You got it!" Dynamo steps in front of Yeti Blizzard as he blocks their attacks by his hands.

"No way!" HarpNote shocked.

"With his bare hands! ?" Zero shocked.

"Nice block! You should be a good ally with me!" Yeti Blizzard admired.

"We already are." Dynamo replied.

"Geo!" Omega-Xis gave Geo the signal.

"Alright! Let's do this, guys!" Megaman shouted.

"You bet!" they shouted.

"Geo, let's try this!" StarPhoenix took out a Battle Card that has sword symbol.

"What do you mean?" Megaman confused.

StarPhoenix downloads the Battle Card on his Hunter-VG's card slot.

"Battle Card! Form Megaman!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

Megaman's armor began to glow silver.

"What's with this kid! ?" Yeti Blizzard covered his eyes.

"This kid is something." Dynamo thought.

_FORM MEGAMAN_!

_ZERKER MEGAMAN_!

Megaman's new armor appears to change into a knight-like armor.

"Wait, this armor! Isn't this... ?" Megaman was surprised as he held a familiar sword with lightning sparks.

"This is Zerker!" Omega-Xis surprised.

"Didn't the OOPArts vanished a few months back?" Yeti Blizzard asked.

"Not anymore! Their powers are within me!" Zerker Megaman shouted.

"We'll see! Nadare Daiko (Avalanche Drum)!" Yeti Blizzard summons another enormous avalanche at them.

"Icicle Bomb!" Dynamo fires a bomb at Yeti Blizzard's avalanche from his buster.

Yeti Blizzard's Nadare Daiko (Avalanche Drum) transformed into an avalanche with icicles from the front side.

"Nice combo, newbie!" Yeti Blizzard amazed.

"Ready, Geo! ?" Omega-Xis asked.

"You bet! Thunder Slash! !" Zerker Megaman fires a lightning slash at the avalanche, slashing through Yeti Blizzard's avalanche as it caused an explosion.

"What happened! ?" Yeti Blizzard shocked.

"Interesting." Dynamo said.

"Let me give you a boost, Geo." StarPhoenix took out another Battle Card as he downloads it on his Hunter-VG's card slot.

"Battle Card! Form Megaman!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

_FORM MEGAMAN_!

_ZERKERSAURIAN MEGAMAN_!

"No way! Another one!" Megaman was even more surprised.

"Ikuze (Let's go), Geo!" HarpNote said, standing next to him.

"Count us in!" Zero added, standing next to StarPhoenix.

"Here's come the power-up, Geo." StarPhoenix download a Battle Card in his card slot.

"Battle Card! Power-Up!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

_POWER-UP_!

_MEGAMAN_!

_EXTREME BUSTER_!

ZerkerSaurian Megaman's buster transforms into a new version with a sniper.

"WHAT THE HELL! ?" Yeti Blizzard yelled with shock.

"Minna ikuze (Let's go, everyone)!" ZerkerSaurian Megaman shouted.

"Phoenix Flare!"

"Hadangeki (Wave Finishing Attack)!"

"Shock Note!"

"Extreme Lightning Blazer!"

All their attacks combined and aimed at Yeti Blizzard and Dynamo.

"What should we do! ?" Yeti Blizzard yelled, starting to panic.

"Chaos Shield!" Dynamo protects themselves with a dark energy barrier. "Can't hold... much... longer!" his Chaos Shield started to crack.

While Dynamo still defending, he punched his Chaos Shield as the shield launched itself towards Zero.

"That's a cheap move! Titan Breaker!" Zero summons his hammer weapon as he swung at the Chaos Shield with full force, making it flew at the sky with a huge explosion.

"Damn, that kid!" Dynamo retorted.

"Had enough! ?" Zero asked.

"What should we do, newbie?" Yeti Blizzard asked.

"We're leaving." Dynamo opens a portal. "Come with me."

"Uh... ok." Yeti Blizzard enters the portal as it closed.

ZerkerSaurian Megaman, HarpNote, StarPhoenix, and Zero trans-out.

"Geo, that was awesome!" Bud shouted.

"Nice work, Sonia." Tia said.

"Kalin, there are more Battle Card you created?" Pat asked.

"Yep. They appeared last night."

"That Dynamo guy was strong." Sonia said.

"You got a point." Geo replied.

"We need to find the last FM-ian!" Jack said.

"We'll start in the morning!" Phoenix said.

* * *

Meanwhile

Dynamo leads Yeti Blizzard to Sigma's throne as he trans-out.

"I brought him as you requested, Master Sigma."

"Good work, Dynamo."

"What is this place?" Rich looked around.

"Aren't you from Grizzly Peak?" Hyde asked.

"You're the one who give me Yeti!" he realized.

"Silence!" Sigma yelled.

"Who are you?" Rich asked, turning to him.

"The name's Sigma. I want you to join the Repliforce so we will have the ultimate army defeating these pests."

"You mean Megaman and his team?"

"Exactly. Will you join us?" Sigma asked.

"You want a newbie then you got one!" Rich answered.

"Welcome to the Repliforce!"

* * *

WAZA HQ

"Where is the last FM-ian?" Ace asked.

"Scorpius is somewhere around... " Phoenix started to scan, a few second he stopped.

"Around what?" Corvus asked.

"Echo Ridge."

"WHAT! ! ?" they all shouted with surprised face.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Wait! Scorpius is in Echo Ridge! !" Omega-Xis was shock.

"Remember me! ?" Gravity Beetle entered the battle along with his team.

"Get ready, guys!" Ace ordered.

"Oi minna (Hey, guys)!" someone entered the battle.


	14. Swarm Alert and Tia's Kidnapped

I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Swarm Alert / Tia's Kidnapped**

"NO WAY! ! ! ! SCORPIUS IS IN ECHO RIDGE! ! ?" Omega-Xis shouted in surprise.

"My scan don't lie." Phoenix said.

"Do you know what place he's in?" Omega-Xis asked.

"He's somewhere around the park."

"_Is his partner a little kid_?" Omega-Xis thought, thinking his partner maybe childish.

"Can't wait to see Scorpius!" Corvus said.

"Let's rest up. We did packed Taiga's stuff." Ace said.

"Man, I'm tired." Bud said.

"We'll search Scorpius in the morning." Phoenix said.

"Alright StarForce, you're dismissed." Ace said as the others left.

* * *

Echo Ridge

"Hey, Geo. Remember our agreement earlier?" Sonia asked.

"What agreement?" Geo was confused.

"Our date after we dismissed in WAZA." she explained.

"Oh yeah~ Where do you wanna eat for dinner?" he asked.

"Hm... I'm not sure." Sonia dropped her Hunter-VG, but someone already picked it up for her.

"Here's your Hunter-VG." a teenage boy gave her Hunter-VG.

"Arigato (Thank you). Who are you?" Sonia asked.

"The name's Kaito. No problem. Wait... aren't you Sonia?" Kaito realized.

"That's right! And this is my boyfriend, Geo!" Sonia said.

"How're you doing?" Geo greeted.

"Can I have both your autograph?" Kaito asked, handing out a pen and a notebook.

-Kaito, age 16. He has long black hair by his neck. He wear blue light T-shirt with purple stripes and black pants. His shoes are purple with Sketchers logo. He wear a gray cap with a scorpion symbol.-

"Sure!" Sonia and Geo signed.

"Arigato (Thank you)! I didn't know _the_ famous Sonia had a boyfriend!" Kaito was surprised.

"We've been dating for two months!" Sonia replied.

"True." Geo added as Kaito's Hunter-VG started vibrating.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Hope we'll see each other again!" Kaito ran off in a hurry.

"That was strange." Sonia said.

"I agree. Well, let's get going." Geo took Sonia home for dinner.

"_Did I sense an EM Wave energy from that kid or was that my imagination_?" Omega-Xis thought.

* * *

Few minutes later

"What were you doing! ? You wanna blow my cover! ?" Kaito shouted in his Hunter-VG.

"Never mind that. We got some business to take care of." an EM Wave scorpion being replied in his purple Hunter-VG.

"Alright! Transcode!"

* * *

Next day

"That was a fine sleep!" Sonia said, rousing up.

"Man, I feel better sleeping." Geo stretches his arms.

"Let's wait until Ace contact us." Sonia said as they went to the living room for breakfast.

A bit later

"Thanks for the breakfast, Hope!" Sonia finished her breakfast.

"You're welcome dear." Hope replied.

"Hey, Geo. Let's go out for a while." Sonia said.

"Sure." he agreed as they went out.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Dynamo." Sigma called.

"Master Sigma, want some tea?" Dynamo asked.

"No need. I want you to send a strong team to distract these pests." Sigma ordered.

"I have a perfect team to distract these pests, Master Sigma."

"First, bring Metal Shark Player. I have a job for him." Sigma added as Dynamo left.

"Hey, Gravity Beetle." Dynamo called.

"What do you want from us?" Gravity Beetle asked.

"Your mission is to stop these pests from Gate's new army creation, along with your team, until I bring your team back." Dynamo explains their mission.

"This will be great!"

"Also, that guy with white and gray wing armor will be there." Dynamo added.

"HAHAHA! ! This is awesome! I have a better plan to stall longer time than the others! Alright, guys! Move out!" Gravity Beetle called out his team as they entered the portal.

"Now, where's Metal Shark Player?" Dynamo wondered.

"Right here!" Metal Shark Player appeared from the doorway. "What do you need?" he asked.

-Metal Shark Player is a hammerhead shark type with legs and arms in humanoid. He has a long shark fin on his back. His armors are dark blue, mostly. His hands are white. He has a red diamond shape on the center of his head and a red triangle shape on the center of his chest. His shoulder armors are silver. The sides of his head by his eyes are silver. His shins are silver with three gold teeth. He has an anchor as a weapon with red orbs on the center. His anchor is like a sword's blade. His teeth are like shark's teeth.-

"Master Sigma needs you right away." Dynamo ordered as Metal Shark Player left.

"Metal Shark Player."

"What do you want, Master Sigma?" Metal Shark Player asked.

"Go to the human world, resurrect any enemies from the past as many as you can, and bring them here. I have a perfect plan for the Repliforce." Sigma explained.

"Why certainly, Master Sigma." Metal Shark Player opened the portal as he entered.

"I don't care if it's thousands or million." he added.

* * *

While Geo and Sonia were out holding hands together

"Hey, Geo. Let's go on a date!" Sonia said.

"Sure." Geo nodded, but his Hunter-VG ranged. "Oh great."

"Geo! Sonia! I think Phoenix found the last FM-ian!" Ace said.

"Really! ? Where! ?" Geo asked.

"Meet us at the park in half-hour."

"Got it! Sorry, Sonia. Our date will have to wait."

"It's ok. I can wait. Let's get going!" Sonia said as they're on their way to the park.

On the park

"Ace... there's so many people here! How can we find the last FM-ian with so many people around! ?" Geo shouted.

"All we have to do is use our Hunter-VG to scan the EM Wave energy." Ace explained.

"With so many people around, it'll be difficult." Phoenix thought.

"Explain to me why you drag me into this?" Solo asked with an attitude.

Above the sky, a portal appears as six beings landed with a loud thud and four beings flew down as people starts to evacuate instantly.

"Oh great..." Bud groaned.

"Remember me! ? Gravity Beetle asked.

"Gravity Beetle... "

"So you remember me, huh! ? You ready to get crushed again! ?"

"Ten of them! ?" Jack was shocked.

"We're Team Swarm Alert! !"

Team Swarm Alert (We already know Gravity Beetle)

-**Blast Hornet** is a wasp type with arms and legs. He has four wings like a wasp. His antennas are black and they're like a blade. His shoulder armors are white with blue stripes. His armors are yellow with black stripes. His right arm is a buster type. His left hand is white. His abdomen is blue, it contains weapons inside, and it has cannon-like instead of a stinger.  
**Boomerang Kuwanger** is a stag beetle type that has arms and legs. His armors are mostly red. His thighs and upper arms are dark blue. His grippers on his head are black and the edges are silver plus they're like swords. His shoulder armors are blue and white at the edge.  
Dark Mantis is a mantis type with arms and legs. His front armor, arms, legs are silver. His knees and hands are metallic green. He has long metallic green blades attached to his lower arms as a weapons. His wing armors are silver and his wings are pink and blue in hexagons.  
**Web Spider** is a spider type with arms and legs in his abdomen. His cephalothorax and abdomen are metallic bronze. His abdomen has four spikes and his cephalothorax has two red orbs. He has six yellow with black mini-legs on his cephalothorax including his arms. His head is yellow and his right eye is an eyepatch without the string.  
**Izzy Glow** is a firefly type that has arms and legs. His head is red on the center and black on both sides. His antennas are silver. His mustache is white. His front armor is red. His arms are black and his wrists are red. His shoulders and hands are white. His legs are red. He has yellow armor around his waist. His lower abdomen flashes green.  
**Commander Yammark** is a dragonfly type with arms and legs. His armors are mostly green. His wrists has a yellow gear looking. He has a red orb on the center of his chest. His lens are red. His wings are blue. He has a yellow gear looking at the end of his dragonfly tail.  
**Magna Centipede** is a centipede type with legs and four arms. His centipede tail is attached on his back. His tail has six mini green orbs. His head, shoulders, arms, and legs are pink. He has green orbs on his knee and on his lower shoulders. He has green orbs on both sides of his head. His hands and feet are white. His thighs and upper arms are black.  
**Morph Moth** is a moth type that has arms and legs. His wings are yellow and pink on the outside. His head, front armor, arms, and legs are purple. His thighs and upper arms are black. His shoulder armors are yellow and pink around it. He has antennas on his head like a moth.  
**Ground Scaravich** is a dung beetle with arms and legs. His mustache is white. His head part is brown and yellow below it. He has a green diamond on his forehead. His armors is yellow and brown. His wrists and ankles has a brown gear around them. He has a red gem on the center of his chest. His thighs and upper arms are black.-

"Do you want my brother to crushed you like an ant! ?" Boomerang Kuwanger asked.

"That's your brother! ?" Ace was shocked.

"Who knew." Acid thought.

"Flash-Laser (F-Laser)!" Izzy Glow shoot a large laser beam from his abdomen at the StarForce as they all dodged it then the Flash-Laser caused an explosion.

"What was that! ? A butt laser! ?" Bud was surprised.

"Get ready, guys!" Ace ordered as they all held out all their Hunter-VGs.

"TRANSCODE! !"

"Megaman!"

"HarpNote!"

"TaurusFire!"

"Gemini Sparks!"

"Acid Ace!"

"JackCorvus!"

"QueenVirgo!"

"Rogue!"

"QueenOphiuca!

"Zero!"

"StarPhoenix!"

"WildUrsa!"

"Zack, go hide!" TaurusFire warned as Zack hid somewhere.

"Battle Card! MadVulcan!" Megaman transforms his left arm into a vulcan, firing at Blast Hornet as he's dodging them.

"Where are you aiming at! ? Bomb Bee! !" Blast Hornet fires several mechanical bees at Megaman.

"Not good!" he fires all of Blast Hornet's Bomb Bee as they explodes.

* * *

"Shock Note! Hydro Dragon!" they send their attacks at Izzy Glow, but he dodges them by teleporting himself instantly.

"Your attacks aren't fast as me! FLASH-LASER! !" Izzly Glow fires his laser at QueenVirgo.

"Aqua Shield!" QueenVirgo protects herself with a shield-made by water.

* * *

"Rogue Arts! Wicked Flame!" they launches their attacks at Magna Centipede.

"Rapid Punch!" Magna Centipede stopped their attacks by punching them as their attacks fades away.

"How'd he do that! ?" JackCorvus was stunned, seeing how he stopped their attacks.

* * *

Ground Scaravich punches the ground, causing some medium size rocks coming out as he kicks them towards TaurusFire.

"Anger Punch!" TaurusFire punches the rock, one after another.

"Nice strength." Ground Scaravich was amazed.

* * *

"WEB BLAST! !" Web Spider fires his web at QueenOphiuca.

"Snake Legion!" QueenOphiuca send out a green snake at the web to defend herself as the snake hits the web, causing a small explosion.

"Dash Blade!" Dark Mantis dashes towards QueenOphiuca as he slashed her.

"AAHHH! !"

"Battle Card! Wild Impact!" WildUrsa's body is covered in white flame energy, dashing towards Dark Mantis as he rammed into him.

"AAAAHHHH! !" he cried, crashed at the tree.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

* * *

"Plasma Gun!" Gemini White fires at Morph Moth, but he dodges it.

"Battle Card! Buzzsaw!" Gemini Black fires a buzzsaw at Morph Moth as he dodges it.

"Swarm Beam!" Morph Moth fires a laser beam at them.

"Gemini Thunder!" Both Gemini launches their lightning blast at the laser beam as they exploded.

* * *

"Phoenix Flare!" StarPhoenix fires a firebird at Commander Yammark.

"Dragonfly Shield!" Commander Yammark summons several mechanical dragonflies to defend himself from StarPhoenix's attack as Zero jumps towards him.

"Raijinshou (Raijin Rising)!" Zero spins, creating a electric tornado in front of Commander Yammark.

"AAAHHHH! !" he cried as his mechanical dragonflies were destroyed by an explosion, caught by the electric tornado.

* * *

"Nii-san iku ze (Let's go, bro)!" Boomerang Kuwanger said to Gravity Beetle.

"You got it!"

"Acid Blaster! !" Acid Ace fires multiple blasts at them as they dashes towards him. "What speed!"

"BLADE DASH! !" Gravity Beetle drags his blades (his horn has blades) on the ground while dashing towards Acid Ace, he jumps up high by dodging it. "Now, bro!" he called.

"GRIP TOSS! !" Boomerang Kuwanger grabbed Acid Ace's waist with his gripper, next he spins, and tossed Acid Ace to the ground.

"AAHH! ! !"

"Great teamwork, bro!" Gravity Beetle said, giving him a high five.

"He got... stronger... " Acid Ace got up.

"How can we deal with his guys! ?" QueenOphiuca questioned.

"They're really started to bug me." Zero said as someone enters the battle.

"Oi minna (Hey, guys)!" a person called out, entering the scene.

"Hey, you! Get out of here!" TauruFire shouted.

"Kaito?" Megaman realized the person. "Get out of here or you'll be killed!" he warned him.

"No way." Kaito held out his purple Hunter-VG.

"Wait! Could he be... ! ?" Acid Ace noticed something about him.

"Transcode! VenomScorpius!" Kaito transforms himself into a scorpion looking with armor.

-VenomScorpius has black armor on his arms, legs, helmet, and his front armor. His arms are scorpion's pincers with red mark in V-style on the center. His lens are red. He has a scorpion symbol on the center of his front armor. His thighs and upper arms are gray. He has a black scorpion's tail with a stinger at the end. His helmet has a red diamond shape on his forehead. His mouth is protected by red mask below his lens.-

"No way! ? Another one! ?" Blast Hornet was shocked seeing another ally for the StarForce.

"KILL HIM! !" Gravity Beetle ordered as they launched their energy blasts at VenomScorpius.

"Battle Card! TankCannon!" VenomScorpius attaches both his pincers as they transforms into a tank cannon. "FIRE! !" he fires the cannon with great impact at Team Swarm Alert. His cannon blast destroyed Team Swarm Alert's attacks as it hits them.

"AAAAHHHHH! ! !" they cried in pain.

"O.O That power was incredible..." TaurusFire was shocked seeing that power as well as the StarForce.

"What's the plan, nii-san?" Boomerang Kuwanger asked as they got back up.

"Plan B. Manga Centipede, NOW! !" Gravity Beetle gave him the signal.

"Got it!" Magna Centipede dashes towards QueenVirgo as he wrapped her tight with his four-arms.

"Hey, let go! !" QueenVirgo struggled as Magna Centipede dashes back to his team.

"Got her!"

"Let's go! !" Gravity Beetle opened a portal as they all entered.

"TIA! ! ! NEE-SAN! ! ! " Acid Ace and JackCorvus shouted, dashing towards the portal.

"ACE! ! JACK! ! TASUKETE (HELP ME) ! !" QueenVirgo yelled as the portal closed, Acid Ace and JackCorvus were too late.

"TIA! ! ! NEE-SAN! ! !"

"They... kidnapped Tia." HarpNote was shocked.

"We gotta save nee-san! !" JackCorvus shouted with anger.

"Jack, calm down!" TaurusFire said as he held JackCorvus.

"Sorry, guys. If only I arrive sooner." VenomScorpius said.

"Kaito!" Megaman called.

"Geo? NO WAY! YOU TOO! ?" VenomScorpius was surprised.

"Who else?"

"It seems the reunion has arrived." WildUrsa said as everyone trans-out.

"Kaito? It was you! ?" Sonia was surprised.

"Who knew Sonia and Geo are heroes? Guess I'm not the only one." Kaito said.

"Geo. Sonia. You know this kid?" Ace asked.

"We met him yesterday." Sonia answered.

"Who were those guys, anyway?" Kaito asked.

"That's a long~ story to explain." Geo said.

"Don't mind if I hear it." an EM Wave scorpion said as he Wizard out.

"SCORPIUS! !" all the FM-ians shouted including Omega-Xis.

"It's been a long time." Scorpius said.

* * *

Meanwhile

Metal Shark Player appeared at the scrapyard.

"All I have to do is resurrect as many enemies from the past? This should be easy! Resurrection Scrap!" Metal Shark Player activates his red orbs from his anchor as the scrapyard starting to resurrect some enemies.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"We gotta save nee-san! !" Jack shouted.

"If you wanna save her, you have to defeat four of us! !" Gravity Beetle shouted in the outsirt area.

"FINALIZE! !" Acid Ace transformed into Finalize Acid Ace.

"Ace, Jack. Get ready for this!" StarPhoenix said, holding two new Battle cards for Acid Ace and JackCorvus.


	15. Finalize Acid Ace and Double Final Form

I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Finalize Acid Ace / Double Final Form**

After Team Swarm Alert kidnapped Tia, the StarForce are focusing where or how to bring her back.

"Everyone, meet Scorpius. My partner." Kaito greeted Scorpius to the StarForce.

"I knew you had Scorpius! No wonder why I sensed an EM Wave energy around us when we encountered him."  
Omega-Xis realized from yesterday.

-Scorpius is a humanoid EM Wave being, without legs. His EM Wave energy is gray. He has black with red upper pincer armor on both arms. His helmet is gray and red diamond shape on his forehead. His eyes are red. His helmet gave him black mask. His front armor is gray and red streamline. His scorpion symbol is on the center of his front armor.-

"Is that why you were in a hurry?" Geo asked.

"Well, yeah... I have to fight some viruses around." Kaito explained, Omega-Xis was shocked hearing it.

"WHAT! ? YOU WENT VIRUS BUSTING WITHOUT ME! ?" Omega-Xis shouted, feeling left out as he become depressed.

"Get a grip, mutt." Lyra muttered.

"T-T How could you Geo... for not realizing that sooner... ?"

"Can anyone explain to me about these guys from before?" Kaito asked.

A bit later

"So this Repliforce are our enemy?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah~ We need enough team to stop them. We're already outnumber!" Geo said.

"If that's the case, I'm in this team!" Kaito said.

"We got a new member!" Sonia shouted.

"Can't we celebrate this for later! ? We gotta save nee-san!" Jack shouted in frustration.

"Jack! Calm down! We have to figure out where they'll be!" Ace shouted.

"I can't stand waiting here!" he angered as he ran off.

"Jack, mate (wait)!"

"That's what you get for making such friendship." Solo muttered.

"SOLO! ! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SHAME! ?" Luna yelled with anger.

"I told you before, I don't do those stuff."

"What should I do?" Ace asked feeling alone without Tia and Jack.

"Ace. Pull yourself together. You don't want Tia to see you being solitary." Acid said.

"No. That's not what I am. I can't let Tia down!" Ace said with determination.

"_Now that's the Ace I know_." Acid thought.

* * *

"What do you want from me! ?" Tia asked, tied up in a rope from behind.

"You'll be our hostage! We're continuing our plan from those pests!" Blast Hornet said.

"What plan! ?"

"That doesn't concern you!" Gravity Beetle said.

"Let me borrow that a little bit!" Boomerang Kuwanger took Tia's Hunter-VG.

"Hey!"

"Now uhh... how you do this to send message?" Boomerang Kuwanger pressing random button.

"Hey! Stay away from Tia's Hunter-VG!" Virgo yelled, materializing out.

"Get lost!" Web Spider shoot his Web Blast at Virgo, sending her flying next to Tia.

"Virgo! You okay?" Tia worried.

"I'm fine."

* * *

"Where do we find Tia when they're in a portal?" Pat asked as Ace's Hunter-VG vibrates.

"Who could it be?" Ace wondered as he opened the screen showing Boomerang Kuwanger's face.

"_HOW DO YOU WORK THIS THING_! ?" Boomerang Kuwanger complained, keep pressing random buttons.

"Ace!" Acid noticed.

"You bastards! Bring back Tia!" Ace yelled.

"_What the_... _It worked already_?" Boomerang Kuwanger freaked out.

"_Give me that_! _Listen_, _if you want her back_, _meet us at the outskirt in an hour_! _We have our match to settle_!" Gravity Beetle said.

"You're on!" Ace accepted.

"_Um_... _How you shut this thing off_?" Gravity Beetle's getting confuse as he pressed random buttons.

"-_- Just press the off button." Ace said.

"_Oh_." Gravity Beetle complied, turning off Tia's Hunter-VG.

"Alright, StarForce! Let's get prepare!" Ace ordered.

"Got it!" they shouted.

* * *

"Here's your junk!" Gravity Beetle threw Tia's Hunter-VG at her.

"Now, let's focus on our plan." Commander Yammark said.

"You alright, Tia?" Virgo asked.

"I'm not sure if Ace can beat them. I'm worried about him."

* * *

Outskirt

The StarForce arrived, seeing Team Swarm Alert is nowhere in sight.

"Where are they?" Ace wondered, looking around.

A portal appears as Team Swarm Alert steps out, Blast Hornet's holding Tia in flight.

"TIA! !" Ace yelled.

"ACE! !" Tia yelled.

"Hang on, Tia! We'll save you!" Sonia yelled.

"Not so fast, maggots!" Gravity Beetle shouted.

"What do you have in mind! ?" Ace asked.

"If you wanna save her, you have to defeat four of us!" Gravity Beetle shouted.

"Who are the four?" Kalin asked.

"Me, Web Spider, Dark Mantis, and Magna Centipede!" Gravity Beetle shouted, jumps up and landed in front of them, meters away.

"Gravity Beetle! I'll hang on to her while you guys are having fun!" Blast Hornet said, flying up high.

"So... who's our challenger! ?" Dark Mantis asked.

"I'm your challenger!" Ace steps forward.

"You guys should see me fight." Kaito said, stepping in.

"I'm in as well." Kalin steps in as well.

"Can't leave me behind." Geo said.

"Ready, Acid?" Ace asked.

"I'm ready when you are." Acid said as they held out their Hunter-VGs.

"TRANSCODE! !"

"Megaman!"

"StarPhoenix!"

"Acid Ace!

"VenomScorpius!"

"Iku ze!" Gravity Beetle shouted as they charges towards them.

"Battle Card! FireBazooka!" Megaman transforms his left arm into a bazooka, firing flamethrower at Magna Centipede.

"Like that will work! Rapid Punch!" Magna Centipede punches the flame while Megaman's firing. "Can't stop punching!" his arms starting to get tire as the flame's pushing him.

"Full blast!" Megaman fired with more power, making Magna Centipede took the hit.

"AAARRGGHHH! ! !" he got pushed away.

"Can't take the heat?" he said.

"Nice one... but not good enough." Magna Centipede got back up.

* * *

"Phoenix Flare!" StarPhoenix fires a firebird at Web Spider, but he jumps up high, dodging his attack.

"Lightning Web!" Web Spider fires his web with lightning at StarPhoenix.

"Battle Card! Ice Blade!" StarPhoenix transforms his right arm a blade filled with ice, slashing the web.

"Spider Bomb!" Web Spider sends out several mini mechanical spiders from his abdomen at StarPhoenix.

"Not this time!" StarPhoenix slashes all the mechanical spiders as they explodes then he dashes towards Web Spider and slash him rapidly.

"GAAAAHHHH! ! !"

* * *

"Blade Crush!" Dark Mantis attacks VenomScorpius with his blade, but VenomScorpius defends himself with his pincers.

"That's all you can do, a frontal attack! ?" VenomScorpius sarcasmed. "Pincer Smash!" he hit DarMantis's left ribs, sending him a bit further away.

"Nice hit." Dark Mantis took out his blades, jumping up towards VenomScorpius. "Can you dodge this! ? Double Dark Slash! !" he slashes VenomScorpius with his blades.

"GAAAHH! !" he landed on the ground, rolling.

"Kaito, get up!" Scorpius said.

"How ashamed of me, being careless for my first battle as a StarForce." VenomScorpius moped a little then turned towards Dark Mantis. "Let's try this again! Battle Card! Sandstorm Twister!" he creates quicksand below Dark Mantis, making him trapped in it, on his feet, then sands bursts out on him in spiral.

"GAAHH! ! What is this! ?" Dark Mantis froze, trying to break out; VenomScorpius dashes towards him.

"Cross Pincer!" he attacks Dark Mantis with his pincers in an X.

"AAAHHHH! !" Dark Mantis cried, flew back, causing the Sandstorm Twister vanished.

"How's that?"

* * *

"Acid Blaster!" Acid Ace fires his blaster at Gravity Beetle, but no effect.

_Michi no sonzai tomerare nai_ (_Unknown beings_ _that cannot be stopped_...)

"Don't you ever learn! ? My armor is indestructible! !" Gravity Beetle dashes towards Acid Ace with his blades on his horn. "Blade Tackle!" he rammed Acid Ace, scratching his armor by his blades on his horn.

_Kono shunkan mo matsu_ (_This moments repeats once again_)

"ACE! !" Tia yelled.

_Tsuminaki koe ga kesarete yuku_ (_Innocent voices_ _are being erased_)

"Quiet you!" Blast Hornet ordered.

_Itami to ikari soshite chikai_ (_Pain and anger as well as an oath_)

"Your power hasn't change at all." Gravity Beetle said, Acid Ace got up.

_Fusawashii no wa dare_? (_Who is the right one_?)

"Battle Card! HeavyCannon!" Acid Ace transforms his right arm into a cannon, firing at Gravity Beetle as the blast bounced off.

_Unmei wo matsu shiroi senshi_ (_A white warrior is waiting for fate_)

"You just don't get it, do ya? Plasma Ball!" Gravity Beetle sends out a green energy ball with sparks towards Acid Ace.

_Erabareshi mono dake ga tenisuru POWER_ (_Only the chosen one can obtain this power_)

"DAAHH!" Acid Ace de-transform his HeavyCannon back to his blaster.

_Rekishi wo tsunaide_ (_Make a connection to the past_)

"You'll never defeat me with that power!" Gravity Beetle stated.

_REACH FOR THE SKY_! _Akogareta_ (_REACH FOR THE SKY_! _It's what you wanted_)

"That's it. If I can't fight you with this, then I might change my form!" Acid Ace's armor starts to glow.

_Aoi sora eto todoku koto shinjite_ (_Believe you can reach the blue sky_)

"What is that power! ?" Gravity Beetle stunned.

_REACH FOR THE SKY_! _Todoku made_ (_Reach for the sky until you can reach it_)

"FINALIZE! !" Acid Ace transforms himself into Acid Ace B.

_Subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii_ (_Even if it means sacrificing everything_)

"ACE! ! NOT THAT! !" Tia yelled with shock, seeing that form again when he fought with Joker.

_WHO CAN CONTROL_? _WHITE JUSTICE THE INDIVIDUAL-SYSTEM_!

"It's okay, Tia! I've already master this form! Get ready, Gravity Beetle! This power may be different than before." Acid Ace B warned him.

"Even you're in that form, your power may still be the same!"

"Wanna try it! ? Battle Card! JetAttack!" Acid Ace B launches himself towards Gravity Beetle as he stood still.

"Bring it!" he took the hit, not knowing his strength has upgrade, sending him a bit further away, sliding on the ground by his back. "Ouch... Okay, I take it back." he got back up.

"Battle Card! Shuriken!" Acid Ace B tossed out multiple shurikens at Gravity Beetle, he dashes towards him, knocking all the shurikens away.

"That attack won't work! Blade Tackle!" Gravity Beetle launches his blades at Acid Ace B, but he caught them with his left hand. "What the... ! ?" he was shocked.

"Acid Blaster!" Acid Ace B was about to fire, but Dark Mantis punched him, making him crashed at the ground, sending him a bit further away as his EM Wave Change was cancelled.

"Nice save, Dark Mantis."

"No need. You'll be dead if I haven't show up." Dark Mantis points out as the others gathered.

"You alright, Ace?" Venom Scorpius asked, the others gathered also.

"Damn it! I was about to finish him!"

"Finish him guys!" Gravity Beetle ordered.

"LIGHTNING WEB! !"

"PLASMA BALL! !"

"MAGNET BLAST! !" Magna Centipede fires his blast from his tail.

"TWIN SHOCK SLASH! !" Dark Mantis slashes both blades, creating double sonicboom.

They all fired their attacks at them.

"**GRAVE CLAW**! !" several purple flames were launched towards them, transforming into a claw and they stopped their attacks, causing an explosions for each attacks.

"Where did those flames come from! ?" Magna Centipede asked.

"Up there!" Web Spider points at the sky seeing JackCorvus, flying down then he trans-out.

"Jack!" Megaman was surprised as Ace stood up.

"Ace... I- " Jack cut off by Ace.

"No need to apologize, Jack. I already know how it feels to lose someone important to us. We'll call it a truce."

"Got it!" he nodded.

"You losers! Why do you want to fight so badly for this girl! ?" Gravity Beetle asked.

"Because Tia is important to me. She's the only girl who changed my life, filled with happiness." Ace answered.

"Nee-san is the only family I have!" Jack answered.

"What's more than that... I love Tia. And I won't lose her!"

"Ace..." Tia was surprised, hearing Ace words.

StarPhoenix's Hunter-VG starts to flashes red light, creating two new Battle Cards as he took them in his right hand. The Battle Cards has Corvus and Acid Ace's symbol on the back and the front revealed Acid Ace and JackCorvus' new forms.

"Looks like they unlock their new forms." StarPhoenix thought with a smile.

"Ready, Jack?" Ace asked, holding out his Hunter-VG.

"You know it!" Jack held out his Hunter-VG.

"TRANSCODE! !"

"Acid Ace!"

"JackCorvus!"

"Geo, let Jack take your place." Acid Ace said.

"Got it!" Megaman steps out.

"Let's do this!" Acid Ace ordered as they charges towards them.

"Wicked Flames!" JackCorvus sends out purple flames at them.

"Phoenix Burst!" StarPhoenix fires four firebirds at them.

"Double Dark Slash!" Dark Mantis slashes their attacks as VenomScorpius opened his pincers.

"Pincer Cannon!" VenomScorpius fires purple lasers at Dark Mantis. They hit his front armor.

"DAAHH! !" he cried as two small explosions occurred on his front armor.

While Acid Ace is dashing, his wings were charging up Crimson Noise around them.

"WING BLADE! !" Acid Ace charges towards Gravity Beetle with full force, Gravity Beetle was hit.

"AARRRGGHHH! ! !" he cried. Acid Ace turns back, hitting Magna Centipede.

"AARRGGHH! ! !"

"Phoenix Burst!" StarPhoenix fires four firebirds at Web Spider.

"Lightning Web!" Web Spider fires his web with lightning, but one firebird destroyed it as the three firebirds hit Web Spider. "DAAAHHHH! ! !"

"That did it!" JackCorvus praised.

"Had enough! ?" Acid Ace asked.

"Like hell we will! !" Magna Centipede said as his team got back up.

"They're still tough!" JackCorvus grunted.

"Ace, Jack. Get ready for this!" StarPhoenix said as he downloads the first new Battle Card on his Hunter-VG's card slot.

"Battle Card! Final Form StarForce! A-A-Acid Ace!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

StarPhoenix stands behind Acid Ace as he sets his palms on Acid Ace's back, transforming himself into a glider in Acid version.

_FINAL FORM_!

_ACID ACE_!

"Isn't this... ?" Acid Ace noticed this form looks like Acid's body.

"Your new power, Ace." StarPhoenix then downloads the second new Battle Card on his Hunter-VG's card slot.

"Battle Card! Final Form StarForce! J-J-JackCorvus!"

StarPhoenix sets his palms on JackCorvus's back as he transforms into a corvus with armor.

_FINAL FORM_!

_JACKCORVUS_!

"NO WAY! ! I TRANSFORMED! ?" Jack astonished.

"Acid, we'll call this Acid Glider!" Ace suggested.

"Good name, Ace." Acid agreed.

"Corvus, we should call this, Air Corvus!" Jack suggested.

"I like it!" Corvus agreed.

-Acid Glider is glider type in Acid's body. His armors are Acid's armor. He has boosters on his back like Acid's. His wings are Acid Ace's wings, but they're a bit wider. He has Acid's claws below the wings. Air Corvus is a corvus type with black and gray armor. He has large talons in orange armor. His wings are orange EM Wave energy. His index wings are black armor. His head is Corvus' head.-

"New forms won't scare us! Plasma Ball Barrage!" Gravity Beetle fires multiple green energy balls with sparks at them, but Acid Glider stopped them by spinning his body, deflecting them back.

"Rapid Punch!" Magna Centipede punched them, deflecting back towards them.

"Hurricane Grave!" Air Corvus flapped his wings, causing the Plasma Balls sent back towards them as they took they hit.

"AAAHHHH! ! !"

"This power is awesome!" Jack felt excited, testing his new form.

"Same here!" Ace agreed as they flew up.

"Here comes the power-up, guys!" StarPhoenix said as he downloads a Battle Card on his Hunter-VG's card slot.

"Battle Card! Power-Up!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

_POWER-UP_!

_ACID ACE_!

_GIGANT MISSILE_!

StarPhoenix summons a missile launcher as it attached on Acid Glider's back. It has four holes to fire missile launcher.

"Awesome! I got a new weapon!" Ace was amazed.

"Here's yours, Jack!" StarPhoenix downloads another Battle Card on his Hunter-VG's card slot.

"Battle Card! Power-Up!"

_POWER-UP_!

_JACKCORVUS_!

_STURDY WING_!

Air Corvus' wings (EM Wave energy wings) transforms into wings with steel.

"Awesome! These wings will blow them away!" Jack said.

"Get ready, Gravity Beetle!" Acid Glider flew down towards Gravity Beetle. "Missile Blast!" he fired several missiles from his Gigant Missile as they hit Gravity Beetle and Magna Centipede.

_Fight for Justice_!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! ! ! !" they cried as few explosions occurred around them, making them fly in the air then crashed on the ground.

_Dare yori mo jibun ga_ (I want to prove I am)

Acid Glider flew back up high then dived down towards them.

_Fusawashii senshi to shoumei suru sa_ (A more worthy soldier than any other)

"Missile Blast!" Acid Glider fired multiple missiles at them with intense explosions.

_Fight for Justice_!

"AAARRGGGHHHH! ! !"

_Tsuranaku tame ni nara_ (To make it through)

Acid Glider flew back up before he almost crashed.

_Subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii_ (I'd be willing to sacrifice it all)

* * *

"Let's see how these wings do!" Air Corvus flew towards Dark Mantis and Web Spider.

"Twin Dark Slash!" Dark Mantis made double sonicboom at Air Corvus as he blocks them with his left wing. "NO WAY! !"

"You shoulda done your homework! Corvus Steel Flight! !" Air Corvus fly dashed towards them as he hits him with both wings.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH! ! !" Dark Mantis cried. Air Corvus flew back towards him.

_You got to change Breakin' the chain_!

"WING SLASH! !" Air Corvus hit Dark Mantis with full force.

_Tobashiteke ashita e_ (_Fly to tomorrow_)

"GAAAAHHHHHH! ! !"

_Don't be afraid_! _The world is your stage_... _GO_!

"Lighting Web Blast!" Web Spider fired multiple webs with lightning at Air Corvus.

_Baku Baku Beatin' heart_!

"Hurricane Grave!" Air Corvus flapped his wings, blowing his attacks as it flew back towards him.

_Kimi koso One & Only_ (_You're my one and only_)

"GAAAHHHH! ! !" he cried as his webs are zapping him.

"Let's out of here! !" Gravity Beetle ordered as Commander Yammark opened a portal.

"ACE! !" Tia called.

"Tia!" Acid Glider flew towards Blast Hornet.

"Oh no!" Blast Hornet flew towards the portal.

"Acid Laser!" Acid Glider fired red lasers from his eyes as it hit Blast Hornet.

"ARGH! !" Blast Hornet got hit, dropping Tia as she screamed while falling down.

"I got you, Tia!" he fly towards her, causing her to land on Acid Glider's back.

"Arigato (Thank you), Ace!"

"You may have won this battle! The next time we meet, we won't be careless!" Gravity Beetle said as they all enters the portal then it closed.

Air Corvus and Acid Glider landed, Tia landed on the ground first then Acid Glider and Air Corvus transformed back into Acid Ace and JackCorvus as they trans-out including StarPhoenix and VenomScorpius.

"Great job, Ace!" Geo praised.

"Wonderful combat you two made!" Sonia added.

"The best battle I've ever seen when you two transformed!" Taiga was amazed.

"Alright, enough! Let them have their moment!" Luna shouted.

"Tia... "

"Nee-san... "

"You two were wonderful back there." Tia turned to Ace. "Ace... " she grabbed Ace's neck lightly then she pulled Ace into a kiss. For a minute, they stopped as they need air to breathe. "Ace... I love you." she finished, making Ace smile.

"C-Can we... celebrate... now?" Jack nervously asked.

"We should celebrate for our victory and rescuing Tia!" Ace shouted.

"YAY! !" the others agreed, shouting loudly.

"I wonder what we're having?" Sonia asked.

"Who knows? We might have pizza." Geo bet.

"Did someone say pizza? Remember our pizza eating contest?" Zero asked.

"Oh yeah~ You're on, Zero!" Geo accepted the challenge.

"I bet you can't beat me!" Bud declared.

"We'll see~" Zero replied.

"Alright guys! Let's get going!" Ace ordered as they all head back to Echo Ridge. "Geo, don't forget to invite your parents!" he reminded him.

"OK!"

* * *

Meanwhile for Metal Shark Player

"This is gonna be longer than I expected to resurrect more allies... " Metal Shark Player still continuing doing his mission.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Let's party, guys!" the StarForce are celebrating in WAZA HQ.

"It's my turn to fight." Sigma stood up from his throne.

"Master Sigma, your power level is forty two percent! It's still not fully recover yet!" Gate warned Sigma.

"Are we late for the party?" someone asked as they entered WAZA entrance.

* * *

What do you think of Acid Ace and JackCorvus' new form? I hope you all enjoy reading this! Here's the name of the songs for Acid Ace and JackCorvus: Individual System by Tetra-Fang for Acid Ace, Inherited System~Fight for Justice for Acid Glider (Acid Ace's new form), and Break the Chain by Tourbillon for JackCorvus. I don't owned the songs. What will the next chapter be? Please review or comment.


	16. Celebration and Uninvited Guest

I'm sorry for the long wait because of my vacation. Finally, I'm back! Once again, I'm SOO sorry! I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Celebration / Uninvited Guest**

WAZA HQ

"Ganbai (Cheer) to Ace and Jack's victory! !" Geo yelled as they raised all their drinks (not alcohol people).

"Minna arigato (Thanks, everyone)!" Ace said.

"My my... did Ace won another intense battle?" Dr. Goodall asked, coming down the stairs slowly.

"You bet! Ace and Jack has a new transformations, thanks to Kalin!" Bud replied.

"Really? So you guys got a new recruitment?" she asked.

"That's right! We need more recruitments to stop the Repliforce." Ace told her.

"Wonderful! I bet these food are good." Dr. Goodall joined the party.

"Come on guys! Let's party!" Ace shouted as they start eating.

"Too bad there's no pizza." Jack said.

"T-T Why there's no pizza~ ?" Bud complained.

"Bud, get a grip. There's always next time." Zero said.

* * *

During Metal Shark Player's mission

In the scrapyard, thousands or billions of Jammers and Noise Wizards (either red or blue) came out of the scrapyard by Metal Shark Player's Resurrection Scrap.

"Rise my minions!" Metal Shark Player called.

"Who... are... you?" one of the Jammer asked.

"The name's Metal Shark Player. It was me who resurrected you from the dead. Join the Repliforce so we can destroy the world along with my master, Sigma!"

"We're in!" all the Jammers agreed.

"RRRAAAWWWRRR! ! ! !" all the Noise Wizards roared.

"Uh... I'll take these guys as a yes." Metal Shark Player bet.

Behind the Jammers and Noise Wizards, all the scraps started to shake.

"What is this, an earthquake! ?" Metal Shark Player looked around.

Two giant creatures bursts out of the scraps. One landed with a loud thud and the second one landed down by its giant wings.

"Holy crap... Master Sigma is gonna love this." Metal Shark Player bet.

* * *

"***sigh*** I'm bored here." Sigma said.

"Master Sigma, we're all bore here! Just chill out!" Chill Penguin replied.

-Chill Penguin is a penguin type. His head, shoulders, ribs, feet, and arms are all purple armors. He has a large silver upper beak and his lower beak is yellow, including his collar. He has a red belt around his waist. He got a red booster on his back and a connector attached behind his head. He has two small red orbs on his head. His eyes are green. Around his wrists, they're yellow. Both of his hands are white. His feet are tiny.-

Sigma looked at his power level.

"I guess it's my turn to fight." he stood up from his throne as he grabbed his scythe.

"Are you sure, Master Sigma? What about your power level?" Dynamo questioned.

"No need, Dynamo... I'm heading off." Sigma replied as Gate enters the room in a hurry.

"Sigma! Don't tell me you're heading out to fight! ?" he asked with a serious face.

"Of course I am. Why you ask?"

"Master Sigma, your power level is forty two percent! It's still not fully recover yet! If you do, you'll have to recover all over again!" he warned him.

"I'll take that chance, Gate. My power should be strong at this level." Sigma opened a portal as he entered then it closed.

"What's with Sigma?" Apollo Flame entered the room.

"My my... How scary can he be?" Sirius followed.

"Earthrock Trilobyte! Silver Horn!" Gate called as they appeared behind him.

"What is it, Gate?" Earthrock Trilobyte asked.

"Sigma and Dynamo usually call for us instead." Silver Horn said.

"I want both of you to guard Master Sigma before he starts anything reckless." Gate ordered, opening a portal for them.

"You got it!" they entered the portal as it closed.

-Earthrock Trilobyte is a trilobite type that has arms and legs in humanoid. His armors are brown and part metallic bronze. On his back, the center of his armor is yellow. His feet and around his wrists are black. His antennas are blue. Plus, he has no tail.  
Silver Horn is a triceratops type that has arms and stood on two legs. Most of his armors are red. He has two large horns on his round head part like a blaster and a large horn on his forehead. Around his round head is yellow. His hands are black including his tail.-

"Sigma... You better not push it." Gate muttered as he, Apollo Flame, and Sirius went back to his you know where. (Read ch 4 if you all forgot about his new armies for the Repliforce.)

"Interesting... Hahaha." a person in a long black cape cloak around him said, hiding in the shadow.

* * *

"Sent out some more food!" Zero shouted.

"How much can he eat? It's his seventh plate already." Sonia was surprised.

"I can't believe he beat my record." Bud was shocked.

"Zero, save some for our other friends! They sure are late." Kelvin said.

WAZA HQ front door opened, letting three people entered.

"Are we late for the party?" someone asked.

"Mr. Dubius! Damian! Mitch Shepard!" Geo was surprised seeing them.

"Geo! How's it going?" Shepard asked.

"Great!" Geo replied as Phoenix, Ursa, and Scorpius materialized out of their Hunter-VGs.

"This EM Wave energy... is it Cygnus, Wolf, and Libra?" Ursa bet as Cygnus, Libra, and Wolf materialized out.

"NO WAY! ! YOU GUYS ARE HERE! ? ON EARTH! ?" they shouted unison with surprised.

"You know them?" Mr. Dubius, Shepard, and Damian asked.

"Of course! They're our old friend!" they flew towards them.

"Where have you guys been! ?" Wolf shouted.

"On earth the whole time." Ursa replied calmly.

"You guys are the StarForce now?" Libra asked.

"Yep." Scorpius answered.

"Anything bad happen, Geo?" Mr. Dubius asked.

"Well..."

A bit later, they explained everything about their new threat, new allies, and Kalin's Hunter-VG.

"I see. So his Hunter-VG can creates new Battle Cards that transform your new form?" Mr. Dubius amazed.

"You didn't create that?" Geo asked.

"Actually, Geo... I created my new version of Hunter-VG." Kalin answered.

"Wow! You did a great work on this!" Geo was surprised.

"Thanks. Now can we start the party? We can't waste any food here."

"Party? We need food!" Mr. Dubius and Damian grabbed as many food on their plates.

"Whoa~ slow down guys. You don't wanna overweight your body." Shepard said. "_Like Luna during our Alohaha Beach barbeque time_." he thought.

"Do you know how long it took us to wait for these delicious food! ?" Damian asked (tears falling like how anime people do).

"I agree! I love these food!" Mr. Dubius agreed as his tears started falling (like how anime people do while eating delicious food).

"I know! Let's sing karaoke!" Ace offered.

"Good idea! I haven't sing for a while." Sonia said.

"Geo, you sing with me. I have a good song for both of us." Ace offered.

"Um... sure. Wait! I can't sing well!" he realized what he's saying.

"Hey, Tia. We know what song he'll sing." Jack whispered.

"The same song he always sing when it comes with a pair." Tia said.

"Just follow the romaji (japanese lyric) and you'll be pair two, got it?" Ace asked.

"Got it."

"Ok. Hit the music, Tia!" Ace called as Tia turned the music.

Ace and Geo grabbed their microphones.

"_Oh no_! _I'm starting to sweat like crazy when it comes to singing_." he starts sweating badly as Ace began to sing.

Ace: _Breeze_!

_moe-agaru Heats o_n (_The burning Heats on_!)  
_Soul ga machi ni afureru Hero_ (_There's a Hero whose Soul is full of this city_.)

_fusagareta yo no naka Freeze_ (_The world is stuck in a Freeze_)  
_atsui Heart musubareta 2Peaces_ (_These 2Peaces are connected by burning Heart_!)

_arata na kaze tsukamu Generation_ (_This Generation grabs onto a new wind_!)  
_kuchihateru mae ni umareta Nation_ (_A Nation born before dying off_!)

_kuridasu Attack tasai na Color_ (_Attacked by various Colors_.)  
_azayaka ni subete terasu kara_! (_Brilliantly shine on everything_!)

Geo: _yami ga zoujoku suru kono machi de_ (_Darkness is spreading in this city_.)  
_tsuki yo goorudo_ (_gold_) _ni kagayake_ (_The moon shines like gold_!)

Both: _Move it down your finger_! _Finger on the Trigger_! _wagamama o tokihanatte_ (_Fire off that selfishness_!)

Ace: _Wind is Blowing_! _With your Feeling_!

Both: _tsune ni hataraku jiseishin o damarase Shoot'em up_ (_Silence that ever-present self-control_, _Shoot'em up_!)

Ace: _The Bullet is Running_!

Both: _Move it down your finger_! _Finger on the Trigger_! _aru ga mama furumau dake_ (_Just keep spinning_!)

Ace: _Wind is Blowing_! _What's you Seeking_?

Both: _sono hikigane o hikeru no wa sou_~ _jibun shika inai daro_~? (_The only one who can pull that trigger_... _yes_~ _is me_, _right_?)

The audience clapped except for Solo.

"Wow, Geo! I didn't know you could sing well." Sonia said.

"Well, this is my first." Geo replied.

"By the way, why are you sweating like that?" she noticed.

"Well, um, you see... "

"How pathetic." Solo muttered.

"SOLO! ! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY OTHER GOOD WORDS TO SAY! ?" Luna shouted.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't do those stuff." Solo said as he heard someone clapping right next to him.

Solo turned as he saw... Laplace's clapping?

"Hey, why are you clapping! ?" he retorted.

Laplace remained silence as always.

"I have an idea!" Sonia said.

"What kind of idea, Sonia?" Hope asked.

"Let's have a concert after we defeat the Repliforce! !" Sonia offered.

"Great idea, Sonia! Of course, we need a good song for the concert." Geo said.

"I want every StarForce to sing!" Sonia offered.

"We're in!" they agreed except Solo.

"Of course, that includes you Solo." Luna pointed.

"WHAT! ? NO WAY! NO WAY IN HELL I WILL SING! !" Solo yelled.

"Yes, you will... " she glared at him along with her purple aura, surrounding around her.

"_How scary can she be_... ?" Solo said mentally with a small sweat, dripping down his right cheek.

Suddenly, there was an alarm.

**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**

"Dr. Goodall, where's the intruder! ?" Ace asked as Dr. Goodall checked the camera.

"Our intruder is outside of our headquarter." Dr. Goodall answered.

"StarForce, let's move!" Ace ordered as they all exited the headquarter.

They saw a tall person with a pale pinkish-purple cape attached on his shoulder armors, holding a long scythe on his shoulder.

"Who is this guy! ?" Geo asked.

"The name's Sigma! Leader of the Repliforce! Prepare to meet your doom, Megaman!"

**To be continue...**

* * *

"So you're the leader of the Repliforce?" Geo asked.

"Master Sigma, I brought these guys to stall time." Metal Shark Player said.

"Let us help!" Mr. Dubius, Damian, and Shepard held out their Hunter-VG.

"You're not the only one that has transformations." Sigma transformed into large red and blue armor.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter. The song Ace and Geo sang is Finger on the Trigger, Kamen Singers version. I thought it would be great for these two to sing that. Please review or comment.


	17. Enter Sigma and Chou Henshin

I don't owned them except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the song for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Enter Sigma / Chou Henshin**

"So you're the leader of the Repliforce?" Geo asked.

"That's correct. Now, show me this Megaman Hyde told me about!" Sigma demanded.

"You wanna fight me then you got it!" Geo held out his Hunter-VG. "Transcode! Megaman!"

Megaman dashed towards Sigma.

"Battle Card! LongSword!" they both collided by their blades.

"Not bad for a rookie." Sigma said as he took hit by some blaster. "Hmm?"

"Geo! Let us help!" Acid Ace offered as HarpNote, JackCorvus, and VenomScorpius stepped in.

As they're heading towards Megaman, the ground was shot, preventing them to help Megaman.

"What was that?" Acid Ace wondered.

Sigma pushed Megaman towards his team.

"Well done, Metal Shark Player." he said as Metal Shark Player entered.

"Master Sigma, I brought these guys to stall time for you." Metal Shark Player said as the billions of Jammers and Noise Wizards entered.

"Who is this guy?" JackCorvus asked.

"Look at all those Jammers and Noise Wizards!" Megaman was shocked seeing them.

"How can we defeat them all! ! ?" Bud yelled.

"Good work. Let me have some fun with Megaman." Sigma opened a portal. "Alright, my minions! Go ahead!" he ordered as all the Jammers and Noise Wizards entered.

All of them entered, but ten of Jammers and Noise Wizards stayed behind.

"Metal Shark Player, resurrect some more of them." Sigma ordered.

"Yes, Master Sigma. Oh, by the way, Master Sigma... "

"What is it?" Sigma asked.

"Some beasts wants to say hello." Metal Shark Player snapped his finger as two giant beasts landed with a loud thud.

"RRRAAAWWWWRRRR! ! !" one of the beast roared loudly.

"KKRREEEEEE! ! !" a giant flying beast roared.

"Aren't they from the legend I heard about?" Sigma noticed.

"I kinda overdid my Resurrection Scrap a bit."

"Who are those beasts! ?" Pat asked.

"They are Cybeast Gregar and Cybeast Falzar. I heard they were destroyed long ago, but I never seen them in real-life." Dr. Goodall said.

"Great work, Metal Shark Player!" Sigma opened a portal as the Cybeasts entered. "I'm impressed! Now go resurrect more armies!" he ordered.

"Yes, Master Sigma." Metal Shark Player left the area.

"Alright, my minions! Here's some power I want you all to have!" Sigma created twenty energy balls as they entered the Jammers and Noise Wizards bodies.

The Jammer and the Noise Wizards' armors starts to glow as their armor started to changed. The Jammers has spikes on their shoulder armors, a spike on their elbows, their right arms has changed into a blade, and a shield appeared on their left wrists. The Noise Wizards has claw armor on both their shoulder armors. Their right arms has changed into a blade like their left arms. They have shields on both their wrists.

"This is not good." Bud said.

"They power-up! ?" Luna shouted.

"This is my kind of challenge." Solo said.

"Ready guys! ?" Zero asked as they held out their Hunter-VGs.

"Transcode!"

"Zero!"

"WildUrsa!"

"StarPhoenix!"

"Gemini Sparks!

"Rogue!"

"QueenOphiuca!"

"QueenVirgo!"

"TaurusFire!"

"Minions! Attack!" Sigma ordered as they charged towards them. He flew away from Megaman.

"Come back!" Megaman followed Sigma.

"Guys, let us help!" Mr. Dubius said as he, Damian, and Shepard held out their Hunter-VGs.

"Transcode!"

"CygnusWing!"

"Wolf Woods!"

"LibraScales!"

"Ikuze (let's go)!" Wolf Woods shouted as they joined the battle.

* * *

While Megaman's chasing Sigma

"Sigma!" Megaman called, shooting his Mega Buster at him.

Sigma turned as he sliced his pink blast as it explodes.

"Nice try, Megaman! See if you can catch me!" he flew faster then before.

"Mate (Wait)! Battle Card! JetAttack!" Megaman dashed towards Sigma, but Sigma is a bit faster than Megaman.

He landed on the top of the skyscraper as Megaman landed.

"Tell me what you're up to!" Megaman demanded.

"I have nothing up my sleeves... All I want is you to be separated from your friends so we can have our fun!" Sigma explained.

"Geo, look around!" Omega-Xis said as Megaman looked at the city.

"We're near... Echo Ridge! ?" he noticed.

"We're having our fight right here in this area!" Sigma said as Megaman gripped his fists tightly.

"Battle Card! HeavyCannon!" Megaman transformed his left hand into a cannon, firing at Sigma, but he deflected with his scythe. "Not good!"

"Your powers are weak!" Sigma said.

"Shut up! Battle Card! BreakSabre!" Megaman transformed his left arm into a drill-like sword as he dashes towards Sigma.

Both of them flew up while attacking with their blades in mid-air. Sigma punched Megaman, making him crashed into a building.

***BOOM! !***

"Geo! You ok?" Omega-Xis asked.

"I'm fine." Megaman got back up.

"This one's tough. No wonder why he's the leader." Omega-Xis said.

"Well, we're not giving up!" Megaman said as his armor starts to glow blue and light green.

"What's this! ?" Sigma uses his left arm to blocked the light.

-His shoulder armors has light green at the edge and blue around them. His front armor is white and yellow line under it and light green below it. His knees are light green, under it there's blue armor in long V-style. Yellow armor on his ankles to the back of his legs. His feet are white. His helmet is white, a large V-shape on his forehead, and a small red gem is on the bottom center of the V-shape. His buster red with a large energy blade. His right arm is white on the inside and blue around it and two small light green armor on his right arm armor.-

_ARMOR CHANGE_!

_BLADE ARMOR_!

"Whoa~ New armor! ?" Blade Megaman was surprised.

"Kid, let's see if we could defeat Sigma with this armor!" Omega-Xis bet.

"You got it!" Blade Megaman flew up towards Sigma.

"That armor of yours won't scratch me." Sigma said, firing lasers from his eyes at Blade Megaman. (In Megaman X4, Sigma fires lasers from his eyes after you beat Reaper Sigma if you all remember it)

"Head's up, kid!" Omega-Xis warned as Blade Megaman dodged.

"Take this! Mega Buster!" Blade Megaman fired at Sigma, but he deflected with his scythe.

"That same old trick won't work!" he shouted.

"Wanna bet! ? Charge Shot! Full Blast!" Blade Megaman fired at Sigma, causing an explosion. "Did we do it?"

As the smoke cleared away, Sigma is unharmed.

"HOW PATHETIC! !"

"No way! My attack didn't work!" Blade Megaman was shocked.

"Geo! Let's try Finalize!" Omega-Xis suggested.

"Alright!" Blade Megaman agreed as his armor started to glow crimson red Noise.

"What's this?" Sigma wondered.

_FINALIZE_!

_BLACK ACE_!

-Megaman transformed into black with silver, and gray armor with few light green outline. His helmet has a horn on his head and more armor. He has wings are like gundam wings with reddish pink Noise with it. He has a yellow A mark on his forehead. His lens turned red. He had a shooting star emblem on the center of his front armor.-

"Alright, let's roll." Black Ace Megaman said, fling towards Sigma.

"Let's me see how strong you are in that form!"

"Battle Card! BigDrop!" Black Ace Megaman yelled, summoning a statue above Sigma.

"What the...! !" The statue dropped towards Sigma as he stopped the statue by his hands.

Black Ace Megaman turned his right arm into a crimson blade as he charged towards him.

"SIGMA! ! !" Black Ace Megaman slashed Sigma, but he blocked it with his scythe, holding the statue with one hand.

"SHOCK BURST! !" Sigma used his scythe to sent out electricity towards Black Ace Megaman.

"AAAAHHHH! ! M-Must... fight... it... " Black Ace Megaman pulled back his blade from Sigma's scythe.

Sigma sliced the statue in half as it exploded.

"Nice combo. First, you distract your opponent then go for a frontal attack? Nice." Sigma was impressed.

"You wanna try something new?" Black Ace Megaman asked as he's charging a black orb on his left hand.

"What will that be?" Sigma wondered.

"THIS! !" Black Ace Megaman threw the black orb at Sigma.

"What is this! ?" he was covered by the black orb.

_NOISE FORCE BIG BANG_!

"BLACK END GALAXY! ! !" Black Ace Megaman slashed the black orb as it disappeared showing Sigma blocked his sword from attacking him. "NANI (WHAT)! ! ?"

"That attack is futile!" Sigma pushed back Black Ace Megaman as he slashed his armor.

"AARRGHH! ! !" Black Ace Megaman cried as the slashed give him a large scratch on his armor.

Sigma punched Black Ace Megaman, sending him flying as he crashed at the skyscraper.

"Whoa! What was that?" one of the business man asked as the smoke cleared away, showing Black Ace Megaman.

"Isn't that Megaman! ?" a business woman noticed as Sigma entered.

"Everyone, run! !" the business man shouted as they all ran away.

Black Ace Megaman stood up as he charged towards Sigma with his crimson blade. Sigma slashed his scythe on the ground as he send out a shockwave towards Black Ace Megaman.

"DAAAAHHHH! !" Black Ace Megaman was stunned as Sigma gave him a multiple punches, Black Ace Megaman fell on the ground with intense hit.

"Geo! Get up!" Omega-Xis called.

Sigma looked at Black Ace Megaman as he's still standing, trying to fight back.

"B-Black End-"

"I SAID IT'S FUTILE! !" Sigma slashed Black Ace Megaman, sending him crashed through the building as he followed him.

Sigma chased Black Ace Megaman as he caught up with him while Black Ace Megaman can't move. Sigma kicked Black Ace Megaman to another skyscraper. He upper slashed Black Ace Megaman, crashing the building upward. Sigma caught up with him at the top of the skyscraper as he grabbed his neck.

"Why won't you give up? Do you believe you can defeat me with your power against mine?" Sigma asked as Black Ace Megaman coughed blood out.

"Do you think I'd give up that easily! ? I knew you were strong from the start. I... w... will d... defeat you... S-Sigma." Black Ace Megaman tried moving his blade as Sigma threw him to the ground.

"Don't give me such nonsense. Megaman, those words are the man with the heart of true despair. Allow me to show you with my next form." Sigma put his scythe on his back as his armor starts to glow red and blue as his armor started to change. "Behold! The true nightmare of despair!"

* * *

At the same time, the others are on their way after defeating Noise Wizards and Jammers.

"Guys, come on! Move faster, will you!" HarpNote ordered.

"We're moving the fast as we can! !" QueenOphiuca shouted.

"Geo, please be safe!" HarpNote thought.

"You okay back there, Tia?" Acid Ace asked.

"I'm fine. Those enemies were really persistent." QueenVirgo replied.

"I wonder how Geo's doing with that big guy." CygnusWing wondered.

"_Geo_, _use your power wisely_." Zero thought.

* * *

_CHOU HENSHIN_! !

_KAISER SIGMA_! !

Black Ace Megaman was shocked seeing his new form.

_I'm... I'm lost in mind garden samayoui tsuzuketemo_ (_I'm_... _I'm lost in mind garden, even if I continue to wander_)

"No way! He can change form! ?" Omega-Xis was shocked.

_I'm lost yami no naka de kotae wo sagasenai_ (_I'm lost in the middle of darkness, I can't search for an answer_)

"He got taller than before... " Black Ace Megaman was shocked seeing his height.

_I'm lost in mind garden_

"You're not the only one that has transformations. This armor is combine with offense and defense." Kaiser Sigma said.

All roads lead to dead end

-Kaiser Sigma's front armor and his shoulder armors are red. The edge of his shoulder armors had two holes for weapon. His body armor, arms and leg armors are blue plus his armors are big (from Megaman X3). His feet are orange. He had a face looking armor on his body armor with yellow eyes and white fangs. He has blue cannon-looking as an extra pair of arms. He has two boosters on his back.-

Black Ace Megaman tried to get up, but he's in pain, getting up with determination.

_nani hitotsu jibun igai wa_ (_not a single person except me_)

"Do you have the will to fight at this rate?" Kaiser Sigma asked.

_kizutsukenu you ni shite_ (_doing it as if it doesn't hurt_)

"Of course I do!" Black Ace Megaman's right arm is shaking.

_ikite yuku to wa MURI na no_? (_about going on living, isn't it definitely impossible_?)

"_This kid is something_. _He still feels the fear_. _His mind isn't leading to death_. _Does this kid believe he can win against me with this power_?" Kaiser Sigma thought. "Very well. I will crush that body of yours into pieces." he dashed towards Black Ace Megaman, making his stance.

_wamende mo... Nobody tells me_ (_even screaming... nobody tells me_)

"Get ready, Omega-"

_One hyaku percent owari naki_ (_One hundred percent, it's endless_)

"HOMING BLASTER! !" Kaiser Sigma uses his right arm cannon, firing large purple laser at Black Ace Megaman.

_Can't pull away kodoku hibiku_ (_Can't pull away, loneliness echoes_)

"AAAAAHHHH! ! !" Black Ace Megaman cried in pain, taking major damage, his right wing was destroyed.

_I'm... I'm lost in mind garden_

"Missile Barrage! !" Kaiser Sigma fired multiple missiles from the edges of his shoulders as they all hit Black Ace Megaman.

_mujun shika miezu ni_ (_I can only see contradiction_)

"GAAAAAHHHHHH! ! !" he cried with each explosion occurred.

_I'm lost hitori kiri de_ (_I'm lost, alone in the mist_)

Kaiser Sigma smash hooked Black Ace Megaman with his left arm as Black Ace Megaman crashed into another skyscraper.

_deguchi mo sagasenai_ (_I can't even search for an exit_)

"That hurts."

"Geo, heads up! !" Omega-Xis called.

_I'm... I'm lost in mind garden houkoi tsuzuketemo_ (_I'm... I'm lost in mind garden, even if I continue to wander_)

Kaiser Sigma fly dashed towards Black Ace Megaman.

_I'm lost yami no naka de kotae wo sagasenai_ (_I'm lost, inside the darkness I can't even search for an answer_)

"B-Battle Card! MadVulcan!" Black Ace Megaman fired his vulcan at Kaiser Sigma as they bounced off Kaiser Sigma's armor.

_I'm lost in mind garden_

"That's useless, Megaman!" KaiserSigma upper punched Black Ace Megaman, sending him flying in the air as Kaiser Sigma chased him while Black Ace Megaman charging up a black orb on his left hand in the air.

_I'm lost in mind garden..._

"NOW, GEO! !" Omega-Xis shouted as Black Ace Megaman threw his black orb at Kaiser Sigma.

_NOISE FORCE BIG BANG_! !

"BLACK END GALAXY! ! !" Black Ace Megaman dashed right into the black orb as Kaiser Sigma destroyed the black orb by firing his Homing Blaster as it's heading towards Black Ace Megaman. "NANI (WHAT) ! ?" he was hit, sending him crashing at the building as his left wing was destroyed.

"Your power isn't strong enough to defeat me. Tell me, Megaman. Why do you keep on fighting with this pathetic power of yours?" Kaiser Sigma asked as Black Ace Megaman stood up slowly.

"***cough blood*** You wanna know why... then here's your answer. I fight for my friends! !" Black Ace Megaman answered.

"Nonsense." Kaiser Sigma dashed towards him.

* * *

"Hurry!" HarpNote shouted.

"We're close!" StarPhoenix said.

An explosion occurred in front of them as the StarForce stopped.

"What power! !" TauruFire said.

"Is it possible Sigma can be really that strong! ?" JackCorvus asked.

"Dancing Swan!" CygnusWing creates a tornado to blew off the smokes as the StarForce saw Sigma, in Kaiser Sigma form, grabbing Megaman's neck. Megaman's armor is cracked and blood are dripping down while he's unconscious.

"G-Geo... " HarpNote was shocked seeing this as Kaiser Sigma turned towards them.

"So... the gang has arrived."

"Geo... no."

"No way... Geo lost." JackCorvus said with shock.

"Geo never lost a battle." Gemini White added.

"Perfect timing. Now, watch carefully." Kaiser Sigma aimed his homing cannon at Megaman's chest as HarpNote gasped. "The boy who you love with all your heart is about to die." he's charging up his homing cannon.

"GEO! ! ! ! ! !" HarpNote screamed at the top of her lung as Kaiser Sigma fires his Homing Blaster at Megaman's chest giving him a hole in his chest with blood dripping out.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Geo! ! Please don't die! !" Sonia yelled while crying.

"We'll avenge Geo! !" Acid Ace and the others fight Kaiser Sigma with intense rage.

"If Megaman died, who am I gonna fight! ! ?" Rogue yelled.

"Geo?" Sonia saw Megaman stood up with purple aura surrounding around him.

* * *

The song for Sigma's theme is "Mind Garden" by Tetra-Fang.


	18. Avenge Geo and Nightmare has arrived

Here's chapter 18! I created the best battle between StarForce against Kaiser Sigma! A shocking battle for Megaman. Enjoy this chapter! I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the song for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Avenge Geo / Nightmare has arrived**

"GEO! ! ! ! ! !" HarpNote screamed as Kaiser Sigma fired his Homing Blaster at Megaman's chest giving him a hole in his chest with blood dripping out.

HarpNote's eyes was shocked seeing her true love, Geo, is dead right in front of her.

"Here's your trash." Kaiser Sigma threw Megaman to the StarForce.

"Geo!" HarpNote trans-out as she ran, including the others, towards Megaman. "GEO! !" Sonia shook him, but no response.

All Sonia can see his eyes are white as her tears started pour.

"GEO! ! PLEASE DON'T DIE! !" she yelled as she start crying while hugging him.

_shizuka na toki no naka de_ (_In the midst of a peaceful time_)

"No... way... " Rogue whispered with shocked.

_kagayaki wo kakushite_ (_concealing the radiance_)

"_How can I explain Hope about his death_?" Sonia asked mentally.

"Geo's... dead?" Acid Ace whispered.

_nanimoka mo ubawaretemo_ (_as if captivated by just about everything_)

Omega-Xis came out of Geo's body as he landed on the ground. His armors are cracked.

_yawaraka ni hohoemu mono_ (_a person who laughs softly_)

"Ughhh...That was really painful." Omega-Xis said.

_tooi sora ni mata miokuru_ (_into the distant sky, again I'm sending it_)

"Omega-Xis! Are you ok?" Lyra asked, helping him up.

_kuroi bara ga kanashiku ame no you ni furu_ (_The dark rose sadly, like the rain, cries_)

"I'm ok." Omega-Xis replied as Lyra realized something.

_subete no yoru wo kurumu you ni_ (_as if wrapped in every night_)

"Wait a minute, Omega-Xis. If you're out of Geo's body, then why is he's still in Megaman form?" Lyra asked.

_ai wo shitta juujika sono mi ni seoi_ (_a cross which knew love, betrayal in its body_)

"Nani (What)! ?" Omega-Xis turned to Geo, seeing he's still in Megaman form. "How can that be possible! ?"

_daremo inai yami no naka tatazumu_ (_there isn't anyone in the darkness who stays_)

"Geo!" Sonia hugged him tightly as she's crying even more. "Geo! I love you, please don't die!" she shouted.

_tomatta mori no naka ni mayoikomu kotori mo_ (_Even the little bird who is lost in the forest has stopped_)

StarPhoenix's Hunter-VG starts to flashed red light as it creates a new Battle Card then he took it with his right hand. The Battle Card has HarpNote's symbol on the back and the front reveals HarpNote's new form.

"I guess that will have to wait... She have a strong love with Geo." StarPhoenix thought sadly.

_senaka osu kaze wo matte_ (_waiting for the wind which pushes down on its back_)

"Geo... please... " Sonia can't stop crying as the others are feeling bad losing Geo, their best friend, with good heart.

_soshite inori wo sasageru shizuka ni_ (_and offers a prayer in peace_)

"Geo... he can't be dead." VenomScorpius said as he's started crying.

"How pathetic can you people be! ? Crying over a dead person! ?" Kaiser Sigma shouted as the StarForce turned to him with anger except Sonia, still crying.

"Minna (Everyone)... get ready." Acid Ace said. "We'll... AVENGE GEO! !" Acid Ace shouted as they all charged toward Kaiser Sigma with intense rage of flames in their eyes.

"Missile Barrage!" Kaiser Sigma fired multiple missiles from the edge of his shoulders at the StarForce as they took the hit without care.

"ACID LASER! !" Acid Ace fires laser from his blaster as it hit Kaiser Sigma.

"That does nothing! Homing Blaster!" Kaiser Sigma used his left arm cannon, firing at Acid Ace, but he dodged it.

"No one messed with Geo like that!" he shouted.

"Wanna bet! ? Missile Barrage!" Kaiser Sigma fired multiple missiles as they hit Acid Ace.

"DAAAHHHHH! ! !" Acid Ace yelled, causing him to flew in the air as the explosions occurred around him.

"GORGON EYE! !" QueenOphiuca fires lasers from her eyes at Kaiser Sigma as he knocked it away with his left arm.

"Homing Blaster!" Kaiser Sigma fired at QueenOphiuca.

"AAAAAHHHHH! ! !" QueenOphiuca cried.

"TAURUS TACKLE! !" TaurusFire rammed into Kaiser Sigma at full force, but nothing happened. "What the... "

"Your power may be strong, but that won't work on me!" Kaiser Sigma smash hooked TaurusFire with his right arm as he crashed into a building.

"Ow... No wonder why Geo can't beat him." TaurusFire said, getting back up.

"GEMINI THUNDER! !" both Gemini launched their lightning at Kaiser Sigma.

"Homing Blaster!" Kaiser Sigma uses both arms, firing at their lightning, piercing through their Gemini Thunder as it hit both Geminis.

"GAAAHHHHHH! ! ! !" both Gemini fell down to the ground. "We're not giving up!" Gemini Black said as they got up with their injuries.

"HADANGEKI (WAVE FINISHING ATTACK)! !" Zero made a large slash as it hit behind Kaiser Sigma.

"Give it up! None of your attacks are gonna work on me." Kaiser Sigma said as Zero transformed his blade into a metal blade-looking (from Megaman X6).

"Rakukoujin (Falling Steel Blade)!" he charged towards Kaiser Sigma as jumps up and starts slashing Kaiser Sigma, but he blocked every slash with his arms (not the cannon arms). After few more slashes, Kaiser Sigma grabs Zero.

"As I said before, all your attacks are futile!" he threw Zero, crashing him at the light pole.

"GAHH! !" Zero cried as blood came out of his mouth.

"NEE-SAN! !" JackCorvus called.

"I know!" QueenVirgo replied.

"WICKED FLAME! ! HYDRO DRAGON! !" they launched their attacks together, heading towards Kaiser Sigma.

"Missile Barrage!" Kaiser Sigma fires missiles as they stopped their attacks.

"NANI (WHAT)! ?" JackCorvus shouted as the remaining missiles are heading towards them as they got hit.

"AAAAHHHHHH! ! !" they cried, causing them to flew in the air and fell down on the ground.

"PHOENIX FLARE! ! PINCER CANNON! !" StarPhoenix and VenomScorpius fires their attacks towards Kaiser Sigma, but no effect.

"Homing Blaster!" Kaiser Sigma uses both arms to fire at them.

"AARRGGHHH! !" they cried as an explosion occurred behind them.

"Battle Card! StrikeClaw!" WildUrsa changed his claws as he charged towards Sigma while roaring.

"You guys are persistent! Missile Barrage!" Kaiser Sigma fires missiles as they're heading towards WildUrsa.

"GAAAAHHHH! ! !" WildUrsa was hit as the other missiles hit near him with an explosions.

"WATARITORI! ! FLAME WEIGHT! ! AQUA WEIGHT! ! HEAVY WEIGHT! ! HOWLING WOLVES! !" CygnusWing, LibraScales, and Wolf Woods summons their minions as they head towards Kaiser Sigma.

LibraScales' Heavy Weight heavily drops towards Kaiser Sigma.

"Homing Blaster!" Kaiser Sigma destroyed Heavy Weight with his left arm before it drop on him. "Missiles Barrage!" he send out multiple missiles as some destroyed their minions and the remaining missiles hit CygnusWing, LibraScales, and Wolf Woods.

"DAAAAHHHHH! ! !"

"I guess that's it." Kaiser Sigma said, without knowing he blocked someone's sword with his left arm. "Or maybe not."

"YOU BASTARD! ! If Megaman died, who am I gonna fight! ?" Rogue yelled with rage in his eyes.

"Oh, it's you." Kaiser Sigma pushed him away his left arm.

"I won't forgive you, killing Megaman as my best rival and... my best fighting partner! ROGUE SLASH!  
ROGUE FISTS! ! ROGUE BURST! !" Rogue launched his attacks at Kaiser Sigma with intense force as Kaiser Sigma blocked his attacks with his right arm.

"Those attacks are futile... What the! !" Kaiser Sigma was shocked, seeing Rogue appeared in front of him.

"ROGUE BREAK! ! FULL POWER! !" Rogue slammed his sword at Kaiser Sigma's armor, causing an huge explosion.

"SOLO! !" QueenOphiuca yelled.

While there's smoke, Rogue jumps out without injuries while he's panting.

"_Thank goodness he's alright_." QueenOphiuca thought.

"***pant pant*** That should've work."

As the smokes still there, Kaiser Sigma fires his Homing Blaster at Rogue.

"What th... GAAAAHHHHH! ! !" Rogue got hit, crashing at the truck then fell to the ground.

"You've made a good combo, attacking me like that... but NOT GOOD ENOUGH! !" Kaiser Sigma yelled as smokes cleared away.

All the StarForce got back up without caring their injuries as they're ready to fight back.

"Minna (Everyone), don't give up! ...Give it all... for Geo!" Acid Ace shouted.

"You guys don't learn. Missile Barrage!" Kaiser Sigma send out many missiles as they hit all the StarForce.

"AAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! !" they all cried as an explosion occurred around them.

***KA-BOOM! !* *BOOM! !* KA-BOOM! !***

Sonia saw the whole battle as she can't stop her tears from crying.

"GEO! ! PLEASE SAVE US! !" she yelled.

* * *

Inside Geo's mind

There was dark place where Geo is drifting out of nowhere, floating around, spacing out while his eyes are white. Then he heard someone's voice out of nowhere.

" ... P... sa... s... "

"W... Who's... voice... is... that?" he asked himself faintly.

"G... Ple... sa... s... "

"I... can't... hear... that... voice... clearly."

"Ge... Ple... sav... s... "

"T-That... voice... can... it be?" Geo wondered.

"Geo! ! Please save us! !"

"S... Sonia?" Geo realized as he saw his friends got hurt badly.

"DAAAHHHHH! ! !" Acid Ace yelled as the explosions occurred.

"AAAAAHHHHH! ! !" QueenOphiuca cried from Kaiser Sigma's Homing Blaster.

"GAAAHHHHHH! ! !" Gemini Sparks cried from Kaiser Sigma's Homing Blaster.

"AAAAHHHHHH! ! !" JackCorvus and QueenVirgo cried from Kaiser Sigma's Missiles Barrage.

"AARRGGHHH! !" StarPhoenix and VenomScoupius cried.

"No... No more... " Geo thought.

"GAAAAHHHH! ! !" WildUrsa cried as an explosions occurred behind him.

"S... Stop it... please... " dark aura appears on Geo's legs.

"DAAAAHHHHH! ! !" CygnusWing, LibraScales, and Wolf Woods cried by Kaiser Sigma's multiple Missiles Barrage.

"Stop it please... " dark aura starts to covered his arms, his eyes are changing into red eyes.

"GAAAAHHHHH! ! !" Rogue cried as he got hit by Kaiser Sigma's Homing Blaster.

"I said stop... " dark aura starts to covered his torso.

"AAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! !" they all cried as an explosion occurred around them.

"STOP IT! ! ! !" Geo's body is completely covered by dark aura.

* * *

The StarForce got beat up with intense injuries as they're on the ground tried to get up, but failed.

"Time for me to finish you all. It was nice knowing you guys." Kaiser Sigma took aim as he's charging up his cannon, but he stopped. "Hm? What's this power I'm sensing! ?" he looked around as he saw the dead Megaman is surrounded by dark purple aura.

"What's happening to Geo?" VenomScorpius asked.

"Did that big guy infect something bad to Geo! ?" CygnusWing asked.

"No way!" Omega-Xis said.

"What is it, Omega-Xis! ?" Lyra asked.

"I'm sensing a strong dark energy from inside Geo's body!" Omega-Xis said.

"G-Geo?" Sonia whispered as Megaman stood up slowly while dark purple aura is surrounded around him.

His armors (injuries) are healed as the hole on his chest, that Kaiser Sigma fired (he pierced through him), regenerated.

"IMPOSSIBLE! !" Kaiser Sigma noticed.

"It healed! ?" StarPhoenix was shocked, seeing his hole healed itself.

Megaman opens his eyes as they lit up red.

"His eyes lit up red?" Acid Ace noticed.

"Stay dead, Megaman! Missile Barrage!" Kaiser Sigma fired his missiles, heading towards Megaman.

"Geo, watch out!" Sonia shouted.

"RRAAAAWWWWRRRRR! ! !" Megaman roared as the dark purple aura increased more, the missiles got blown away by his roar as they exploded.

"How did he... ! ?" Kaiser Sigma was shocked.

"Geo? Is that really Geo?" Sonia wondered.

"RRRAAAAAWWWHHHHH! ! ! !" Megaman roared as his armors starts to glow dark purple like his dark purple aura.

"Is that... ?" Zero noticed that familiar light.

(Everyone, please think about Megaman's new voice as an evil voice in this situation. Including when he say "Armor Change", like right now)

**ARMOR CHANGE!**

**NIGHTMARE ARMOR!**

-Megaman's armors has turned into dark purple. He has three spikes on his shoulder armors. He has a spike on both his elbows. His lens has changed into Rogue Noise's lens-looking (which is similar) in 139 degree supplementary angle in V-style but it's more wider than Rogue Noise's lens. His fingers has changed into claws. His lens color has changed into magenta. His eyes lit up red as they lit up on his lens. His helmet gave him a black mask to cover his mouth. His shooting star symbol on his chest has change into red shooting star.-

After Megaman transformed into Nightmare Megaman as he roared loudly.

"What is that form?" Kaiser Sigma asked himself.

"Is that really Geo?" JackCorvus wondered.

"No way... he... " Zero realized.

"Zero, what did Geo do?" Acid Ace asked.

"Geo... he... he might have unlocked his dark power hidden inside him." Zero answered as the others were shocked hearing it.

"What did he say! ?" Lyra shouted, hearing Zero's word.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Omega-Xis shouted, couldn't believe what he heard from Zero.

"RRAAAWWWRRR! ! !" Nightmare Megaman roared as he dashes towards Kaiser Sigma.

"You ready for round two, kid! ? Missile Barrage!" Kaiser Sigma fired multiple missiles as they're heading towards Nightmare Megaman.

"Battle Card! Dark Blade!" Nightmare Megaman transforms his right arm into purple blade as he slashed all of Kaiser Sigma's missiles as they exploded.

"Geo did it!" Gemini White praised.

"He slashed all his missiles in a second!" TaurusFire added.

"You wanna play tough! ? You asked for it!" Kaiser Sigma's armors starts to glow purple and red.

"He has another transformation! ! ?" Omega-Xis shouted.

_CHOU HENSHIN_!

_COLOSSUS SIGMA_!

-Colossus Sigma's armors has changed into colossal type. His height got a bit taller than Kaiser Sigma's. His front armor has red with purple armor on the side including his shoulder armors are red in his front armor. His arms has large purple protection armors that attached to his wrists and his hands are purple. His legs are purple also his feet. He has horns on his head.-

"Let see if you can fight me against this armor!" Colossus Sigma shouted as he pounds his fists.

"O_O Whoa~ He got really taller than before!" TaurusFire shouted.

"RRRAAWWWRR! ! !" Nightmare Megaman roared as he dashed towards Colossus Sigma.

Nightmare Megaman jumps up as he slashed Colossus Sigma with fierce power rapidly.

"What's with this kid! ? His power is different than before!" Colossus Sigma realized as he smash hooked Nightmare Megaman, knocking him away.

"GRRR... RRAAAHHH! ! ! Battle Card! ChaosCannon!" Nightmare Megaman transformed his left arm into a dark cannon, firing at Colossus Sigma, but he dodged it. The blast flew at the sky, then it made an enormous explosion.

"Geo's power is off the chart!" Acid shouted.

"What was that, Acid! ?" Acid Ace shouted back.

"RRRAAAHHH! ! ! Battle Card! DarkThunderBlade!" Nightmare Megaman transformed his right arm into a purple blade with electricity as he dashes towards Colossus Sigma.

Suddenly, lightning struck between Nightmare Megaman and Colossus Sigma as they stopped on their tracks.

"What was that! ?" Lyra asked.

"I'm not sure!" Sonia replied.

"RRAAHHH! ?"

"What could that be! ?" Colossus Sigma wondered.

As the smoke cleared away, three beings appeared.

"Who are these guys?" QueenVirgo asked.

"Are they friend or foe?" Zero wondered.

"What are they?" Lyra asked.

"They seemed to be EM Wave being, but they're in battle form with humans." Omega-Xis replied.

"We are the last three AM-ians, known as the three legendary AM-ians!" the cerebrus being in armor said.

"Who are you guys! ?" Colossus Sigma asked.

"The name's AquilaSky!"

"I am AssaultCerebrus!"

"Call me ScutumQuake!"

"More AM-ians! ?" the StarForce shouted with surprised except Rogue, Zero, and Sonia.

"I guess I'm not the only survivor." Omega-Xis praised himself.

"We are here to team up with this Megaman!" AssaultCerebrus said.

"Where is this Megaman?" AquilaSky asked.

"He's behind you." Colossus Sigma pointed as they turned, seeing Nightmare Megaman growling.

"That's Megaman! ?" ScutumQuake was shocked seeing him in that form.

"We heard Megaman was a blue warrior!" AssaultCerebrus said.

"RRRAAAAWWHHHHH! ! ! ! !" Nightmare Megaman roared as he charged towards the three legendary AM-ians.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"What's with this Megaman! ?" ScutumQuake dodged Nightmare Megaman's blade.

"Master Sigma! Your power level is getting low!" Earthrock Trilobyte and Silver Horn enters the battle.

"Hey, Kelvin. Isn't that Geo and the others?" Hope pointed as they're in the building's corner.

"GEO! ! WAKE UP! ! !" HarpNote shouted as she was grabbed in the collar by Nightmare Megaman.

* * *

If you all wanna know what theme song I put for Geo's death, it's Rainy Rose by Tetra Fang (you could hear "Rainy Rose Queen Version Maya" if you want).


	19. New AMians and Nightmare Megaman Rampage

Here's chapter 19! I hope you all this chapter! I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 19: New AM-ians / Nightmare Megaman Rampage**

"RRRAAAAWWHHHHH! ! ! ! !" Nightmare Megaman roared as he charged toward the three legendary AM-ians.

Nightmare Megaman used his DarkThunderBlade to slashed the three legendary AM-ians as they dodged his attack.

"Hey! What's with him! ?" AquilaSky asked.

-AquilaSky is a hawk in EM Wave Change form. His armors are brown. He had brown wings, similar to JackCorvus's wings. The back of his wings are white. His helmet is white and the lens are black. He had a yellow hawk symbol on the center of his front armor. His legs had claws like hawk's claw (the feet part).-

"RRRAAAWWWWWHHHHH! ! ! !" Nightmare Megaman roared as he made a dark energy slashed at AssaultCerebrus.

"Flame Cannon!" AssaultCerebrus transformed his right arm into a cannon as he fired at Nightmare Megaman's dark slash as they exploded. "What's with him? His power is increasing even more!"

-AssaultCerebrus is a cerebrus in EM Wave Change form. His armors are red. His upper arms and thighs are black. He had two heads of cerebrus's head on his shoulder armors with fangs. Their head armors are black and their lens are red. Their hands and feet had claws like cerebrus's claws. He has a red tail, like cerebrus's. He had a cerebrus symbol on his front armor.-

"Hammer Quake!" ScutumQuake slammed his fists on the ground as he created a shockwave toward Nightmare Megaman.

"GRRRR... RRRAAAWWRRR! ! ! !" Nightmare Megaman slashed the shockwave instantly.

"How much power does he have?" ScutumQuake wondered.

-ScutumQuake is a saichania (dinosaur) in EM Wave Change form that stood on two feet. His height is like StrongClub's. He had a large brown shell with small spikes on his back. His upper arms, thighs, and his tail are green. His front armor, arms, legs, and helmet are brown. His hands are brown claws. His helmet had spikes on his head and a spike on both side of his head like an ear. His tail had a brown iron ball with spikes as a weapon. His eyes are yellow. His lens are green. He had a saichania symbol on his front armor.-

"RRRAAAWWWHHH! ! ! !" Nightmare Megaman roared as his dark aura increased even more than before as he charged toward ScutumQuake as he started attacking ScutumQuake with his blade.

"What's with this Megaman! ? This isn't what the AM Admins told us about!" ScutumQuake dodged Nightmare Megaman's blade.

"RRRAAAWWWHHHH! ! ! !" Nightmare Megaman roared as his dark aura spread out, knocking the legendary AM-ians away.

"Ow... that hurt." AssaultCerebrus said.

"What should we do with this Megaman?" AquilaSky asked.

"We have no choice but to fight him as our enemy." ScutumQuake answered.

While the three AM-ians got back up, someone stepped in front of their battle.

"Hey... What are you doing?" AquilaSky asked.

"Let me take care of Megaman!" Sonia shouted.

"What! ? You can't beat him with your power!" AssaultCerebrus said.

"Listen, Geo's my boyfriend! We've been through a lot together! And I will stop him!" Sonia took out her Hunter-VG. "Lyra!" she called.

"I'm here, Sonia." Lyra appeared next to Sonia.

"Ready to henshin (transform)?" Sonia asked.

"Ready when you are!" Lyra entered Sonia's Hunter-VG.

"Transcode! HarpNote!" Sonia transformed into HarpNote.

"Sonia... " VenomScorpious called while he's on the ground.

"Don't worry, Kaito. I'll bring Geo back the way he was." HarpNote replied.

"Hey, Sonia!" StarPhoenix called as he stood up. "You might need this." he showed HarpNote a new Battle Card that has her symbol on the back card.

"Isn't that my... ?" HarpNote noticed that Battle Card.

"You got it." StarPhoenix download the Battle Card on his Hunter-VG's card slot.

"Battle Card! Final Form StarForce! H-H-HarpNote!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

_FINAL FORM_!

_HARPNOTE_!

HarpNote's body started to glow as her transformation start. Her blonde hair grew longer to her shoulders. Her pink skirt turned into a dress by her knees. Her guitar transformed into a harp with more strings. She had light pink sleeves by her elbows. Her helmet changed into a tiara with a pearl, in diamond shape, on the center. Her legs has been exposed (her legs has been shown) as her feet changed into a pair of pink slippers (like a princess).

The StarForce was surprised of Sonia's transformation.

"RAWWHH! ! GRRAAAWW! !" Nightmare Megaman used both arms to blocked the light away from him.

"Whoa~ Did Sonia become... a goddess?" VenomScorpius asked with surprised.

"I am called Shining HarpNote!" Sonia said as she float in the air, playing her harp as it created light around the injure StarForce including Nightmare Megaman. "Healing Sanctuary!"

While her Healing Sanctuary's shine brightly, Nightmare Megaman blocked it with his arms as he roared.

"My wounds... they're healed." Acid Ace noticed as he got back up.

"Not just you... all of our wounds are healed!" JackCorvus said.

"Now that's much better!" WildUrsa shouted, feeling better from Shining HarpNote's Healing Sanctuary.

"Geo... please come back." Shing HarpNote said.

Nightmare Megaman lower his arms.

"*gasp*" Shining HarpNote couldn't believe what she saw.

Nightmare Megaman's eyes were Geo's eyes.

"G... Geo?"

Nightmare Megaman blinked as his eyes lit up red.

"RRRAAAWWWRRR! ! !" Nightmare Megaman dashed toward Shining HarpNote as he rammed into her.

"AAAHHH!" Shining HarpNote form was canceled as she becomes HarpNote again. "Oh no! It didn't work!"

* * *

At the same time

"This is interesting." Gate said, watching the scene from the screen.

"What are you planning, Gate?" Sirius asked as Gate changed into his battle form.

"Something that Megaman need." Gate opened a portal as he entered.

* * *

Nightmare Megaman roared while slashing his DarkThunderBlade randomly as his blade slash out an energy slash as they destroyed some buildings.

"What's gotten into Geo! ?" QueenOphiuca wondered.

"Is Geo... out of control?" Zero asked.

"Say what Zero! ?" the others shouted except Rogue.

"Dark power can consume your heart and go berserk." Zero replied.

"Megaman, let's see how strong your powers are now!" Colossus Sigma said as he made his stance.

"Master Sigma, stop! !" two beings appeared in front of Colossus Sigma.

"Earthrock Trilobyte? Silver Horn? What're you two doing here?"

"Master Sigma! Your power level is getting low! Please let us take your place!" Earthrock Trilobyte offered.

Out of nowhere, a portal appeared as Gate stepped out.

"So... this is the human world, huh?" Gate said.

-Gate's (in his battle form) armors are completely gold. He had small blue orbs in diamond shape on his wrists, knees, and on his forehead (helmet). Blue orb in pentagon shape on his front armor. His upper arms and thighs are black. He had a white cape attached to his shoulder armors. His helmet is gold and white armor on the center. His hands are white.-

"Gate? What're you doing here?" Colossus Sigma shouted.

"I'm gonna give Megaman a boost." Gate replied.

"A boost? What are you talking about?" Colossus Sigma asked.

"Earthrock Trilobyte and Silver Horn! Guard Master Sigma!" Gate ordered.

"Got it!" they shouted.

"Hey Megaman!" Gate called as Nightmare Megaman turned toward him. "Show me what you're made of!"

"RRAAWWWRRRR! ! !" Nightmare Megaman roared as he charged toward Gate then slashed him rapidly while Gate dodged it with intense speed.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up with my speed?" Gate asked.

"RRRAAAWWRRR! ! !" Nightmare Megaman roared as he slashed his blade on ground then created intense shockwave with lightning toward Gate.

"What an idiot." Gate used his left arm to deflected the shockwave back to Nightmare Megaman.

"RRRAAAWWWRRR! ! ! !" Nightmare Megaman roared as he took the hit.

"Lightning Bomb!" Gate created a energy ball with sparks as he threw it at Nightmare Megaman.

Nightmare Megaman slashed his Lightning Bomb as it exploded, suddenly electricity stunned Nightmare Megaman.

"RRRAAAWWWRRR! ! ! !"

"What happened to Megaman? How did that gold guy do that?" Acid Ace asked.

"When my Lightning Bomb was _touched_, it'll automactically stunned whoever touch it." Gate explained.

* * *

Around the building's corner

"I guess that's all we need for dinner tonight." Hope said.

"I bet Geo will love his dinner tonight." Kelvin added as Hope stopped walking. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Hey, Kelvin. Isn't that Geo and the others over there?" Hope pointed as she and Kelvin looked at the battle.

Gate was walking toward Nightmare Megaman.

"Is that Geo in Megaman form?" Kelvin couldn't recgonized that form.

"Who's that creepy guy in gold armor?" Hope asked.

* * *

"RRRAAAAWWWRR! ! !" Nightmare Megaman tried to break free of his stunned because of Gate's Lightning Bomb, but failed.

"Stay away from my boyfriend! ! Shock Note! !" HarpNote attacked Gate with her musical note, but Gate knocked it away with his left arm.

"Nice try, little girl. You need to work on your power more." Gate said as the StarForce dashed toward him including the three legendary AM-ians and Omega-Xis except HarpNote.

"Stay away from Geo! !" Acid Ace shouted.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Geo! !" VenomScorpius added.

"Geo! ! Try to break free! !" Omega-Xis shouted.

"Silver Horn... if you please." Gate said.

"You got it." Silver Horn took a few steps. "Ultra Blizzard! !" he created clouds above the StarForce, three legendary AM-ians, and Omega-Xis as they fired ice on them, frozen their legs (solid) except for Omega-Xis, the clouds frozen his body except his head.

"S... Soooo cold! !" Omega-Xis shouted as he fell on the ground while frozen.

"Can't move our legs!" StarPhoenix tried to break free, but failed.

"Bud! Try your fire power!" Gemini White said.

"You got it! FireBreath!" TaurusFire breathed fire on his legs as the ice still there. "My fire won't work! ?" he was shocked.

"What's with their power! ?" ScutumQuake tried to break free with his strength, but failed.

"Sonia! Save Geo! !" VenomScorpius shouted as she nodded then she dashed toward Gate.

"How persistent. Gravity Hold!" Gate held out his left palm as the gravity pushed HarpNote on the ground.

"What is this! ? It's too heavy! !" HarpNote tried to get up, but failed because of Gate's Gravity Hold.

"Just sit tight and let me do the work." Gate told HarpNote as he turned toward Nightmare Megaman.

"RRAAWWWHHHHH! ! !"

Gate held out his palms on Nightmare Megaman's front armor.

"Dark power resting inside him... Awaken." Gate's palms started to glow as Nightmare Megaman struggled.

"RRRAAAWWWRRRRRR! ! ! ! ! !" Nightmare Megaman's armor started to glow as well as his dark aura as the electricity (from Gate's Lightning Bomb) vanished then his DarkThunderBlade vanished while he's holding his head.

"What did you do to Geo! ?" HarpNote shouted.

"I released all of Megaman's dark power hidden inside him." Gate answered.

"N... No way... " HarpNote was shocked hearing his words.

"I'll take my leave. Guys, let's go." Gate ordered. "Including you, Sigma. You'll have to recover all your power starting from the beginning."

"Alright... " Colossus Sigma transformed back to Sigma (the description of Sigma's true form is in chapter 2).

Gate opened a portal as they all entered as Gate's Gravity Hold vanished.

"AARRRRGGGGHHHHH! ! ! !" Nightmare Megaman screamed as his dark aura increased even more then his armor started to changed.

"Geo! !" HarpNote shouted.

Nightmare Megaman's spikes on his shoulder armors and his elbows grew a bit longer. His yellow outline turned into magenta outline. His claws grew a bit longer. His dark aura is completely surrounded around him.

In a second, Nightmare Megaman destroyed all the ice that his friends were frozen including the three legendary AM-ians and Omega-Xis with his Dark Blade.

"Alright! Free at last!" Omega-Xis shouted.

"Thanks Geo. I knew you can stop the darkness inside you." Acid Ace said while Nightmare Megaman stayed quiet.

"HEY GEO! ! SAY SOMETHING! !" QueenOphiuca shouted as Nightmare Megaman gave no reply.

"Hey Geo... Is everything alright?" Acid Ace walked toward him as he touched his right shoulder.

All of a sudden, Nightmare Megaman turned instantly as he punched Acid Ace with full force with his left fist as Acid Ace crashed into a wall.

"Argh... What's with you, Geo?" Acid Ace coughed blood out.

"G-Geo... stop joking around." TaurusFire backed away from Nightmare Megaman.

Nightmare Megaman walked slowly towards the StarForce as they all backed away from him.

"RRRRAAWWWWRRRRR! ! ! ! !" Nightmare Megaman roared as charged towards them, but Rogue stopped him with his blade as their blade collided.

"_My hero_! _Wait_... _what am I saying_! ! ?" QueenOphiuca thought as she snapped out of it.

"Let's see how strong you are in this form!" Rogue said as Nightmare Megaman kicked Rogue with his left leg as he send flying in the air then he followed with intense speed.

Nightmare Megaman used the side of his Dark Blade as he smashed Rogue with intense strength as he crashed into the ground.

"GAAAHHH! ! !" Rogue coughed blood out.

"Geo's still in that form!" Zero shouted as they all made their stance as Nightmare Megaman disappeared.

"Where'd he go! ?" Omega-Xis asked as Nightmare Megaman appeared behind the StarForce.

"When did he... " Wolf Woods was shocked; without noticing, the StarForce, including the three AM-ians, took intense damage from Nightmare Megaman's attack as they all fell down to the ground.

"That attack... is similar to DarkPhantom's attack..." Omega-Xis noticed as he tried to get up (from chapter 2 if you all forgot about it).

"That power... was intense... " VenomScorpius said.

"Argh... His power got upgrade... " AssaultCerebrus said.

"How much... power does he have?" AquilaSky asked.

"Machine Gun String! !" some strings of guitar tied up Nightmare Megaman as he stopped. "Geo! This isn't you! You gotta wake up! !" HarpNote shouted.

Nightmare Megaman broke free as he turned toward her.

"G-Geo... ShockNote!" HarpNote launched her attack at Nightmare Megaman as he sliced it in half as he walked towards her.

"Grrrrr!"

"Geo... please stop... " HarpNote begged as Nightmare Megaman still walking towards her.

"A... Acid Laser! Wicked... Flame." Acid Ace and JackCorvus fired their attacks at Nightmare Megaman as their attacks does nothing to Nightmare Megaman.

Nightmare Megaman transformed his left arm into cannon as he fired at them.

"DAAHHH! !" JackCorvus cried as his EM Wave Change form was canceled then he lost consciousness.

"AARRGH! !" Acid Ace was hit as his EM Wave Change form was canceled then he lost consciousness.

Nightmare Megaman changed his cannon back into a claw as he turned toward HarpNote as he continued walking toward her.

"Geo! Please stop this!" HarpNote shouted.

"Pincer Cannon!" VenomScorpius fired his right pincer at Nightmare Megaman as he blocked it with the side of his blade.

Nightmare Megaman made an energy slash toward VenomScorpius as he was hit.

"AARRGGHHHH! !" VenomScorpius's EM Wave Change was canceled as he lost consciousness.

"Pulse Song!" HarpNote launched her attack in heart shape toward Nightmare Megaman as he dodged it then appeared in front of HarpNote as he grabbed her neck with his left hand.

"Grrrrr... RRRAAAWWWRRR! ! ! " Nightmare Megaman roared as he prepared to strike his blade at HarpNote.

"GEO! ! WAKE UP! ! !" HarpNote screamed loudly as she shut her eyes tightly.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"S-Sonia... " Geo realized what he have done to his friends.

"Geo! Wait!" Sonia shouted as Geo ran away.

"Allow us, the legendary AM-ians, to join your team." Scutum offered.

"Geo... We're over... Our relationship is OVER! !" Sonia shouted as Geo was shocked hearing what she said.

* * *

I know what you're all thinking about next chapter. Trust me, they will be together again in later chapter. Please review or comment.


	20. Love Shattered

I'm sorry for the long wait people. I've been playing One Piece Unlimited Cruise Episode 1 without knowing this chapter. Once again, I'm SO sorry. I hope you like this chapter. I don't owned them except the transformation, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Love Shattered**

"Pulse Song!" HarpNote launched her attack in heart shape toward Nightmare Megaman as he dodged it then appeared in front of HarpNote as he grabbed her neck with his left hand.

"Grrrrr... RRRAAAWWWRRR! ! ! " Nightmare Megaman roared as he prepared to strike his blade at HarpNote.

"GEO! ! WAKE UP! ! !" HarpNote screamed loudly as she shut her eyes tightly.

When Nightmare Megaman was about to strike HarpNote, his blade suddenly stopped in a few inches at HarpNote's lens. HarpNote opened her eyes as she saw Nightmare Megaman stopped his blade.

"Ugh... ugh... S... Sonia... ?" Nightmare Megaman's eyes turned back to Geo's eyes.

"G... Geo?"

Nightmare Megaman let go of HarpNote's neck as he backed up a few steps then he automactically trans-out into Geo.

"S... Sonia? Wh... what happened? Last thing I remember I was shot... "

"G... Geo... you're... back... " HarpNote trans-out as she hugged him.

"Sonia?"

"Geo, I'm glad you're back!" Sonia said with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, Geo's memories gave him a shock as Geo remember everything what he did in Nightmare Megaman form as he backed away from Sonia.

"Geo? What's wrong?" Sonia asked.

"I'm... I'm a threat... " Geo whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I caused danger... to you all." Geo said as he ran away really fast.

"Geo! Mate (Wait)!" Sonia shouted, Geo ignored her.

"What's with Geo?" TaurusFire asked as he got back up.

"Who knows... At least Geo's back." Gemini White replied.

"Minna (Everyone)." someone called as the StarForce turned to the person who called with their shocking face.

"K... Kelvin?" Sonia was surprised, didn't know he and Hope were here.

"Kelvin, it's not what's it looks like... " Omega-Xis said as Hope ran toward Sonia.

"Sonia, what happened to Geo? Who was that guy in gold that made Geo into that dark Megaman thing?" Hope asked.

"Hope... We don't know that guy. He suddenly appeared out of nowhere then released all of Geo's dark power inside him." Sonia replied.

"Minna, are you all okay?" Kelvin asked as he helped Ace up.

"Looks like we have a lot of explaining to do." Omega-Xis bet.

"For once, I agree with you, mutt." Lyra agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile

Sigma, Gate, Earthrock Trilobyte, and Silver Horn arrived back to their dimension.

"Man, I was having the best fight if you guys haven't interfere me!" Sigma said.

"Master Sigma, we were watching you from your power level." Silver Horn replied.

"Now, you have to wait until your power is back to hundred percent." Earthrock Trilobyte added.

"Master Sigma, your power level now is two percent. You can't battle until your power is at maxinum." Gate checked.

"Fine... I need some Mavericks who can stop these pests in my place." Sigma said as he sat on his throne.

"I'll ask Dynamo who'll find some Mavericks who can stop these pests from distracting my creation." Gate replied.

"Then get to it." Sigma ordered.

"How interesting... The StarForce are in worst situation because of Megaman's dark power, huh?" a person in black cloak wondered.

* * *

WAZA HQ

The StarForce explained to Kelvin and Hope about what happened during Sigma's battle and Geo in his Nightmare Megaman form including his death.

"So that's what happened to Geo?" Kelvin asked as Sonia nodded.

"My Geo... he died... " Hope was shocked hearing that as she tears started to fall as Kelvin hugged her.

"It's okay, honey... Geo's back now... " Kelvin comforted her.

"I'm glad our son is alive... I thought I lost him... " Hope said while crying.

"So that's the real Megaman instead of Nightmare Megaman?" AssaultCerebrus realized.

"No wonder he was controlled by his own dark power hidden inside him." AquilaSky added.

"Can you guys at least transformed into your EM Wave form instead?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Alright." ScutumQuake replied.

The three legendary AM-ians transformed into their EM Wave forms.

"Call me Scutum."

"The name's Aquila."

"Just call me Cerebrus."

-Scutum is a saichania type in EM Wave being. His EM Wave energy is green. He had brown shell on his back and many spikes. He had his front brown claws in armor. His head is brown and his eyes are yellow. He had horns on the sides of his head like an ear. He had spikes on the sides of his shell. His tail is a spikeball filled with spikes. Aquila is a hawk type in EM Wave being. His EM Wave energy is brown except his head is white. His beak is black. He had brown wings in armor and the back of his wings are white. His eyes are white. He had a hawk symbol on his front armor. Cerebrus is a cerebrus type in EM Wave being. His EM Wave energy is red. He had three headed dog, one is the center, second and third are on the shouders. He had three collars on his necks with spikes including his four legs. His three headed armors are black. He has a tail. His eyes are red. He has a pair of fangs in each heads in armors.-

"About what I said about you guys merged with humans a while ago... I take it back." Omega-Xis was surprised seeing them without humans to merge.

"No need, Omega-Xis." Aquila replied.

After they de-transformed into their EM Wave beings, they all introduced.

"Your name... Ace was it?" Scutum said.

"Yep, what do you need?" Ace asked.

"Please allow us, the legendary AM-ians, to join your team." Scutum offered.

"What do you guys think?" Ace asked the others.

"What do we think? This is perfect! We need as many team to stop the Repliforce!" Omega-Xis shouted.

"You guys are in. Welcome to the StarForce." Ace accepted the offer.

"Sonia." Hope called.

"Yes, Hope." Sonia replied.

"Let's go see how Geo's doing."

" ... Alright." Sonia replied as she, Omega-Xis, Hope, and Kelvin left the WAZA HQ.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Master Sigma." Dynamo called.

"Have you found the best team against these pests?" Sigma asked.

"Indeed, I have." Dynamo answered as two Mavericks entered in armor.

"This has better be good." a gold Maverick with his giant blade said.

"Kekeke!" a dark blue Maverick with his giant shuriken laughed evilly.

"Ah~ Zain and Geemel, the Shadow Hunter." Sigma was surprised.

"I thought you would like these guys against these kids." Dynamo said.

"What are your order, Master Sigma?" they asked.

"Zain. Geemel. Your mission is to stop these pests called StarForce from ruining our creation for the war." Sigma explained.

"You got it, Master Sigma." Zain said.

"Kekeke! ! Let's see how strong these pests are!" Geemel shouted as they opened the portal as they entered.

"You think just two of them are good enough?" Dynamo asked.

"With their power, their strength will crush them since Megaman is out of the picture." Sigma answered.

* * *

Geo's room

Geo sat on his bed feeling bad about what happen when he's in Nightmare Megaman form.

"What have I done... I... hurt Sonia... and the others... I can't be part of this team... anymore."

Geo looked at his hands with terror as his hands were shaking.

"If only... I had more power... to defeat Sigma. I can't believe... I... I died. I'm... really... am weak. I'm pathetic... pathetic... PATHETIC! ! !" Geo screamed.

* * *

Outside of Geo's house

"What was Geo screaming about?" Hope wondered.

"Don't worry, Hope. I'll check on him." Omega-Xis said as he flew inside Geo's room.

"Oi (Hey), Geo! How's it going?" Omega-Xis greeted as Geo gave no reply. "Ok, that's not working." he thought as Sonia entered their room.

"G... Geo? Are you okay there?" Sonia worried as Geo gave no reply as Lyra materalized out of Sonia's Hunter-VG.

"Geo, come on. At least say something." Lyra said as Sonia sat next to him.

"Geo... what you did... it wasn't you. It was that guy in gold did this to you."

While Sonia's cheering Geo up, Hope and Kelvin were listening by the door.

"You think this will work, honey?" Kelvin asked.

"Anata (Honey), trust me it'll work." Hope replied.

Geo moved to the side a bit further away from Sonia.

"Geo, what's wrong?" Sonia asked as Geo still gave no reply.

"Geo, for crying out loud just talk to us!" Omega-Xis shouted.

"He's right. This isn't you at all." Lyra added as Sonia touched his left shoulder.

"Geo, come on. There's no need to hide your dark feelings from us." Sonia said as Geo said something quietly. "What was that?" she asked.

"...Go ... ay... "

"Geo, speak up." Omega-Xis said.

"Geo, come on." Sonia shooked Geo.

"I SAID GO AWAY! ! ! !" Geo pushed Sonia as she landed on the floor.

"Ugh! Geo, what's wrong with you! ?" Sonia shouted.

"I can't be around with any of you guys! I'm a threat to you guys!" Geo shouted.

"Geo! It wasn't you! It was one of Sigma's comrade who turned you into that form!" Omega-Xis proved.

"That form is still part of me! !" Geo shouted as Sonia gave him a loud slapped in the face with her angry look.

"Sonia... " Lyra was shocked as she backed Sonia.

"Sonia... " Hope entered the room with shocked face.

"Geo... We're over... Our relationship is OVER! !" Sonia shouted as Geo was shocked.

"Sonia... " Geo whispered.

"Look, Geo! The Geo I know wasn't this weak, but this! I never know you were this pathetic!" Sonia yelled as she was about to leave the room but Geo grabbed her right wrist.

"Sonia, wait... " Geo was interrupted as Sonia broke free from his grip.

"Don't you dare follow me! I don't want to see your pathetic face again!" Sonia yelled as she exited out of his room.

"Sonia, wait." Lyra followed as she, Omega-Xis, Hope, and Kelvin followed her as well.

Geo was heartbroken as he sat back down on his bed, feeling super depressed as he began to cry quietly.

"Sonia.. " Lyra stopped in front of Sonia as she stopped.

"Sonia, just chill out." Omega-Xis added.

"Sonia, why?" Hope asked.

"Sonia, this isn't what Geo wanted when you two are together." Kelvin said as Sonia started crying as she hugged Hope.

"Hope, I don't want that weak Geo like before!" Sonia said as Hope hugged her back.

"Sonia, it's going be alright. Give Geo some time to recover." Hope replied.

"Sonia, where would you like to sleep in this situation?" Kelvin asked.

"I'll... I'll sleep in the basement if that's ok." Sonia answered.

"That's fine. When it's dinner, we'll bring food in the basement, is that ok?" Kelvin asked.

"That's fine with me." Sonia replied.

"Now, let's give Geo some time about his situation." Kelvin said.

"Wait! Does that mean I can't fight with Geo for a while! ?" Omega-Xis retorted.

"You just realized that, mutt!" Lyra shouted.

"Ah man... Guess I have to stay like this without Geo's Hunter-VG." Omega-Xis said.

* * *

Meanwhile in WAZA HQ

"I wonder how Geo's doing right now?" Kaito worried.

"Patience, Kaito. Let's give Geo some time to recover." Scutum replied.

"That Geo was scary when he's in that form." Bud said.

"How could Geo have that kind of power?" Zero wondered.

"Hey, Acid. What's your calculation of Geo's new form?" Ace asked.

"For my calculation, Geo's new power is unbelievable strong and filled with dark power that Geo hidden inside him for a long time." Acid answered.

"I didn't know Geo has that much dark power." Taiga was shocked.

"Same goes for us." Ursa added as he, Phoenix, and Scorpius materalized.

"What we need is improve our strength." Phoenix said.

"Agreed, we know the Repliforce's armies are increasing more than before like what we saw earlier." Scorpius reminded the others of the Noize Wizards, the Jammers, and the Cybeasts.

"They're right." Zero agreed.

"I'm in!" Jack shouted.

"As a class president, I ordered every StarForce to accept their offered... what do you say guys! ?" Luna shouted.

"We're in!" they all shouted except Solo.

"What does this have to do with me?" Solo muttered.

Suddenly, an alarm started ringing.

"What's going on! ?" Ace asked.

"Ace, two unidentical beings appeared in Echo Ridge." WAZA Chief replied.

"Two unidentical beings?" Ace confused.

"Repliforce!" Kalin noticed.

"Alright, StarForce... Ikuze (Let's go)!" Ace ordered.

"I'll contact Sonia." Tia said as she called Sonia from her Hunter-VG.

* * *

Geo's house

In the basement where Sonia's room lived as she sing her song sadly.

_aoku moeru yoru ga kimi wo someru hakanai hodo (Dyed in the blue burning night)_

_hosoi kata wo kitsuku daite itemo (Your shoulders are so slender they're almost not there)_

_kimi wa kiete shimaisou de (I hang on tight to them but still you fade away)_

_amaku oshiyosete wa boku no mune wo furuwaseru yo (My heart begins to tremble as you pull me close so sweetly)_

_zutto kono mama zutto daite itai (Forever, always and forever, I want to hold you)_

_kimi ga kiete shimawanai you ni (So that you won't disappear)_

"That sure is a sad song, Sonia." Lyra said.

"It is... Lyra." Sonia replied.

"I can't stop my tears from that song!" Omega-Xis cried as he wiped out his tears.

Sonia's Hunter-VG vibrated as Sonia pressed the button as the screen revealed Tia.

"Sonia, enemies are in Echo Ridge." Tia said.

"I'm on it!" Sonia closed the screen as she stood up.

"What about Geo? Should he come?" Omega-Xis said.

When Sonia hear that name, she went quiet all of a sudden.

"Baka (Idiot)! ! *smacked Omega-Xis's head* Don't say that when Sonia's like that!" Lyra shouted.

"Gomen (Sorry)... "

"Omega-Xis... " Sonia called quietly.

"Hm?"

"Go ask him." Sonia said as she held out her Hunter-VG. "Transcode. HarpNote." she transformed into HarpNote as she left.

* * *

Meanwhile

A portal opened by the fountain as Geemel and Zain stepped out of the portal as people started to run away while screaming.

"What're these people running away for?" Geemel asked.

"It's us they're running away." Zain answered.

"Kekeke... Let me rest a bit until those brats arrived." Geemel said as he sat on the fountain's edge.

"Let's see how strong these brats are." Zain waited as he sat his blade on the ground as the ground cracked.

* * *

Geo's room

Omega-Xis entered Geo's room as Geo still in the same sitting position from earlier.

"Hey, Geo. The enemies are here. Let's go." Omega-Xis said as Geo gave no reply. "Come on, Geo." he pat softly on his left shoulder.

"I'm not going, Omega-Xis."

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Who are you guys?" Acid Ace asked.

"Your attacks won't break my armor!" Zain shouted.

"Come on, Geo! You're needed! Omega-Xis said as Geo ignored him.

"Disappear!" Zain aimed his blade at Jack as he closed his eyes tightly.

* * *

Sorry for Geo and Sonia's heartbroken, but they will be together soon. The song Sonia sing was "Selenite by Rurutia", only the ending part. Btw, for TaurusFire's Final Form from chapter 11, I changed his name to BurningTaurus instead of Full Taurus if it's ok. Will Geo join the battle? And who's the person in black cloak? You all have to guess cause I'll add his name in later chapter. Please review or comment.


	21. Enter the Shadow Hunter

I hope I didn't keep you all waiting for this chapter. Here's chapter 21. I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Enter the Shadow Hunter**

"Minna, found them!" Acid Ace shouted as they landed.

"Well... they finally arrived." Zain said. "Hey, Geemel." he called.

Few seconds, no respond from him as he turned to Geemel... he was asleep.

"Hey, Geemel... wake up." Zain kicked him lightly as he woke up.

"What now... Huh, they're here already?" Geemel noticed.

"Yes, they're here... Now, get your shuriken." he ordered as Geemel grabbed his shuriken.

-Zain is a Shadow Hunter. His entire armor are gold in knight armor-looking. He had spikes on his knees. Below his front armor is white and a small red orb on the center. His hands are black. His eyes are green. He had a silver mask protection below his helmet. He has a large sword (which is like his height) with medium size guard and hilt. Geemel is a Shadow Hunter also. His armors are dark blue. He had silver armors on his thighs. His upper arms are black. Above his shoulders, wrists, ankles, and above his helmet had silver armors. His feet are black. His front armor is white. He had three small blue orbs on the center of his front armor and on his shoulders. He has a large shuriken with a hole on the center to hold. His eyes are blue with red mark around his eyes.-

(If any of you don't recognize them, they're from Megaman Xtreme in GBC.)

"Who are you guys?" Acid Ace asked.

"I am called Zain."

"Kekeke! The name's Geemel."

"Careful, guys. These guys could be strong." Zero warned.

"_That's one big sword_." TaurusFire thought with surprised.

"*yawn* Well, it's about time you vermins arrive! Kekeke... " Geemel said.

"Are you fully awake yet?" Zain asked.

"Of course I am! Now, let's take care of these brats!"

"Get ready, guys! They may be outnumber, but we have to work as a team!" StarPhoenix said

"Why do I even bother coming along with you morons?" Rogue muttered.

The Shadow Hunters jumped up towards them as Zain raise his sword.

"Earthquake Slash! !" the StarForce dodged his blade as the blade smashed the ground, creating a giant hole.

"O.O That's a strong blade to be smashed! !" JackCorvus was shocked of his attack.

"What're ya doing! ? Shuriken Barrage! !" Geemel send out multiple shurikens at the StarForce.

"Acid Laser! Shock Note! Pincer Cannon! Wicked Flame!" they fired their attack to stop Geemel's shurikens, but he's still going on.

"Battle Card! GigantAxe!" WildUrsa summoned a giant axe as he grabbed it.

-GigantAxe is a giant axe similar to GreatAxe and the others. The blade is silver. The hilt is yellow with brown. It has a bear's head on the top of the hilt.-

"You ready, Ursa?" Taiga asked.

"You bet!"

"Grizzly SonicBoom! !" WildUrsa swing his axe as he send out giant slash with a bear's head at Geemel.

"What the... " Geemel took the hit as his body shred like paper.

"My power made him cry! Now, all that's left is this gold knight guy." WildUrsa said.

"You think you killed Geemel that easily?" Zain asked.

"What do you mean? ... Wh-what the..." WildUrsa and the StarForce was shocked, noticing that Geemel was right next to Zain.

"Surprised! ? Kekeke! !" Geemel laughed evilly.

"How'd he do that! ? We saw him shred into pieces!" Zero shouted.

"That was my subtitute! Watch... " Geemel set his shuriken on the ground as he made ninja hand sign as he created a copy of himself in front of him.

"Two of him! ?" Gemini Black was shocked.

"Now, watch this..." Geemel grabbed his shuriken then he strike his copy as it was destroyed. "You see how a real ninja can do this move! Kekeke!"

"This is a tough battle." VenomScorpius said.

"We can't win without Geo." Zero added.

"Don't say that name in front of me!" HarpNote shouted.

"Wha?" Zeo confused.

"Wait, what happened between you two?" QueenVirgo asked as HarpNote stay quiet.

"What's the matter? The great hero, Megaman, isn't here to help you guys? Kekeke!" Geemel asked as HarpNote gave him an evil glare.

"Forget about Geo... Let's focus on this instead." HarpNote said.

"Uh... ok." Zero replied.

"FireBreath!" TaurusFire breathed fire at Geemel and Zain, but Zain stopped his flames with his blade. "No way!"

"Twister Slash! !" Zain spinned around with his blade as he spinned towards the StarForce.

"Acid Laser! Gemini Thunder! HydroDragon! Shock Note! Gorgon Eye! Flame Weight!" they launched their attacks at Zain, but their attacks did nothing to Zain while he's spinning.

"DAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! !" Zain hit all the StarForce with intense slash.

While the StarForce are fighting, the three Legendary AM-ians were watching their battling skills.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Cerebrus asked.

"We need to see their skills if they have the will to be the StarForce." Aquila replied.

"How strong... is this guy... ?" CygnusWing asked as they all tried to get up.

"You're all pathetic! Just like worms! Kekeke!" Geemel laughed evilly.

"Phoenix Flare!" StarPhoenix fired a firebird at Geemel, but he spinned his shuriken to block his Phoenix Flare.

"An attack like that won't work on us! Kekeke!"

Suddenly, Rogue struck his blade at Geemel from behind as his blade pierced through him.

"When did you... ?" Rogue gave Geemel more slash as he started to shred like paper... again.

"Are you that dumb?" Zain asked.

"Hm?"

"Kekeke! Really, how dumb are you! ?" Geemel was standing on top of the fountain's statue.

"Let me test how strong are you." Zain dashed toward Rogue as their blade collided.

Rogue pushed him with his kick as he raise his blade.

"Rogue Fist! Rogue Arts! Rogue Break!" Rogue combined his attacks with an intense explosion by his Rogue Break.

As the smoke cleared, Zain's still there.

"Huh! ?"

"Good combo. Your attacks won't break my armor!" Zain shouted. " Twister Slash! !" he spinned rapidly as Rogue was hit.

"ARRRGGGHHHHH! !"

"Hmph... Weakling."

"Ace, call Geo! We need him!" QueenVirgo said.

"Got it!" Acid Ace started to call Geo.

HarpNote stay quiet again when Geo's name is heard.

"_Sonia_... _what happened to you and Geo_?" QueenVirgo thought.

"I'll distract him while you get Geo!" JackCorvus said as he dashed toward Zain.

"Another weakling?"

"Grave Claw!" JackCorvus send out purple flames, in claws, toward Zain.

Zain knocked the flames with his left arm as JackCorvus dashed towards him.

"Crow's Flight! !" JackCorvus launched himself toward Zain as he raise his blade.

"Earthquake Slash! !" Zain slammed his blade at JackCorvus as he took major hit.

"GAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !" JackCorvus cried badly in pain.

"Kekeke! Nice one! I'll let you take care of him." Geemel said as he laid down on the fountain's edge.

* * *

Geo's house

"What do you mean, "you're not going" Geo! ?" Omega-Xis shouted.

"I won't fight." Geo replied.

"Say what! ! ?"

"Fighting means nothing to me... " Geo proved.

"Geo... "

Geo's Hunter-VG started vibrated as Ace's voice was heard.

"Geo! Geo!" Acid Ace shouted as Geo ignored him.

"Hey, Geo! You're needed!" Omega-Xis said as Geo ignored him.

Geo can't stop that memory in his head, how he almost strike Sonia.

"I won't fight anymore." Geo said.

"What... A guy like you..." Omega-Xis was interrupted by Sonia's voice.

"Geo! Geo!"

Geo didn't want to see Sonia or hear her, he grabbed his Hunter-VG.

"Shut up!" Geo threw it as it landed on the floor.

"What are you doing, Geo?" Omega-Xis flew to his Hunter-VG. "Geo, it's Sonia! Can't you answer her?" he pressed the button to opened the screen as it showed HarpNote's face.

"Geo, please! We need your help! We're in danger!" HarpNote shouted as Geo ignored her. "Your power is needed! Geo! Geo!" she shouted as Geo looked at her.

* * *

JackCorvus was on the ground, beat up by Zain as his EM Wave Change was canceled then Zain stepped on his back.

"I'll crush you under my feet until I hear a snap." Zain said.

"What do you know? This is not my real strength!" Jack shouted as Zain kicked him.

Zain turned Jack's front body as he stepped on his chest then he raise his sword.

"Disappear!" Zain began to strike his blade at Jack as he closed his eyes.

"JACK! ! !" QueenVirgo shouted.

For a second, Zain's sword was stopped by someone.

Jack opened his eyes to see who stopped Zain. The person who save him was... Megaman in Blade Armor.

Blade Megaman gave Zain some slash with his blade.

"ARGGHH!"

"Megaman! ?" Geemel noticed.

"Geo?" HarpNote was speechless seeing him here.

"I waited to see you here instead of these pests!" Geemel said.

"... " Blade Megaman gave no reply.

"Silent type, are you? Well, try this! Ninja Clone! !" Geemel created nine copies of himself.

"Let's see if Megaman can defeat them." Cerebrus said.

"Zain, let me take care of him in your place." Geemel offered.

"Go ahead."

"Attack! !" Geemel ordered his copies, including himself, charging toward Blade Megaman.

"Geo, watch out!" LibraScale shouted.

Blade Megaman charged his buster while they're charging towards him.

"Giga Wave Slash." Blade Megaman send out massive wave of energy slash at Geemels as it destroyed all of Geemel's copies.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! ! ! ! !" Geemel was hit as he cried loudly as he fall down to the ground..

"How much power does he have?" Zain wondered.

"Ke... ke... ke... What was that... power?" Geemel asked while he's injured.

"That's the power of... loveless." Blade Megaman answered.

"Geemel, let's go." Zain opened a portal.

"WHAT! ?" Geemel complained.

"You saw his power, didn't you? Now, let's go." Zain ordered as he entered the portal.

"Damn this vermin!" Geemel entered the portal as it closed.

"Geo..." Jack said while he's injured.

"I believed in you. You are the Geo I thought you were." Acid Ace said.

"You're wrong. *trans-out* This is... the last time I fight... with you guys." Geo said as he walked away.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"I mustn't appear any of you guys. It's because of the Nightmare Armor within me that my friends near me got hurt. That's why I won't involve myself in this world anymore. I came to tell you that."

"Geo..."

"Thank you for everything. And... Sonia..."

"... " HarpNote remained silent.

"I'm... sorry about... what happen earlier... " Geo finished as he left home as the StarForce trans-out.

Ace stay quiet as well as the other StarForce including Sonia.

"Geo's loveless?" Tia confused then she realized it. "Sonia, don't tell me... "

Sonia stay silent without a word.

"His power has changed with no feelings at all." Scutum realized.

"Agree. Something bad happened to him." Aquila added.

* * *

Geo's house

Geo created an EM Wave cage that EM Wave being can't break. He put his Hunter-VG inside the cage, including Omega-Xis (he was in his Hunter-VG), then he locked it up.

"Stop it, Geo! Reconsidered it!" Omega-Xis yelled as Geo ignored him. "Come on, Geo! Let me out!"

Geo tossed a blanket to cover the cage.

"Stop it, Geo! This isn't you!" Omega-Xis yelled as he sat on his bed.

Geo can't stop that memory of how he almost strike Sonia.

"Gomen (I'm sorry)... This is so I don't ever henshin (transform) again." Geo said.

"Doing this will accomplish nothing, GEO! Let me out, Geo! GEO!"

* * *

Meanwhile

Zain and Geemel appeared in front of Sigma's throne.

"My my~ You got beat up pretty bad." Moon Destroyer said to Geemel.

"Shut up!" Geemel shouted.

"Master Sigma, Megaman's power somehow has changed." Zain said.

"I see... Well, thanks to Gate, releasing all of Megaman's dark power hidden inside him was the best plan."

"Heehee... Geemel, let's take a break." Zain said.

"All I need is to upgrade my new power." Geemel replied as they left.

"Incentas!" Sigma called.

"What is it, Master Sigma?" Incentas asked.

"I want you to take care of the StarForce with your ability." Sigma answered.

"Hahaha! They won't underestimate my ability."

* * *

Geo's house

"Geo, for crying out loud! Set me free already!" Omega-Xis shouted as Geo ignored him then Lyra entered his room.

"What's all the racket! ? Oh, Omega-Xis... what happen to you?" Lyra asked, seeing him covered in a blanket.

"Geo locked me up along with his Hunter-VG! Plus, he won't fight with us anymore!" Omega-Xis answered.

"What? Why's that?"

"Simple... I'm quitting the StarForce." Geo answered.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Geo's quitting?" Sonia was shocked hearing what Lyra said.

"You maggots are no match against me!" Incentas shouted.

"What's this power?" Acid Ace's blaster started to glow as it changed new form.

"Minna saraba (Farewell, everyone)." Geo entered the portal by the AM Admins.

* * *

So... what do you all think about Geo's new expression? Where will Geo go by the AM Admins? What will Acid Ace's blaster will changed into? Please review or comment.


	22. Master of Element and To the Past

Sorry, I took too long for this ch, I've been playing Arc Rise Fantasia. You've gotta love this game! I bet you're all waiting for why Geo's leaving in this ch. I update my profile with more info about my stories. I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Master of Element / To the Past**

"Simple... I'm quitting the StarForce." Geo answered.

"What?" Lyra was shocked.

"Geo, come on! Think about what you're saying!" Omega-Xis said.

"I've already made my decision... I won't get involved with any of you guys." Geo replied.

"Let me take that out first." Lyra took the blanket out of the cage as Omega-Xis can breathe better.

"Finally, some air I need!" Omega-Xis breathed.

"You think Geo will let you stay like this forever?" Lyra teased.

"No way! Like hell he would!" Omega-Xis shouted.

"I was joking~ I'll take my leave." Lyra left Geo's room.

Basement; Sonia's room

Lyra entered Sonia's room.

"What was all that about?" Sonia asked.

"Well... it's kinda hard to say..."

"Did he say something bad about me?" Sonia asked.

"No, it's not it."

"Then, what was it about?"

"Geo quit the StarForce." Lyra said which shocked Sonia.

"G-Geo's... quitting..." Sonia was shocked as Lyra nodded sadly.

"It's true, Sonia. He also locked up Omega-Xis and his Hunter-VG." Lyra added which gave Sonia more shock.

"_Is it_... _because of me that_... _I broke up with him_?" Sonia thought as she started crying.

"Sonia, what's wrong?" Lyra worried as she flew next to her.

"Lyra, is it my fault... that Geo... become like that?" Sonia asked.

"Don't blame yourself for this. Just let Geo accept your forgiveness so you two might be together again." Lyra comforted her.

"I'll try Lyra... *sob* Thanks..." Sonia hugged Lyra as she hugged back.

"There there... Just wait when the time comes." Lyra said.

"*sniff* Alright, Lyra..."

"Good night, Sonia... I'll see you in the morning." Lyra said as she went inside Sonia's Hunter-VG.

"Night, Lyra." Sonia went to bed as she went asleep.

Geo's room

Geo went bed, but he can't stopped thinking about his secret plan for tomorrow.

"_What should I do_...? _I can't stop thinking about it_. _I can't tell anyone about it_." Geo thought.

Geo's eyes started to get heavy as he went asleep.

Next day

"Hmm... *yawn* How uncomfortable, being like a bird in a cage." Omega-Xis complained as he looked at Geo, packing things in his bag.

"I guess that's it." Geo said.

"Hey, Geo. What're you doing?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Somewhere to chill for a while." Geo lied.

"Oh, ok." Omega-Xis said as he went back to sleep.

"Time for me to start my plan." Geo put on his bag as he went downstairs.

"Geo, where are you going?" Hope asked.

"I can't tell about that. I'm going somewhere to chill."

"Oh, ok. Be careful on your way."

"Hai (Okay)... " Geo replied quietly as he left the house.

"I wonder when will Geo recover?" Hope worried.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Incentas, you know what to do?" Sigma asked as opened the portal for him.

"You got it, Master Sigma!" Incentas entered the portal as it closed.

"Master Sigma, you know his ability is quite amusing, isn't it?" Dynamo asked.

"Of course, these pests won't be able to endure his power at all. Hahaha!"

* * *

WAZA HQ

"I feel bad for Geo..." Ace said.

"Sonia and Geo... broke up..." Tia said quietly.

"What will Geo do now?" Jack asked.

"I don't think Geo will quit the StarForce." Bud bet.

"If he quits, then I'll break his neck with my hands." Solo said.

"CAN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING NICE FOR ONCE! ! ?" Luna yelled.

"As I said before... that's not my style." Solo replied.

"Don't worry, Geo isn't the type to quit." Kalin said as Ace's Hunter-VG vibrate as he answered.

"Hi, Sonia! How's Geo?" Ace asked.

"Geo quit the StarForce." Sonia replied as the others were shocked hearing it.

"WHAAAAATTT! ! ! ! ?" they all shouted with shock except Solo and Tia (she covered her ears with her index fingers).

"Geo... quit... ?" Ace whispered.

"I guess... we were wrong about Geo." Kaito said.

"Why did Geo quit?" Bud asked.

"He might have a reason." Luna bet.

"No wonder why he's so pathetic to be on this team." Solo said.

"DON'T YOU FEEL BAD ABOUT THIS FOR ONCE! ! ?" Luna shouted while Solo covered his ears with his index fingers.

"That's not my nature at all." Solo replied.

"_Did Geo quit because they broke up_?" Tia thought.

Suddenly, the alarm rang

"Chief, what's going on! ?" Ace asked.

"Another one of those Repliforce appeared in Echo Ridge!" WAZA Chief replied.

"Ace, we're staying here for while." Cerebrus said.

"How come?" Ace asked.

"We'll rest until our energy are restored, since the battle with Nightmare Megaman." Scutum replied.

"We're almost out of energy, let us rest." Aquila added.

"Alright."

"Thank you." they thanked him.

"Alright... StarForce, ikuze (let's go)!" Ace ordered as they all trans-out and flew toward Echo Ridge.

* * *

Meanwhile

A portal opened as Incentas stepped out as people started to run away while screaming.

"Pathetic humans... they surely are weak... Asura Knuckle! ! ! !" Incentas send out his six illusion fists as they destroyed random buildings. "HAHAHAHA! ! !"

* * *

Basement; Sonia's room

Sonia's Hunter-VG vibrated as she pressed the button as it revealed QueenVirgo's face.

"Hey, Tia. What's going on there?" Sonia asked.

"Sonia, another one of the Repliforce is in Echo Ridge." QueenVirgo replied.

"Alright." Sonia shut off her Hunter-VG. "Lyra, let's go."

"Right behind you, Sonia." Lyra replied.

"Transcode. HarpNote." Sonia transformed into HarpNote as she flew off. "Hey, guys." she found the others as she followed.

"That was fast." QueenVirgo was surprised.

"Well, not really."

"Let's get going." QueenVirgo said as they followed the others.

* * *

"Come on, StarForce slackers! Asura Knuckle!" Incentas send out his six illusion fists at the building as it exploded.

"Shock Note!" a musical note hit Incentas as he blocked it with his palm.

"Who dare to interfere me! ?" Incentas shouted.

"That will be us!" TaurusFire replied as all the StarForce landed.

"So the StarForce finally appeared, huh? I am called Incentas!"

"Why does he have three heads?" JackCorvus shivered.

"This will be quite a challenge." Rogue interested.

-Incentas is a sphinx type with three heads in rotation. He has three heads with different colors: red head, blue head, and yellow head which is his original head. He has a cape in armor by his legs. His front armor is yellow with brown. His shoulder armors are red with blue and white outline. He has six hands with wrists except he had no arms. His hands are white. His upper wrists are red with blue and white. Middle wrists are blue with red and yellow. Lower wrists are blue and yellow. His legs are yellow with brown. His feet are blue. His body is made of lightning by his thighs like any Mavericks that aren't like him.-

"Let's see if you slackers can endure my power! Judgement Thunder! !" Incentas strike lightning at the StarForce on the ground.

"Battle Card! Barrier!" they protected themselves with energy shield instantly before they were hit except Rogue, he swing his blade to stopped the lightning.

"Impressive... " Incentas admired them.

"Impress this! Acid Laser!"

"Pulse Song!

"Gemini Thunder!"

"Flame Weight!"

"Wicked Flame!"

"Hydro Dragon!"

"Z-Buster!" Zero transformed his right arm into a buster type as he fired at Incentas.

"FireBreath!"

"Phoenix Flare!"

"Pincer Cannon!"

"Rogue Fist!"

"Gorgon Eye!"

"Wataritori!" CygnusWing send out his minions at Incentas.

"Wide Claw!" Wolf Woods send out his claw in sonicboom at Incentas.

All their attacks hit Incentas as it caused an explosion.

"That did it!" VenomScorpius shouted.

"Who's crying now! ?" WildUrsa added.

As the smoke cleared, Incentas's palms were used as a shield around him.

"He used his hands as a shield! ?" TaurusFire shocked.

"HAHAHAHA! ! ! Your attacks are too weak to defeat me!" Incentas's head rotated as his head turned to his red Incentas's head as his body of lightning changed into body of flames.

"He can change lightning to fire on his body! ?" Gemini White was surprised.

"This isn't good..." JackCorvus said.

"Ace, call Geo, right away." QueenVirgo said.

"Got it!" Acid Ace tried calling Geo.

"I forgot, Geo locked up Omega-Xis and his Hunter-VG." HarpNote explained as the others were shocked.

"O.O Why didn't you tell me that earlier! ?" Acid Ace yelled.

"Um... I forgot."

"Megaman quit the team! ? This is perfect! ! The great hero Megaman finally quit! ! HAHAHA! !" Fire Incentas laughed evilly.

"SHUT UP! ! !" Acid Ace yelled with anger as he fired his Acid Blaster at him as Incentas blocked it with his palm.

"Ace... " QueenVirgo worried.

"Getting frustrated will consume your will." Incentas said.

"You think our Geo will quit that easily! ! ? You sunnuva... ! ! !" Acid Ace yelled angrily as he dashed toward him.

"This will be interesting." Incentas said as he made his stance.

* * *

Meanwhile for Geo, sitting on the bench

"Man, I'm hungry... " Geo's stomach growled as he took out his snack from his bag as he eats them. "I wonder how's everyone doing?"

Geo's memory made him remember when he and Sonia were on their fifth date around the park as he snapped out of it.

"No no no! I can't go back there! ... I'm going to change it." Geo finished his snack as he leave.

* * *

"Scorching Blaze! !" Incentas send out massive flames around Acid Ace.

"ARRGGHH! ! !"

"Ace! !" QueenVirgo shouted.

"So pathetic... " Incentas said as he rotated his head into his blue head as his body changed from fire to water.

"How many forms does he have! ?" JackCorvus asked.

"Eternal Glacier! !" Incentas send out massive ice at Acid Ace.

"Mech Flame! !" Acid Ace fired his blaster at the ice as it exploded then Incentas appeared in front of Acid Ace.

"Asura Fist Barrage! !" Incentas rapidly punched Acid Ace with his fists.

"Hydro Dragon!" QueenVirgo send her water dragon as it hit Incentas.

"Argh... " Incentas was pushed away.

"You alright, Ace?" QueenVirgo worried.

"I'm fine, Tia... "

"This guy's tough... With his ability, we can't defeat him." CygnusWing said.

"We can't win without Geo." QueenOphiuca added.

"Hahaha! ! You maggots are no match against me!" Incentas shouted as Acid Ace stood up.

"Listen... you think being weak is the best way to be strong?" Acid Ace asked.

"Correct... those who are weak, aren't able to take the title of a fighter." Incentas replied.

"You're wrong." QueenVirgo said.

"What do you mean?" Incentas asked.

"The weak aren't weak. They can grow stronger from their heart. That's what happened to the Ace I know."

"What's so important to him?" Incentas asked.

"Ace is the one who changed me after we left Dealer. Our bonds and our love are... strong." QueenVirgo said as she looked at HarpNote.

StarPheonix's Hunter-VG started to flashed red light as it created a new Battle Card. The Battle Card has Virgo symbol on the back and new form for QueenVirgo on the front.

"Tia, you got yourself a new power." StarPhoenix said.

"Get ready, Tia!" Acid Ace said as his Acid Blaster started to glow. "Wh-What the... ?"

Acid Ace's blaster changed into a new form. It changed into a half blaster and half calibur.

"What's this power?" Acid Ace wondered.

"The bonds between you and Tia are strong... plus it'll give you new power when the time comes." Zero expained.

"Awesome! I'll call it Acid Calibur!" Acid Ace named his new weapon.

-Acid Calibur is the new form for Acid Ace's blaster. It has large hilt. The guard has Acid Ace's blaster. Above the guard, it has a small silver blade.-

"That little toothpick won't hurt me! Glacier Storm! !" Incentas send out many iceball from the sky as they fell down toward the StarForce.

"Shock Note! FireBreath! Rogue Fist! Wicked Flame! Gorgon Eye! Phoenix Burst! Pincer Cannon!" they fired their attack at the falling iceball, but more iceballs are coming.

"There's too many of them!" VenomScorpius said.

"Let me handle this!" Acid Ace took aim of his Acid Calibur at the falling iceballs as he's charging crimson noise around his Acid Calibur.

"Ace... hurry it up! It's coming close!" TaurusFire shouted.

"Acid Burst! !" Acid Ace fired all the falling iceballs as they all exploded.

"Impossible! !" Incentas shouted.

"Ready, Tia?" Acid Ace asked.

"Whenever you are." QueenTia replied.

"You could use this, Tia." StarPhoenix showed QueenVirgo her new BattleCard.

"Is that... " QueenVirgo noticed.

"You got it." StarPhoenix download the new Battle Card on his Hunter-VG's card slot in his belt.

"Battle Card! Final Form StarForce! Q-Q-QueenVirgo!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

StarPhoenix walked toward QueenVirgo's back.

"This might hurt a little." StarPhoenix warned as he used his palms on her QueenVirgo's back as her body glow blue.

_FINAL FORM_!

_QUEENVIRGO_!

"W-What is this?" QueenVirgo was shocked seeing her new form.

"Tia, did your dress got... shorter?" Acid Ace noticed.

"My sceptor has changed into a rapier?" Tia was surprised.

"Tia, this form is quite a handy!" Virgo said.

"Agree. I'll called this form, VirgoKnight." Tia suggested.

"Love it!" Virgo liked the name.

-VirgoKnight is QueenVirgo's Final Form. Her dress armor (from QueenVirgo) has got shorter by her thighs. She has red armors of a knight on her shoulders, arms, and legs. Her crown has changed into a crimson tiara as it has a pink lens on her eyes. Her sceptor changed into a rapier. Her sceptor (the round part) has changed into a small circular guard. The sceptor (the top part) has become the bottom hilt.-

"You think that weird costume will defeat me! ? Asura Fist Barrage! !" Incentas send out multiple illusion fists at them as they dodged his attack.

_maiagare! Suzaku Mirakuru Ra... (Fly high! Suzaku miracle, la...)_

"Aqua Slash!" VirgoKnight send out a water sonicboom at Incentas, but nothing happened to him.

_densetsu ga ugokidashite (The legend is beginning to unfold.)_

"That was nothing!" Incentas shouted as his head rotated into his original head as his body changed into lightning.

_hontou no watashi ga hirogaru (The real me unfurls.)_

"Great... back to his orginal again... "Acid Ace sarcasmed.

_tooku hibiku Wo Ai Ni... (Distant echoes of I love you...)_

"Sanctuary Beam!" VirgoKnight fired a flash laser (from her hilt) at Incentas as he blocked it with his palms.

_anata ni michibikarete (lead me to you.)_

"Your power can't hurt me! Judgement Thunder! !" Incentas send out massive lightning at them as they got hit.

_mezamete-yuku tamashii (Awakening spirits)_

"ARRRGGHHHH! ! ! !"

_hikaridasu mou hitotsu no~ sekai (begin to shine to another~ world.)_

"I'm... not done... yet!" Acid Ace stood up.

_itooshii hito no tame ni (For the sake of my beloved,)_

"What can you do with that little toothpick gun thing you have! ?" Incentas asked.

_ima nani ga dekiru ka na? (now what can I do?)_

"It can change form into two type!" Acid Ace answered.

_kanawanai yume wa nai yo! (There aren't any dreams that won't come true!)_

"Nani (What)! ?"

_massugu ni shinjite'ru (I truly believe.)_

Acid Ace pushed the large hilt as the small blade grew longer. (The hilt is like regular size like the others.)

_ten to chi no aida ni aru (I'm absorbed in the breath-taking adventure)_

"Impossible! The gun can also be a sword! ?" Incentas noticed.

_mekuru meku bouken ni muchuu (that lies between Heaven and Earth.)_

"Of course, Acid Calibur has two types of weapon. It can be a gun type like my Acid Blaster and a sword type." Acid Ace explained.

_egao misete Ni Hao Ma (Smile and say Hello)_

" *-* That's awesome!" VenomScorpius admired.

_anata ni mimamorarete (Watched over and protected by you)_

"I never heard of it before." Zero said.

_ai wa hikaru seiza (Love is the shining constellations.)_

"Acid Slash!" Acid Ace swing as it created a crimson sonicboom at Incentas.

_omoidasu mou hitotsu no kiseki (I remember another miracle.)_

"Palm Shield! !" Incentas used his six hands as a shield to blocked his Acid Slash as Acid Ace and VirgoKnight dashed toward him.

_isshou ichido no deai (A once in a lifetime encounter.)_

"Ready for this Tia?" Acid Ace asked.

_tamashii ni kizan de ne (Please engrave it on your soul.)_

"You bet." VirgoKnight replied.

_donna toki datte ai wa (Because I think that love will)_

"I might let her use this power-up card." StarPhoenix took the Battle Card as he download it on Hunter-VG's card slot.

_sukui da to omou kara (always be our salvation.)_

"Battle Card! Power-Up!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

_POWER-UP_!

_QUEENVIRGO_!

_SANCTUARY SCEPTOR_!

While VirgoKnight's dashing toward Incentas, her rapier started glowing.

_itooshii hito no tame ni (For the sake of my beloved,)_

"Wh... "

_ima nani ga dekiru ka na? (now what can I do?)_

"Tia, that was Kalin's Power-Up Battle Card!" Acid Ace said.

_kanawanai yume wa nai yo! (There aren't any dreams that won't come true!)_

"Understood."

_massugu ni shinjite'ru (I truly believe.)_

"Asura Knuckle! !" Incentas send out six illusion fists at them as they jumped up as they raise their blade.

_mugen e to hirake~ Fushigi Yuuki~ (Open into infinity~ Fushigi Yuuki~)_

Acid Ace's charging up his blade with crimson noise as his blade is covered with crimson noise.

"Crimson Calibur! ! Santuary Slash! !" they both slashed their blade at Incentas with full power as he took double major hit.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH! ! ! ! !" Incentas cried loudly as an explosion occured.

"Nice one, Tia." Acid Ace said as VirgoKnight transformed back to QueenVirgo.

"Thanks Ace."

"I love my new weapon! I can change it into two different type of weapons!" Acid Ace adored his Acid Calibur.

"*sigh* Ace is Ace alright. Heehee... " QueenVirgo said.

While Incentas on the ground, he got back up, but his cape in armor is cracked and filled with holes.

"HAHAHA!"

"He's still alive! ?" Acid Ace noticed.

"Looks like I underestimated you two!" Incentas snapped his finger as a portal appeared behind him.

"Running away?" QueenVirgo asked.

"You may have won this battle... Our armies of Jammers and Noise Wizards are increasing more than before!" Incentas entered the portal as it closed.

After Incentas left, all the StarForce trans-out.

"That was intense." Tia said.

"You said it, Tia. Looks like we have to prepare for our enemies." Ace added.

"Let's call it a day. I'm really hungry~" Bud said as his stomach growled.

"Bud, can't you think of anything but food! ?" Luna retorted.

"Food is what you need for energy... " Bud replied.

"He has a point." Zero agreed.

"*sigh* Whatever, let's get going." Luna said as they all left.

"I'm worried about Geo. I wonder how's he doing right now." Ace wondered.

"Now that you mention it, why didn't Geo come?" Pat asked.

"Who needs him. He's totally pathetic to fight right now." Solo said as Luna shooked him.

"LISTEN YOU, DON'T YOU HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR ONCE! ! ! ?" Luna yelled.

"You don't need to yell and no." Solo replied.

* * *

That night

"I'm home." Sonia came back to Geo's house.

"Okaeri (Welcome home), Sonia." Hope said.

"Tough mission, huh?" Kelvin asked.

"Yeah... Is dinner ready?" Sonia asked.

"In a minute, Sonia. How about you rest a bit until dinner is ready?" Hope asked.

"Ok."

"Say, where did Geo go anyway?" Kelvin worried as Lyra materialized out of Sonia's Hunter-VG.

"I'll check on his room." Lyra offered.

"Sure." Kelvin accepted as she went inside Geo's room.

Inside Geo's room was empty and he's nowhere to be found as she flew next to sleeping Omega-Xis in his EM Wave cage.

"HEY! WAKE UP, MUTT! !" Lyra called loudly.

"WAAAAAHHHH! !" Omega-Xis screamed as Lyra burst out laughing. "NOT FUNNY!"

"Ok ok... Hahaha... Anyway, where's Geo?" Lyra asked.

"No clue." Omega-Xis replied.

"What do you mean "no clue" ?" Lyra asked.

"I haven't seen him since he left this morning."

"Did he say anything about where'd he go?"

"Nope."

"I see... Ok, thanks." Lyra exited Geo's room.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Omega-Xis went back to sleep.

* * *

Vista Point

Geo waited all day for this.

"AM Admins." Geo called as they appeared.

"_What is it that you want, Geo Stelar_?" Leo Kingdom asked.

"I have something to ask." Geo said.

"_What will that be_?" Pegasus Magic asked.

"Can you take me to the past before my parents married?" Geo asked.

"_Why ask that_?" Dragon Sky wondered.

"I want to change the past that... I won't be born." Geo explained.

"What?" they were shocked.

"Please, take me to the past." Geo begged

"_If you completed your mission_, _you'll disappeared for eternity_." Pegasus Magic warned him.

"I'll take that chance." Geo replied.

" ..._Alright_, _we'll take you back 16 years before your parents married_." Leo Kingdom said.

"Arigato (Thank you)."

The AM Admins created a portal for Geo as he took one last look at Echo Ridge before he leave.

"Minna arigato (Thank you, everyone). Arigato Sonia. Arigato Mom, Dad. Minna saraba (Farewell, everyone)." Geo bid farewell as he entered the portal back to the past.

"_Was it the right choice_?" Leo Kingdom asked.

"_We should, also, followed him_." Dragon Sky offered.

"_If so, we should see what he's planning_." Pegasus Magic added as they vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Master Sigma, it seems that Megaman is traveling to the past for some reason." Dynamo said.

"Hmm... why would he go to the past?" Sigma wondered.

"Should we send one of our Mavericks to the past?" Dynamo offered.

"No, send one of the Jammers and stop him. Metal Shark Player is still resurrecting more Jammers and Noise Wizards." Sigma replied.

"Alright." Dynamo left the room.

"What is Megaman doing after he has that power?" Sigma wondered.

"Hey, Jammer." Dynamo called.

"What is it?" one of the Jammer asked.

"I'm sending you to the past to stop Megaman." Dynamo answered.

"To the past?" he was confused as Dynamo created a portal to the past.

"Now, go stop Megaman." Dynamo ordered as he entered.

* * *

16 years ago that night

A woman around 27 walking toward her home as she saw someone behind her.

"Heehee... "

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Call me Jammer." he said as he came closer to her.

"Someone help! !" she cried as someone rammed into Jammer as he stood still.

"Who are you?" Jammer asked.

"Don't you dare mess with her!" he shouted.

"Let's see how strong this human is." Jammer said as he began fighting him.

5 minutes later

The man was in pain as he's panting heavily.

"Not bad for this kind of human. I'm outta here." Jammer jumped up the building to escape.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay, Hope..." he collapsed on the ground.

"Oh no... Please, be okay... Kelvin." she worried as she called for ambulance.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"I'm going to change the past so I won't be born." Geo began his mission.

"Is Geo's on vacation?" Kelvin wondered.

"Mom? Dad?" younger Hope and Kelvin were confused hearing it from Geo.

"I'll send you all to hell in Master Sigma's place." Apollo Flame said to the StarForce.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I also update my profile with more info. One more thing, I changed "Final Form" into "Final Form StarForce", I thought it would be better. The theme song for QueenVirgo/ Tia is "Itooshii Hito no Tame ni (For the Sake of My Beloved)", Fushigi Yuuki opening. Will younger Hope and Kelvin accept Geo from the future? Will the StarForce fight without Geo? **Before you review or comment**, please read my profile if you want Zero's Final Form in StarPhoenix's info, ok? Remember, read first then review or comment.


	23. Back to Parents and Meet Apollo Flame

Here's chapter 23. I hope you're all waiting for Geo meeting his parents from the past. I'm SO sorry, I've been focusing on Arc Rise Fantasia game. This game is soooo good. Enjoy this chapter. I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Back to Parents / Meet Apollo Flame**

The past

Echo Ridge Hospital

Hope waited in Kelvin's room as he finally woke up.

"Ugh... W-What happened?" Kelvin asked as he got up.

"Kelvin, thank goodness you're alright. You saved me from that weird guy last night." Hope explained.

"Oh yeah... Well, I'm glad you're safe, Hope." Kelvin said as Hope kissed his forehead.

"Thanks for saving me." she smiled.

"No problem." Kelvin said as he got off the bed.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Hope asked.

"I'm getting out of here." Kelvin started grabbing his clothes.

"I won't allow it." someone said as Kelvin and Hope turned to the door. "You're not allow to leave." Geo entered the room in his doctor outfit with a glasses.

"A doctor that's short and so young?" Hope confused.

"Why?" Kelvin asked as Geo pushed him back to bed.

"You must rest." Geo ordered.

"Wait, who are you? Where's the usual doctor?" Kelvin asked.

"I'm in charge of you from now on. You must hospitalized for about two years. Also... visiting hours are over." Geo said.

"o.O " Hope's expression.

"Huh? What're you trying to pull?" Kelvin escaped with Hope quickly as he quickly changed his outfit in the bathroom then run to the lobby.

"Quickly, Hope."

"Oh, Mr. Stelar." the doctor called.

"_Oh no_." Kelvin and Hope stopped.

"I've got your results." the doctor handed the paper to Hope as Kelvin looked at his result.

"_What is this_?" Kelvin thought.

"You're good to go." the doctor said as Kelvin and Hope left the hospital.

"Kelvin, what's going on here?" Hope wondered.

"I don't know... Just who was the weird doctor?"

Back at the hospital

Geo changed back to his regular outfit.

"Not good... Alright, time for plan B." he start his next plan.

* * *

**Flashback**

That morning at 10am

After Geo entered the portal from the present, a portal appeared from the sky as he fell down.

"AAAHHHH! ! !" Geo landed on the ground with a thud. "Ow... They should've give me a better place to land." he got up as he noticed a newpaper was right next to him.

Geo grabbed the newspaper as he began reading it.

"I... I really am in the past... " Geo was surprised then he noticed something. "Weird Man Attack Innocent Woman?" he was confused as he saw the person's name. "Mom? She's in the hospital?" he realized as he head to the hospital.

20 minutes later

"I'm lost... The past is really different than my time." Geo began asking random person. "Excuse me? Which way is the hospital?" he asked.

"Two blocks away." the man replied.

"Arigato." Geo thanked him as he head to the direction the man gave him.

Inside the hospital

"Ok... where is she?" Geo walked around the hallway as he found his mom is with someone. "Is that... dad?" he realized his parents' outfit hasn't change at all except their faces were younger than his time.

"Kelvin... please be okay... " Hope worried.

"Mom... *head shook* Wait, what am I doing? I'm suppose to do my mission here!" Geo snuck into the doctor's room as he quickly disguise himself.

(You all know what happened next.)

**Flashback end**

* * *

That night

Kelvin and Hope ate their dinner in the restaurant as they head home.

"You like that new restaurant, Hope?" Kelvin asked.

"That restaurant was the best, Kelvin." Hope replied as he smiled.

"By the way Hope, your birthday is two days away, right?" Kelvin asked.

"Yes, why you ask that?" Hope wondered.

"I was... gonna give you something... important to you."

"Really?" Hope was surprised as Kelvin nodded. "Arigato (Thank you) Kelvin!" she hugged him.

"What will you give me?" Hope asked with excitement.

"No way. Can't tell you." Kelvin teased her.

"How mean." Hope gave him a light punch as they continue walking home.

"Hold it... right there... " an old man stopped them.

"What's the matter?" Kelvin asked the old man.

-The old man has a table with a cloth and a crystal ball. He held a magnifying glass. He has white hair and he wore a hat. He wore brown coat.-

"I see... you two are in danger... " the old man said while looking at them with his magnifying glass.

"We're in danger?" Hope confused.

"The crystal ball tells me that... you two must not... see each other." the old man said.

"Why's that?" Kelvin asked.

"The longer you two are together... you'll bring disaster to each other... in the future." the old man replied.

"That can't be possible, sir. I would never caused bad things happened to my girlfriend like that." Kelvin said then he looked at the old man's face carefully. "Hmm?"

"Kelvin, is something wrong?" Hope asked as Kelvin grabbed the old man's magnify glass and looked at him.

"You're face... Have we met somewhere before?" Kelvin asked the old man.

"Um... *clear throat* no, we haven't... " the old man tried look away as Kelvin took off the old man's hat and his... wig?

"Uh oh." it was Geo in his old man disguise.

"YOU! You're that imposter doctor from this morning!" Kelvin realized.

"You're right." Hope noticed also.

"What're you trying to do?" Kelvin demanded as Geo ran away really fast.

"Kelvin, don't you think that was harsh?"

"*sigh* You're right... I shouldn't yell at him like that. Wait... that kid... "

"What do you mean, Kelvin?" Hope asked.

"Is it me or did he has the same necklace as mine?" Kelvin wondered as he looked at his own.

"You mean... you two are related?" Hope was curious.

"No no, I never met him before."

"Oh... "

After Geo ran away, he hid himself in the corner.

"*panting panting* That was... scary... The future... *panting* The future will change." Geo began finding a place to stay, but his only place he knows was his past home.

Kelvin and Hope entered their home as they slept together without knowing Geo entered another one of their room which is their future child's room.

"Wow~ So, this is where they're going to prepare my room?" Geo thought as he lay down on the corner. "Not comfortable, though I need to get use to it... I swear, I will change the past so I won't be born." he made his final thought as he went to sleep.

* * *

Back to the present

"I wonder how Geo's doing?" Hope worried.

"Don't worry, Hope. Geo's probably on vacation." Kelvin bet.

"Sonia, aren't you worry?" Lyra asked as she was silent.

"Kelvin, I think it may be hard for Sonia and Geo like this." Hope whispered.

"I wonder, will they ever make up?" Kelvin wondered.

"_Geo_... _where are you_? _I really miss you_... " Sonia worried.

* * *

"Master Sigma, are you bored not being able to fight in your condition?" Dynamo asked.

"Of course... fighting that Megaman in his dark form really impressed my fighting skills." Sigma replied.

"So who's gonna replace you?" Dynamo asked.

"I'll take his place." someone answered.

"Apollo Flame?" Sigma noticed.

"I'll take care of those StarForce on in your place, Sigma." Apollo Flame said.

"Go ahead. Let's see if those kids can outstand your power." Sigma bet as Apollo Flame opened a portal.

"They won't underestimate my destructive power." Apollo Flame replied as he entered the portal.

"You know Master Sigma, I heard his power is filled massive flames." Dynamo said.

"I thought that was a myth."

"That's true." Dynamo corrected him.

"No matter."

"By the way, what did you gave Apollo Flame's new attack?" Dynamo was curious.

"His new battle skill might stop these StarForce from our plan. Let's see if he can master that move."

* * *

A while later in the park

"*sigh* What a relaxing day~ " Bud lay down on the grass.

"You said it, Bud. There's no Repliforce to fight." Pat agreed.

"Remind me... why am I with you losers! ?" Solo retorted.

"Solo, you need to learn everything about nature, respect, and relaxation! !" Luna demanded.

"WHY WOULD I LEARN ABOUT RELAXATION! ! ? ISN'T THAT WEIRD TO YOU! ! ?" Solo yelled.

"NO, IT ISN'T! ! IT'S ABOUT MAKING YOUR BODY BUILD ENERGY AND IN TOP SHAPE! ! !" Luna explained.

"Those two never stop, do they?" Jack whispered.

"They've been like this since the Repliforce began." Bud replied.

"Can't they ever stop?" Zack sighed.

While Luna and Solo are arguing, a pillar of flames appeared in the sky as it struck the ground then it caused an explosion.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! WHAT WAS THAT! ! ! ?" Bud panicked as Luna and Solo stopped arguing.

"A volcano in Echo Ridge! ? That's not possible! !" Zack freaked out.

"Wait a minute... " Solo stood in front of them.

"Solo, what is it?" Luna asked.

While there's smoke, a person walked towards them with his two giant ring of flames, spinning around him.

"You kids haven't seen any StarForce, have you?" he asked.

"Um uh... " Bud started sweating.

"Guys, let's keep our mouth shut." Luna whispered to the others.

"Got it." they agreed except Solo who wasn't listening.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

"N-No, w-we haven't... we don't know where the StarForce are... " Luna, Pat, Bud, and Zack answered while sweating badly.

"What about you? Have you seen them?" he asked Solo.

" ...Yes. That'll be us." Solo answered as Luna hit him in the head, hard. "THAT HURT, GODDAMN IT! !" he retorted

"SOLO! ! ! ! CAN'T YOU LEARN HOW TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! ! ! ? ?" Luna yelled loudly at him.

"IT'S THE TRUTH! ! WHY CAN'T WE TELL THEM WHAT WE ARE! ! ?" Solo yelled back.

"IT'S TO KEEP OUR IDENTITY A SECRET FOR OUR SAFETY! ! !" Luna barked at him.

"So you're the StarForce? Giving me your fake answer, huh?"

"Ok, you know who we are! So, who are you anyway?" Luna questioned.

"Apollo Flame."

" T-T Our relaxing day is ruined!" Bud cried.

"You're one of the Repliforce, are you?" Luna questioned.

"I'm _not_ one of their member. I'm their _new_ team member." Apollo Flame answered.

" -_- WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE! ?" Luna yelled.

"If you're the StarForce, then I'll send you all to hell in Master Sigma's place." Apollo Flame lit up flames on his hands.

"Bud, call the others!" Luna commanded.

"Got it! Zack, go hide!" Bud warned him.

"Roger that!" Zack hid behind the light pole.

"Transcode! Rogue!" Solo transformed into Rogue as he dashed toward Apollo Flame with Laplace in blade form.

"Frontal attack won't work on me." Apollo Flame said as Rogue clashed his blade on his ring of flames.

"WHAT THE... ! ?" Rogue pulled his blade back as he stepped back.

"These ring of flames protects me from any harm. Prominence Flare! !" Apollo Flame send out snake-like flames at Rogue.

"Not gonna happen! Shock Wave Uppercut! !" Rogue send out three slashes at the snake-like flames as they exploded.

"There's more where that came from!" Apollo Flame send out more snake-like flames at Rogue as he slashed all his snake-like flames.

"I can't keep up with these things!" Rogue continue slashing all the flames snake.

"Bud, where are they! ?" Luna asked.

"They're on their way!" Bud replied.

"AARRGGG! ! ! Where's Geo when you need him! ! ?" Luna complained.

* * *

Back to the past

The next day

By the fountain, where Hope and Kelvin sat on their date.

"What a lovely day." Hope said, resting her head on Kelvin's right shoulder.

"Quiet day for us. Say Hope, your birthday is tomorrow, right?" Kelvin asked.

"That's right. I can't wait what's your gift going to be." she replied.

"That will have to wait." Kelvin stated.

"Don't!" someone entered their date as he's panting.

"Who are you?" Hope asked.

"Aren't you from yesterday?" Kelvin realized the boy who was in disguise of a doctor and an old man from yesterday.

"You guys... *panting panting* You guys can't be together... Kaa-san (Mom). Tō-san (Dad)."

"Kaa-san? Tō-san?" Hope and Kelvin were confused hearing it from Geo.

"You guys can't be together... Please, I'm begging you." Geo begged.

"Hold on hold on hold on! Just who are you anyway?" Kelvin asked.

"Well... uh... this is gonna sound weird... " Geo started.

"Before you answer... are you a stalker?" Hope questioned.

"NOO! ! I'm not like that!"

"Hope, he's too young." Kelvin corrected her.

"Oh, sorry." Hope apologized.

"It's ok, Kaa-san."

"Why do you keep calling us "Kaa-san" and "Tō-san" ?" Hope questioned that.

"It's because I'm your son! !" Geo confessed which shocked them.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Are you really our son?" Kelvin asked.

"This guy is too strong since he's not a Repliforce member!" Zero got back up from ApolloFlame's attack.

"Meet me tomorrow at the old warehouse, Megaman!" Jammer took Hope as hostage as he escaped.

"No... no... Not again! !" Geo's dark aura surrounded his right arm.

* * *

So what do you all think, Geo in his old man disguise? I'll try upload more chapters if I can beat Clyde in Verct Skywalk in Arc Rise Fantasia. He's too hard to beat! ! Will Kelvin and Hope accept Geo as their son from the future? Please review or comment.


	24. Nightmare has return and Flame up

I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I upload this ch asap. Enjoy this chapter because it's too long. I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Nightmare has return / Flame up**

After Geo confessed he's their son, Hope and Kelvin burst out laughing.

"This kid is too funny!" Hope said while laughing.

"-_- Kaa-san, it's true! Your name is Hope Hana (flower). Tō-san, your name is Kelvin Stelar." Geo said as they stopped laughing.

(Since we don't know about Hope's actual last name, this is all I could think of.)

"How'd you know our name?" Kelvin questioned.

"I'm Geo Stelar... and I'm your son from the future, 16 years from now." Geo answered.

"If you really are our son from the future, then how do you explain that pendant that around your neck?" Kelvin pointed.

"This pendant... You gave it to me before you travel to space in AMAKEN." Geo answered.

"AMAKEN? You know Aaron?" Kelvin realized as Geo nodded.

"He's a good friend after you disappeared in outer space for three years." Geo replied.

"You were going to travel to outer space?" Hope was shocked hearing it from Geo.

"Well, yeah... "

"Also, he was going to form BrotherBand with an alien from outer space." Geo added.

"How'd you know about BrotherBand?" Kelvin was shocked that Geo knows a lot.

"You taught me about it. And you made this." Geo showed him his Visualizer.

"Isn't this... my creation?" Kelvin was surprised of his Visualizer.

"You named it Visualizer." Geo said.

"Visualizer? That's the name! I couldn't find a perfect name for it! So it's called a Visualizer?" Kelvin was amazed.

"Wow~ You sure know a lot." Hope said.

"Hope... " Kelvin called.

"What is it?"

"This kid is really our son from the future." Kelvin smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep, he knows all about me and all my creation."

"Then, what about me in the future?" Hope asked.

"Well, after Tō-san went missing... you made me go to school and I refuse because my life fell apart." Geo explained.

"Oh, I see." Hope felt sorry for him.

"Ok Geo, wanna spend your time with your parents from the past?" Kelvin offered.

"No." Geo refused.

"Why not? Then why you're here to see us?"

"It's because... "

"Geo, just tell us." Hope said.

"I don't want to be born if you two married." Geo told them.

"Wait a minute... why can't you be born?" Kelvin confused.

"If I'm born, then I might hurt my friends including Sonia!" Geo answered.

"Who's Sonia?" Hope asked.

"My... my girlfriend." Geo replied quietly.

"Geo, tell us everything what happened to you in the future." Kelvin wanted to help as Geo explained everything.

* * *

Back to the present where the StarForce battled Apollo Flame

Mr. Dubius, Mitch Shepard, and Damian didn't show up because they have work.

"Mikazukizan (Crescent-Moon Slash)! ! !" Zero made a crescent aura slash at Apollo Flame, but his ring of flames protected him as usual.

"Come on! You hoodlums can't lay a finger on me!" Apollo Flame felt disappointed in them.

"How can we hit him! ? His rings are super~ annoying! !" TaurusFire got back up.

"Those rings can't be destroyed, can they?" HarpNote questioned that.

"Let's try by destroying his rings." QueenOphiuca suggested.

"Agree, Jack go distract him while Ace find a good shot at him." HarpNote made a plan.

"Got it!" JackCorvus flew up. "Hey, Mr. Barbequeman! ! Try fire me if you can! !" he mocked him.

"You dare to mock the great Apollo Flame! ? Blaze Twister! !" Apollo Flame summoned three fire tornadoes around JackCorvus.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! ! ! BAD IDEA! ! !" JackCorvus tried to fly away from his blazing tornadoes.

"BURN TO DUST! !" Apollo Flame clamped his hands as his three blazing tornadoes collided together at JackCorvus, but he barely took the hit as the flaming tornadoes exploded.

"That was a close one." JackCorvus was relieved.

"Now, Ace! !" HarpNote gave him the signal.

"Wide Wave!" Acid Ace fired a water wave at ApolloFlame as one of his ring went extinguished.

"Hmm? So you've found out of the weakness of my rings?" Apollo Flame noticed.

"You want more? Then you got one!" Rogue dashed toward him as he raise his blade.

"How pathetic." Apollo Flame said.

"ROGUE BREAK! ! !" Rogue slammed his blade at Apollo Flame's chest as he created a massive explosion.

"Solo, please don't die!" QueenOphiuca shouted as Rogue jumped out.

"I CAN HEAR YOUR DISGUSTING VOICE! ! I'M NOT DEAD, YOU KNOW! ?" Rogue yelled.

"EXCUSE YOU, BUT MY VOICE ISN'T THAT DISGUSTING! ! DON'T YOU EVER RESPECT, NOT EVEN ONCE! ?" Queen Ophiuca barked back.

"AS I SAID BEFORE, I'M NOT THAT TYPE OF MURIAN, GOT IT! ?"

" -_- Those two need to learn when to stop." TaurusFire said.

"You said it, Bud." Gemini White agreed.

While the smoke cleared, Apollo Flame is standing still, unharm except the center of his chest has a tiny scratch from Rogue's attack.

"Not bad for the last survivor of Murian." Apollo Flame was impressed.

"What'd you say?" Rogue turned toward him.

"Test me with your full strength. I wanna see if the rumors of the last Murian's power are true."

"You want to test my power? Then you got one, old bastard! HHHHAAAA! ! !" Rogue dashed toward him with his blade.

* * *

Back to the past

Geo told Kelvin and Hope everything about the StarForce, about Sonia, when he transform into Nightmare Megaman, and their loveless.

"Geo... " Hope felt sad for him.

"That's why I can't let you two be together! If that happened, I'll caused more trouble to my friends even Sonia!" Geo buried his hands on his face as Hope gave him a hug.

"Geo listen, people make mistakes even us. Just apologize with the bottom of your soul and your heart." Hope comforted him.

"She has a point Geo... that's what men are." Kelvin added.

"I don't know what should I do... Kaa-san... Tō-san... " Geo began crying.

"Geo, if this Sonia girl loves you... let her understand the real you." Kelvin said.

"The real me?" Geo confused as Kelvin nodded.

"Even if you drive us apart, this Sonia girl's life will torn apart. She'll be sad if she never met you. Also, she'll regret nothing if you two never met." Kelvin explained to Geo.

"I really love your words, Kelvin." Hope loved his sentence as he smiled.

"I see... " Geo understood.

"Geo, don't let this Nightmare or whatever you had take control over you. Just fight that thing and you'll be able to control it." Kelvin said.

"Enjoying your time?" someone entered their conversation.

"That voice... " Hope recognized that voice as she turned to her right, seeing Jammer from the other night.

"I'm glad you remembered me." Jammer said.

"You! !" Kelvin stood in front of Geo and Hope.

"What're you doing here! ?" Geo asked.

"I'm here to see how this pathetic Megaman is doing right now... It's the best choice to follow you." Jammer replied.

"He... followed me?"

"Oh yeah... I brought some friends." Jammer said as some Noise Wizards were summoned.

"GGGRRRRAAAAWWWWW! ! ! !" the Noise Wizards roared.

"Kaa-san! Tō-san! Stay back!" Geo stood in front of them.

"What can you alone do?" Jammer asked.

"This! Transcode... Oh yeah, I forgot my Hunter-VG." Geo realized he left his Hunter-VG in his EM Wave cage with Omega-Xis in his era.

"Too bad~ Noise Wizards, stop them!" Jammer commanded.

"RRRAAAHHHH! ! !" the Noise Wizards roared as they charged toward Geo and his past parents.

"Kaa-san! Tō-san! Run!" Geo ordered them as he's fighting the Noise Wizards to stall time.

"Can't Geo, there's more behind us!" Kelvin and Hope stepped back as they were surrounded.

"AAARRGGHH! !" Geo was pinned down by couple of Noise Wizards.

"Geo!" Kelvin turned to him as he was pinned down as well.

"Kelvin!" Hope tried to help, but Jammer caught her. "Let me go!" she demanded.

"No way! You're going to be our hostage!" Jammer said.

"Let her go!" Kelvin commanded him.

"Fat chance!" Jammer replied.

"Kaa-san! Tō-san!" Geo tried to break free from those Noise Wizards as he noticed his dark aura surrounded his right arm. "No... not now... Not again! !" he tried to stop his dark aura from consuming his body, but it's useless.

"HAHAHA! What can you lowly human do against me! ?" Jammer asked while laughing like a maniac.

Without knowing, Geo's dark aura already consumed him as his dark aura knocked the Noise Wizards away from him then his eyes turned red.

"RRRRAAAWWHHHHHH! ! !" Geo roared as he run toward Jammer then he punched his face as he landed on the fountain water.

"OW! What the hell was that power! ?" Jammer questioned as his face throbbed.

"Geo... ?" Hope was shocked seeing Geo's strength.

"Geo... that was awesome!" Kelvin was impressed.

For a moment, Geo's red eyes were back to his eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" Geo couldn't remember.

"That does it!" Jammer head toward Hope as he caught her then flew off.

"KELVIN! GEO! TASUKETE (HELP ME)! !" Hope cried.

"Kaa-san! Hope!" Geo and Kelvin cried as the Noise Wizards followed Jammer.

"Listen Megaman, if you wanna save her... Meet me tomorrow at the old warehouse at noon!" Jammer gave him a hint as he escaped. "Noise Wizards! Let's go!" he commanded as they left.

"KELVIN! !" Hope cried as they vanished.

"KAA-SAN!" Geo cried.

"Tomorrow?" Kelvin realized something.

"What is it, Tō-san?" Geo asked.

"Tomorrow is... Hope's birthday." Kelvin said.

"Nani (What)?" Geo was shocked.

"Bad things happened during her birthday? I'm not going to let that happened!"

"Tō-san... "

"Geo, let save our strength for tomorrow. Let's save Hope." Kelvin said as Geo nodded. "One more thing Geo, how did you get that strength?" he asked.

"Um... that was my dark power I told about." Geo replied.

"Oh... Look Geo, when that power consumed you, fight it... don't let it control you." Kelvin said.

"Got it." he nodded.

"_Don't worry_, _Hope_... _We'll save you_."

* * *

Back to the present

Rogue got beat up by Apollo Flame and he didn't get a single hit since Rogue gave him a scratch.

"*panting panting panting* This isn't right at all... ! !" Rogue panting badly.

"For a Murian like you... Your power is still not enough for a challenge." Apollo Flame said.

"Damn you! !"

Apollo Flame created an enormous fireball from his hands.

"Meteor Swarm! ! !" Apollo Flame fired multiple meteors from his enormous fireball at Rogue.

Rogue slashed few of his meteors then a lot of meteors hit him.

"DAAAAAHHHHH! ! ! ! !" he cried as the explosion occured around him then he fell on the ground.

"Solo! !" QueenOphiuca dashed toward him. "Come on, wake up!"

"uuh... " Rogue's EM Wave Change was cancelled as he lost consciousness.

"How weak you maggots are... And you call yourself "the StarForce!" "

"Mikazukizan (Crescent-Moon Slash)! !" Zero dashed toward Apollo Flame as he made a crescent moon slash at Apollo Flame.

"UGH! !" he was pushed back and fell on the ground.

"Σ Blade! !" Zero changed his saber into a giant sword.

"O.O That sword is huge! !" TaurusFire was shocked as Apollo Flame got up.

"You think that sword of yours can defeat me! ?" Apollo Flame asked as he created flames in his hands and combine them.

"What's he doing?" Gemini White asked.

"SOLAR FLARE! ! ! !" Apolo Flame created a giant ball of flames as he held it in the air.

"O.O AAAAAHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE IF HE HIT US! ! !" Zack cried badly then he fainted.

"TAKE THIS! !" Apollo Flame threw his Solar Flare at Zero as he sliced his Solar Flare in half then it exploded.

"UUUGHHHH! ! !" Zero was pushed back by the explosion as he crashed on the ground. "This guy is too strong since he's not a Repliforce member!" he said as he got back up.

"My power is too strong for you maggots." Apollo Flame said.

"_Geo_... _where the hell are you_?" Zero thought.

* * *

Back to the past

The next day; Hope's birthday

In the old warehouse, where Jammer kidnapped Hope as a hostage.

"Those two can't save you!" Jammer said.

"You're wrong! They will come and save me!" Hope shouted.

"Save you? HAHAHA! ! Do you really believe that kid is actually your son from the future will save you! ?"

" ... " Hope went silent for a moment.

"HAHAHA! ! I knew that will shut you up! ! There's no way they will save you!" Jammer shouted as he sat on the old warehouse's box.

* * *

Outside the warehouse

"Geo, ready?" Kelvin asked.

"Ready when you are Tosan." Geo replied as they run toward the old warehouse.

"Remember Geo, don't let your dark power control you even if you're afraid of using it." Kelvin warned him.

"Understood."

Geo and Kelvin dashed through some Noise Wizards as they knocked them over. They made inside the old warehouse as they saw Jammer sitting on the old warehouse's box and Hope was tied up by the crate.

"You're going to regret this, Jammer!" Geo shouted.

"Huh?" Jammer noticed them.

"I won't take responsible for what happens. Tō-san, go free Kaa-san."

"Got it!" Kelvin run toward where Hope is.

"Kelvin... " Hope felt safe.

"Don't worry, Hope. I'll get you out soon." Kelvin said as he untie the rope.

"What can you do without transforming into Megaman! ?" Jammer asked.

"Sorry minna (everyone)... Since the darkness inside me is calling for me... Then I have no choice but to unleash my darkness." Geo said as his dark aura appeared around him.

"Geo, don't! !" Kelvin shouted.

"HENSHIN! ! !" Geo's dark aura surrounded him as his body began to transform into Nightmare Megaman as his dark aura spread around him, then the spikes on his shoulder armors and on his elbows grew longer as he has spikes on both sides of his upper arms including the spikes on his knees grew longer.

"What kind of Megaman is that?" Jammer was shocked as he stood up, seeing Megaman's new form.

"G-Geo... what happened... to your body?" Kelvin was shocked seeing Geo in that form.

"RRAAAAAWWHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! !" Nightmare Megaman roared as he went berserk, smashing random objects around him.

"Noise Wizards! Attack!" Jammer commanded as the Noise Wizards charged toward Nightmare Megaman.

Nightmare Megaman noticed his enemies as he attacked them with tremendous strength as few Noise Wizards exploded.

"RRAAAWWWHHHH! ! ! !" he struck more Noise Wizards with his claws then he punched them.

"GRRRAAAAHHHH! ! !" two Noise Wizards grabbed both of Nightmare Megaman's arms as he swing his arms then they both crashed into each other.

"Where did he get that kind of power! ?" Jammer didn't know Megaman has that kind of power.

Nightmare Megaman grabbed one of the Noize Wizard as he tossed that Noize Wizard at the piles of crates.

"RRAAWWRRRRR! ! Battle Card! ! Dark Blade! !" Nightmare Megaman transformed his right arm into a purple blade as he slashed a few Noise Wizards as they exploded.

"Got it! Come on, Hope!" Kelvin free Hope as they hid behind the pillar, watching Geo fighting the enemies.

"Is that... really Geo?" Hope's not sure seeing Geo in his berserk form.

"RRRRAAAWWWWWRRRRR! ! ! ! Battle Card! ! Dark Boomer Blade! !" a boomerang blade appeared at Nighemare Megaman's right shoulder. He de-transformed his Dark Blade into a claw as he grabbed it then threw at the Noise Wizards.

The Dark Boomer Blade automatically turned as it slashed all the Noise Wizards.

"GGRRRAAAWWWWW! ! ! !" all the Noise Wizards cried as they exploded.

Nightmare Megaman transformed his right arm into Dark Blade as he growled, looking at Jammer.

"K-Kid, let's talk about this, shall we?" Jammer panicked.

"RRRAAAWWWWRRR! ! ! !" Nightmare Megaman roared as he dashed toward him.

"MadVulcan!" Jammer transformed his right arm into vulcan as he fired at Nightmare Megaman, but it did nothing to him while running toward him.

"RRRRAAAAWWWRRRRR! ! ! !" Nightmare Megaman gave several slashes at Jammer.

"UGH! UGH! UGH!" Jammer cried as Nightmare Megaman kicked him, sending him flying near Kelvin and Hope.

"Hope, let's get out of here!" Kelvin grabbed Hope's arm, but Jammer already grabbed Hope as he transformed his left arm into a blade.

"Kelvin, help! !" Hope cried.

"Megaman, what do you think of this! ! ?" Jammer showed Nightmare Megaman his mom as a shield.

"GRR... RRRRRAAAAWWWRRRR! ! ! !" Nightmare Megaman roared as he charged towards him with his Dark Blade.

"What the... Stop you! ! Don't you care about this woman! ?" Jammer aimed his blade at Hope's neck.

"Let go of me!" Hope demanded.

"RRRRAAAWWHHHH! ! ! !" Nightmare Megaman was about to strike both Jammer and Hope, but Kelvin stopped him.

"GEO, CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW! !" Kelvin demanded as he held on his right arm, before he was hit.

"RRRRAAAAAWWWWWHHHH! ! !" Nightmare Megaman tried to break free then he knee kicked him.

"Geo, I'm not giving up, even if you are my son from the future! !" Kelvin's still hanging on while grabbing Geo's right arm and taking his kicks.

Suddenly, Kelvin's pendant and Nightmare Megaman's star symbol flashed as everyone pause.

* * *

Kelvin isn't in the old warehouse, he's in another place as he opened his eyes.

"What is this place?" Kelvin looked around that is filled with black fog. "Could this be... BrotherBand or Geo's mind?" he bet as he heard a scream. "Was that Geo's voice?" he wondered as he followed his voice.

Few minutes later

"AARRRGGGHHH! !"

"Geo! ! Where are you! ?" Kelvin called as he saw someone with Geo, tied up with black chain on his wrists.

"AAAARRRGGHHH! ! !" Geo cried with black electricity shocking him.

"Hey, what're you doing with my son! ?" Kelvin demanded as he ran towards them.

"**Hmmm**?" the black shadow being turned to Kelvin.

"You're not... human, are you?" Kelvin asked.

"**I'm not human nor EM Wave being**.** This place is Geo's mind filled with sorrow and fear**." the black shadow being answered.

"Sorrow and fear? That's it! This is what happened to Geo when he's afraid!" Kelvin solved Geo's problem.

"AAAHHHH! ! !" the black chain shocked Geo as he cried.

"Geo! Snap out of it!" Kelvin shouted.

"**It's futile**... **His mind is locked up by his darkness around him**." the black shadow being said.

"AAAHHHH! ! !" Geo cried by the shock of the black chain.

"Geo! Wake up! You have friends that are worried about you, in your era, even this Sonia girl!" Kelvin gave him some senses.

"M-My... my frie... AAAAHHHH! ! !" Geo was interrupted by the shock.

"Fight it, Geo!" Kelvin shouted.

"**I said it's futile**!" the black shadow being fired a ball of shadow at him.

"ARGH!" Kelvin was pushed back as he landed on the ground. "Damn you... "

"**Give it up**! **His mind has been shut without his own will**." the black shadow being said as Kelvin ran toward Geo.

"Geo, listen to me! *grabbed Geo* Do you want this darkness to consume you! ?" Kelvin shouted as the black chain shocked them both.

"ARGH! ! !" they both cried as Kelvin managed to endure the shock while the shock continued.

"That... that was nothing... Geo... you gotta... wake up... !" Kelvin said while enduring the shock as Geo's eyes opened a little as the black shadow being transformed his right arm into a blade.

"**Time for you two to die**!" he dashed towards them.

Suddenly, a flashed of light blocked his vision.

"**What the**... ! ! ?" the black shadow being tried to block the light away from him as he was stabbed. "**How did**... ?"

The light stopped flashing as the black shadow being looked at who stabbed him... it was Geo in Megaman form with a Battle Card, Sword.

"**Geo**? **In Megaman form**?" the black shadow being questioned.

"Geo... is that really you?" Kelvin asked as Geo turned toward him.

"Tō-san... it's me." he smiled.

Megaman pulled his blade from the black shadow being's chest as Geo's mind world changed back to BrotherBand (like how Geo first met Omega-Xis in the anime).

"So this is BrotherBand?" Kelvin was amazed.

"**You have done well**, **Megaman**." the black shadow being said.

"What do you mean?" Megaman asked.

"**You have defeated me**... *body started to disappear like data* **I shall entrust this dark power to you**... " he said.

"You're giving the dark power... to me?" Megaman confused as he changed back to Geo.

"**This Nightmare Armor is how you created after Kelvin went missing when you were filled with loneliness**... **I exist to protect you from any harm after you die from Sigma's final blow**. **To eliminate all enemies around you**. **The power who change Megaman with pure darkness**."

"I created that power?" Geo confused.

"**Geo Stelar**... " the black shadow being revealed his true form as Geo was shocked seeing... himself.

"You're... me?" Geo was shocked even Kelvin.

"**Saraba** (Farewell)... **my friend**... " he bid farewell as he disappeared then Kelvin pat his back.

"Well done, Geo." Kelvin was proud as Geo turned to him. What's wrong, Geo?" he asked.

"Tō-san... I going to keep fighting... to protect my friends!" Geo said.

"That's the spirit!" Kelvin replied as his mind entered back to reality.

* * *

Everything went unpause as Kelvin looked at Geo in Nightmare Megaman form.

"Geo?" Kelvin's hoping if Geo's back like before.

"Tō-san... I'm okay now." Geo replied.

"Geo?" Hope heard Geo's voice as she smiled.

"What's going on! ?" Jammer asked.

Kelvin instantly grabbed Hope away from Jammer as Nightmare Megaman slashed Jammer.

"AAARRGGHH! !" he cried as he landed on the ground.

"Using my past mom as a shield shows what a coward you are!" Nightmare Megaman shouted as he charged up his Dark Blade with purple Noise.

"I'm outta here! !" Jammer ran away as he was outside.

"No you're not!" Nightmare Megaman jumped toward him as his Dark Blade is surrounded with purple Noise.

"AAAAAHHHHH! ! !" Jammer screamed.

"TERROR SLASH! !" Nightmare Megaman slashed Jammer.

"AAAAARRRRGGHHHH! ! ! !" Jammer cried as he exploded while his past parents caught up to him.

"Good job, Geo!" Kelvin said as Hope hugged him.

"Thanks for saving me!" Hope thanked as Nightmare Megaman transform back into Geo.

"I didn't without dad's help." Geo said.

"You would've killed us if I didn't help you." Kelvin replied.

Suddenly, Geo's body began to disappear.

"What's happening to my body?" Geo questioned while panic.

"_You have done well_, _Geo Stelar_." someone said.

"That voice... " Geo recognized it as he looked up.

Three AM Admins appeared from the sky as they landed behind Geo.

"_Geo Stelar_, _you have proven your will against your fear_." Pegasus Magic said.

"_You have showed the real Geo Stelar to your past parents after you defeated your hidden self_." Leo Kingdom added.

"You mean... all the battle was to... fight my own darkness?" Geo answered.

"_Correct_... _Now_, _it's time to part_." Sky Dragon said.

"Before I go... " Geo said to the AM Admins as he turned to his past parents.

"Geo... " Kelvin and Hope said.

"Tō-san... Kaa-san... arigato (thank you)... " Geo gave them a group hug as he started crying.

"Arigato... Geo... for saving me on my birthday... " Hope said as she started crying.

"Arigato Geo... We're glad we met you from the future... " Kelvin said as he's crying, too.

"_Geo Stelar_... _the memories of your parents while you're in this era_... _will disappear_." Leo Kingdom warned as Geo turned to him.

"I understood... *sob* Leo Kingdom... " Geo said as he walked to them.

"Geo, wait." Hope stopped him as he turned to her.

She gave him a final hug.

"Arigato Geo... I'm glad to met a strong son... " Hope said as more tears coming out of her eyes.

"Arigato Kaa-san... I'm glad to have a mother like you... " Geo said as more tears coming out.

"Geo... in the your time... *sob* please believe in yourself one more time... so this Sonia girl can understand you... "

"Kaa-san... "

"Believe in your form as Megaman... If you do that... she'll be able to understand the real Geo..." Hope finished while more tears coming out.

"Kaa-san... " Geo hugged her tightly as he cried even more.

"Please believe... in yourself... " Hope added as she hugged him then she cried even more.

"*sob* I will... Kaa-san."

"Arigato... Geo... my son... " Hope gave Geo a kiss on his forehead.

"_It is time_, _Geo Stelar_... " Pegasus Magic said.

"Ok... " Geo said as they float in the air.

"Saraba (Farewell)... Geo... !" Kelvin and Hope wave at him.

"Saraba... Kaa-san! Tō-san!" Geo wave at them.

The AM Admins opened the portal above them as they entered. Geo made his final look at his past parents as he smiled, then he entered the portal. After the portal closed, a flash of light occured as Kelvin and Hope's memories of Geo... disappeared.

"Kelvin... what are we doing here?" Hope asked.

"I don't know how we got here... " Kelvin said as he took her home.

* * *

That night

They celebrated Hope's birthday with their friends.

"Hope, I have something to tell you." Kelvin said.

"What is it?" Hope wondered.

"I... uh... I love you." Kelvin confessed while blushing.

"*gasp* Kelvin... " Hope was shocked as she hugged him tightly.

"What's with you, Hope?" he laughed.

"Kelvin... I love you, too!" Hope confessed as they kiss while their friends were clapping.

"Hope, I have something to ask to you." Kelvin added.

"What could that be?" Hope asked as Kelvin bend down one of his knee, showing her a small box.

"Hope, will you marry me?" Kelvin showed her the box that has a ring with a diamond as Hope jumped on him.

"Kelvin... of course I will! I'll be happy to be your wife!" Hope said with her tears of joy while everyone gave them a big yay.

"Good job, Kelvin!" Aaron pat his back.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" everyone cheered for it as Kelvin and Hope kissed with passion.

* * *

Back to the present where Geo returned

Geo was standing in front of his house spacing out for a moment.

"Kaa-san... Tō-san... "

"_Please believe in yourself one more time_... _Believe in your form as Megaman_... " he remember his past mom's words then he ran inside his house to the kitchen.

"Geo, what's the rush?" Hope asked as Geo found a hammer then he ran to his room.

"OMEGA-XIS! ! !" Geo called as Omega-Xis woke up.

"Geo? *noticed the hammer* WHAT'S WITH THAT HAMMER! ! ? DON'T KILL ME! !" he flinched.

Geo used the hammer as he smashed the lock.

"What the... " Omega-Xis confused.

"Omega-Xis, let's go!" Geo ran out of his room.

"Alright! ! Time to buck wild! !" Omega-Xis shouted as they ran out of the house.

"Kelvin... is Geo... ?" Hope wondered watching him from the front door.

"That's right, Hope... Our Geo is back!"

* * *

Back to the fight with Apollo Flame

The StarForce got beaten up badly by Apollo Flame.

"Time for me to end this once... and for all... " Apollo Flame said as he created a sword with his flames on his hands.

"What is that sword?" TaurusFire asked.

"Volcanic Calibur... my new weapon thanks to Sigma... " Apollo Flame died out his ring of flames as he grabbed his sword.

-Volcanic Calibur has lava around the blade with intense steam. The guard is round and red and the hilt is black.-

"We're doom!" Gemini White tried back away, but he's injured.

"Crater Burst! !" Apollo Flame stabbed the blade at the ground as the explosions occured around the StarForce.

"DAAAAHHHHHH! ! ! !" they cried.

"Time for my final tou... AAAHH! ! !" Apollo Flame was interrupted by someone ramming into him.

"What happened there?" JackCorvus wondered.

"Is that... ?" Zero saw someone who rammed into Apollo Flame.

"Who dares to interfere me! ?" Apollo Flame retorted as he got back up.

"That'll be me!" he replied.

"Geo... ?" HarpNote was shocked seeing him.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"I want to try living... living my own way." Geo said as he held out his Hunter-VG.

"Geo's back?" HarpNote was surprised Geo is back.

"What is this power?" Apollo Flame got beat up by Nightmare Megaman.

"Geo can control his dark power?" the StarForce was shocked seeing Geo fight in Nightmare Megaman form.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter including the sad moment of Geo's farewell to his past parents. Will Geo defeat Apollo Flame? Will Sonia see through Geo and accept him back? Please review or comment.


	25. Unleash the Power of Megaman

Here's chapter 25! You're all ready to see Geo in Nightmare Armor against Apollo Flame? Well, enjoy this chapter! I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Unleash the Power of Megaman**

"Geo's... back... ?" HarpNote was surprised seeing Geo right now.

"Geo's here... ?" TaurusFire confused.

"I thought he quit the StarForce." JackCorvus said.

"Nope! Geo's BACK in action! !" Omega-Xis shouted as he materialized out.

"You... have gotta be kidding me! ? Geo's back!" Zero was surprised.

"I thought Gate shattered your will." Apollo Flame said.

"He did... But a certain people helped me overcome my darkness!" Geo replied.

"Certain people?" Omega-Xis questioned.

"Who helped Geo to overcome his fear?" Lyra asked while Sonia stay quiet.

"I don't want to know who helped you... All I need is to stop you all to stall time for our ultimate plan!" Apollo Flame pointed his blade at Geo.

"Their plan?" Acid Ace heard what Apollo Flame said.

"Even if my fear comes back... I will stop you!" Geo shouted.

"What can you do since you already conquer your darkness! ?" Apollo Flame asked as Geo took out his Hunter-VG.

"I want to try living... living my own way. Omega-Xis!" he called as he held out his Hunter-VG.

"Alright! Let's go WILD, kid!" Omega-Xis entered his Hunter-VG.

"Transcode! Megaman!" Geo transformed into Megaman.

"Just burn to dust! Volcanic Slash!" Apollo Flame slashed his blade at the ground as he created flaming sonicboom at Megaman.

"Battle Card! Barrier!" Megaman created an energy barrier to defend himself from Apollo Flame's Volcanic Slash.

"Kid, this guy isn't a Repliforce!" Omega-Xis said.

"I can see that!" Megaman's armor started to glow black.

"What's going on! ?" Apollo Flame noticed that black light.

Megaman knocked out the Volcanic Slash as his armor changed.

_ARMOR CHANGE_!

_SHADOW ARMOR_!

"New armor...? This is gonna be good!" Shadow Megaman was excited.

-Shadow Megaman's armors are black. His outlines are white. His ankles, wrists, front armor, and lens are yellow. The gadget on his left hand is green with black. His helmet is black and he has small red orb on the center of his helmet. His helmet gave him a black mask by his yellow lens.-

"Yami no (Dark) Megaman? So, your darkness has return!" Apollo Flame said.

"-_- He misunderstood Geo's armor... It doesn't look like his dark armor thing." TaurusFire corrected.

"You got the wrong armor! Shuriken Blast!" Shadow Megaman fired multiple shurikens at Apollo Flame as he knocked out all of Shadow Megaman's shurikens with his sword.

"You think firing shurikens will defeat me! ?" Apollo Flame shouted as Shadow Megaman dashed toward him.

Shadow Megaman changed his right arm into a saber blade-looking.

"Saber Slash!" Shadow Megaman slashed at Apollo Flame, but he blocked his blade with his blade as he pushed him back.

"That does nothing to me!" Apollo Flame said.

"Alright... Guess I'll have to use _that_." Shadow Megaman said.

"Use that?" Lyra confused.

"Geo, what do you mean by "that" ?" Omega-Xis was confused.

"Omega-Xis, would you get out of my body for a while?" Geo asked.

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

"Just trust me."

"Ok." Omega-Xis got out of Shadow Megaman's body as he changed back to Geo.

"What's he doing! ? He can't fight in human form!" TaurusFire shouted.

"Geo, what're you trying to pull! ?" QueenOphiuca shouted.

"Minna (everyone), just watch!" Geo said.

"What can you do while you're in human form? You can't hurt me." Apollo Flame proved him.

"You're about to see my secret weapon!" Geo said as his dark aura surrounded around him as the others were shocked

"GEO! NOT THAT! !" Zero yelled.

"DON'T KILL US LIKE BEFORE! !" TaurusFire begged.

"GEO, PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! !" Omega-Xis added.

"STARFORCE, PREPARE YOURSELF! !" Acid Ace ordered them as they made their stance.

"So... you're going to go berserk like before using your dark power?" Apollo Flame questioned as Geo ignored his words.

"HENSHIN! !" Geo's dark aura surrounded him as he transformed into Nightmare Megaman then his dark aura spread around him.

"URGH!" Apollo Flame blocked the dark aura with his blade.

"Get ready!" Nightmare Megaman dashed towards him.

"Blaze Twister! !" Apollo Flame summoned three fire tornadoes around Nightmare Megaman as he was surrounded.

"Huh?"

"Now, DIE! !" Apollo Flame gripped his left fist as his three flaming tornadoes smashed themselves at Nightmare Megaman then they made a big explosion.

"GEO! !" HarpNote yelled.

While smokes occured, Nightmare Megaman jumped out above the smoke as he landed on the ground, unscathed.

"Nice try!" he said.

"What the hell! ? That's impossible!" Apollo Flame shouted.

"Wasn't Geo supposed to go berserk?" Acid Ace noticed.

"Now that you mention it... did Geo manage to control it?" Lyra added.

"Geo... " HarpNote whispered.

"Battle Card! Dark Boomer Blade!" a boomerang blade appeared at Nightmare Megaman's right shoulder as he grabbed it then threw it at Apollo Flame.

"You're going to use that little toothpick! ?" Apollo Flame swung his sword at it, but it dodged as it spun around him. "What the... ! ?" he was shocked.

By the light pole, Zack woke up.

"Ow... my head... " he saw Geo in Nightmare Megaman form. "AAAAAAHHHH! ! ! GEO HAS COME BACK TO KILL US! ! ! !" he yelled then he fainted... again.

While the Dark Boomer Blade spun around Apollo Flame.

"What with this thing! ?" Apollo Flame asked as the Dark Boomer Blade slashed around him. "URGH! URGH! URGH! URGH!" he cried as the Dark Boomer Blade continue slashing around him.

For few minutes, the Dark Boomer Blade vanished as Apollo Flame was on his knees while he held his sword.

"Had enough! ?" Nightmare Megaman asked.

"What... did ... you do with your weapon! ?" Apollo Flame asked.

"Uhhh... I don't know. It has a mind of its own." Nightmare Megaman replied.

"IT HAS A MIND OF ITS OWN! ! ? ?" the StarForce yelled except HarpNote and Solo because he's unconscious.

"Don't mock me! Crater Burst!" Apollo Flame stabbed his blade on the ground as the explosions occured on Nightmare Megaman, but he dodged them.

"That was close... " he was relieved as Apollo Flame created an enormous fireball from his hands.

"Meteor Swarm! !" he fired multiple meteors at Nightmare Megaman as he dashed right towards them.

"What's Geo doing! ?" Acid Ace shouted.

"Battle Card! Dark Blade!" Nightmare Megaman transformed his right arm into a purple blade as he slashed all the meteors as they all exploded.

_Kaze wo kanjite (I felt the wind,)_

"He... slashed all... his meteors... " Omega-Xis was shocked.

_daichi to koyuu awase (my breath together with the earth)_

"When did Geo become so good?" Acid asked.

_Jump-shita shunkan (at the moment I jumped.)_

"That's it!" Apollo Flame charged up his blade with intense flames around it.

_Mune ni hibita koe (A voice echoed in my heart,)_

"That goes double for me!" Nightmare Megaman also charged up his Dark Blade with purple Noise around it.

_"Kimi nara daijoubu!" ("You'll be alright!")_

"Purple Noise?" Acid Ace noticed.

_Furimukeba minna ga waratte iru (When I turn around, everyone is smiling)_

"Bring it on!" Apollo Flame dashed toward Nightmare Megaman with his flaming Volcanic Calibur.

_Oikaketeitai konna jiyuu na kanji (I want to be chasing such a feeling of freedom)_

"Hope you're ready for this! ?" Nightmare Megaman dashed towards him with his purple Noise around his Dark Blade.

_Mabushii taiyou ni te wo nobashite (As I raise my hands up toward the blazing sun)_

"ERUPTION SLASH! !" Apollo Flame raise his sword as Nightmare Megaman also raise his blade.

_Kinou wo mitsumete atomodori shita (I looked back at yesterday and remembered,)_

Apollo Flame slashed Nightmare Megaman, but he barely dodged it as it scratched his left shoulder armor.

_Namida mo atta kedo ki ni shinaide (there was tears, but they don't trouble me)_

"TERROR SLASH! !" Nightmare Megaman slashed Apollo Flame with intense strength.

_Mirai e no step wa tsuzuite iru (as I continue to step towards the future)_

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH! ! ! ! WHAT IS THIS POWER! ?" he cried loudly as he collapsed on the ground.

_Susume! Susume! Kimi to nana iro niji koete (Onward! Onward! I cross the 7 colors of the rainbow with you)_

"Never mess with me and my friends." Nightmare Megaman said as he walked towards the others.

_Susume! Susume! Kimi to nana iro niji koete (Onward! Onward! I cross the 7 colors of the rainbow with you)_

"Geo... won in his dark form?" Omega-Xis was shocked.

_Ready go! Motto touku! Kumo wo tsukinuke sora e to (Ready go! Even further! Go through the clouds to the sky!)_

"Geo... can control his... dark power?" Acid Ace was totally super shocked.

After Nightmare Megaman walked towards them, he de-transform back into Geo.

"Uhhh... Hey, guys. I'm back." Geo greeted them quietly.

A few moments, things were silent until...

"GEO! ! !" they ran toward him except HarpNote and Solo (still unconsious).

"AAHH! !" Geo panicked as he flinched. "What the... ?" without knowing they all lift Geo in the air.

"WAY THE GO, GEO! !" they cheered Geo.

"Who knew you can control your dark form at the time like this!" TaurusFire was impressed.

"I have no idea how you did it, but that was awesome!" Zero added.

"Come on guys!" Geo smiled.

While Geo is lifted in the air, he noticed Sonia as he looked at her then he went silent. While they were lifting Geo in the air, Apollo Flame got back up.

"Damn that sunnava... !" Apollo Flame frustrated as they stopped lifting Geo.

"You're still alive! ?" Geo noticed.

"Just how much power... do you have! ?" Apollo Flame asked.

"The power I got is from my friends... they believed in me." Geo replied.

"Damn you!" Apollo Flame charged at him as Dynamo appeared out of nowhere as he stopped him by grabbing his left arm.

"Apollo Flame... that's enough." Dynamo said.

"Dynamo... " he growled.

"You barely survived from his attack while you're standing up." Dynamo said as he opened a portal.

"Hmph!" Apollo Flame grabbed his sword as he made it disappeared then he walked toward the portal.

"Hold it!" Geo shouted.

"What is it?" Dynamo stopped as he turned to him.

"Just what kind of plan are you doing? What is your purpose! ?" Geo demanded.

"You'll know in time." Dynamo replied as the portal closed.

"Mate (Wait)!" Geo tried to stop them, but he's too late.

"So... what now?" Zero asked.

"Let's call it a night. I really do need a long rest after all that battle." Geo replied.

"I'll say... " Omega-Xis replied quietly.

"Did you say something, Omega-Xis?" Geo asked.

"Nope. It's nothing." he replied as he entered Geo's Hunter-VG.

"Hey Zack, wake up." TarusFire trans-out as Bud carried Zack on his way home.

As the StarForce went home, Geo and Sonia were quiet on the way home.

* * *

Meanwhile

"I see... So Megaman is back to himself, huh?" Sigma asked.

"His dark power is too strong against me... This sword you gave me... I need to train more, Sigma." Apollo Flame said.

"Go ahead... Looks like someone has to take my place." Sigma said.

"What should we do since Megaman gained control of his dark power?" Dynamo asked.

"We'll wait." Sigma replied.

* * *

That night

Geo's room

"_What should I say to her_? _How do I make this up for her after that day_?" Geo thought.

"*sigh* This is going be sick... " Omega-Xis complained in Geo's Hunter-VG.

Basement; Sonia's room

"_What should I say to Geo_? _I don't know how to make this up for him_." Sonia thought.

"Tomorrow is gonna be a tough day." Lyra bet quietly in Sonia's Hunter-VG.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Everyone, let's celebrate for Geo! Controlling his Nightmare Power thingy!" Ace shouted.

"Hey Kelvin, let's give Geo and Sonia some time." Hope said to Kelvin.

"What should I say to her?" Geo panicked while his heart's beating like a drum.

"How should I start?" Sonia thought.

* * *

So, what do you all think? Bet you're all excited about it, huh? Will Geo and Sonia be togther again? The battle theme song for Geo gaining control of Nightmare Megaman was the episode of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (in jap version) where Ash's Monferno evolved into Infernape with his out of control Blaze. Thank goodness I got the song with eng subtitle before it was deleted. Please review or comment.


	26. Celebration and Make up

Here's chapter 26! Sorry for the wait, enjoy! I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Celebration / Make up**

The next day after Geo controlled his Nightmare Armor.

Geo's house

"Hey, Geo." Kelvin called.

"What it is, Dad?" Geo replied.

"Ace send us a mail that he invited all of us, including Sonia, to celebrate your new Megaman power."

"My dark power?"

"I'm so amaze that you were able to control it! *hug Geo* That's my boy!" Kelvin gave him a noggle on his head.

"_I couldn't have done it without you and Mom's help_." he thought as he remember his past parents.

"Geo... are you listening?" Kelvin asked as Geo snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh, uh... yeah... "

"Oh yeah, I should tell Mom about this and uh... even Sonia." Kelvin was about to walked off.

"Wait Dad, when is the celebration?" Geo asked.

"It's tonight. You coming?" Kelvin asked.

"Uh... sure."

"Good! It's settle then!" he went to find Hope.

"_What should I do_? _Sonia's coming and I don't know what to say to her_."

Kelvin and Hope's room

"Hey Hope, Ace invited us to a celebration for Geo." Kelvin said as he gave her the invitation.

"Oh, I see! Geo might have a hard time in that Megaman form." Hope bet.

"Yeah, it must be hard for Geo to control that power." Kelvin added.

"I feel bad for our son in that situation of his."

"By the way Hope, you should let Sonia knows about the celebration." Kelvin realized.

"I'm going there now." Hope said as she went to Sonia's room (the basement).

"Geo... you should make it up to her." Kelvin whispered to himself.

Sonia's room

"What's the matter, Sonia? You seem depress since Geo came back." Lyra said while Sonia's curled up her legs, sitting on her bed.

"Lyra... It's just... I don't know what to say to Geo... " Sonia replied as she lower her head on her knees then Hope walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Sonia. How's it going?" Hope greeted.

"Nothing new." Sonia replied as Hope sat next to her.

"Ace invited us to celebrate Geo's new Megaman power thing." Hope explained.

"A celebration for Geo?"

"Wanna come so you can talk to Geo?" Hope asked.

"I'll think about it." Sonia said.

"Oh, ok. Let me know when you got your answer, ok?"

"Ok, Hope." Sonia replied as Hope walked up the stairs.

* * *

That night at WAZA HQ

"Everyone, let's celebrate for Geo! Controlling his Nightmare Power thingy!" Ace shouted as he raise his drink (not alcohol for the second time).

"Cheer for Geo!" everyone raise their drinks as they drank them.

"Um... Thanks everyone... for supporting me... during my battle with Apollo Flame." Geo said nervously.

"Geo, what can we do without you?" Bud asked as he pat his back.

"Come, on Geo! Coward isn't your type." Zero proved.

"Without you, the Repliforce will get the upperhand on us." Kalin added.

"He has a point, Geo." Kaito agreed.

"Working solo isn't the right option." Taiga added.

"Did you call my name?" Solo asked as Luna punched his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR! ?"

"YOU BAKA (idiot)! YOUR NAME IS ALSO A WORD!" Luna corrected him.

"I CAN SEE THAT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUNCH ME!"

While the StarForce are enjoying the celebration, Ace stepped on the platform (it was set up with a rug and two stereos).

"Alright, people! Let's sing a karaoke!" Ace shouted, holding a microphone.

"That'll be great! Ace, you sing first!" they shouted except Geo.

"Hey, Kelvin. Where's Sonia?" Hope asked.

"I haven't seen her around here. Did she intend to skip?" Kelvin wondered.

"*sigh* This isn't my day." Geo said, sitting on the couch.

"Here's my favorite song, Individual System!" Ace shouted.

"Sing! Sing!" they chanted as Ace began to sing.

_Michi no sonzai tomerare nai (I can't stop that mysterious living thing)_

_Kono shunkan mo matsu (I'm waiting for that second)_

_Tsuminaki koe ga kesarete yuku (The vioce of justice slowly fade away)_

_Itami to ikari soshite chikai (Pain, anger, and vow)_

_Fusawashii no wa dare? (Who is suitable for the positon?)_

_Unmei wo matsu shiroi senshi (The white warrior that waits for fate to arrive)_

_Erabareshi mono dake ga tenisuru POWER (The POWER that only the chosen ones have)_

_Rekishi wo tsunaide (Connect all history)_

_REACH FOR THE SKY! Akogareta (REACH FOR THE SKY! Being admired)_

_Aoi sora eto todoku koto shinjite (Believe that we can reach the blue sky)_

_REACH FOR THE SKY! Todoku made (REACH FOR THE SKY! Until you reach it)_

_Subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii (I can put aside everything)_

_Minareta keshiki magireru kiki (The view that I'm famaliar with, the danger that comes in)_

_Neraware te iru no wa (The one who is targeted)_

_Musabetsu YOUR LIFE kakegae no nai (Can't compare with YOUR LIFE, can't replace that)_

_Kokoro ga sakebu yonderu Who's next? (My heart is screaming, who's calling me next?)_

_Tachiagaru no wa dare? (Who will stand against me?)_

_Mayoi wo suteta shiroi senshi (The white warrior that abandoned all his indecision)_

_Jibun ijyou no tsuyosa motomete (Wishing for more power than the power that I have)_

_Ima, hashiri dasu mirai e (I will run to the future)_

_REACH FOR THE SKY! Kumori naki (REACH FOR THE SKY! No clouds at all)_

_Aoi sora tori modosu koto yume mite (Dreaming that someday I can retrieve the blue sky)_

_REACH FOR THE SKY! Te wo nobasu (REACH FOR THE SKY! Stretching my hands upwards)_

_Donnani kizutsuita to shitemo (I don't care how much I am hurt)_

_Jidai wa kawattemo ishi wa uketsugarete (Even though time changes, my will is still granted)_

_Negai wa doko e mukau? In the maze! (Where does my wishes go to? In the mzae!)_

_REACH FOR THE SKY! Akogareta (REACH FOR THE SKY! Being admired)_

_Aoi sora eto todoku koto shinjite (Believe that we can reach the blue sky)_

_REACH FOR THE SKY! Todoku made (REACH FOR THE SKY! Until you reach it)_

_Subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii (I can put aside everything)_

_WHO CAN CONTROL? WHITE JUSTICE THE INDIVIDUAL-SYSTEM!_

After Ace finished his song, the StarForce gave him a big applause.

"Way the go, Ace!" Bud shouted.

"Who knew you were a good singer!" Jack added.

Ace set the microphone as he walked toward Tia.

"Hey Tia, what do you think?" Ace asked.

"That song was good." Tia replied.

"Why don't you try one?" Ace offered.

"I decided to sing during the concert after the final battle with the Repliforce." Tia said.

"I see... I'll look forward to it." Ace smiled.

"Who's next! ?" Pat asked.

All of a sudden, Sonia entered the entrance.

"Sonia?" Hope was surprised.

"Hi, Hope."

"Where have you been?" Hope worried.

"Sorry Hope, I overslept during my nap." Sonia replied.

"Oh well... Geo's over there... you might wanna talk to him." Hope pointed where Geo is.

"Um... ok." Sonia walked toward where Geo is.

"Hmm? Oh... " he noticed her.

"Uh... Hi Geo... " Sonia greeted him while she's looking away.

"Uh... Hey Sonia... " he greeted back as Sonia sat next to him, a bit further away.

"Hey Solo-puu. Why don't you try sing for once?" Luna offered.

"No way! Why should I sing?" Solo replied with an attitude.

"Hey! I'm being nice here! You'll never know unless you try." Luna proved as she pushed him on the stage.

"What's this? Solo's gonna sing?" Ace noticed.

"Huh? Hey, I never agree with you about this!" Solo yelled at Luna.

"Teeheehee!"

"Sing, Solo!" everyone cheered while Solo getting nervous and sweating badly.

"_Oh no_... _What should I do_! ?" he panicked as he grabbed the microphone.

"Sing Solo!" Bud cheered.

"Don't order me around! !" Solo barked.

"Come on, sing! Come on, sing! Come on, sing!" they kept cheering while Solo's still sweating.

"_Oh crap_... _What choice do I have_! ? ... Here goes... " he took a deep breath.

* * *

"Get ready, Geo." Omega-Xis said as Geo put on his earplugs.

"You might as well, Sonia." Lyra added as Sonia too put on her earplugs.

* * *

"EGCRSB RFIKH BFJGRJHUFKI MJCIRF JHNVGH VFKG! !" Solo sing wildly as everyone shut their ears in pain while some are writhing on the floor.

"AAAHHH! ! !"

"MY EARS! ! !"

"THE PAIN! ! THE PAIN! !"

"NNKMD JDSHBDSK VVJ FRVJRENRE! ! !" Solo still singing wildly as everyone covered their ears tightly, but their ears are still in pain by his insane song.

"SOLO, ENOUGH! !" Luna demanded while held her ears in pain.

"LDWPDCMCDBN ODWJB ODHNDBI! !" Solo can't hear her because of his insane singing.

"SOLO, I SAID ENOUGH! !" Luna ran toward him as she gave him a punch, making him crashed the ground.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! ! ?" Solo yelled with anger.

"YOU SING TERRIBLE! ! WHAT KINDA SONG IS THAT! ?" Luna barked back.

"IT WAS YOU WHO WANTED ME TO SING! !" Solo corrected.

"I JUST WANTED TO SEE HOW GOOD YOU ARE! !"

(I agree, you definitely sing terrible, Solo. ^.^)

* * *

After that, Geo and Sonia took out their earplugs.

"Hey Kelvin, let's give Geo and Sonia some time." Hope said to Kelvin.

"Alright Hope, let's give them some time." he replid as they picked some food.

"_What should I say to her_?" Geo panicked while his heart's beating like a drum.

"_Kid_... *smack his head* _you're hopeless_..." Omega-Xis thought.

"_How should I start_?" Sonia thought while looking away.

"*sigh* This is going to be bad." Lyra bet.

"Soni... " Geo was about to call her, but...

"Hey Geo." Pat interrupted him.

"Oh Pat. What is it?" Geo asked.

"It's your turn to sing!" Pat said.

"Wait... What! ?"

"Come on, Geo!" Bud dragged him to the platform.

"Bud, wait! I didn't agree with this... " Geo protest as he was already at the platform. "Oh great... "

All the StarForce and the WAZA members gave him an applause.

"What should I do?" Geo questioned himself as he started sweating badly.

"Geo! Sing!" they cheered.

"He better not screw up like Solo did." Zero said.

"Hold it, everyone!" Geo said at the microphone.

"What now?" Luna complained.

"Um... Actually... I... want to sing... a song for someone... that's important to me." Geo said.

"Someone that's important to him?" Sonia heard it as she turned to him from the couch. "Does he mean me?"

"Ace... hit it." Geo ordered.

"Don't order me around, Geo." Ace teased as he turned the music back.

"I call this song... "Message"." Geo said.

"Message?" Sonia questioned as Geo began singing.

_mada kurai asa no machi wo (In the dark morning street)_

_Yami ga sukoshi tokete yuku yo (The darkness swirls a bit)_

_Tell me boku ga sagashiteiru (Tell me, I'm searching)_

_kotae ni mo itsuka wa mabushii hikari ga sasu? (The answer will be reflected by a bright light)_

_moshi anata ga koko ni ita no nara (If you were there... )_

_nante iu no kana oshiete (What would say... tell me)_

_haruka tooi toki ni inotta (It was bent by a long time)_

_Asa to yoru no iro mazaru guradaashun (The morning and night colours... Mixing gradation)_

_nido to nai keshiki ari no mama dakara utsukushii (A scenery that will never save again... That's why it's so beautiful)_

_Your message... ?_

_See me boku wa arukidashite (See me, I start walking... )_

_jibun no hayasa de ii (I can go at my own pace)_

_chizu sae nakute mo ii (I don't need a map with me... )_

_moshi anata ga soba ni ita no nara (If you were beside me)_

_nani o hanasu darou daijoubu (What would I say... It's okay... )_

_sora wa boku no maue ni itsumo (The sky will always be above me)_

_Kumo ga katachi kae kaze ni nagareteku (The cloud changes shape and is taken by the wind)_

_kawatteku mono to kawaranai taisetsu na mono to... (With things that change and don't change... )_

_Your message_

_asa to yoru no iro mazaru guradaashun (The morning and night colours... Mixing gradation)_

_nido to nai shunkan... wasurenai... (A moment that will never occur... I will never forget... )_

_Kumo ga katachi kae kaze ni nagareteku (The cloud changes shape and is taken by the wind)_

_kawatteku mono to kawarenai taisetsu na mono to... (With things that change and don't change... )_

_itsu datte uketoreru no sa (I can accept it anytime)_

_Your message..._

After Geo finished singing his song, they all gave him a big applause.

"T-T That song was sad... " Ace said, wiping his tears.

"Ace... That song makes me realized his love for Sonia." Tia said as she comforted him by hugging him.

"Hey Kelvin, that song was good." Hope said.

"I like that song, Hope. It reminds me of our wedding day." Kelvin replied.

"Teeheehee~ Let's not let everyone talk about it." Hope said as Geo walked over to his mom.

"Mom, I'm going to Vista Point for a while... " Geo said.

"Oh... What about Sonia?" Hope looked at her.

" ...She can come if she want... " Geo replied quietly as he left WAZA HQ.

"Geo... " Sonia worried as she walked toward Hope. "Hope, where did Geo head off to?" she asked.

"Geo headed to Vista Point... You can talk to him in Vista Point if you want."

" ...I guess... I'll try... " Sonia replied sadly as she left.

"You think Geo will make it up to her?" Kelvin worried.

"I hope so... " Hope replied.

* * *

Vista Point

Geo arrived as he sat down, holding his knees.

"What should I do... ? I don't know what to say to her... " Geo said sadly.

Sonia walked toward him, from behind, as Geo turned.

"Um... Hey... " Sonia greeted quietly.

"Oh... Hi... " Geo greeted quietly as Sonia sat down next to him a bit further away, quietly.

For 5 minutes, they haven't spoke.

"Sonia... Geo... " they said their names at the same time.

"Uh... "

"You first... " Sonia said.

"Listen, Sonia... what I meant about my Nightmare form part of me... I didn't mean it... I was weak back there... " Geo said as Sonia put her left hand on his right hand.

"Geo... I'm sorry... " she apologized while her tears burst out.

"Huh?"

"What I said about you being pathetic... and ... I slapped you... I'm sorry... " Sonia cried as she hugged him.

"Sonia... "

"All I want for you is to not go back the first time I met you... I want you as Geo... the real Geo... " Sonia said while crying.

"Sonia... " Geo lift her chin up with his right hand as he moved close to her including Sonia as well.

Their face were close as they form a kiss while Sonia pulled him closer with her hands around his neck. For few minutes, they stopped kissing for some air.

"Sonia... Will you be my girlfriend again?" Geo asked.

"Geo... you idiot... of course I will... Just... don't do that again, ok?" she smiled.

"Shall we go back to the celebration?" Geo asked.

"Teeheehee~ Sure." Sonia and Geo stood up as they held hands together, heading back to WAZA.

A bit later

"Hey Geo." Sonia called.

"Yeah?"

"I like your song." she said.

"Oh well, that song was... for you... " Geo confessed while blushing.

"Aww~ That's sweet of you, Geo!" Sonia gave him a hug then she kissed him.

* * *

WAZA HQ

"LISTEN YOU, I'M NOT SINGING EVER AGAIN EVEN IF YOU ORDER ME AROUND! !" Solo yelled.

"FAT CHANCE! ! YOU SHOULD HAVE READ THE LYRICS WHILE SINGING! !" Luna yelled back.

"Lyrics? What the hell is that?" Solo questioned.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" Luna pointed at the screen. "YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO SING WHILE LOOKING AT THE LYRICS! !"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT EARLIER! ! ?" he yelled.

"Oh yeah~ It slip my mind, Solo-puu! Heehee~" Luna realized.

"I'M GONNA~ ! ! !" Solo frustrated as he raise his right fist.

Without knowing, Geo and Sonia came back to his celebration.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Gate, how's the preparation going?" Sigma asked.

"It's going well... We need more armies." Gate said.

A portal appeared as Metal Shark Player come out of the portal.

"Ah~ Metal Shark Player, how's the resurrection going?" Sigma asked.

"You should see them." Metal Shark Player snapped his finger to opened the portal, revealing about millions of Jammers and Noise Wizards come out of the portal while roaring.

"Excellent! With these armies! We shall rule this world! !" Sigma shouted.

"YEAHHH! !" all the Jammers and Noise Wizards shouted.

"FINALLY~ I need some rest after ALL the resurrecting!" Metal Shark Player said while exhausted.

"Sigma, who's going to stall time for the StarForce?" Dynamo asked.

"Allow me do the job, if you please..." someone suggested.

"Hm? Sirius?" Dynamo noticed Sirius walking towards them.

"With my power, I can stop these StarForce in no time." he smiled.

"Alright then, Sirius. Make sure you make it a good one." Sigma said.

"I will, Sigma."

* * *

WAZA HQ

"Hey Kelvin, look at Geo and Sonia." Hope said.

"Oh, so they finally made up, huh?" Kelvin looked at them, laughing together, and Geo talked about how he controlled his Nightmare Megaman which surprised Sonia.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"My name is Sirius, please to meet you."

"What's with this guy! ?" TaurusFire's attack did nothing to Sirius.

"Your attacks may be strong, but not strong enough." Sirius said as he launched his next attack.

"Does this guy have any weak spot?" VenomScorpius asked.

* * *

So... what do you all think of this chapter, Geo and Sonia being couple again? The song Geo sing was "Message" by Tetra-Fang sing by Seto Koji (Wataru play as Kamen Rider Kiva) and Ace sing "Individual System" by Tetra-Fang. I wish this happens to me with my _traitor_. One more thing, school is coming back... NOOOOOOOO! ! ! Which means more school work, less chapters. Will the StarForce beat Sirius who is by himself? Please review or comment.

Solo: Hold on a minute, W-FangMetal. Why did that bossy blondy girl call me "Solo-puu"?


	27. Special opening

I decided to show you all my opening for Megaman StarForce: The Return of Sigma. Hope it's good, enjoy! I don't owned the song except the description.

* * *

Geo walked out of his house with Sonia as they met a guy in black cloak as he left. They held out their Hunter-VG and they transformed into Megaman and HarpNote.

_tooku kanata o miwatashite _(_Looking out over to the great beyond_)

Megaman and HarpNote landed in WAZA HQ as they see Ace, Jack, Tia, and the others, everyone smiled at each others. Geo wave to them as Sonia gave him a kiss on his left cheek.

_tanjyun ni shikai no semai kotokitzuita _(_I've simply noticed how small my field of view is_)

Suddenly, WAZA started to alarmed as Ace turned. Somewhere in another dimension, Sigma send Eregion to Echo Ridge to fight the StarForce as they began to fight it. Eregion quickly fired his energy balls at the StarForce as they got hurt.

_jibun suteru hou ga raku demo _(_It would be easier just giving up on myself_)

All of a sudden, someone run towards the StarForce, passing through them, as he took off his cloak revealing Zero (from Megaman X) then he jumped up. Eregion claw swiped at him, but Zero dodged it as he runs towards its left arm to his front armor, then he used his Z-Saber as he slashed Eregion's armor.

_saidaigen taetemitai to omotta _(_but I wanted to stick it out the best I could_) (_Wo oh_~ )

Eregion roared as he exploded. The StarForce was shocked as Zero gave them a thumbs up then he shook Acid Ace's hand to join the team. Sigma stood up as all his Mavericks raise their right fists in the air along with Apollo Flame, Sirius, General Auriga, and Lumine.

_kyou ga donna dame na hi demo _(_No matter how bad today may be_) (_Wo Oh_~ )

Kalin, Taiga, and Kaito along with their FM-ian partners: Phoenix, Ursa, and Scorpius transformed into StarPhoenix, WildUrsa, and VenomScorpius teamed up with the StarForce. StarPhoenix held out many Battle Cards with their logos.

_wazukana hikari o_ (_you just gotta spark up_) (_Wo Oh_~ )

Megaman battled Sigma as they collided their blade. Megaman Armor Change into Blade Megaman as he battled Sigma then he transformed into Kaiser Sigma. He fired his missiles at Blade Megaman while he's defending himself.

_asu wa mada asu no jibun de_ (_that little bit of light, tomorrow_)

Blade Megaman Finalize into Black Ace as Kaiser Sigma grabbed his neck as he smashed Black Ace Megaman at the ground while the StarForce saw Megaman lost to Sigma. Sonia cried seeing Megaman died as the others charged towards Kaiser Sigma with rage while Omega-Xis protect Sonia from danger.

_tomoseba ii_ (_the way you would next time_)

While the StarForce battled Kaiser Sigma, lightning struck between them revealing three legendary AM-ians: ScutumQuake, AquilaSky, and AssaultCerebrus. Dark Aura surround Megaman as he roared, transformed into Nightmare Megaman.

_togirenai you ni kienai you ni jibun o tashikamete _(_So that it still goes on, so that it never fades, I'll make certain of myself_)

Geo entered to the past as he saw his past parents, but Jammer kidnapped Hope as Geo transformed into Nightmare Megaman to save Hope. In the warehouse, Nightmare Megaman roared while Noise Wizards grabbed hold of him as his dark aura spread around him, knocking the Noise Wizards away as he gained control of his darkness then he struck Jammer with his Dark Blade.

_kazoe kirenai hodokizutsuitemo_ (_and even if I get hurt more times than I can ever count_)

Gate's creating more armies for the Repliforce as one mystery Maverick in a long black cloak is watching them. Sigma's ship got out of the portal as his armies terrorized the town while the StarForce got hurt badly as they all held out their Hunter-VG and they transformed.

_tashikana ashita ga kuru you ni tonegatte hashiru_ (_I'll run with my wishes on a sure tomorrow coming_)

Between both sides of the StarForce and the Repliforce along with DarkPhantom and YetiBlizzard with thousands or millions of Noise Jammers, they fired their weapons against both sides as StarPhoenix took out a Battle Card then he download it on his Hunter-VG as it alarmed "Final Form StarForce! A-A-All StarForce!".

_nido to nai kyou o_ (_through a now-or-never today_... )

All the StarForce transformed into their Final Form except Megaman, Zero, and himself as they attacked the Repliforce. Sigma combined himself with Apollo Flame, Sirius, Lumine as he transformed into a new Sigma. StarPhoenix took out a Battle Card as he download it, transforming Megaman into a new Megaman with his new armor as he charged toward Sigma.

_togirenai you ni kienai you ni _(_So that it always shines, so that it never fades_... )

Sigma transformed into giant Sigma as he swung his blade, making a giant sonicboom at the StarForce as they were hit. StarPhoenix showed Zero a new Battle Card as he nodded. All the StarForce flew up toward giant Sigma to protect their home as giant Sigma laughed evilly then he launched his left fist at them.

* * *

Hope you like the description. The opening song is Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's opening 2 "Last Train" by Knotlamp. This is the best opening I have for this fiction. Please review or comment.


	28. Time to get Sirius part 1

Sorry for my lateness people. Hope you like this short chapter. I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

Oh, and **Lander Blazer**... Is it ok for me to add Axl in my second story? And I put the name "Solo-puu" which is similar to Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. I got it from Fay who gave Kurogane new nickname like Kuro-puu and more.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Time to get Sirius part 1**

The next day after the party

"It's good to see our Geo's back with Sonia again." Hope said.

"Indeed, Hope. Our Geo became the Geo the way he was." Kelvin added as he see Sonia cooking in the kitchen.

"It's done! My special bento fill with love!" Sonia said.

"Wow, Sonia! What did you make?" Hope asked.

"Well, rice with teriyaki chicken and some chicken sauce." Sonia replied.

"Bet it looks good. Can't stop that smell away from my nose." Kelvin said.

"Here. Try some!" Sonia put some from the frying pan to their dishes for them as they taste them.

"Sooo delicious~ " they said.

"Really?"

"I bet Geo will love your cooking!" Kelvin said.

"You think so?" Sonia replied.

"Geo's not here right now. He's in WAZA HQ, training with the others." Hope said.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Sonia realized. "I should bring it to Geo for his lunch!" she said as she wrapped it up and hers.

"Geo will be glad that that you make lunch for him." Kelvin said.

"I'm heading out!"

"Be careful out there while you're delivering it to Geo!" Hope warned.

"Ok!" Sonia left.

* * *

WAZA HQ

While Megaman's training with Zero

"Battle Card! Beak Sabre!" Megaman transformed his left arm into a drill-like sword.

"Thunder Saber!" Zero changed his Z-Saber into a saber with lightning as they collided their blade.

"Those two are even. How strong is Zero?" Bud asked.

"Those two shared strong bond since they first met." Aquila said.

"Indeed. With their teamwork along with Kalin, Taiga, and Kaito... they might have a chance to defeat the Repliforce." Cerebrus added.

"WHERE DID YOU GUYS COME FROM! ?" Bud freaked out til he realize it.

"We were here a while ago. No need to shout." Scutum said.

While Megaman and Zero hitting their blades over and over again as they collided their blades again.

"Geo, in order to fight Sigma, you need to be aware of his transformations and power!" Zero said.

"I was well aware of his power! I didn't know he has so many transformations like me!" Megaman replied as Zero pushed him back.

"All enemies are different except Sigma... his power has different forms and strengths in each forms like Kaiser Sigma." Zero said as HarpNote landed.

"Geo!" she called.

"Sonia?" Megaman confused as HarpNote trans-out then walked towards him.

"Geo, I brought you my special bento!" Sonia showed the package to him.

"Geo! Zero! That's enough. Let's have some lunch!" Ace said as they trans-out.

"Geo... next time you see Sigma, don't let your guard down." Zero warned him.

"Got it, Zero!"

Few minutes later

"Wow, Sonia! This is good!" Geo's eating Sonia's bento.

"Glad you like it!" she smiled.

The others were eating hamburgers and grill chicken sandwich.

"This grill chicken sandwich with french fries is great! !" Zero kept eating his lunch.

"You can say that again, Zero!" Bud agreed.

"Why do you losers always keep getting me involved with you?" Solo asked with an attitude while he's eating.

"Solo, it's called "hanging out", not involved! Learn the difference." Luna corrected him.

"Wait a minute... when did Zero add french fries in his grill chicken sandwich! ?" Jack realized.

"Oh yeah! Where did he get those french fries! ?" Kalin added.

Zero noticed them as he shoved his sandwich in his mouth.

"TELL US, ZERO! !" they demanded.

"Mmph mmph mmmpph (Me not telling)!" Zero said while chewing his grill chicken sandwich.

"Sonia, did you cook it without Mom's help?" Geo asked.

"Yep! Hope and Kelvin loves them!" she replied.

"Really?" Geo surprised.

A bit later

"What a great lunch!" Zero exclaimed.

"You said it, Zero!" Jack added.

"Doesn't matter to me." Solo muttered.

"Geo! Prepare yourself!" Omega-Xis shouted.

"Omega-Xis, what is it?" Geo asked.

"Something's coming!" Omega-Xis sensed something.

"Everyone! Get ready!" Acid added.

A portal appeared as Sirius stepped out.

"My my... I didn't know there'll be that many StarForce at once." Sirius surprised.

"Are you one of the Repliforce! ?" Jack asked.

"I'm not one of the Repliforce. I'm their new member like Apollo Flame." Sirius replied.

"Omega-Xis! Ikuze (Let's go)!" Geo held his Hunter-VG.

"Got it!" Omega-Xis flew inside his Hunter-VG.

"Transcode! Megaman!" Geo transformed into Megaman as he dashed toward Sirius, but he stopped him with his right hand.

"My name is Sirius, please to meet you." he smiled.

"What the! ? With his bare hand! ?" Megaman was shocked.

"Geo! Let me help! Transcode! TaurusFire!" Bud transformed into TaurusFire. "OX TACKLE! !" TaurusFire started running towards him.

Megaman knocked Sirius's hand away as he jumped then TaurusFire rammed into Sirius, but nothing happened... he's still standing, unscathed.

"What's with this guy! ?" TaurusFire was shocked seeing Sirius unharmed.

"Your attacks may be strong, but not strong enough." Sirius's wings started spinning rapidly above him.

"Bud! Watch out!" Zack shouted.

"WING ASSAULT!" Sirius's wings spun towards TaurusFire as they slashed his armor.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH! ! ! !" he cried as Sirius's wings scratched his armor then he collapsed as his EM Wave Change was cancelled.

"One hit! ?" Kaito was surprised.

"My power is beyond yours." Sirius said as his wings attached to his back.

* * *

At the same time

"You think he'll be able to stop them?" Dynamo asked.

"With his tremendous strength, he'll be useful to us." Sigma replied.

"What about that new move you taught him?" Dynamo asked.

"The same as Apollo Flame. He'll be able to use that move."

* * *

"WING ASSAULT!" Sirius's wings struck Megaman with intense speed.

"AAAHHH! ! !" he cried as he fell on the ground.

"Come on, I thought you guys were that strong." Sirius said as his wings attached to his back.

"GEMINI THUNDER! !" lightning struck him as Sirius's still standing unscathed.

"Hmm? What's this?" Sirius wondered.

"Mess with Geo, try fight us instead!" Gemini Black shouted.

"I was gonna say that." Gemini White muttered.

"Geo, let us take care of him." VenomScorpius said.

"See if you can survive my attack." Sirius's wings formed into a cannon-type as they charged their attacks.

"Plasma Gun!" Both Geminis fired their attacks.

"Pincer Cannon!" VenomScorpius fired his attack from his pincers.

"WING FORMATION!" Sirius's wings fired four lasers at their attacks as they destroyed their attacks then hit them.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH! ! ! !" Both Geminis and VenomScorpius cried as Sirius's wings attached to his back.

"You guys can handle me like that?" Sirius questioned kindly.

"Uggghh... Does this guy have any weak spot?" VenomScorpius asked.

"Tell me, why do you guys protect Megaman?" Sirius asked.

"Geo is my first friend I made... including Sonia... " VenomScorpius answered.

"Geo is the first friend I made back in grade school... " Gemini White answered.

"Pat... Kaito... " Megaman heard their answers.

Kalin's Hunter-VG started to flashed red light as it created two new Battle Cards as he took them in his right hand. The Battle Cards has Gemini and Scorpius's symbol on the back and the front revealed Gemini Sparks and VenomScorpius's new forms.

"Let see if they can handle their new power." Kalin bet as he held his Hunter-VG. "Transcode! StarPhoenix!" he transformed into StarPhoenix.

"Come at me if you can." Sirius said.

"Ready Kaito?" Gemini White asked as both Geminis made their stances.

"Ready when you are." VenomScorpius replied.

"IKUZE! !" Gemini Black shouted as they charged toward Sirius.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"How many glass defense does he have?" Gemini Black's getting annoyed.

"Hope you two are ready for this?" StarPhoenix held out their Final Form Battle Cards.

"This form is awesome! !" VenomScorpius was impressed of his Final Form.

"SATELLITE BLAZER! !" Sirius aimed his attack at them.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter. I will make good battle in the next chapter. I'm having hard time because school is back, don't you agree? Will Gemini Sparks and VenomScorpius defeat Sirius with their Final Forms? Please review or comment.


	29. Time to get Sirius part 2

I'm SOO sorry for the long wait, I'm so stress with school work. Here's chapter 28. I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Cards, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Time to get Sirius part 2**

"IKUZE (Let's go) ! !" Gemini Black shouted as he, Gemini White, and VenomScorpius charged toward Sirius.

"Pincer Cannon!" VenbomScorpius fired his attack from his pincers.

"Battle Card! Plasma Gun!" Gemini White transformed his left arm into a cannon-like with sparks then he fired at Sirius.

"Battle Card! AirSpread!" Gemini Black transformed his right arm into a blaster then he fired it at Sirius.

"Oh boy." Sirius was surprised as an explosion occured around him.

"That did it!" VenomScorpius said.

"Kaito, look!" Gemini White pointed as the smoke cleared out, showing a large glass of wall.

" O.O What is that! ? And where did that glass of wall come from! ?" VenomScorpius shouted with shock.

"I'm amaze of your attacks, but this glass of wall is called Glass Barrier. It's my perfect defense against you StarForce." Sirius explained.

"Try this! Elec Sword!" Gemini Black transformed his right arm into a blade with electricity as he charged towards him, but Sirius's Glass Barrier blocked his attack.

"What the hell! ?"

"Tsk tsk tsk... Frontal attack won't work on me." Sirius said as his wings are spinning around him.

"A trap!" Gemini White realized.

"WING ASSAULT!" Sirius's wings started slashing Gemini Black.

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH! ! ! ! !" he cried in pain.

After his wings stopped slashing Gemini Black, Sirius kicked him, sending him back to his team.

"Rey, you okay?" Gemini White worried as he helped him up.

"Ugh... I'm fine. Just how many glass defense does he have?" Gemini Black's getting annoyed of his Glass Barrier.

"Pat or uhhh... Dark Pat, try to break through his barrier while the uhh... real Pat get a good shot on him." VenomScorpius suggested.

"Good idea!" Gemini White agreed.

"Alright, let's go, Kaito!" Gemini Black and VenomScorpius dashed towards Sirius.

"Again with this nonsense?" Sirius said calmly.

"Battle Card! TankCannon!" VenomScorpius transformed both his arms into a cannon as he fired at Sirius.

"Battle Card! JetAttack!" Gemini Black charged towards Sirius.

"Glass Barrier." Sirius blocked VenomScorpius's attack as his Glass Barrier shattered then Gemini Black's heading straight towards him.

"Take this!" Gemini Black rammed Sirius.

"Ugh!"

"Now Pat!" Gemini Black shouted.

"Battle Card! MadVulcan!" Gemini White fired rapidly at Sirius then an explosion occured.

"We did it!" VenomScorpius shouted.

"Are you sure about that?" Sirius asked as the smoke cleared, revealing his Glass Barrier again while it's cracked.

"Oh, come on! ! His barrier is getting annoying! !" Gemini Black ticked off.

"Wait! Rey, look at his barrier." Gemini White pointed at Sirius's Glass Barrier while it's cracked.

"His barrier is cracked?" Gemini Black confused.

"Wait, does that mean... ?" VenomScorpius said.

"That's right! His barrier takes time to regenarate after the first hit!" Gemini White realized.

"Is that why my attack hit him after Kaito destroyed his barrier?" Gemini Black questioned.

"No wonder why he didn't block your attack after I hit his barrier!" VenomScorpius added.

"So you figure out my weakness, huh? No matter." Sirius said as his wings detached while they're spinning around him.

"Get ready, guys!" VenomScorpius warned the Geminis as they made their stance then Sirus's wings aimed at them.

"WING FORMATION!" Sirius's wings fired lasers at them with massive explosions around them.

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH! ! ! !" they cried as Sirius's wings shuffled then fired at them again.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! ! !" they cried loudly as the explosions occured around them.

"He's so strong." Luna whispered.

"He's power maybe equal to Sigma." Geo bet.

"How strong is he?" Ace questioned.

After Sirius finish firing at them, his wings attached to his back as VenomScorpius and Gemini Sparks fell on the ground.

"*sigh* You guys aren't a well match against me." Sirius said.

While the smoke cleared, Gemini Sparks and VenomScorpius were knocked out.

"Pat! Kaito!" Geo shouted as he started running towards them, but Zero stopped him.

"Geo! What're you doing! ?" Zero shouted.

"What do you think! ? Pat and Kaito are in danger! I can't just let them be!"

"G... Geo... " a fainted voice spoke.

"Huh?" Geo heard someone's voice as he looked at VenomScorpius and Gemini Sparks.

"Geo... we're not done yet... " VenomScorpius said as he got back up. "I was just taking a quick nap... that's all... "

"That goes the same for us." Gemini White added as he and Gemini Black got back up.

"Hmm? Still not done yet, are we?" Sirius asked.

"We're not finished yet! We have our special trump cards!" VenomScorpius said.

"Your special trump cards?" Sirius confused.

"Heh! Hope you two are ready for this?" StarPhoenix held out their Final Form Battle Cards then he download one of them in his Hunter-VG's card slot on his belt.

"Battle Card! Final Form StarForce! V-V-VenomScorpius!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

"W-Whoa! !" VenomScorpius's armor started to glow as he began to transform. (like I said, think about this in Transformers style)

"Next transformation, Gemini Spark." StarPhoenix said as he download the Battle Card on his Hunter-VG's card slot.

"Battle Card! Final Form StarForce! G-G-Gemini Spark!"

"Wh-Wh-What's going on! ?" Gemini Black's body started to dragged, going toward Gemini White.

"Rey, what's going on! ?" Gemini White noticed his body, too, being dragged toward Gemini Black.

"AAAHHHHHH! ! !" Both Gemini's bodies collided together then a flash of light started flashing.

_FINAL FORM_!

_VENOMSCORPIUS_!

VenomScorpius transformed into a giant mechanical scorpion with tank wheels instead of legs.

"This is my Final Form! ?" VenomScorpius looked surprised.

"_Kaito_, _this form is our last hope_!" Scorpius said.

"True, Scorpius! I'll called this form, DeathScorpius!"

"_Nice one_!" Scorpius liked it.

_FINAL FORM_!

_GEMINI SPARK_!

After Gemini Sparks collided together, the flash of light stopped, revealing one Gemini Spark.

"Huh? This is my new form?" Gemini Spark questioned, looking at his new form.

"_Pat_, _somehow our body and mind are becoming one_." Gemini said.

"I can feel it... our power... are combining into one." Pat realized.

"_Pat_, _this Final Form might defeat Sirius_." Gemini said.

"I'll call our Final Form, Gemini Warrior!"

"_Name what you like_, _Pat_."

"Hmm? What a nice transformation you guys have." Sirius admired their Final Forms.

-DeathScorpius is giant mechanical scorpion with black and red armor. He has tank wheels instead of legs. He has red eyes. His pincers are large with black and red armor. He has a large scorpion tail with a blaster instead of a stinger. Gemini Warrior is combined with two Gemini Sparks. His arms are both gold from both Gemini Sparks. His gray outline, including his helmet, is replaced by black outline. The red diamonds on his chest added two more on both sides. His hair grew longer by his back.-

"Hope you're ready for this? Cause our new power has just begun!" Gemini Warrior said as he and DeathScorpius dashed towards Sirius as his wings detached from his back.

"This should be fun. WING ASSAULT!" Sirius launched his wings at them.

"Battle Card! FireBazooka! Fire!" someone fired at Sirius's wings as they returned back to Sirius.

"What's this?" Sirius looked at someone who shot his wings... it was Megaman.

"Kaito! Pat! Go for it! I'll be right behind you!" Megaman shouted as he catch up with them then DeathScorpius's tail made a straight line.

"Geo! Jump on!" DeathScorpius called.

"Okay!" Megaman jumped forward as he landed on DeathScorpius's back.

"I guess Geo might need a boost." StarPhoenix bet as he took out a Battle Card that has a ancient foot symbol as he download it on his Hunter-VG's card slot.

"Battle Card! Form Megaman!" his Hunter-VG alarmed as Megaman's armor started to glow red with flames around him.

"Wh-What's going on?" Megaman looked at his armor as his armor changed.

"Another new transformation?" Sirius was surprised.

_FORM MEGAMAN_!

_SAURIAN MEGAMAN_!

Megaman's armor changed into thick red armor.

"Geo! We know this form!" Omega-Xis noticed.

"This is Saurian!" Megaman surprised.

"Geo? You got a new armor?" DeathScorpius noticed while he's driving.

"Looks like I'll have to move to a new area to fight." Sirius said as flew away.

"Come back, Sirius!" Gemini Warrior shouted.

"Kaito, after him!" Saurian Megaman commanded.

"No need to order me around, Geo!" DeathScorpius replied as he drived faster to pursuit Sirius.

A few minutes later, Sirius stopped as he's around the shore, away from WAZA HQ.

"This should be a good spot." he said.

"What's he planning?" Saurian Megaman asked.

"Who knows. Let's take care of him!" Gemini Warrior flew up toward Sirius as he pointed his fingers at him then all his fingers opened, showing little missiles. "Gemini Missile!" he fired multiple missiles, from his fingers, at Sirius.

"GLASS BARRIER!" Sirius blocked the attack as it shattered, but more missiles hit him. "UGH!" the missiles made small explosions around him.

"Here we go, Geo!" DeathScorpius's tail slammed the ground as he flew up.

The others caught up as they saw DeathScorpius falling down.

"Does anyone know where Kaito's gonna fall?" Ace asked.

"KAITO! ! LOOK WHERE YOU'RE LANDING! !" Bud yelled.

"Huh?" DeathScorpius looked below him as he know what's below him... the sea. "AAAAAHHHH! ! ! I'M GONNA DROWN! ! !" he yelled.

"That's why Sirius come here! ?" Saurian Megaman realized.

DeathScorpius landed the sea as it splashed.

"GEO! KAITO!" Gemini Warrior yelled.

"Good riddance." Sirius smiled.

After the splash, DeathScorpius is... still alive, driving above the water.

"What's this! ?" Sirius was shocked.

"I can drive on water?" DeathScorpius was surprised.

"D-Did Kaito just drive above the water?" Jack looks like he was about to faint.

"SCORPION CAN'T SWIM ON WATER! !" Luna corrected.

"_Can't this blondy ever shut up_?" Solo thought.

"That was... AWESOME!" Zero amazed.

"I LOVE THIS FINAL FORM!" DeathScorpius shouted.

"Dino Cannon!" Saurian Megaman fired his buster at Sirus.

"GLASS BARRIER!" Sirius protected himself as his Glass Barrier exploded then DeathScorpius aimed his tail at him.

"SHADOW CANNON!" he fired black laser at Sirius.

"AAGGHH!"

"GEMINI CANNON!" Gemini Warior formed his hands into a blaster as he fired at Sirius.

"AARRGGHH!" Sirius was hit as the explosions occured around him.

"Time for their power-up." StarPhoenix said as he took out two Battle Cards then he download one with Gemini's symbol.

"Battle Card! Power-Up!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

Gemini Warrior's back started to glow.

"What's this?" Gemini Warrior noticed.

_POWER-UP_!

_GEMINI SPARK_!

_LIGHTNING BOOSTER_!

Gemini Warrior's back appeared with two yellow boosters.

"Nice power-up I have!" Gemini Warrior amazed.

"Here's Kaito's power-up." StarPhoenix download the Battle Card on his Hunter-VG's card slot.

"Battle Card! Power-Up!"

DeathScorpius's pincers started to glow as they changed form.

"My pincers! ?" he noticed.

_POWER-UP_!

_VENOMSCORPIUS_!

_PINCER BLADE_!

DeathScorpius's pincers changed into a blade pincer type.

"AWESOME! My pincers are even sharper than my regular pincers!" DeathScorpius shouted.

"Hee... I guess it's time for my ultimate attack." Sirius's wings combined together into a cannon type as he's charging the cannon.

"Get ready, Kaito!" Saurian Megaman said.

"Alright! Hang on tight, Geo!" DeathScorpius's tail slammed the water as he flew up.

"Let's attack together at once!" Gemini Warrior suggested.

"Got it, Pat!" Saurian Megaman accepted as he's charging up flames around his buster.

"SATELLITE BLAZER! !" Sirius fired rainbow blast at them with intense power.

"ATOMIC BLAZER! !" Saurian Megaman fired intense flames at Sirius as their blasts collided.

(I don't know what the " G " stands for in G Blazer, so I'm sticking with Atomic Blazer better, sorry guys)

"GET HIM, GEO! !" Sonia cheered.

"SHOW HIM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF, KAITO! !" Taiga cheered also as well the others.

"ATOMIC BLAZER! FULL BLAST! !" Saurian Megaman fired more flames as the flames is pushing towards Sirius.

"Ugghh... Can't keep up... " Sirius's still hanging on, trying to push his blast against Saurian Megaman.

"Here I go!" Gemini Warrior fly dashed towards Sirius.

_I see it_,_ I see it_

"VULCAN BLAST! !" TerrorScorpius changed his tail cannon into a vulcan as he fired at Sirius.

_And now it's all within my reach_

"AAHHH!" Sirius was hit as his Satellite Blazer started to fade away, giving Saurian Megaman's Atomic Blazer heading towards him. "DAAAAAHHHHH! ! !" he cried.

_Endless possibility_

Gemini Warrior aimed both his fists at Sirius as he combined them together then he started to twist rapidly as his fists glow yellow.

_I see it_, _I see it now_

"GEMINI LIGHTNING KNUCKLE!" Gemini Warrior's booster gave him a boost for more speed as his twist sparked lightning around him while he's heading straight toward Sirius.

_It's always been inside of me_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ! ! !" Sirius was hit as the explosion occured as Gemini Warrior stopped his track then his lightning, around him, fade away.

_And now I feel so free_

"Whoa~ That was... quite a shock."

_Endless possibility_

As the smoke cleared, Sirius's body got small injuries.

_Endless possibility_

"Ugh... "

"Kaito!" Saurian Megaman gave him the signal.

"Got it!" DeathScorpius fly dashed towards Sirius.

_Dakara kizutsuku koto o osorezu ni_ (_So_, _don't be afraid of getting hurt_, _and_... )

"I think Geo needs a little bit more power boost." StarPhoenix took out a Battle Card that has a shuriken symbol and an ancient foot symbol as he download it on his Hunter-VG's card slot.

"Battle Card! Form Megaman!" his Hunter-VG alarmed as Saurian Megaman's armor started to glow red and green.

_Bokura wa kono hoshi de deau tameni umaretekita no darou _(_Were we born to meet on this planet_, _I wonder_.)

_FORM MEGAMAN_!

_SAURIAN NINJA MEGAMAN_!

Saurian Megaman transformed into a ninja type Megaman with his Saurian Megaman.

_Kujikesou'na toki mo te o sashinobeaeru futari de aru youni _(_As if we're a pair outstretching their hands to each other even through daunting times_.)

"Alright! Thanks Kalin!" Saurian Ninja Megaman jumped as he created multiple clones of Saurian Ninja Megaman around Sirius.

_Motto kakenuketeyuke shinjiteru mono sono mune ni dakishimete_ (_Go forth_, _race even harder and take your beliefs into your embrace_!)

"RRRAAAHHHH! ! ! PINCER X-SLASH! !" DeathScorpius slashed Sirius with his fierce power by his Pincer Blade.

_Shinjitsu wa itsudatte hitotsu dakara kokoro no koe o kanjite _(_The truth always comes in ones_, _so sense the voice inside your heart_!)

"GAAAAAHHHHH! ! !" Sirius cried as DeathScorpius he landed on the sea then he made a U-turn, seeing what happened next.

_Yuruginai kimochi o kakagete ashita e no kizashi o tsukame _(_Hoist your sentiments firm and grasp the signs for tomorrow_.)

"ENMA GALE GARRISON! ! !" Saurian Ninja Megaman, including the clones, launched multiple shurikens at Sirius.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !" Sirius cried loudly as he's taking major hits of their multiple shurikens.

The attacks goes on about few minutes, all the Saurian Ninja Megaman clones vanished as the explosion occured on Sirius then he started falling down at the sea.

Saurian Ninja Megaman started floating down as DeathScorpius got him, land on his back as they, including Gemini Warrior went back to the shore. Saurian Ninja Megaman got off DeathScorpius as Gemini Warrior landed.

"Great job, Geo!" StarPhoenix said.

"Thanks for the power boost." Saurian Ninja Megaman replied.

"GEO! !" Sonia surprised him, giving him a hug.

"ACK! SONIA! ?"

"You were wonderful out there!" Sonia said.

Out of nowhere, Sirius come out of the water with small injuries, walking towards them while his wings are cracked.

"GEO! He's not down yet!" Omega-Xis noticed as they turned towards Sirius.

"My my... you guys are surely strong." Sirius said politely.

"WHY IS HE STILL CALM ALL THE TIME! ?" Luna yelled.

"I guess it's time for my secret weapon." Sirius said as he held two wings in each hand.

"Get ready guys!" Saurian Ninja Megaman said as the others held out their hunter-VG.

Sirius's wings started to glow yellow.

"Time for my ultimate weapon... SATELLI- " Sirius's wings glow brighter, but suddenly someone stopped him by grabbing his left wrist as Sirius looked at the person who interrupted him... it was Dynamo.

"Sirius... that ultimate power we gave you is to be used when _that_ day comes." Dynamo said.

"Oh, come on, Dynamo." Sirius complained calmly as his wings attached to his back.

"What's going on? He's retreating already?" Saurian Megaman confused.

"You're not getting away! Shadow Cannon!" DeathScorpius fired black laser at them, but Dynamo knocked it away with his bare left hand.

"Did he got stronger than before?" Gemini Warrior asked.

"You StarForce are no match with the Repliforce. The real battle will wait." Dynamo said as he opened a portal then he entered.

"MATE (Wait)! What do you mean the _real battle_ will wait! ?" Saurian Megaman asked.

"Oh that... You'll know in time. I have a wonderful battle with you kids. Next time we fight... show me your full strength." Sirius said as he entered the portal then it closed.

DeathScorpius and Gemini Warrior transformed back into VenomScorpius and Gemini Sparks (he split into two Gemini).

"That was fun!" VenomScorpius was excited.

"Hope we're ready for the next battle." Gemini White said as those four trans-out (Gemini Black entered Pat's Hunter-VG).

"What does he mean, "the real battle" ?" Geo questioned.

"Geo, don't let it get to your head. Just relax and we'll fight the Repliforce when they appeared." Sonia cheered him up.

"Guess you're right. Who knows when will they appeared." Geo replied as StarPhoenix trans-out.

"Careful Geo. Those Replifore are getting stronger than before." Kalin warned.

"We might stay alert." Zero added.

* * *

Meanwhile

Dynamo and Sirius returned to Sigma's throne.

"Did you have fun with those brats, Sirius?" Sigma asked.

"Those kids got stronger than before, Sigma." Sirius replied.

"We must stall more time for those StarForce brats." Dynamo said.

"I think I should do the job." someone said as they turned to the person.

"General Auriga?" Sigma surprised.

"With my mini armies, they won't stop us." he said.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Come on, Geo! You can do better than that!" TaurusFire started to train with Megaman.

"What is he? A Man-Tank?" Acid Ace asked.

"My name is General Auriga." he greeted.

"What's with those little guys! ?" JackCorvus's getting frustrated.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! I hope you're all wondering what's Sirius secret weapon... who knows, will he use it in later chapter? What do you think of Gemini Spark and VenomScorpius's Final Form? The theme song for Gemini Spark is "Endless" from Sonic Unleashed (from Wii) and VenomScorpius's theme is "Kizuna by Kra", known as YuGiOh! 5Ds opening. Next chapter will be in a while (I think) since I got school, so please~ be patience. Please review or comment.


	30. Ready to Rumble! ?

Okay, I finished ch 29! ! ! Sorry for my lateness guys, being a senior (12th grade) is not that easy. I already finished some parts of later ch, but I can't spoil you guys XD. Here's ch 29. I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the song for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Ready to Rumble! ?**

WAZA HQ

Geo and Jack were playing Pokemon on Wii by Jack's DSi.

"You won't win, Jack!" Geo said.

"Yes, I will!" Jack replied with a smirk.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower!" Geo commanded as Infernape breathed intense flame at Registeel.

"Registeel, Amnesia!" Jack commanded.

Registeel raise its defense, but it endured Infernape's Flamethrower with less damage.

"NO WAY! !" Geo was shocked.

"Registeel, use Seismic Toss!"

Registeel grabbed Geo's Infernape as it jumped at the sky next it twirl around then it started to fall to the ground.

"Infernape, break free!" Geo commanded as Infernape was already dizzy from the twirl.

Registeel slammed Geo's Infernape on the ground as the ground cracked with smokes around him. As the smoke cleared,  
Infernape was okay.

"Ready to finish this, Geo?" Jack asked.

"You bet! Infernape, Flare Blitz... "

"Registeel, Giga Impact... "

"FULL POWER! !" they commanded.

Geo's Infernape burst its flame around its body and Jack's Registeel gained energy around its body also as they charged to each other as the explosion occured with smokes blocking the scene.

"Well... who won?" Bud asked.

"Hee... " Jack smiled.

After the smoke cleared, both Registeel and Infernape are still standing.

"Guess we're still going on, huh Jack?" Geo said.

"I don't think so, Geo." Jack replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Geo asked.

"Take a look at your pokemon's HP." Jack said as Geo looked at his DSi screen, showing Infernape's HP is... 0. "O.O What! ! ? But how... ?"

Geo's Infernape fell to the ground.

"Simple, Geo... Flare Blitz damaged your pokemon's HP after your pokemon damaged my Registeel." Jack explained.

"Oh man... This game was tougher than I thought. Great game, Jack." Geo said as he gave Jack's DSi back.

"Pokemon is a good game to play, Geo!" Jack replied.

"I thought playing cards was your best, Jack." Geo realized.

"Well, cards are my first." Jack answered as they all went outside for fresh air.

"*sigh* Isn't there a better challenge for me to enjoy?" Geo questioned.

"Hey, Geo! Wanna train with me?" Bud asked.

"Sure." Geo replied as they took out their Hunter-VG.

"Transcode! Megaman! TaurusFire!" they transformed into TaurusFire and Megaman as they flew out for more room to train.

"Ready, Geo?" TaurusFire asked.

"You bet! Battle Card! Wide Wave!" Megaman fired a water wave at TaurusFire.

"Battle Card! Barrier!" he defended himself with an energy barrier. "FireBreath!" next he breathed fire at Megaman.

"Battle Card! TidalEdge!" Megaman transformed his left arm into a aqua blade as he stopped the flames by slashing it.

"Come on, Geo! You can do better than that!" TaurusFire said.

"You're asking for more, huh Bud? Wave Slash! !" Megaman slashed TidalEdge at the ground, creating tidal wave, heading towards TaurusFire.

"Anger Punch!" TaurusFire punched the ground with intense power, cracking the ground then the tidal wave started to sink on the crack. "How you like that Geo! ?"

"You counter my attack! ?" Megaman was surprised.

"Bud's doing good at this." Kalin was impressed.

"Of course. They've been friends since they met when Geo lost his dad." Luna explained.

All of a sudden, an energy ball fell down at WAZA HQ, creating an explosion with intense smoke.

"WHAT WAS THAT! ! ? A METEOR! ?" Ace come out of the headquarter.

"I don't know, Ace. We're about to find out!" Pat replied.

As the smoke cleared, a huge being appeared with huge armor.

"What is that! ?" TaurusFire asked as the being moved towards them with his wheels.

"My name is General Auriga. My mission is to stop you." he said.

"Are you the new member of the Repliforce! ?" Megaman asked.

"Indeed I am." General Auriga answered.

"He thinks he could defeat us by himself? Hahaha!" Jack laughed.

"I never said I would fight alone." General Auriga summoned tons of his mini soldier armies which surprised Jack.

"I... uh... I take that back." he said.

"Attack!" General Auriga ordered as they all charged towards them.

"Battle Card! Heavy Cannon!" Megaman transformed his left arm into a cannon as he fired few of General Auriga's mini solders as they exploded.

"Ace, we should help Geo as well." Acid said.

"I know." Ace nodded as he took out his Hunter-VG. "Transcode! Acid Ace!" he transformed into Acid Ace with his Acid Calibur as he begins fighting.

(I forgot something, in my story, Acid Ace will keep his Acid Calibur from now on)

"Jack." Corvus called in his Hunter-VG.

"I know what you want to say." Jack noticed as he took out his Hunter-VG. "Transcode! JackCorvus!" he transformed into JackCorvus as he joined fight.

"Kalin." Phoenix called.

"Let's join the fight, Phoenix." Kalin said as he took out his Hunter-VG. "Transcode! StarPhoenix!" he transformed into StarPhoenix then he joined the fight as well.

"FireBreath!" TaurusFire breathed fire as he destroyed some of his mini soldiers as they exploded.

"HeavyCannon!" Megaman fired few mini soldiers as they exploded.

"ROLLING RAM! !" General Auriga starts heading towards Megaman with full speed.

"GEO! WATCH OUT!" Omega-Xis shouted as he Megaman turned then he quickly dodged General Auriga's attack, but he crashed the wall.

"That was close, Omega-Xis." Megaman said with relief as General Auriga reversed his speed then the wall crumbled into pieces.

"O.O WHAT THE HELL IS HE! ? A MAN-TANK! ?" Acid Ace was shocked as he continue fighting those mini soldiers.

"Geo, one hit like that and we'll be dead." Omega-Xis warned him.

"I can see his strength is incredibly strong." Megaman replied as General Auriga turned 180 degree, facing him.

"Very clever for dodging my attack." General Auriga said.

"GAAAHH! ! ! WHAT'S WITH THESE GUYS! ! ?" JackCorvus getting frustrated as he spun around while his wings slashed all the mini soldiers around him as they all exploded.

"ROLLING RAM! !" General Auriga headed straight towards Megaman.

"HeavyCannon!" Megaman fired his cannon at him, but his armor protects him unscarthed. "What th... AAAAAAHHH! ! !" he was hit, went flying in the air then landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"My strength isn't just power and speed." General Auriga said.

"Ugh... What's with his armor?" Megaman questioned while getting back up.

"GEO! ! STAY STRONG! !" Sonia screamed, cheering him.

"Phoenix Burst!" StarPhoenix fired four phoenix as he destroyed several mini soldiers as they exploded. "I don't know how long are we gonna keep this up?"

"HAA! !" Acid Ace slashed few mini soldiers as they exploded. "How many did this guy summon?" he questioned as he continue slashing the enemies.

"ROLLING RAM! !" General Auriga charged towards Megaman with full speed.

"Battle Card! FreezeKnuckle!" Megaman changed his left fist into a crystal blue fists as he punched General Auriga, standing still but he's pushing Megaman without freezing his armor. "What the... "

"You think ice will stop me! ?" General Auriga asked as he punched Megaman.

"ACK!" Megaman was send flying as he crashed at the wall then he fall down on the ground.

"Geo! Get up!" Omega-Xis shouted.

"Time for a finale. Spiky Steamroller!" General Auriga summoned a steamroller with spikes around it as it landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"GEO! GET UP!" Omega-Xis shouted.

"Ugh... " Megaman tried to get back slowly, still injured.

"Let's roll!" General Auriga pushed his steamroller, heading towards Megaman.

"Geo, we may have a chance while he's moving his steamroller! Quick, get up!"

"Geo! Hang in there!" Sonia shouted.

"Ugh... " Megaman got back up.

"Prepare to die!" General Auriga pushed his steamroller with full strength, but Megaman stopped it with his right hand.

"O.O HUH! ?" StarPhoenix saw how Geo stopped it.

"Geo?" Sonia was shocked seeing Geo stopped his steamroller with one hand.

"IMPOSSIBLE! !" General Auriga yelled with shock.

"How did Geo do that! ?" TaurusFire noticed.

"No idea, Bud." Acid Ace replied as he slashed a mini soldier from behind.

"Could this be... " Zero noticed.

Megaman pushed the steamroller with his right hand with full strength as General Auriga hit the brakes.

"What's with you, kid! ?" he asked as Megaman looked at him while his armor started to glow gray and white.

_ARMOR CHANGE_!

_GAEA ARMOR_!

"What is he?" General Auriga blocked the light.

"Geo got a new armor?" Acid Ace noticed.

"GAEA BUSTER!" Megaman charged up then he fired his buster with intense power at General Auriga.

General Auriga blocked the attack by using his steamroller as a shield, but it pierced through the steamroller then he was hit.

"UGH! ! !" General Auriga stood still while he's enduring Megaman's Gaea Buster.

"How awesome is that!" Gaea Megaman said.

-Gaea Armor. Megaman's helmet is dark gray with a blue diamond shape on his forehead. His left arm has a beam-looking on the side of his arm. His right arm is dark gray with beam-looking. His upper arms are white. Both his hands are blue. His front armor is white and a beam-looking is on his collar. His thighs are sky blue. Both his legs has dark gray beam-looking and white armors behind his legs. His feet are silver.-

"I have no idea what's with your new power. ROLLING RAM! !" General Auriga charged towards him.

"Let's go, Omega-Xis!" Gaea Megaman dashed, but somehow he's unable to dash. "What happened! ! ?" he noticed.

"Don't know, Geo. This armor might be too heavy to dash." Omega-Xis bet.

"Alright! Let's try this! Battle Card! Heat Uppercut!" Gaea Megaman transformed his left hand into a fist as he punched General Auriga's front armor.

"Ugh... " he stopped as he was hit.

"Now, Geo!" Omega-Xis shouted.

"Gaea Buster!" Gaea Megaman charged up his buster as he aimed at General Auriga's front armor.

"**Gravity Wave**!" someone send out a purple shockwave at Gaea Megaman as he was pushed back a little while he defend himself from that attack.

"What was that?" he questioned.

"Do you have to get in my way... Lumine?" General Auriga asked as Lumine walked towards him.

"If I didn't stop him in time, you woulda be dead." Lumine proved.

(If some of you don't know who Lumine is, he's from Megaman X8 final boss)

"Whatever. Soldiers, retreat!" General Auriga ordered as all his mini soldiers vanished.

"Oh man! I was about to crush them all." TaurusFire complained.

"Good riddance!" JackCorvus said.

"Let's go, General." Lumine commanded as he opened the portal.

"Not so fast! Gaea Buster!" Gaea Megaman fired his buster with intense power at them.

"Gravity Shield." Lumine summoned a purple energy shield as the Gaea Buster hit the shield then it exploded.

"What the... "

Lumine smiled as they both entered the portal then it closed.

"How strong is that guy?" Gaea Megaman asked as he trans-out.

"Say, does that guy looks like a boy or a girl?" TaurusFire asked as he trans-out.

"Bud, now's not the time to answer that." Acid Ace replied as he trans-out.

"Tch! These mini soldiers really ticks me off." JackCorvus said as he transout.

"I wonder why this armor won't dash?" Geo questioned.

"Geo, there are limits to others, you should know that." Kalin said.

"I guess."

"We should be prepare ourselves. The Repliforce is getting stronger with more armies." Kalin said.

"Just how strong are the Repliforce keeping up?" Jack asked.

"StarForce! Get ready for their next battle!" Ace commanded.

* * *

Meanwhile

"We have return, Master Sigma." Lumine said.

"Sigma, that Megaman is- "

"I know, General Auriga." Sigma realized.

"Master Sigma, we need one of our Mavericks to keep the StarForce busy for our ultimate goal." Dynamo said.

"Alright. How's my power reaching?" Sigma asked.

"Let's see... Your power is at... 47%. It should be done half-way sooner or later." Dynamo replied.

"Soon, the Repliforce will terrorize this planet... ! HAHAHAHA!"

Somewhere, in the shadows

"So, the StarForce is getting stronger bit by bit." the mystery person in black cloak said as he moved to the computer system room.

He entered his black microchip on the computer as he transfer all the data into his microchip.

"Drats! This will gonna take a while to download all the data." he said while waiting for the system, downloading in his microchip.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Geo Stelar, see if you can surpass us." Scutum said along with Cerebrus and Aquila.

"How strong are these guys?" Megaman asked while he's fighting the three legendary AM-ians.

"What a lovely day to see you StarForce to be crushed." Axle the Red said.

"What's with those guys! ?" TaurusFire feeling awkward fighting Axle the Red's team.

* * *

So what do you think of this chapter? My next ch will be kinda slow... I'm soooo sorry, but I'll try. Who is the mystery person in black cloak? Oh and... uh... Sorry about the pokemon part. Please review or comment.

* * *

Geo: Everyone... Great News! !

Sonia: W-FangMetal will make a new story after "The Return of Sigma" story! XD

Zero: It will take several months later after the war with the Repliforce!

Corvus: GEO IS KIDNAPPED BY OUR OLD COMRADES! !

Omega-Xis: NOOOOOOO! ! ! !

Luna: New Megaman? Just who is he, taking Geo's place?

* * *

Skull Megaman slashed Omega-Xis with full strength as Omega-Xis was about to die.

*sad piano theme*

"Omega-Xis... arigato (thank you) for everything."


	31. Nature Devastator

Here's ch 30! I'm SOOOOO sorry for my lateness because of my senior class. Sorry to spoiled of my Dark Galaxy story, hope if it's good. I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle card, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Nature Devastator**

Geo's House

"Oh man~ The Repliforce is getting stronger bit by bit." Geo sighed, resting on his bed.

"Geo, we should train to prepare ourselves." Omega-Xis suggested.

Geo was about to reply, but his Hunter-VG vibrated.

"Who could it be?" Geo wondered as he opened the message.

"**Geo**, **please come to WAZA HQ immediately**."

"Who sent the message to us?" Omega-Xis asked.

"There's no name. We should at least head to WAZA HQ."

"Alright, let's go then." Omega-Xis said as Geo held out his Hunter-VG.

"Transcode! Megaman!" he transformed into Megaman as he flew up, heading to WAZA.

* * *

Back in WAZA HQ

"You think he'll be able to do it, Scutum?" Ace asked.

"We need to test Megaman if he'll be able to defeat the Repliforce." Aquila replied.

"We decided to see if Megaman will able to surpass us." Scutum added.

"Scutum. Aquila. Megaman will be arriving soon." Cerebrus told them.

"Alright." they both nodded.

* * *

Back to Megaman

Megaman landed on WAZA HQ front building as he stood there alone.

"Ok... we're here. Now what?" he questioned.

"Beats me, Geo." Omega-Xis added.

"Geo Stelar... " a voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Megaman asked, looking around.

"It is us, the legendary AM-ians." Scutum said as he, Aquila, and Cerebrus came out through the WAZA HQ building while Ace, Jack, and Tia stepped out of the HQ frontdoor.

"You were the one who send the message to me?"

"Yes. We decided to test your skills to see if you are strong enough." Scutum explained.

"This is gonna be good!" Jack bet.

"Geo Stelar, see if you can surpass us." Cerebus said.

"HENSHIN!" the three legendary AM-ians transformed into their battle forms.

"AssaultCerebrus!"

"AquilaSky!"

"ScutumQuake!"

"Geo, get ready!" Omega-Xis said.

"Alright! Get ready!" Megaman dashed towards them. "MegaBuster!" he fired his buster at them, but they dodged into three individual group.

"Hammer Quake!" ScutumQuake clamped his fists then smashed at the ground with intense strength, creating a shockwave heading towards Megaman.

"Battle Card! Barrier!" Megaman defend himself with an energy barrier.

"Geo! These guys are too strong for us to fight!" Omega-Xis said.

"Three against one is tough to beat!" Megaman replied as his barrier faded.

"Air Twister!" AquilaSky flaps his wings, sending a tornado towards Megaman as he was hit.

"AAAAAHHHHH! ! !" he crashed the ground.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Jack whispered.

"Ugh... " Megaman got back up, while he's injured.

"Geo, you're okay?" Omega-Xis asked.

"These guys are tough... " he replied then he noticed AssaultCerebrus behind him.

"PyroBreath!" AssaultCerebrus breathed fired at Megaman.

"Battle Card! TidalEdge!" Megaman transformed his left arm into a aqua blade then he slashed the flames as it vanished. Without knowing, ScutumQuake appeared behind Megaman.

"Gaia Fist!" ScutumQuake punched Megaman with full power.

"GAAAHHH! ! !" Megaman crashed at the ground.

"Megaman. Get up." AssaultCerebrus ordered, not ready to strike him.

"You won't be able to defeat Sigma like that." ScutumQuake added, also not giving him the next hit.

"Geo! Get up!" Omega-Xis shouted.

"Ugh! *panting panting* I'm still not giving up!" Megaman got back up with determination.

"Megaman, if you're that determine... see if you can survive with our strongest attack?" AquilaSky said as they gathered together, charging up their strongest attack.

"Geo... are you sure about this?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Positive." he replied as he made his stance.

* * *

Sonia and the others arrived in WAZA HQ by train.

"We need some good songs for our concert after we defeat the Repliforce." Luna suggested.

"What kind of songs do we need?" Zero asked.

"We haven't thought about it yet. We're still thinking about it." Sonia replied.

"Don't you dare made me sing some song again." Solo muttered.

"Oh yes! You are one of us! Which makes you have to sing!" Luna pointed.

"No way in hell." Solo replied while he muttered quickly.

"Hey guys, look! Geo's doing some special trainging with the AM-ians!" Bud pointed as they all watched from the entrance.

* * *

"Ready Megaman?" AssaultCerebrus asked while he's charging.

"You got it!" Megaman nodded.

"Whirlwind Burst!" AquilaSky fired a giant whirlwind with sparks.

"Crimson Flare!" AssaultCerebrus transformed both his arms into a cannon as he fired intense flare of flames.

"Solar Blast!" ScutumQuake fired an energy blast with multiple pebbles around it.

All of their attacks combined as they created a giant energy blast, with their elements, at Megaman.

"Here we go, Geo." Omega-Xis said.

"Bring it on! !"

Megaman took the hit as he's enduring it by standing still while their attacks scraping his armor piece by piece.

* * *

"Is he gonna be okay, Ace?" Tia worried.

"That... I'm not sure." he replied.

* * *

"Geo! Our EM Wave form is too much to handle! If we keep this up, our body won't last much longer!" Omega-Xis warned him.

"I know what I'm doing!" Megaman's still enduring their attacks, but his body is taking too much damage.

"Should we rise it a little more?" ScutumQuake asked.

"If he can take it." AquliaSky said as they raise their powers towards Megaman.

"UGH! !" Megaman felt their power rising, still enduring.

All of a sudden, Megaman saw two people in pitch black shadow figure with armor in his mind.

"_What was that_? _Am I hallucinating_?" Megaman snapped out as he continue his battle.

"Should we turn up the heat?" AssaultCerebrus asked.

"Megaman's doing well on our attacks." AquilaSky was amazed.

"Let's give him our real strength." ScutumQuake said as they sent out more of their power towards Megaman.

"UGH! !" Megaman went down on his right knee.

"Geo! That's enough! You're gonna kill yourself if we keep it up!" Omega-Xis warned him.

* * *

Inside Geo's mind

Everything went white as Geo looked around.

"Where am I?" Geo confuesed why he isn't in Megaman form.

Suddenly, some footsteps was heard as Geo turned, seeing two black figures walking towards him.

"Are they... me in Megaman's forms?" Geo couldn't see them clearly in their shadow forms.

All Geo could see was one is in new form of Black Ace's wings and Red Joker's spinning wheels except some part can't be seen in black shadow. The second form is unknown (which Geo doesn't has that kind of form) who's also in black shadow.

* * *

After that, Geo was back to reality as his body took major hit from the AM-ians.

"GEO! !" Sonia yelled as she ran to him while he's on the ground.

Megaman's EM Wave Change was automatically cancelled as he was knocked out.

"That really hurt... " Omega-Xis Wizard Out while he's on the ground in pain.

"Geo's not dead." AquilaSky said.

"Huh?" Sonia and Omega-Xis confused.

"We spared him. He's not dead." AssaultCerebrus told the truth.

"We know Geo wants to defeat Sigma... but he's not yet ready to fight him." ScutumQuake explained as Tia walked towards Sonia.

"Sonia, let him rest. Geo fought hard to surpress them." Tia said.

"Okay." she nodded.

* * *

At the same time

"Well well~ Who knew Megaman can't beat me in his current condition?" Sigma thought.

"Master Sigma, how's your power going?" Dynamo asked as Sigma checked his power gauge.

"Around 55%. I'm half-way. Soon my real power will conquer this world!"

"Master Sigma, it appears we need to power-up those Jammers and Noise Wizards." Gate checked his list.

"How many do we have those guys?" Sigma asked.

"Hard to answer that... *checking~* Hmmmm~ About 995,768,586 of Jammers and Noise Wizards for each." Gate answered.

"O.O" Dynamo's speechless.

"Splendid! That makes 1,991,537,172 armies for the Repliforce including our own armies!"

"That's not what I meant, Master." Gate corrected him.

"Then what kinds of creation are you gonna do with them?" Sigma questioned.

"How about we fuse them together to become their new form?" Gate suggested.

"*evil smile* HAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! Gate, if I was in your place, I'll work on it pronto!"

"I was gonna say that. I'll work on that project for our ultimate plan." he said as he entered to the other room filled with Jammers and Noise Wizards.

"Why are you here, Gate?" Apollo Flame noticed him.

"I need you three to help me with my new creation for our ultimate plan." Gate spoke to Apollo Flame, Sirius, and Lumine.

"So~ what do you want us to do?" Lumine asked.

"Help me work and fuse all the Jammers and Noise Wizards." Gate told them his new project.

"WAIT A MINUTE! ! ALL OF THEM! ! ? ?" Lumine pointed the entire Jammers and Noise Wizards.

"Yep. All of them." he nodded.

"T-T _Why did I join this team_?" he thought.

* * *

Back to Sigma's throne

"What armies of Mavericks do we need to stall more time on these StarForce?" Sigma lost his concentration then he noticed a red petal floating in the air.

"If you're looking for a team, how about us, who will fight the StarForce?" Axle the Rose suggested, holding a red rose.

"Axle, see if you and your team are capable to stall more time on the StarForce for our ultimate plan." Sigma ordered him.

-Axle the Rose is a rose type in humanoid body. His head, arms, feet, and body armor are green. He has rose on his head and on his hands. On his forehead, he has a blue diamond shape orb on it. His left hand is bright green while his other side is a green thorn whip. His shoulder armors are green leaves. His eyes are red. His upper arms and thighs are black. His front armor has a white diamond shape on the center and a red orb on it. His legs are covered in brace.-

"Gladly, Master Sigma. Send Dynamo when our work is done." Axle the Rose made his final word as he leave.

"These StarForce brats won't know my full power!" a mechanical kangaroo said with full energy, air punching his boxing fists.

"STOP BEING LIKE A SNOT-NOSE BRAT, VANISHING GUNGAROO! !" a giant mechanical ostrich yelled.

-Vanishing Gungaroo is a kangaroo type. His head, arms, shoulders, body armor, and feet are pink. His upper arms, thighs, and tail are green. His shoulders has red spikes. His boxing fists are red with three green knuckles. His wrists and collar are yellow.  
His legs are brown with yellow streamlines and green dots on it.-

"SHUT UP, OVERDRIVE OSTRICH! ! I'M NOT A SNOT-NOSE BRAT! ! I'M JUST PUMPED-UP! !" Vanishing Gungaroo barked back.

-Overdrive Ostrich is a ostrich type with arms. His body armor and legs are blue. He has sharp blades above his body and around his ankles. His head is silver. His forehead is green. His beak is yellow. His neck is bright yellow. Around his neck is yellow with spikes around it. His upper arms and thighs are black. He has sharp purple blades on his wrists, knees, and on the back of his feet. His front armor is yellow with two green orbs. His hands, arms, and feet are yellow. His wrists are silver.-

"Enough, you two!" a mechanical peacock stopped them with his feathers.

"Cyber Peacock?" they both stopped.

-Cyber Peacock is a peacock type in humanoid body. His armors are purple with dark blue. His hands, upper arms, and thighs are white. His right wrist has a semi-circle disc as a weapon. His beak is yellow. He has nine green peacock feathers and red orbs on the edge of the feathers. His feet are dark blue and a yellow beak foot part on both feet. His eyes are red.-

"Listen you two, our enemy is the StarForce, not each other." Cyber Peacock said as they both calm down.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. All I need is to take them down with my full power." Vanishing Gungaroo replied as Axle the Rose entered.

"Alright, guys. Our mission begins now." he told them.

"Finally! Some actions we're having!" Vanishing Gungaroo shouted with excitement like a kid.

"We're going to slaughter those StarForce!" a mechanical owl shouted known as Storm Owl as Axle the Rose opened the portal..

"Let's go team." he ordered as they all entered.

* * *

Back to WAZA HQ

Geo is sleeping on the couch after his intense training with the Legendary AM-ians.

"Geo really trained hard." Ace commented.

"I hope he'll recover soon." Sonia worried.

"Relax Sonia, it's only training~ It's not like it's for real." Lyra cheered her up.

"Hey Solo. So... are you going to celebrate with us after we defeat the Repliforce?" Luna asked.

"Why should I go to some waste-of-time party... Remember, it's not my personal type." he replied then Luna got angry with her purple aura, surrounding her body.

"LISTEN YOU~ YOU NEED TO LEARN ABOUT MOVING FORWARD~ YOU GOT IT~ ! ?" Luna asked in her demon version.

"No way, no how." Solo said then Luna grabbed his collar.

"AS A CLASS PRESIDENT, YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT OUR PARTICIPATION! !" Luna gave him her death glare then Solo froze, looking at her face up close without her .

" ... _Whoa_~ _C-cute_..." he thought then backed away from Luna. "Wait a minute! WHAT AM I SAYING! ?" he felt embarrased of his thought.

"-.- What's wrong with him?" Luna questioned.

Suddenly, a portal appeared at the sky, revealing seven beings falling down from the sky and three beings floating down with their wings as they landed with a loud thud.

"So this is their HQ, huh?" a mechanical snail with arms and legs said.

"Who are you guys! ?" Luna asked, stood up.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Taiga asked, stepped out of the frontdoor then he noticed the enemies. "Oh, that's what."

"We are call... Team Nature Devastator." Axle the Rose greeted.

"Let's see how strong you StarForce are." Overdrive Ostrich said.

Team Nature Devastator (We know Axle the Rose, Vanishing Gungaroo, Cyber Peacock, and Overdrive Ostrich)

-Wire Sponge is a sponge plant type with arms and legs. His entire armor are green. His thighs are black. His hands are shoulder armors are purple, below them he has two Strike Chains with vines. His wrists are red. His feet are orange. Split Mushroom is a mushroom type in humanoid body with arms and legs. His mushroom head is orange with two screws on it. His hands are white. Both his arms and legs are orange. His shoulder armors are blue. Both his upper arms and thighs are black. His eyes are green. Toxic Seahorse is a seahorse type with arms and legs in humanoid body. (I'm gonna skip him since you all know who he is from Megaman X3.) Storm Eagle is a eagle type with arms and legs in humanoid body. His body armor, and wings are purple. His arms, legs, and shoulder armors are purple with yellow. His hands are white. His feet (or claws) are yellow. Both his upper arms and thighs are black. His helmet is purple with yellow. He has a yellow beak like a eagle. His eyes are green. Storm Owl is a owl type with arms and legs in humanoid body. His arms, legs, head, and wings are red. His body armor is green. His shoulders are cannons below his index wings. His hands are white. Both his upper arms and thighs are black. His feet are claws like a owl. Crystal Snail is a snail type with arms and legs in humanoid body with his orange snail shell on his back. His entire armor are blue including his head. His antennas are silver. His shoulder armors are red. Both his upper arms and thighs are black. His front body is yellow. His eyes are red. His shell has two small cannons above his shell.-

"Taiga, go get the others!" Luna ordered.

"Got it!" he went back inside the HQ.

"I'll deal with you first." Solo said as he took out his Hunter-VG. "Transcode! Rogue!" he transformed.

"This will be a challenge!" Overdrive Ostrich smirked.

"Rogue Fists!" Rogue send out multiple fists at them.

"Allow me! Cyclone Shield!" Storm Owl fired his giant green cyclone as Rogue's attack faded away.

"Nani (What)?" he was shocked.

"You think you can attack us like that?" Storm Owl mocked him.

"Luna, what happened! ?" Ace asked as the others followed then they noticed the enemies.

"We gotta fight these jerks!" Luna replied.

"Ten of them, huh?" Jack realized.

"I guess I'll watch you guys from the inside." Zack said as he ran back inside the HQ, watching the battle from the window.

"Sonia! Zero! Tia! Guard the entrance!" Ace ordered.

"Got it!" they nodded as the others took out their Hunter-VG.

"Transcode! Acid Ace! JackCorvus! QueenOphiuca! TaurusFire! StarPhoenix! WildUrsa! Gemini Sparks!" they all shouted as they transformed.

"Looks like you're one ally short!" Cyber Peacock pointed.

"Shut up! We can work together as a team!" QueenOphiuca shouted as they all charged towards them.

"What a lovely day to see you StarForce to be crushed." Axle the Rose said while he's holding a red rose.

"Why is he talking like a gentleman?" JackCorvus noticed.

Axle the Rose threw his rose at QueenOphiuca, but she knocked it away.

"Thorn Slash!" Axle the Rose threw his thorn whip at QueenOphiuca, but she dodged it.

"Gorgon Eye!" she fired lasers from her eyes at him.

"Rose Shield!" Axle the Rose summoned a giant red rose from the ground as he use it to defend himself.

"Hey! Don't you dare ruined nature like that!" she yelled.

* * *

"FireBreath!" TaurusFire breathed fire at Wire Sponge, but he defend himself by twirling both his Strike Chains.

"Your flames are not good enough!" he said while twirling his weapons.

* * *

"Battle Card! Strike Claw!" WildUrsa's claws transformed into a blade-type claws as he start striking Split Mushroom.

"Soul Clone!" he cloned himself as WildUrsa hit the clone which vanished.

"What the... ?" he noticed there are ten Split Mushrooms.

"Let's see if you can find the real me!" all ten Split Mushrooms shouted.

"Damn you!" he grunted.

* * *

"COMEON! PUT'EMUP! COMEON! COMEON! COMEON! PUT'EM UP! PUT'EM UP! PUT'EM UP! COMEON, CHICKEN!" Vanishing Gungaroo shouted energetic in front of Rogue.

"What's with this loser?"

* * *

Acid Ace changed his Acid Calibur into gun form by pulled the hilt down..

"Acid Laser!" he fired at Cyber Peacock, but he teleport to dodged his attack.

"Where'd he go! ?" he looked around, searching for him, but without noticing... Cyber Peacock is behind him.

"Feather Strike!" Cyber Peacock's feathers struck him from his back, but Acid Ace instantly blocked them by his Acid Calibur in sword form.

"That was a close one." he said as Cyber Peacock teleport a bit further away from him.

"Heehee~ You're weapon is really interesting." he said.

* * *

"COMEON! COMEON! AREYOUSCARE, HUH! ? HUH! ? HUH! ? COMEON! YOU'RESCAREAREYOU! COMEON! COMEON!" Vanshing Gungaroo is still at it, which makes Rouge a bit frustrated.

* * *

"Elec Sword!" both Geminis transformed their golden hands into a yellow blade.

"Gust of Wind!" Storm Eagle flapped his wings to created a gust on the Geminis.

"His wind is too strong!" Gemini White said, trying not to get blow away then Gemini Black stabbed his blade on the ground.

"We won't unless you aim your blade on the ground!" Gemini Black replied.

"Eagle Diving!" Storm Eagle started diving towards the Geminis as they make their stance, but he disappeared.

"He disappeared?" Gemini Black was shocked.

"Stay on your guard!" Gemini Whte warned him as they looked around.

Without noticing, Storm Eagle struck both Geminis from their right side.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH! !" both Geminis landed on the ground, rolling the ground then they got back up.

"This guy's fast!" Gemini White said.

* * *

"Grave Claw!" JackCorvus send out purple fames at Overdrive Ostrich, but he instantly run like lightning without getting hit. "Damn him!"

"What's a matter! ? Can't hit me! ?" he mocked him while running.

"What's with his speed! ?" JackCorvus frustrated.

* * *

"Phoenix Flare!" StarPhoenix fired a phoenix at Crystal Snail.

"Aqua Shot!" he fired water cannon, from his small cannons on his shell, at the flaming phoenix as it went extinquished.

"Battle Card! MetalCannon!" StarPhoenix transformed his right arm into a metal cannon, similar to Cannon from the Battle Cards, then he fired at him.

Crystal Snail charged towards him as he curled inside his shell while rolling towards StarPhoenix as the blast bounced off from his shell.

"What the!" StarPhoenix was shocked as he jumped up from Crystal Snail's attack then he extracted out of his shell.

"Can't break my shell, huh! ?"

* * *

"COMEONFIGHT, WILLYA! ? STILLSCARED! ? COMEON, CHICKEN! ? COMEON! COMEON!" Vanishing Gungaroo still going on for about 5 minutes while Rogue's vein popped out of his head then he exploded his anger.

"THAT'S IT! ! !" Rogue yelled in anger as he started to slash Vanshing Gungaroo with Laplace Sword, in his sword form, instantly with pure anger.

"AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! ! ! !"

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR RIDICULOUS $%&#$%& CHILDISH ACT! ! ROGUE BREAK! ! !" he gave Vanishing Gungaroo his final anger slash as the explosion occured around Vanishing Gungaroo.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH! ! ! !" Vanishing Gungaroo cried as Rogue walked away. "How could I lose... I didn't give you... a single... hit... NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! !" he fell to the ground then he died by an explosion.

***KABOOM! ! KABOOM! !***

"Tch! I really can't stand him!" Rogue said.

* * *

"What's with these guys?" TaurusFire asked, feeling weird about his enemies.

"That kangaroo guy was super childish." Sonia said.

"I agree." Tia agreed.

* * *

"Well, FINALLY they got rid of Vanishing Gungaroo!" Sigma shouted happily, without having Vanishing Gungaroo around while he's watching the scene.

* * *

"Now Vanishing Gungaroo is out of the picture, we can fight you with our real power!" Storm Eagle said.

"Hey! Don't you care about your teammate! ?" Gemini White shouted.

"That ridiculous ally of ours is not a real teammate!" one of the Split Mushroom clones said as WildUrsa slashed it, but it was a clone as it exploded.

"What the hell is this! ? It's like I'm hitting a whack-a-mole!" he started to felt embarrassed, fighting with Split Mushroom and the clones.

"Now, let's see your real strength." Axle the Rose pointed at QueenOphiuca.

"You wanna bet! ?"

"Then bring it." Axle the Rose gripped his thorn whip.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Is that all you got! ?" QueenOphiuca asked, dodging Axle the Rose's attack.

"Let's make 2-on-2, Axle!" Overdrive Ostrich suggested.

"Luna. Taiga. Hope you two are ready for your transformation?" StarPhoenix showed them their Final Form Battle cards.

"What's with your strength! ?" Overdrive Ostrich can't hold on by WildUrsa's fighting in his Final Form.

* * *

Ok, I'm terribly sorry for my lateness. Of course, being a senior is not so well. I'll get the new chapter after I finish my SAT exam and it's tough. What do you think of this chapter? I know it's long, I want you all to see if it's good. What do you think of Vanishing Gungaroo battling Rogue? LOL What will QueenOphiuca and WildUrsa's Final Form be? What did Geo saw from his mind, could it be his new transformation? What creation will Gate do with all the Jammers and Noise Wizards? Please review or comment.

* * *

Vanishing Gungaroo: HEY! WHY DID I DIE! ? I'M GONNA MISS THE WHOLE BATTLE WITH MASTER SIGMA AND THE OTHERS! !

* * *

Sonia: Minna (Everyone), don't forget... Megaman StarForce Dark Galaxy is going to be a great battle!

Ace: We're gonna fight tons of FM-ians before we were born!

Phoenix: Our old friends who broke out of prison is our enemy now.

Omega-Xis: I'M STILL NOT ACCEPTING TENDOU IS MEGAMAN! HOW THE HELL HE IS MEGAMAN! ?

Geo: Why am I kidnapped? T-T And why am I replaced? How long will I be replaced?

* * *

Skull Megaman slashed Omega-Xis with full strength as Omega-Xis was about to die.

*sad piano theme*

"Omega-Xis... arigato (thank you)." Geo said as Omega-Xis was about to fall backward on the ground.


	32. Wild Empress

Here's ch 31! FINALLY, I finished my SAT exam... it was really a BIG pain. So here's my new ch. I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle card, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Wild Empress**

After Megaman was extremely exhausted by the Legendary AM-ians, Geo's taking a rest... not until the new Sigma's armies, Team Nature Devastator appeared in front of the StarForce. Vanishing Gungaroo ticked off Rogue with his annoying boxing fighting stance over and over again, which Rogue exploded his anger and he killed Vanishing Gungaroo with his anger. After that Vanishing Gungaroo lost to Rogue then he died by an explosion.

"Now, let's see your real strength." Axle the Rose pointed at QueenOphiuca.

"You wanna bet! ?"

"Then bring it." Axle the Rose gripped his thorn whip.

"Snake Legion! !" QueenOphiuca send out three green snakes at Axle the Rose.

"Thorn Whip Slash! !" Axle the Rose whipped the right one, next he jumped as he whipped the left snake, and then he spin his body around with red petals around him.

"What's he doing?" QueenOphiuca asked, feeling disturbed while seeing Axle spinning around dramatically.

Axle the Rose landed as he gave QueenOphiuca's last snake a big whipped then it exploded.

"What do you think of my special attack?" he asked.

"-.- I hate it." QueenOphiuca replied quickly.

"Oh well... then I'll have to crush you instead of entertaining you." he said as he charged towards her.

"Bring it!" QueenOphiuca dashed towards him.

"Thorn Whip Slash!" he aimed his thorn whip at her, but she dodged it.

After few slashes, Axle the Rose still missed.

"Is that all you got! ? Just using your whip! ?" QueenOphiuca asked, while dodging his attack.

* * *

TaurusFire keep missing his punches while Wire Sponge blocking his punch with both his Strike Chains.

"Anger Punch!" TaurusFire aimed his fist at Wire Sponge, but he dodged his attack by jumping up then he threw his right Strike Chain at him, wrapped around his right arm.

"What the... ! !"

Wire Sponge lift TaurusFire in the air then he smashed him at the ground.

***CRASH! !***

"AAAGGGHHH! !"

"Hehehe! If I got hit, I woulda been dead!" Wire Sponge said then he laughed.

"Ugh... This guy is tougher than that lion guy." TaurusFire said as he got back up.

* * *

Cyber Peacock held out both his hands as he make the target symbol at Acid Ace.

"What the! ?" he didn't know what's that mark for.

"AIMING LASER! !" Cyber Peacock fired purple laser at Acid Ace.

"Battle Card! SuperBarrier!" he defend himself with blue energy barrier.

The laser collided with his barrier as it made a crack on his barrier.

"Damn him! !" he tried to hold back, but the laser is too strong to hold on.

After few seconds, the barrier broke through as the laser hit Acid Ace.

"AAAAARRRRHHHHH! ! ! !" he cried as he landed on the ground. "Ugh... ugh... These guys are different than the others... "

"Your caliber isn't worth challenging." Cyber Peacock said as he walked away then Acid Ace's EM Wave Change was automactically cancelled.

(Caliber- ability)

"Looks like I need some Mega-Snack to get my energy." he said.

"Oh for crying out loud, Ace." Acid looked pity of what Ace said.

* * *

"***panting panting*** This guy is strong..." Gemini Black said while catching his breath.

"You two can't beat me since it's two against one! ?" Storm Eagle shouted, looking at the Geminis are getting beat up.

Both Geminis grabbed their golden hands together as they aimed at Storm Eagle.

"GEMINI THUNDER! !" they launched their lightning attack at him.

"STORM TORNADO! !" Storm Eagle flapped his wings, creating a tornado at their lightning, reversing their lightning attack and combined with Storm Tornado. Then those attacks hit Gemini Sparks.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! ! !" both Gemini cried with those attacks as Gemini Sparks' EM Wave Change was automactically cancelled, changing back to Pat while his Hunter-VG dropped on the ground.

"Seems your lacking something, kid." Storm Eagle said as he walked away.

"***panting panting*** I'm not giving up next time!" Pat said, grabbing his Hunter-VG from the floor.

* * *

"What's with your shell?" StarPhoenix asked.

"My shell is like my shield!" Crystal Snail replied as he made electricity on his antenna. "Crystal Hunter!" he fired blue electric at StarPhoenix, but it was deflected by someone.

"Solo... ?" StarPhoenix was shocked, seeing Rogue defended him with Laplace Blade, in his blade form.

"Weren't you the one who killed Vanishig Gungaroo! ?" Crystal Snail asked.

"That pathetic foe was soo &$%#&#$% annoying! ! I don't know why he's on your team! ! I'll make you the same fate as him!" he pointed his blade at him.

"This guy is scary... " Crystal Snail feeling scared all of a sudden.

"Solo, I'll let you take care of this guy." StarPhoenix said as he left.

"Now, where should I start?" Rogue dashed towards Crystal Snail, but he ran away.

"DAAAAAHHHHHH! ! ! ! I DON'T WANNA DIE LIKE VANISHING GUNGAROO! ! !" he yelled, didn't wanna get killed like Vanishing Gungaroo, how Rogue got really ticked off.

* * *

Meanwhile for WildUrsa and Split Mushroom

"WHAT'S WITH YOU! ! ? THIS ISN'T FUNNY! ! !" WildUrsa's getting ticked off with their wack-a-mole game.

"You still haven't found the real me." Split Mushroom's getting tired of his missing hit.

"THAT'S IT! ! Battle Card! Geo ShockWave!" WildUrsa punched the ground, created a giant electric schockwave around him as it spreaded.

His Geo ShockWave hit all the Split Mushroom clones as the real Split Mushroom was hit.

"EEEYYYYAAAHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !" he cried.

"FOUND YOU! ! Battle Card! Strike Claw!" WildUrsa's paws transformed into a bigger paws with large claws as he slashed Split Mushroom.

"AAARGHH! ! UGH! ! YAAAHH! ! GAAHH! !"

"YOU AND YOUR OLDEST TRICK! ! IT'S SOO ANNOYING! ! !" WildUrsa gave him his last slash.

"GAAAHHHHH! ! ! !" Split Mushroom rolled on the ground, but Overdrive Ostrich caught him with his super speed.

"Got'ch ya!" he ran back to his team.

"Ugh... he's tough... " Split Mushroom said.

"Let me take care of him in your place." Overdrive Ostrich said as he let Storm Owl watch him then he ran back towards the battle.

(For JackCorvus's battle with him... he lost by getting dizzy. All he see was birds, chirping, spinning around his head.)

* * *

"Battle Card! MadVulcan!" QueenOphiuca transformed her right hand into a vulcan as she fired at Axle the Rose, but he stopped her attack by using his thorn whip.

"An attack like that won't affect me." he said while blocking her attack.

"GORGON EYE!" she fired her lasers at his feet.

"OWWWW! ! ! THAT'S AGAINST THE FIGHTING RULE! !" he shouted.

"A class president like me know that's not part of a rule... Hehehe!"

"Thorn Whip Strike!" Axle the Rose aimed his thorn whip at her, making multiple whip slash at her.

"UGH! ! !" QueenOphiuca was hit while she's defending herself from Axle the Rose's attack.

"LUNA! ! HANG IN THERE! !" WildUrsa dashed towards her, but someone rammed into him. "ARGH! !" he fell on the ground.

"Pass through me first!" Overdrive Ostrich said, blocking his way as WildUrsa got back up.

"Heh~ We'll see which beast is tougher, bear or ostrich?" he made his fighting stance as he charged towards Overdrive Ostrich with his Strike Claw (Battle Card).

"Spike Burst!" Overdrive Ostrich jumped up and send out multiple energy spikes at him, but WildUrsa claw swiped it away then he landed.

"Sonic Claw Slash! !" WildUrsa slashed his claws on the ground, sending out ten energy claw slashes towards Overdrive Ostrich.

"Alright! ! Taiga got him now! !" Kaito shouted.

As WildUrsa's Sonic Claw Slash hit Overdrive Ostrich, an explosion occured.

"YEAH! !" Sonia shouted.

"I'm glad we can see how Taiga fight!" Tia said.

"Too bad that ostrich guy can't avoid that attack." WildUrsa commented.

"Oh really~ ?" he said from behind him which surprised WildUrsa as he turned.

"O.O HOW THE HELL YOU GET BEHIND ME IN A SECOND WHEN YOU WERE BACK THERE! ! ?" he pointed at the explosion.

"Heeheehee~ Wanna find out?" he said.

"Battle Card! FlameEdge!" WildUrsa cancelled his Strike Claw then he transformed his right hand into a blade with flames as he slashed Overdrive Ostrich, but he missed.

"Nice try! ***missed*** Too slow~ ***missed***" after that last missed, Overdrive Ostrich kicked him out, sending him further away from him to the StarForce (in front of WAZA HQ entrance).

"What's with him? Why can't I hit him?" he asked.

"Taiga, concentrate with your mind and strength." Ursa said.

"***panting panting* *sigh*** Can't believe a bear got beaten up by an ostrich." he commented.

"Taiga, mind if I join in?" StarPhoenix asked.

"Heh. Don't mind if I do." he replied.

"Ehh~ ? Another one?" Overdrive Ostrich said.

"Phoenix Flare!" StarPhoenix fired a phoenix from his buster at Overdrive Ostrich, but he dodged it.

"Haha! You guys are too slow!"

"Wanna bet! ?" WildUrsa said, next to StarPhoenix.

"Two against one? Heh! That'll be easy for me!"

"Taiga, watch his movement." he whispered.

"Got it!" he replied as they charged towards Overdrive Ostrich.

"Battle Card! IronBlade!" StarPhoenix transformed his right arm into a steel-blade as he slashed Overdrive Ostrich, but he bolted away from his attack.

(bolt- dash or dart off)

"HA! You guys are too slow to react! !" Overdrive Ostrich shouted while dashing (really fast) in circle around StarPhoenix and WildUrsa.

"So this is how he evade my attack earlier!" WildUrsa realized while he's back to back with StarPhoenix.

"_So speed is his talent_. _This might be tough_." StarPhoenbix thought.

* * *

Back to QueenOphiuca's battle

"AARRGGHHH! ! !" QueenOphiuca cried in pain by Axle the Rose's thorn whip, wrapped around her body as he toss her in the air then smash her at the ground.

***CRASH! !***

"Had enough, little girl?" Axle the Rose asked.

"***cough*** Like hell I would!" she replied while in pain. "Gorgon Eye!" she fired her lasers at the whip as it broke apart, making the vine around her released.

"You didn't know plants can regenerate?" Axle the Rose asked, showing his thorn whip grew back the way it was.

"You're such a pain!"

* * *

While Overdrive Ostrich still dashing around StarPhoenix and WildUrsa, they can't hit him while he's on super speed.

"What's a matter! ? Can't make your attack! ?" he asked, still running. Not knowing StarPhoenix and WildUrsa's eyes are closed.

(They were concentrating on Overdrive Ostrich's speed the whole time.)

On their mind, they sense Overdrive Ostrich's movement, little by little.

"NOW, TAIGA! !" StarPhoenix gave him the signal.

"GOT IT! !" the both aimed their blades at Overdrive Ostrich.

"OOOFFF! ! !" he was hit as he crashed at the ground. "Ugh... ! I-Impossible! No one can match my speed!"

"Battle Card! PlasmaGun!" QueenOphiuca transformed her right arm into a cannon with sparks as she fired at Axle the Rose.

"That attack wasn't enough!" he said as he was about attack her, but he can't move. "Wh-What the! Why can't I move! ?" he noticed.

"After you got hit, you're paralyzed for a while! Quick Serpent!" she dashed towards Axle the Rose with full speed.

"ARRGGHH! ! !" he got hit, crashing the ground. "You'll pay for that!"

"Axle!" Overdrive Ostrich ran towards him.

"I'm fine! These kids aren't half-bad." he said.

"Luna! You okay?" StarPhoenix asked as she gathered with WildUrsa and StarPhoenix.

"I'm fine!" she answered.

"How did these punks get so strong all of a sudden! ?" Overdrive Ostrich asked in anger.

"Who knows~ Let's call off our team and let's use that!" Axle the Rose suggested.

"Got it!" Overdrive Ostrich fired his energy spikes at the sky as they exploded.

"That's the signal! Looks like their battle are set!" Storm Eagle said as his team gethered behind Axle the Rose and Overdrive Ostrich... except Crystal Snail.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! ! ! !" he yelled, still being chased by Rogue.

"Rogue Fists!" he fired multiple purple fists at Crystal Snail.

"TRIPLE CYCLONE VORTEX! !" Storm Owl send out three green cyclone at Rogue's attack.

Rogue's attack faded away as he the three cyclones hit him.

"AAAAAAARRRRHHHH! ! !" Rogue was send away, back to WAZA entrance as his EM Wave Change was automatically cancelled. "Oh crap! !" he complained loudly.

* * *

"Tia, let's get them back here!" Kaito said, meaning the others who changed back to their human form.

"Got it!" Tia agreed as she, Kaito, and Sonia ran off to help the others who were knocked out.

* * *

"Tell me girl, why did you decided to join their organization?" Axle the Rose asked.

"Including you, bearman?" Overdrive Ostrich added.

"I joined their team because I wanna prove I'm the best class president more than other class presidents! That's why I won't lose to some wicked being like you!"

"I joined the team because I wanna show them how strong I am without being useless! Even you guys won't outstrength me!"

StarPhoenix's Hunter-VG started to flashed red light as it created two new Battle Cards as he took them in his right hand. The Battle Cards has Ophiuca and Ursa's symbol on the back and the front revealed QueenOphiuca and WildUrsa's new forms.

"Heh... They unlocked their new power." StarPhoenix thought, then he made a weird face... seeing Luna's Final Form.

"Spike Burst Barrage!" Overdrive Ostrich jumped up and send out multiple energy spikes at StarPhoenix, QueenOphiuca, and WildUrsa.

"Battle Card! Barrier!" WildUrsa defended themselves with his blue energy barrier.

"Thorn Whip Strike!" Axle the Rose launched his thorn whip at them as the barrier vanished.

"I forgot something... Let's make this 2-on-2 battle, Axle!" Overdrive Ostrich suggested.

"Good idea! Listen, we need one of you two to step out! We'll settle this with 2-on-2 battle!" Axle the Rose said.

"You got it!" StarPhoenix agreed, knowing that he has two special trump cards.

"Kalin, any ideas?" WildUrsa asked.

"Yeah... Hope you two are ready for your transformation!" StarPhoenix showed them their Battle Cards as he download one of them in his Hunter-VG's card slot.

"Battle Card! Final Form StarForce! W-W-WildUrsa!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

All of a sudden, WildUrsa's claws transformed into his Strike Claw, without using his own Battle Card.

"Huh? It changed without my Battle Card?" he was surprised and confused.

"This might hurt a bit." StarPhoenix warned him as he stand behind WildUrsa, next he he use both his palms on his back.

WildUrsa's armor started to glow brown as his body begins to transformed (like Transformers) into a giant grizzly bear, along with his Strike Claw.

_FINAL FORM_!

_WILDURSA_!

His body grew bigger as his armor changed into bronze with black. Both his Strike Claws changed color into bronze except the claws, they're black. His thighs got shorter. He has extra bronze armor on his hips. His legs changed into bear's legs. His head transformed into Ursa's head with green eyes and small fangs.

"I got... bigger?" he was shocked seeing his Final Form.

"Ok eh... Luna... here's... your Final Form." StarPhoenix said (still thinking it might be bad) as he download a Battle Card on his Hunter-VG's card slot.

"Final Form StarForce! Q-Q-QueenOphiuca!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

StarPhoenix stand next to QueenOphiuca as he laid both his palms on her back, next her body begins to glow green as her tail splitted into two, then her body started to changed form.

_FINAL FORM_!

_QUEENOPHIUCA_!

Her tail shrunk and changed into her legs with scales on both sideways. She got an extra purple armor on her front body. Her pigtails splitted into eight-headed snakes (four on both pigtails).

"Alright! Let's get this on the road!" she said.

"Scary... " Ace and the others were scared of what they saw Luna's transformation.

" ...I'm gonna have nightmare soon... !" Zack (from the window) was shivering.

"I'll let you two take care of them!" StarPhoenix walked away.

"So they were hiding their full power from the start?" Overdrive Ostrich bet.

"Hmph... I would gladly take care of her with my full strength." Axle the Rose commented.

"Ursa, this form will be GrizzlyUrsa!" Taiga suggested.

"_Good name_, _Taiga_! _Let's crush them_!" Ursa agreed.

"Ophiuca, our new form will be EmpressOphiuca!" Luna suggested.

"_Hmmm_, _I like it_!"

-EmpressOphiuca's form: Her tail transformed into her human legs with scales on sideway. Her pigtails turned into eight-headed snakes, which is four for each. Her front purple armor was added on her body. A pink skirt appeared on her waist. GrizzlyUrsa: His entire body armor are bronze. Thighs gotten shorter. Armors on his hips. His head transformed into Ursa's head with small fangs. Arms are his Strike Claws. (He walks on four feet in his Final Form like TaurusFire's Final Form, BurningTaurus)-

"Ready, Luna?" GrizzlyUrsa asked.

"You bet!" EmpressOphiuca replied.

"This will be fun~ " Overdrive Ostrich made his fighting stance.

"Don't count me out." Axle the Rose grabbed his thorn whip.

"Ikuze (Let's go)!" GrizzlyUrsa shouted as he and EmpressOphiuca charged towards Axle the Rose and Overdrive Ostrich as they charged towards them as well, battling two different side.

***instrument opening begins***

"Gorgon Blast! !" EmpressOphiuca uses her eight-headed snakes as they fired red eight lasers at Axle the Rose.

_Fureta yubi sameta kizuna ni_ (_My fingers touched the cool bond_)

"Thorn Whip Twist!" he twirl his thorn whip around as her lasers vanished except two lasers hit him. "UGH! !"

_Kuzure yuku kokoro no sukima _(_In the crevice of my crumbling heart_)

"Serpent Strike!" she launched her eight-headed snakes towards Axle the Rose.

_Samayou karada whoa-oh_! (_My body wanders whoa-oh_!)

"What the! !" he defend himself with his thorn whip, but it wasn't enough with eight-headed snakes against one person. "Lousy reptile!" he hit one of the snake, but more attacked him. "ARGH!"

_Katachi naku yamo e to kieru _(_Disappearing into the shapeless darkness_)

"Reptilianne Fang!" EmpressOphiuca made her snakes bit him on each parts of his body.

_Iro aseta omoi wa tooku _(_My faded thoughts are distant_)

"ARGHHH! !" he cried then he noticed his power were being drained. "W-What's going on! ?"

_Sagasu no wa jinki rao _(_What I search for is a mirage_)

"I'm glad you notice. My snakes can drain your energy!" she explained.

"RRAAAAHHHHH! !" Axle the Rose struggle as he broke free. "Thorn Strike! !" he slashed the ground causing a giant thorn came out of the ground below EmpressOphiuca, but she manage to dodged it.

"Phew~ that was close."

While GrizzlyUrsa is standing still, Overdrive Ostrich is running in circle.

"What's the matter! ? Can't rely on that new power of yours! ?" he said, still running around.

"Heh~" he smirked.

"What's that smile of yours?"

"THIS! ! QUAKE STRIKE! !" GrizzlyUrsa rises his claws as he slammed the ground with full force making a shockwave around him then Overdrive Ostrich froze.

"What the... ! ! ?" he was stunned then the ground cracks as it clamped him (like a shell). "AAARRRRGGGHHH! ! ! !" he cried.

"Strike Slash! !" GrizzlyUrsa runs towards him as he jumped up then he fiercely slashed Overdrive Ostrich.

"GAAHHH! ! !" he cried as the rocks exploded into thousands of pieces.

"I think they need a little boost." StarPhoenix bet as he download a Battle Card on his Hunter-VG's card slot on his belt.

"Battle Card! Power-Up!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

_POWER-UP_!

_QUEENOPHIUCA_!

_TOXIC ARMOR_!

After EmpressOphiuca and Axle the Rose finished their punches and kicks, they backed away. All of a sudden, her front armor and her arms began to flow purple.

"What's this?" she alarmed as her armor and her arms are still glow purple.

"Thorn Whip Strike!" Axle the Rose launched his thorn whip at her, she was off guard as she flinched by using her arms to defend, but... no damaged was given to EmpressOphiuca.

"Huh?" she was confused.

"What's going on! ? My attacks had no affect on you?" he said as he noticed his thorn whip turned into purple. "AAAAHHH! ! I'VE BEEN POISON! ! !" he yelled.

"I get it! This armor is filled with poison! But it has no affect on me." she said as she charged towards him.

"Taiga... you're next." StarPhoenix said as he download another Battle Card on his Hunter-VG's card slot on his belt.

_Tooku kanata o miwatashite _(_Looking out over to the great beyond_)

"Battle Card! Power-Up!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

_POWER-UP_!

_WILDURSA_!

_GIGA STRIKE CLAW_!

After that, StarPhoenix de-transform back into Kalin.

_Tanjyun ni shikai no semai kotokitzuita _(_I've simply noticed how small my field of view is_)

"Lightning Kick Strike!" Overdrive Ostrich launched multiple kicks at GrizzlyUrsa, but his armor is too big to be damaged as he backed away.

_Jibun suteru hou ga raku demo_ (_It would be easier just giving up on myself_)

"Is that all you got! ?" GrizzlyUrsa asked. "Huh?" his Strike Claws glow all of a sudden.

_Saidaigen taetemitai to omotta _(_but I wanted to stick it out the best I could_)

His Strike Claws changed into silver as his claws grew larger.

_Kyou ga donna dame na hi demo_ (_No matter how bad today may be_)

"Awesome!" he shouted with excitement as he looked back at Overdrive Ostrich. "Hope you ready for this?"

_Wazukana hikari o_ (_you just gotta spark up_)

"Heh! Just try me!" he said.

_Asu wa mada asu no jibun de_ (_that little bit of light, tomorrow_)

"RRRAAAAWWRRRR! ! !" GrizzlyUrsa roared as he charged towards him next he rises both his claws at him then he slammed both his Giga Strike Claws on him, but he stopped them except he couldn't hold onto it.

"AUGH! ! W-What's with your strength! ! ?" he asked, couldn't hold on because of his tremendous strength.

_Tomoseba ii _(_the way you would next time_)

"RRRAAWWWHHH! ! ! !" GrizzlyUrsa roared as he grabbed Overdrive Ostrich then he tossed him in the air.

_Togirenai you ni kienai you ni jibun o tashikamete _(_So that it still goes on, so that it never fades, I'll make certain of myself_)

"How much power does he have! ?" he turned as he changed his spikes on his ankles upside-down, down to his heels, preparing for his ultimate attack while he's falling back down.

_Kazoe kirenai hodokizutsuitemo_ (_and even if I get hurt more times than I can ever count_)

"Time for my final attack!" GrizzlyUrsa said while he's charging his energy into his right claw.

_Tashikana ashita ga kuru you ni tonegatte hashiru_ (_I'll run with my wishes on a sure tomorrow coming_)

"RAZOR KICK! !" Overdrive Ostrich launched his kick down towards GrizzlyUrsa while falling down straight towards him.

_Nido to nai kyou o_ (_through a now-or-never today_... )

"GIGA CLAW SLASH! ! !" GrizzlyUrsa jumped up as he launched his right claw towards him then they both struck their attacks.

_Tomaranai you ni taenai you ni jibun ni toikakete _(_So that it never stops, so that it never ceases, I will take a deep breath_)

After their attacks hit, they both landed on the ground as they stood there. Then a few seconds later... Overdrive Ostrich's left arm exploded.

_Asu o ushinatte mo jibun no seidarou_ (_All that was lost yesterday was really my own fault_)

"AAAARRHHHH! ! ! HOW CAN THIS BE... ! ! ! NOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! !" he fell on the ground as he died by an explosion.

_Nido wa nai kyou o dou ikiru no mo jyuu dakara_ (_It's my freedom to live a happy life, my life,_)

***KABOOM! ! KABOOM! ! !***

_Sonna koukainai jinsei o sonna koukainai jinsei o_ (_My way, like a life with no regrets~_ m_y way, like a life with no regrets_)

After that, GrizzlyUrsa transformed back into WildUrsa with his Strike Claw.

_Togirenai you ni kienai you ni _(_So that it always shines, so that it never fades_... )

"I told you... my power will make you cry!" he said as he hurried towards EmpressOphiuca's battle.

"It appears you lost two members!" she said.

"I'll make you pay!" Axle the Rose gripped his thorn whip angrily.

"Luna!" WildUrsa stood next to her.

"You're just in time!"

"Wanna take him down together!" he offered.

"As a class President, I accept!"

_Mirai o tooku ni kazashiteru _(_I'm holding the future faraway overhead_)

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO BLABBLING ABOUT! ?" Axle the Rose yelled as they turned back to him.

_Kirameita sekai tooi kiwaku wa _(_In a world that sparkled, my distant memory_)

"Alright Taiga, let's go! Our simultaneous attack!" EmpressOphiuca charged up her eight-headed snakes while WildUrsa charged towards Axle the Rose.

_Miageta sora yume o yobi okosu _(_is calling my dreams to mind in the sky that I looked up at_)

"Rose Shield!" Axle the Rose summoned a giant red rose from the ground.

_Hateshinai yaro ni deau keshiki wa _(_in the scenery of us meeting on a ceaseless night_)

"RRAAAWWRR! !" WildUrsa slashed his Rose Shield, broke into pieces, then he slashed Axle the Rose.

_Sugita hibi no kotae mo miezu _(_I can't even see the end of the days that we spent_)

"...aaa... aaaghh... "

_Konna ni mo tooku hanareteite mo_ (_Even if we're seperated so far apart_)

"REPTILIANNE VENOM BLAST! !" EmpressOphiuca fired eight purple blasts, from her eight-headed snakes, at Axle the Rose as they hit him.

_Terasu hikari kimi ni tadori tsuku_ (_The illuminating light makes its way to you_)

"AAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH! ! ! !" he cried as his thorn whip exploded.

_Kiseki wa kanau hazu (The miracle should come true)_

"ALRIGHT! ! !" the other StarForce yelled with excitement, from the WAZA entrance.

"LUNA DID IT! !" Zack yelled from the window, who was watching the scene.

"This is... impossible... " Axle the Rose said.

"Axle, let's head back!" Storm Eagle ordered as the others entered the portal.

"You may have defeat two of our allies... but I'll revenge Overdrive Ostrich... Next I see you... I'll crush you like a bug." he made his final words as he entered the portal then it closed.

After that, EmpressOphiuca transformed back into QueenOphiuca.

"That... was... AWESOME! ! ! I NEVER HAD THIS AWESOME BATTLE BEFORE! ! ! !"

"-_- _I was gonna say that_." WildUrsa thought.

After that, they de-transform back into their human form.

"LUNA! !" all the other StarForce yelled, running towards her (except for Solo), then they lift her in the air.

After a while, Luna looked at Solo, who is all alone as she walked towards him.

"Hey!" she called.

"Hmm?"

"Got anything to say?"

"...Nope."

"Come on! I know you're hiding it~ !"

"Nnnn... nnn... nnnnn... " Solo tried to say, but~ he's enduring it.

"Come on~ Just say it~ " Luna demanded.

All of a sudden... Solo gave her a... thumbs-up?

"NICE JOB OUT THERE! ! ALRIGHT! ! ?" he confessed loudly while he's blushing deep red from his embarrassment.

"I knew you were hiding it the whole time. Hehehe!"

* * *

Meanwhile

"Master Sigma, please forgive us. We've already lost two members." Axle the Rose apologized.

"Make that one 'cause Vanishing Gungaroo is not part of our team from the start." Sigma replied.

"Well, I need to get repair... I need a better thorn whip." Axle the Rose said, leaving the room along with his team.

"Say, Moon Destroyer?" Sigma called.

"What is that you need, Master Sigma~ ?" he replied dramatically.

"Bring **him** here." he ordered.

"Him?" Moon Destroyer doesn't know who's he referring to.

"You know who I'm referring to."

"... OH~ HIM! !" he realized.

* * *

In the other room

One of the Repliforce's member with purple armor and a cannon on his right shoulder is training by himself.

"FLAME BURST! !" he fired flames, from his cannon on his right shoulder, at the target pit as it exploded.

"Hey!" Moon Destroyer called.

"What is that you want?" he asked evilly.

"_He really is scary_... Um... Master Sigma wants to see you." he answered.

"Heh! He better give me something good!" he bet evilly.

He entered Sigma's throne.

"What is it, Sigma?" he asked.

"I have a job for you."

"What kind a job am I suppose to do?" he asked soo evilish.

"Your job is to stall time for our enemy until I order you to return." he ordered.

"That's it?"

"Yes. I'm counting on you... Vile."

"Rrrraaahhh... Fine!" he grunted.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Geo is still resting after that special training." Sonia said, worrying how long Geo will wake up.

"This guy is too powerful!"

"You worms won't stand a chance against me! !" he laughed evilly.

"Geo has a new power?" all the StarForce was surprised seeing Megaman's new form.

* * *

Well, what do you think of this chapter? I hope it's good. Next ch will be slow because I'm so stress during class, sorry~ What do you think of QueenOphiuca and WildUrsa's Final Form? Btw, for the next chapter... hope you all like to see Vile in it! I bet you all forgot about him from Megaman X game, huh? The theme song for QueenOphiuca is "Brightdown" from D-GrayMan. For WildUrsa's theme song is "Last Train" from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's opening 2. Please review or comment.

* * *

Overdrive Ostrich: I DIED TOO! ! ! ? ? OH COME ON! ! ! !

W-FangMetal: Yeah~ That's two down and many more to go! !

* * *

Geo: Minna (Everyone), don't forget to read Megaman StarForce: Dark Galaxy!

Omega-Xis: Tendon is absolutely NOT Megaman!

Tendou: -_- I'm not Tendon.

Sonia: This Tendon guy surely is a mystery.

W-FangMetal: Should I tell you all his secret? ;)

Tendou: I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU SAY IT! ! ***holding his Hunter-VG***


	33. Synchro Awakening part 1

I'm terribly sorry for about 2 months lateness, you know school work and finals. I've worked this ch like about 2 or 3 days. I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle card, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Synchro Awakening part 1**

Inside Geo's mind

Geo's floating in midair, knowing he's in the same place where he's in (the same place he died by Sigma's final blow on his chest).

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around him.

"_G_... _lar_... " a fainted voice spoke out of nowhere.

"Where is that voice coming from?" he looked around again.

WAZA HQ

"***sigh*** Geo's still resting after that special training with the Legendary AM-ians?" Sonia worried about Geo, on his bed.

"Relax... Geo will be okay after he wakes up." Omega-Xis said.

In the lobby

"What do you all think of my Final Form?" Luna asked happily.

"I... it was good... " Bud and Zack answered stuttering. "_Creepy_~ " they've thought.

Ace's office

"Ugh! How strong are the Repliforce now! ?" Ace questioned seriously, gripping his hair.

"Ace, questioning like that won't help you solved our victory." Acid corrected him in his Hunter-VG.

"I know that, Acid... I don't know how powerful their armies are! During each of our next battle, new armies of Repliforce are getting tougher and tougher!"

"My my, Arthur... Feeling frustrated?" someone asked by the door.

"Dr. Goodall?" Ace turned to the door.

"I see you're having trouble." she said, walking towards him.

"***sigh*** You can tell?"

"Of course... I've know you since you joined WAZA after quitting Dealer. Now, what's troubling you?" she asked.

After she asked, Ace explains to her everything about the Repliforce.

* * *

At the same time

Vile is training with the Repliforce's armies called Radar Killer and Killer Mantis (from Megaman X Command Mission). About more than ten Radar Killers amd Killer Mantis, they fired their lasers at Vile, but he jumped up high.

"Infinitī Gigu (Infinity Gig)!" Vile aimed his right fist, launching his fist at the enemy.

Radar Killers and Killer Mantis roared as they all fired lasers at his fist, but it pierced through its body then they exploded. Next, it turns to the rest of them as it sped up, piercing their bodies.

"GRRRAAAAARRR! ! ! !" they all roared mechanically as they all exploded, then Vile landed.

***KABOOM! ! KABOOM! ! KABOOM! !***

"***panting*** Not enough... Not enough challenge!" he shouted.

"Why~ Is the almighty Vile angry?" Hyde asked out of nowhere.

"Shut up you! All I need is more power! This doesn't concern you or anyone else!" he barked loudly at Hyde.

"You know... there is some place that is more challenging out there."

"Tell me! TELL ME WHERE! !" Vile demanded.

"It's in Echo Ridge... Where you'll met some strong team call the StarForce." Hyde answered with a smile on his face.

"The StarForce, huh... ? How will I alert them?" he asked.

"That's simple, all you have to do is make some fatal around the town and they'll come to you." he answered honestly.

"Fatal, huh?" Vile thought of it for a second, then he he started to laugh evilly. "This is perfect!"

"No wonder why Master Sigma chose you as their new toy." Hyde said as Vile stopped laughing.

"This will be my perfect day to show them my true power!" Vile shouted as the portal opened out of nowhere then he entered.

"I wondered how this will turn out?" Hyde said.

"Master Sigma, do you think it's a good idea to let Vile out against the StarForce?" Dynamo asked.

"Don't worry... with his caliber, the StarForce won't stand against his strength." Sigma replied.

"Well, what will happened when he goes berserk?"

"Vile can be more vigorous than me... which is why he can't beat me!" Sigma raise his scythe then he smashed the ground.

"Master Sigma, careful with your anger or you'll damage our secret weapon like what you did just now." Dynamo pointed.

"***sigh*** I will save my strength for these StarForce! And I have an unfinished business with Megaman!"

"Just as you regain your strength, Master Sigma." Dynamo corrected him.

"What's my status?"

"Right now is 36%, it'll take a long time to regain to your maxinum strength."

* * *

Back to Geo's mind

"Geo Stelar... " the same fainted voice called Geo out of nowhere.

"Where are you calling me from?" Geo asked, looking around.

"_Follow our voices_... _it'll lead you to us_... " the voices said.

"These voices sounded so familiar... where have I heard them before?" Geo wondered as he searched for their voices.

* * *

Echo Ridge

A portal opened as Vile stepped out at the top of the building.

"So this what their city looks like... Well then... " Vile jumped off the building as he landed on the ground with a thud. "Two-Head Slash!" he swung his right arm, sending out two energy sword-like slash at the building as they made a loud explosion.

After that, people noticed it as they all ran away from the scene, screaming their hearts out.

"HAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! COME ON OUT, STARFORCE! ! ! SHOW ME WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF! ! !" Vile screamed like a maniac, enjoying his rampage.

* * *

WAZA HQ

***BEEP! !* *BEEP! !* *BEEP! !* *BEEP! !***

"What's with the alarm! ?" Ace dashed to the control room.

"Ace, we got enemy alert!" Sonia retorted.

"Who's our enemy! ?" Bud asked as Ace typed the computer rapidly then he revealed the screen, showing the enemy firing his cannon while he's laughing insane.

"He's our enemy... by himself?" Pat tilted his head to the side, watching the screen.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_! ! ! ! !" Vile kept shooting his attacks while he's laughing like an insane mad-man.

"This guy seems strong... " Sonia whispered.

"StarForce! Get ready!" Ace shouted as they all held out their Hunter-VG.

"TRANSCODE!" they all transformed into their battle form as they jumped up, heading to find their target.

"Arthur, I hope you learn your lesson." Dr. Goodall said (about their talk earlier).

* * *

Back to Vile's rampaging

"Cannon Blast! !" Vile fires his energy blast from his cannon, on his right shoulder, at the building as it caused an explosion. "This is TOOO FUN! ! DAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! !"

* * *

"Master Sigma, don't you think he went a bit too far?" Dynamo asked, watching the scene.

"That Vile... he never change... " Sigma sighed as someone entered.

"Master Sigma, why is Vile having all the fun by himself?" a knight-type Repliforce asked with his long blue hair.

"Scarface, you should know Vile is always like that." Sigma answered.

-Scarface is a noble knight-type. His armors are completely yellow with orange markings, including his legs. His hands, head, and limbs are black. He has white streamlines on the sides of his body. His eyes are yellow (well... barely). His shoulder armors are thick and filled with three spikes on both edges. He had long blue hair. He has a large lance on his back (the blades are green).-

"What makes him go wild?" Scarface asked.

"No idea at all." Sigma replied.

* * *

"COME ON, STARFORCE! !" Vile yelled.

"Rogue Fists!" some purple fists were launched from the sky.

"Huh?" Vile noticed it as he defend himself while the fists made no effect. "Who's there! ?"

"That would be me!" Rogue landed while helding Laplace Blade as the other StarForce landed.

"Who are you! ?" JackCorvus asked.

"You may call me Vile... And who the hell are you people! ?"

"We are the StarForce!" they shouted, except Rogue who has no interest.

"You... weaklings are the StarForce?" Vile asked in confuse.

"That's right! And we're gonna stop you!" HarpNote replied.

"I thought the StarForce have better armor than you guys!" Vile thought.

"If we're the StarForce, wanna test our skills! ?" StarPhoenix bet.

"Gladly~ " he answered as his cannon started to load up.

"StarForce... SCATTER!" Acid Ace commanded them as they all split up individually, surrounding Vile in circle.

"What are they up to?" Vile questioned.

"ACID LASER! ! SHOCK NOTE! ! ROGUE SLASH! ! Z-SLASH! ! HYDRO DRAGON! ! GRAVE CLAW! ! PHOENIX BURST! ! PINCER CANNON! ! SHOCKWAVE SLASH (WildUrsa slashed the ground, giving a shockwave at him)! ! FIREBREATH! ! GORGON EYE! ! GEMINI THUNDER! !"

All the StarForce launched their attacks towards Vile as he stood still then their attacks hit him with a big explosion.

***KABOOM! ! KABOOM! ! KABOOM! !***

"Did we got him?" Gemini Black asked.

As the smoke cleared, there was a giant ball of blue flames surrounding Vile.

"He defend himself with his own attack?" JackCorvus was shocked.

"Bāningu Doraibu (Burning Drive) ... " Vile said slowly as his blue flames died out.

"How could his flames be that strong as a shield?" Acid Ace said as Vile turned.

"You can't handle my true power... I'll show you all what true power is... " he glared at them as he took aim at Gemini White.

"Pat!" HarpNote shouted.

"Target locked on!" Vile's cannon took aim. "Lightning Blast! !" he fired.

"Battle Card! Plasma Gun!" Gemini White transformed his left arm into a blaster as he fired at his attack then their attack collided with an explosion.

"HAAA! !" Vile bolted towards Gemini White in a instant.

"What the... ! !"

Vile punched Gemini White with tremendous strength.

"UGH... " Gemini White was send flying towards the car then he crashed.

"PAT! !" Gemini Black yelled as he turned his anger at Vile. "DAMN YOU BAS- " Gemini Black was cut off by Vile's kick as he gave him another kick, sending him to the sky. "AAAGGHH! ! !" he cried as he starts to fall back down to the ground then he crashed at the ground.

Acid Ace appeared behind Vile as he rise his Acid Calibur.

"Acid Slash! !"

Vile dodged his attack.

"Doragonzu Wāsu (Dragon's Wrath)!" he fired green flamethrower, from his cannon, at Acid Ace.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH! ! !" he cried.

"Vanity Fist!" Vile gave him a rapid punches with high speed.

"AAHH! ! UGH! ! GCK! ! DAHH! !" Acid Ace was taking mutiple hits as he fell to the ground.

"Nightmare Smash! !" Vile punched Acid Ace super hard as the ground explodes in circle.

"RRRRRWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !" Acid Ace cried loudly.

"ACE! !" JackCorvus and QueenVirgo head towards Vile.

"You'll pay! ! Hydro Dragon! !" QueenVirgo sends out her water dragon at Vile as it roared.

"Wicked Flame! !" JackCorvus fired purple flames at Vile.

"BāNINGU DORAiIBU (BURNING DRIVE)! !" he covered his body in blue flames as he jumped towards their attack.

"Is he crazy! ?" JackCorvus shouted.

Vile dashed through their attacks as they exploded, he grabbed QueenVirgo and JackCorvus by their neck then their body is burned by Vile's Burning Drive.

"GGGRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! ! !"

"EEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAHHHHH! ! !"

Vile crashed them both at the truck's cargo as he jumped back.

"Hope you two are ready for some fireworks!" he exclaimed, took aim at the truck.

"SHOCK NOTE! !" an attack hits Vile as he turned to the person who hit him, it was HarpNote.

"Think you can beat us! ?" StarPhoenix asked, in his fighting stance.

"Eat this! Infinitī Gigu (Infinity Gig)!" Vile launched his right fist at them.

"Phoenix Flare!" StarPhoenix fired a firebird at his fist, but it survived, still heading towards him. "NOW SONIA! !" StarPhoenix gave her the signal.

"Got it! Maching Gun String!" HarpNote launched her guitar strings at his fist as it caught Vile's fist. "What are gonna do now?"

"You think you got my hand since I'll be defeated! ?" Vile commented.

"Huh?" HarpNote didn't know what he meant until she noticed his fist flew up. "AAAAHHHH! ! !"

"You see, I can control it even if I launched it out!"

HarpNote went flying away by Vile's right fist, still flying in air randomly while she's screaming.

"SONIA, LET GO OF YOUR GUITAR STRINGS! !" VenomScorpius shouted.

"GOT IT! !" she realized as her guitar strings let go of Vile's fist.

All of s sudden, Vile's fist turns 180 degree, aiming at HarpNote as it launched towards her then it hit her.

"GGAAAAHHHH! ! !" she cried as Vile's fist launching her towards the ground really fast.

"SONIA! !" StarPhoenix and VenomScorpius shouted.

"Sonia, you've gotta hurry or you'll die at this rate!" Lyra warned her as HarpNote grabbed Vile's fist.

Just about few heights away

"I can't... " she said while the air pressure is interferring her.

"RRRWWWWWAAARRRR! ! ! !" all of a sudden, someone roared and saved HarpNote as Vile's fist crashed into the ground with an explosion.

***KABOOM! ! !***

"What was that?" Vile asked.

"Just in time!"

"Omega-Xis?" HarpNote and Lyra were shocked, knowing he saved her before they were dead.

"You think I'll let Geo know about your death?" he said as HarpNote got on the ground.

"Arigato (Thank you) Omega-Xis!"

"No prob, now let's take care of him!"

Vile's fist appeared out of the ground as it attached back to his right arm, all of a sudden, QueenOphiuca appeared behind Vile.

"Battle Card! MadVulcan!" she transformed her right arm into a vulcan as she fires at Vile's back.

While she's firing, her attack has no effect on his armor.

"Sneak attack won't affect me... " Vile said as he turns, then aimed his cannon at her. "Rongushotto Gizumo (Longshot Gizmo)!" his cannon fires five energy blasts at once, heading towards QueenOphiuca.

(Some of Vile's attacks are from Megaman X, PSP ver.)

"Snake Legion!" she summons three of her snakes as they head towards Vile, but three of his energy blasts hit three snakes as they exploded while two of his energy blasts hit her. "AAAAAARRRRRHHHHHHH! ! ! !"

After she got hit, she fell on the ground.

"LUNA! !" TaurusFire and Rogue shouted, then TaurusFire noticed Rogue's outburst.

"Say, were you worried about her?" TaurusFire asked. "_Heeheehee~_ " he laughed in his head.

"WHAT! ! ? HELL NO! !" he denied as he dashed towards Vile.

"Rogue Slash!" he sends out a purple sonicboom at Vile as he defend himself by holding out his palms, blocking his sonicboom.

"What's with this guy! ?" Vile's enduring his attack.

"Weapon Change! Doubletooth!" Zero changed his Z-Saber into a double-bladed saber (from Megaman X Command Mission) as he jumped up high.

Zero slashed Vile from behind, but he grabbed the blade with his right hand while his left hand is blocking Rogue's attack.

"NANI (WHAT)! ?" Zero was shocked.

"Heehee... my ability is far behind than you guys... " Vile vanished as Rogue's attack hits Zero.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH! ! !" Zero fell on the grund. "I didn't know Solo's attack can be that powerful... " he realized.

"Who's next?" Vile asked.

* * *

Back to Geo's mind

"Looks like their voice are getting close... " Geo searched around (whatever that place he's in) finding their voice.

Few moments later

"Where are those guys?" Geo asked.

Suddenly, three lights shines as they revealed their forms... it was Scutum, Cerebrus, and Aquila which surprised Geo.

"What a minute! It was you guys I was searching for! ?"

"_Correct_." Aquila nodded.

"_Geo Stelar_... _it is time for your new power_." Cerebrus said.

"My new power?"

"_The two shadow figures you saw when our attacks hit you_, _those two are your new transformation_... _however_, _we cannot identify the second form_... " Scutum explained.

"What do you mean?" Geo questioned.

"_The first shadow figure_... _is your new transformation that comes_... _from us_." Aquila explained.

"You guys... are my new forms?" Geo was surprised.

"_That is correct_." they replied.

" ... Alright, lend me your power so we can defeat the Repliforce!"

"_We'll be in your Hunter-VG_. _Right now_, _your friends are in danger_." Scutum said.

"I'll be there!" Geo retorted.

Geo's mind begins to flash white as he's back to the real world.

* * *

In WAZA HQ, he woke up.

"How long I've been out?" he feel little dowsy as Dr. Goodall noticed him by the hall.

"Oh Geo, you're awake?" she said, in her old lady cheerful tone.

"Dr. Goodall?"

"Geo, are you feeling better?" she asked.

"I feel fine now." he replied.

"Here, have some ice water. It'll refresh your hydration." she gave him a glass cup of ice water as Geo drank it.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Oh, they're in Echo Ridge... " she realized what she just said. "That reminds me, they're in danger! You gotta get there right away!"

"I'm on it! Before I go... where's my Hunter-VG?" he just realized.

"Oh that... " Dr. Goodall took it out of her pocket. "It's right here~ I've been keeping it safe while you're resting." she gave it to Geo.

"Arigato (Thank you)!" Geo exit out of the building. "HENSHIN!" he transformed into Nightmare Megaman as he left WAZA HQ.

* * *

Back to the battle

HarpNote, Omega-Xis, Zero, StarPhoenix, WildUrsa, VenomScorpius, Rogue, and TaurusFire charged towards Vile.

"Faiyā Mārein (Fire Murrain)! !" Vile fires a lot of cannon blast at them as they hit them with big explosions around them.

***KABOOM! ! KABOOM! ! KABOOM! ! KABOOM! !***

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! !" they all cried.

"Look at you morons! You called yourself the StarForce! ? You didn't even leave a single scratch on me!" he shouted as they all got back up.

"Ugh... You think power will give you real strength?" Omega-Xis asked while panting.

"Huh?"

"Power comes from within your heart. Not with your own hand." HarpNote said.

"Why don't you try create your own power?" TaurusFire suggested.

" ... I DON'T GIVE A CRAP OF WHAT YOU ALL SAY! ! I DO THINGS MY WAY! !" he yelled as he took aim at them. "TORIPURU SEBUN (TRIPLE 7)! !" Vile fires multiple energy blast at them as they hit randomly around the StarForce with big explosions.

***KABOOM! ! BOOM! ! KABOOM! ! BOOM! !***

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! " with the explosions, all eight of them cried as they flew in the air then fall on the ground with a thud.

"YOU THINK YOUR MIND TRICKS WILL WORK ON ME! ! ?"

"This guy is... too powerful!" Omega-Xis said while he's in pain.

"He could be stronger than Solo... " TaurusFire bet.

"I... disagree... " Rogue objected.

"I don't think Geo could beat him... " VenomScorpius said.

"We're gonna die if this goes on!" WildUrsa said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! YOU WORMS DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME! !" Vile starts to laugh evilly.

"This guy's a maniac... " Zero said, trying to get back up, but he's in pain.

"Time for a grand finale~ " Vile took aim at them as he's charging green energy at his cannon.

"Guys... we have to avoid him... StarPhoenix said, but they're all in pain.

"We can't move... " Omega-Xis tried to escape, but can't.

Vile's cannon started to glow green energy ball.

* * *

Sigma was shocked what Vile is doing.

"THAT IDIOT! ! WHAT'S HE DOING! ! ?" he banged his throne.

"This is not part of job what you order!" Dynamo added.

"OH! WHAT DID I MISSED! ? DID I MISSED ANYTHING! ! ?" Moon Destroyer appeared.

* * *

Vile's green energy ball started to increase within seconds.

"Hope you'll enjoy your new life... IN HELL! !" Vile's energy blast is at maxinum as he was about to fire, but someone kicked him in the face, making him send off flying at the mailbox, crashed into it. "WHO THE HELL... ! ?"

"He's... back?" Rogue thought he was hallucinating.

"Geo woke up?" HarpNote was shocked seeing her love.

"N-No way... " Omega-Xis was surprised, seeing his partner.

"Is this... a miracle?" VenomScorpius said.

"That's right... I'm back!" Nightmare Megaman shouted, in his fighting stance.

"Ugh... Who the hell are you! ?" Vile angered.

"Call me... Megaman!"

"Geo!" HarpNote ran towards him, giving him a hug. "How long have you been sleeping the whole time! ? I was worried!"

"Sonia, take it easy!"

"How did she get her energy back after that Vile gave us a big blast?" Omega-Xis muttered.

"Feeling better now, Geo?" HarpNote asked.

"Right now, yes~ " Nightmare Megaman answered.

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME! !" Vile yelled angerly, making them turned to him.

"Sonia, let me take care of him." Nightmare Megaman said as HarpNote head back to the others. "Omega-Xis!" he called.

"Alright Geo! It's been a while I've entered your body!" Omega-Xis entered Nightmare Megaman's body.

"Alright! Let's show him what's our real strengths are!" Nightmare Megaman made his fighting stance.

"The name's Vile... I'll show you what real power is!" Vile fires his cannon at Nightmare Megaman.

"Nightmare Buster!" Nightmare Megaman fires purple energy blast at Vile as their attacks collided with an explosion then Vile dashed through the smoke, heading close to Nightmare Megaman.

"GōRUDEN RAITO (GOLDEN RIGHT)! !" he punched Nightmare Megaman with fearsome power.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! ! !" Nightmare Megaman was send flying as he crashed at the truck's cargo, where QueenVirgo and JackCorvus were in. "Huh? Jack, Tia?" he noticed them unconscious in their human form.

"Hope you like barbeque! ?" Vile took aimed at the truck. "SHī DORAGONZU REIJI (SEA DRAGON'S RAGE)! !" he fires blue flamethrower at the truck as it exploded.

***KABOOM! !***

While the smokes occured, Nightmare Megaman jumped out, carrying Tia and Jack out of the truck as he landed safe.

"Urgh... Geo?" Zero noticed him as he got back up.

"Zero, watch them." Nightmare Megaman put Jack and Tia on the ground as he bolted away to Vile then he stopped.

"I'm amaze you survived my attack!" Vile was amazed.

"Hope you like to see my new form!" Nightmare Megaman said.

"New form?" HarpNote noticed what Nightmare Megaman said.

"He has a new form?" VenomScorpius heard it as well.

"_Wait a minute_, _Geo_! _Why are the Legendary AM-ians are in our Hunter-VG_! ?" Omega-Xis complained; realized.

"_Enough of your complaining_, _Omega-Xis_. _Geo has decided to use his new power_." Aquila explained.

"New power?"

"_Geo Stelar_, _are you ready_?" Cerebrus asked.

"You got it!" Nightmare Megaman nodded as his aura turned blue along with red, brown, and light green.

"What's with your aura! ?" Vile yelled.

"This is... **Synchro Break**!" Nightmare Megaman shouted as his armor started to changed with bright light.

His armor has changed into different form and color. His left shoulder has changed into Aquila's head; the right has changed into Cerebrus's head. His front armor has become Scutum's head with thick armor head. He has AquilaSky's wings on his back. His helmet has turned into a prototype version, and the lens are red. His arms, body, and thighs are blue with red markings. His leg armors' color has changed into brown. His left hand, Omega-Xis's head, the protection armor has turned into Cerebrus's head version, the color is black; the eyes are still yellow. His hands are black. His streamlines are green.

* * *

"What is he?" Sigma was shocked seeing his new form.

* * *

"Synchro Break?" HarpNote couldn't believe Geo's new form.

"Geo... has a new power?" all the StarForce was surprised seeing Megaman's new form.

"_Geo_... _Now's the time to see our new power_!" Scutum said.

"This new form... is the same figure I saw from the light... " Megaman said (from ch 30, if you all might remember that part when their attacks collided).

"_Geo_, _this the power of Synchro Break_!" Cerebrus said.

"Synchro Break?"

"_That's right_! _All of our powers have become one_!" Aquila replied.

"Then... I'll call this... Synchro Megaman!"

"ENOUGH OF YOUR CHATTING! !" Vile yelled as Megaman went back his focus on him.

"I haven't finish fighting with you." he said.

"Then I hope you might like my power-up form!" Vile said as his armor started to lit up blue flames.

His blue flames begins to covered his entire body.

"Rrrrr~ ~RRRRAAAAAAWWWWHHHHHHH! ! ! HENSHIN! ! MK-2! !"

Vile's armor has changed into blue with red markings, his helmet is also blue. His back opened (like Transformers style) as it created a large shield on his back as a protection armor. His cannon has changed into new version. His right shoulder has added a new weapon loader with missiles.

(This Vile form was from Megaman X3.)

"HAHAHAHAHA! ! ! LET'S SEE WHICH OF US IS STRONGER! !" Vile MK-2 made his fighting stance while his missile loader was loaded up.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Just what the hell Vile thinks he's doing! ?" Sigma's getting pissed at Vile's disobedience.

"How did Geo get that strong... ?" HarpNote can't believe Synchro Megaman's strength.

"This is impossible... How can this be... ?" Vile MK-2 is getting beat up badly.

"What do we have here?" one of the Repliforce army came out of the portal.

* * *

What do you all think of this new ch? You're all waiting for the battle between Megaman and Vile, huh? btw, what do you think of Synchro Megaman form? This might be my newest transformation for Megaman, but what do you all think of his second transformation? Can Geo handle Vile MK-2 with his Synchro power? Please review or comment.

One more thing, I'm taking a break this week because I'm having my last regent. Once I finished my last regent, I'll upload the awesome battle between Synchro Megaman and Vile-MK2.

* * *

"DARKNESS MERGE WITH FIRE! !"

_FINALIZE_! !

_NIGHT CROW_! !

Megaman (Tendou) has Finalize with Crow, fighting the diamond FM-ian in his battle form, clashing their attack together.

Omega-Xis: WAIT! ! TENDON CAN FINALIZE! ! ? ? ***mouth wide open***

Sonia: I did not see that coming... :O


	34. Synchro Awakening part 2

Well, I said I would upload a good chapter so here it is! Hope you all like this chapter! I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle card, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Synchro Awakening part 2**

"Rrrrr~ ~RRRRAAAAAAWWWWHHHHHHH! ! ! HENSHIN! ! MK-2! !" Vile transformed into MK-2. "HAHAHAHAHA! ! ! LET'S SEE WHICH OF US IS STRONGER! !" he made his fighting stance while his missile loader was loaded up.

"Wanna bet! ?" Synchro Megaman said, in his fighting stance.

"Bet on this! Death Cannon!" Vile MK-2 fires black energy blast at Synchro Megaman as the explosion occurred.

***KABOOM! !***

"HOW'S THIS FOR A BET! ?" he laughed as the smoke starts to cleared away, seeing Synchro Megaman is... unscathed, which gave him shock, causing his laugh to stop. "Eh..."

"You've gotta try better than that!" Synchro Megaman said.

"NANI (WHAT)! ! ? MY ATTACK DIDN'T WORK! !" Vile MK-2 screamed.

"Is it my turn yet?" Synchro Megaman asked as Vile MK-2 dashed towards him.

"GōRUDEN RAITO (GOLDEN RIGHT)! !" he aimed his right fist at Synchro Megaman as he smacked it away with his left hand.

"Battle Card! MillionKick!" Synchro Megaman launches his multiple kicks at Vile MK-2.

"OOF! ! ACK! ! ARGH! ! AHH! ! UGH! !" he grunted as Synchro Megaman keep spamming his kicks.

After a few moments, Synchro Megaman finished his kicks as Vile MK-2 aimed his cannon at him.

"VULCAN BLAST! !" he fires his attack him with full speed.

"Battle Card! DoubleStone!" he summons a pile of stones in front of Vile-MK2 as he's attacking the stone.

"CURSE YOU!" he swore, firing his missiles, from his left shoulder, at the stones then they exploded.

Without knowing... Synchro Megaman jumped up.

"Pyro Buster!" he fired a fireball at Vile MK-2.

"UGH! !" he was hit. "Fury Missile!" he fires his missiles at Synchro Megaman.

"Cyclone Twist!" he spun around, creating a cyclone as the missiles got spins around with it to the sky as they exploded.

"You... Just what kind of power you have!" Vile MK-2 yelled angrily.

"That is what you need to learn for yourself! Pyro Buster!" he fires a fireball at him.

Vile MK-2 crossed his arms in X, defending himself from that attack then the fireball died out.

"Marūndo Tomahōku (Marooned Tomahawk)!" he fires his blue energy boomerang-wave at Synchro Megaman as he dodges it, but it redirect to him.

"It followed me! ?" he was shocked. "Battle Card! HeavyCannon!" he transformed his left arm into a cannon, firing at the boomerang then they exploded as Synchro Megaman land on the ground.

"Nābasu Gōsuto (Nervous Ghost)!" Vile MK-2 fires three lasers at him as Synchro Megaman fires his cannon at them.

* * *

"Just what the hell Vile thinks he's doing! ?" Sigma banged his throne.

"It seems Vile's willing to listen his own will." Dynamo figured Vile's obedience.

"THAT PIECE OF... SEND ONE OF OUR REPLIFORCE TO GET HIM BACK! !" he ordered.

"He's on his way." Dynamo retorted.

* * *

Back to the battle

"Iron Fist!" Vile MK-2 aimed his right fist at Synchro Megaman, but he dodged it.

"Gaia Barrage!" Synchro Megaman summons a piles of stone pillars, launching them towards him.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! ! !" he cried with tons of stone pillars hits him as Synchro Megaman lit up a fireball on his right hand.

"Flame Vortex!" he threw it at Vile MK-2 as it creates a whirlwind with flames.

"WWWWRRRAAAAAHHHHHH! ! !" he cried as he jumps out of the vortex. "Hell Missile!" he fires his missiles, from his left shoulder, at him.

Synchro Megaman knocks away his missiles with his arms and legs as the missiles were knocked away at the sky then they all exploded.

"How did Geo get that strong... ?" HarpNote couldn't believe what she's seeing.

"Incredible... " VenomScorpius was surprised.

"Time to finish this!" both his shoulders of Aquila's and Cerebrus' heads turns to the front as Scutum's head opens his mouth, both Aquila's and Cerebrus' mouths opened, then he charged up three of his ultimate attack.

"Urgh... ! Time for me... to... KILL YOU ALL! ! !" Vile MK-2 angerly aimed his cannon as his missile loader were loaded up. "INFINITY NECRO BARRAGE! ! !" he fires an enormous energy blast with tons of misses at him.

"SYNCHRO ELEMENT STRIKE! ! !" he fires his tri-energy blasts (Aquila is sky blue, Cerebrus is red, and Scutum is brown) as they formed into one, heading to Vile MK-2's attack as they collided.

While their attacks are colliding, Vile MK-2 keep firing his cannon and his missiles until his figure something.

"Heh heh~ " he laughed quietly, firing some of his missiles were launched far away from them as they U-turn around, aiming at Synchro Megaman's back then they hit him.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH! !" he cried as his attacks falter while Vile MK-2's attack pierced through his attack then he hit him. "HHRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! ! !"

(Falter - to weaken to lose strength)

"GEO! !" HarpNote yelled as he fell to the ground.

"That was a dirty trick!" TaurusFire shouted.

"You all should know... Never let your guard down while firing your attack!" Vile MK-2 said, dashing towards Synchro Megaman, giving him a vigor punch at him.

"AAAARRRGGGHH! !"

"WHAT'S WRONG! ? CAN'T RELY ON THAT NEW POWER OF YOURS! ?" Vile MK-2 grabbed his head as he aimed his cannon on... his face.

"Geo! Snap out of it!" Omega-Xis called as Vile MK-2's charging up his cannon.

"NEKURO BāSUTO (NECRO BURST)! !" he was about to fire, but...

"Rogue Slash!" an attack hits Vile MK-2, pushed him away.

"Grrr... ! That was my best part!" he grunted.

"Fight me before you obliterate him!" he said.

"Solo... " Synchro Megaman came back to his senses, and was surprised that Rogue saved him.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Megaman... " Rogue said then he dashes towards Vile MK-2, swinging Laplace Blade at Vile MK-2.

"Don't get in the way, vermin!" he shouted, blocking Rogue's attack then gave him some rapid punches and kicks, but Rogue's blocking his attack with his left arm.

"You okay, Geo! ?" HarpNote asked, flew next to him as he got back up.

"Urgh... Don't know how strong he is... "

"Geo, his name is Vile plus he has already beat Ace and the others!"

"How is it possible... ?" he was shocked hearing it from her.

"Geo, let her explain later! We've gotta focus on our enemy!" Omega-Xis interrupted.

"Geo!" StarPhoenix slowly walks towards him, holding his chest from the pain.

"Kalin?"

"Rogue Arts!" he fires his multiple illusion right fists at Vile MK-2.

"Missile Blast!" he fires missiles, from his left shoulder, at his illusion fists as they exploded with smokes then Rogue appeared through the smoke. "WHAT THE! !"

"HYAH! HA! !" Rogue starts with his punches, follow it up with his kicks, then he flip-kicked.

After he punched and kicked him, he jumps up.

"ROGUE BREAK! !" he slashed his blade at him with an explosion occurred around him.

After the smoke remains... Vile MK-2 fired his missiles all of a sudden.

"Still alive! ?" he slashes some of Vile MK-2's missiles as some hit him. "ARGH! !" he cried as he fell on the ground.

"THERE'S MORE! ! RAPID MISSILE! !" he fires more missiles towards Rogue.

"Pyro Buster! Shock Note! Phoenix Burst!" a fireball, a musical note, and four firebirds stopped his missiles as they exploded.

Synchro Megaman, HarpNote, and StarPhoenix landed in front of Rogue.

"Damn you ignorant pests!"

* * *

Somewhere in the sky

A portal opens as someone exits out.

"So, this what their city looks like, huh?" a dragon type being look pleased seeing the view. "So~ where is that idiot Vile?" he begins searching for him.

* * *

"This ends right now, Vile!" Synchro Megaman said.

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN! I'LL DO THINGS MY WAY! !" Vile MK-2 yelled.

"Did Sigma ordered you to finished us! ?" StarPhoenix asked.

"I was ordered to stall time against you vermins! I've decided to crush you all with infinite torment!"

(Torment - great pain or suffering of the body or mind)

"Stall time? ... What do you mean! ?" HarpNote was confused at that part.

"Enough of that... how about I'll just kill you all instead of Sigma! ?"

"Like hell you would... " Rogue said as Synchro Megaman, HarpNote, and StarPhoenix turned to him.

"Solo?"

"I've waited for a long time... facing a strong opponent... ***panting*** Now... it's time for me to test you out... along with my companions!"

Synchro Megaman, HarpNote, and StarPhoenix were freaked out hearing what Rogue just said.

"Did I hear what Solo just said... ?" Zero was so surprised.

All of a sudden, StarPhoenix's Hunter-VG starts to flashes red light as it creates a new Battle Card then he took it in his right hand. The Battle Card has Rogue's symbol on the back and the front reveals Rogue's new form.

"Companions... ? Don't make me laugh! Bonds means NOTHING! They mean nothing to me! THEY'RE ALL TRASH! !" Vile MK-2 shouted.

"YOU'RE WRONG! !" Rogue yelled.

"Huh?"

"Sure, I used to be the tyrant type who hates bond and all that crap! A certain person who taught me about life, also... she changes my new path!" he explained as his image is full of Luna.

"_Solo_~ ! !" he blushed, seeing Luna in his head, then a few seconds pass, he snapped out.

"WAIT A MINUTE! ! WHY AM I SAYING THIS CRAPPY STUFF! ! ? ?" he just realized as he panick, getting his blush out of his face.

"-_- He doesn't learn how to keep his mouth shut more often... " Zero said.

" ... He has a lot to learn." StarPhoenix said.

"I have no idea what's he's blabbing about... but DIE! !" Vile MK-2 fires missiles at them as the explosions occurred.

After the explosions, with smoke, they all jumped up in the air.

"Pyro Buster!" Synchro Megaman fired a fireball at him, but Vile MK-2 smacks it away with his bare left hand, then Rogue appeared in front of him.

"Shock Wave Uppercut!" he unleashed three slashes at him with fierce power.

"UGH! ARGH! GAHH! !" Vile MK-2 was pushed back a little with each hits then Rogue jumps up.

"Shock Note!" HarpNote launched her attack at him.

"URGH! !"

StarPhoenix changed his right arm into a cannon with Phoenix's head.

"Phoenix Cannon!" he fires an intense flaming firebird towards Vile MK-2.

"DAAAAAHHHH! ! !" he cried as he pushed back; his feet was dragged back away as he stopped.

"Had enough! ?" Rogue asked.

"Tch! How about showing me your true power! ?" Vile MK-2 bet.

"He already had his true power... right here!" StarPhoenix showed them a Battle Card that has Rogue's symbol as he downloads it in his Hunter-VG's card slot.

"Battle Card! Final Form StarForce! R-R-Rogue!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

StarPhoenix walks behind Rogue.

"Solo, this might hurt a bit." he warned.

"Just give me the power!" Rogue retorted.

"Alright!" StarPhoenix hit both his palms on Rogue's back as his armor and Laplace Blade starts to glow.

"AHH!" Rogue cried a bit as Laplace changed back into his EM Wave form.

" ... ?" Laplace entered Rogue's body as his armor begins to change color.

_FINAL FORM_!

_ROGUE_!

Rogue's shoulder armors has merged with Laplace's. His right arm EM Wave energy has changed into Laplace's EM Wave energy. His helmet gave him a dark mask below his lens. His lens has changed color from purple to dark blue. He has dark blue scarf, wrapped around on his neck, and the end part is flowing with the wind. Both of his ankle armors has switched backward.

"What the... This is... " Rogue looked at his Final Form. "Laplace is... inside me?"

" ... " Laplace has no comment as usual.

Rogue felt Laplace, inside him, nodded.

"That's his Final Form! ?" TaurusFire was surprised.

"Laplace has merged with Solo?" Synchro Megaman said.

"Let's see how he'll handle this?" StarPhoenix patted his hands, getting some dusts away.

"My ultimate form will be... Rogue ZZZ!" he named his Final Form.

"Enough of your chattering! Missile Bomb!" he fired multiple missiles at them, but Rogue ZZZ starts to charged up his right arm with blue aura.

_Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri _(_In the spreading darkness I exchange a pledge for the revolution_)

"Infernal Fist!" he launched multiple blue aura fists at them as they destroyed all of Vile MK-2's missiles with an explosions.

_Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana _(_An evil flower that sprouted from love_)

"Flame Burst!" he fires his flamethrower at the smoke.

_Korekara saki otozureru de arou subete wo_ (_With everything that'll happen after this_)

"Tidal Edge!" Synchro Megaman slashes the flames.

_Darenei mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai kara _(_I can't let anyone interfere with it_)

Rogue ZZZ summons his sword (his own sword from Megaman StarForce Tribe) as he jumps up high towards Vile MK-2.

"Darkness Slash!" he sent out a dark sonicboom at him, but he dodged it.

_Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai _(_The fruit of the future told me_)

"Phoenix Cannon!" StarPhoenix fires his cannon with an intense firebird at him, but Vile MK-2 stopped the attack with his hands, holding it.

"URGH... What's with these guys! ?" he couldn't hold on his attack.

_Risei wo wasureta machi _(_Of a town that had lost all reason_)

"Pulse Song!" HarpNote fires her heart-shape at the firebird as it increases the pressure, pushing Vile MK-2 tiny bit.

"UGH!"

_Kuroku yuganda ima wo yume, risou ni kaeru _(_The present is distorted in blackness changing dreams into reality_)

"Geo! Let's go again with that attack!" Scutum said.

"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!" Omega-Xis shouted.

_Doushite_? _boku wa kowareta Messiah_? (_Why_? _Am I a broken Messiah_?)

The heads of Aquila and Cerebrus turns to the front as their mouths opens while Scutum's mouth starts to opens, charging their ultimate attack for another try. Rogue ZZZ raises his sword up, shutting his eyes while charging his dark blue aura to his sword.

_Daremo ga nozon da owari wo_... (_It's an ending everyone desires_)

"SYNCHRO ELEMENT STRIKE! ! !" Synchro Megaman fires his tri-energy blasts (Aquila is sky blue, Cerebrus is red, and Scutum is brown) as they formed into one energy blast in a spiral.

_Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri _(_In the spreading darkness I exchange a pledge for the revolution_)

"INFERNO DARKNESS SLASH! !" Rogue ZZZ slashed the ground, creating a giant fire-energy slash.

_Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana _(_An evil flower that sprouted from love_)

Both of their attacks were aimed at Phoenix Cannon as both of them hit it, increasing more pressure while Vile MK-2 was dragging back away slowly.

_Korekara saki otozureru de arou subete wo _(_With everything that'll happen after this_)

"DAMN IT! ! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE... HOW CAN THIS BE... ! !" he kept holding on to their attacks.

_Darenei mo jama saseru wake ni wa ika nai _(_I can't let anyone interfere_)

Synchro Megaman kept firing his attack, Rogue ZZZ jumps up as he's above Vile MK-2 then he switched his sword to his left hand.

"INFERNO BULLET! !" he fires multiple fists towards him.

_Itsuka boku ga misete ageru _(_Someday, I will show you_)

"AAAARRRRGGGHH! ! !" Vile MK-2 couldn't take more hits as the power-up Phoenix Cannon finally hit him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! !" he cried loudly as an explosion occurred.

_Hikari kagayaku sora wo _(_A sky shining with light_)

***KABOOM! ! KABOOM! !***

As the smoke cleared, Vile MK-2 changed back to Vile as his entire body is burned up with smokes.

"He's still alive! ?" Rogue ZZZ was stunned, seeing Vile survived their attacks.

"Looks like this goes for round three!" Synchro Megaman said in his fighting stance.

"Shoc- Huh?" HarpNote was about to launched her attack, but...

"Ugh... " Vile falls on his knees, then his body collapsed on the ground. "There's... no way... I'm not gonna die... here... "

"Let's finish him!" StarPhoenix said.

"Darkness Slash!" Rogue ZZZ sent out a dark sonicboom at him.

***BOOM! !***

"Looks like he won't be bothering us again!" HarpNote said.

"Mate (Wait)! Look!" StarPhoenix points at the smoke.

As the smoke cleared away, a dragon type being defend Vile with his bare left claw.

"Who's he! ?" Rogue ZZZ shouted.

"I'm Magma Dragoon... The commander of the Repliforce army!" he greeted.

"The commander! ?" they were shocked hearing what he said.

"You... just what... ***panting*** are you doing... ruining my fun... ?" Vile asked; couldn't speak up because he's totally damaged.

"Vile, you've arbitrary Sigma's order!" Magma Dragoon said.

(arbitrary - based only on what one wants or thinks; ignoring rules or others' opinions)

"Shut up... You know tedious is what I hate the most!" he complained as Magma Dragoon carried him on his right shoulder while his body is in big pain.

(tedious - long and boring)

(Magma Dragoon's info was from ch 2)

"HOLD IT! !" Synchro Megaman called as Magma Dragoon stopped.

"What do we have here? Aren't you the target that Sigma struck?" he asked.

"Not anymore! Tell me where's Sigma! ?"

"That answer does not concern you." he replied as he opened the portal. "We'll meet again along with my team, Megaman." he finished, entering the portal as it closed.

After the portal closed, Synchro Megaman de-transformed back into Geo as the AM-ians exits out of his body. HarpNote, Rogue, and StarPhoenix de-transformed back into their human forms.

"What an AWESOME BATTLE! !" Omega-Xis was excited.

"Hope you enjoy your fight, Omega-Xis?" Aquila said.

"That takes care of Vile." Solo commented.

"Don't forget... he will return after he'll recover." Scutum corrected him.

"Hmph! Whatever."

After that, the others woke up with their throbbing body as their EM Wave Change was automatically cancelled.

"Ugh... What happened...?" Jack wondered.

"Jack... you're okay?" Tia worried.

"Nee-san!" he hugged his older sister all of a sudden.

"ZZZZZzzzzzzzzz~~ " Ace was asleep after he was knocked out.

"Oh come on, Ace! How could you be sleeping after you were hit by Vile?" Acid complained.

"Hmmm~ MegaSnack~ Tia, don't steal my MegaSnacks for yourself~ "

"Geo... ? When did you arrived... ?" Pat asked while holding his right shoulder.

"It's a long story."

"What happened... ?" Luna woke up slowly in pain.

"Heehee~ Hey Solo, go for it!" Bud pat his back, but Solo growled.

"No way." he replied, not showing his face in front of her.

"Minna (Everyone), we've better be careful! Our next battle is gonna be tough like their commander!" Kalin warned them.

"Their commander?" Taiga confused.

"A dragon without wings!" Kaito added.

"We've better stay alert." Geo said.

"Well said, Geo! With our Synchro Break, we may have a chance beating the Repliforce!" Omega-Xis retorted.

"You got it! And uhh... right now, we better get outta here before people found out about us."

* * *

Meanwhile

Magma Dragoon returns to his dimension as he sat Vile down on the ground.

"Master Sigma, I have return just like you order me." he said.

"Good work, Magma Dragoon... And Vile, do you know what you've done! ?"

"Hey! It's not like we've been holding out of our full strength on them! Why are we still not going full force on them! ?" he asked loudly.

"We're still making them faltering their strengths while we're still upgrading our armies of Repliforce!" he answered.

"And it's a waste of MY time, not using my full force on them!" Vile yelled, but Magma Dragoon stopped him by stomping his right foot on him. "AGH! !"

"Listen Vile! Orders are orders, you got that! ? Next time we're going all out... make sure you'll crush that white-hair dude!" he said.

"That's right! I haven't forgot about him and Megaman's new power!"

"Vile, leave Megaman to me next time! I still haven't finish my prey yet!"

"Master Sigma, allow me and my team to fight against the StarForce." Magma Dragoon said.

"With your team Magma Dragoon, it'll be a one hot battle."

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Why does summer has to be soooooo HOT! ! ! ?" Jack complained loudly of the heated-temperature.

"You should know, fire is our best element when it comes to summer." a flaming hyena in armor said.

"Let's turn up the heat!" a flaming t-rex in armor yelled.

"Sorry we're late, Geo!" CygnusWing, WolfWoods, and Libra Scale entered the battle.

* * *

What do you all think of this chapter? Hope you all like the battle! The battle theme for Solo/Rogue is "The World" from Death Note opening 1. What will Geo's second new transformation gonna be? You'll never know until later chapter. What do all think of Solo's Final Form? Please review or comment.


	35. Summer Hell

I'M BACK PEOPLE! ! Sorry for the LONG wait after these weeks because my computer was busted. You have NO IDEA how pissed I was - losing my videos on my computer! Now, I have to start ALL OVER AGAIN to download them and put them in my GB. Hope you all understand why it took me so long to remember which part I was in, but thank god I got my other chapters in my other GB before my computer was busted. So here we have is ch 34. I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Summer Hell**

WAZA HQ

The sun shines brightly as the temperature is burning intense while the StarForce are suffering.

"Oh man~ I better eat my MegaSnacks quick before they melt like chocolates." Ace said, shirtless, showing his mascular muscles.

"Ace, shouldn't you be focusing on our priority instead of some snacks?" Acid groaned.

(Ok, from now on all the StarForce will be wearing their summer outfit, like short sleeves, shorts, and tanktops.)

"That's how I concentrates by eating them!" he said. Acid sighed in response.

Outside the HQ

"Oh man... I can't take this heat... " Bud complained, laying down on the ground with his sweats.

"Why does summer has to be soooooo HOT! ! ! ?" Jack complained loudly while laying down on the ground at the shade.

"What are you talking about? All of us are dying in this heat." Pat commented, in his sleeveless white T-shirt.

"You guys are all pathetic! None of you are able to withstand this heat!" Solo said, sitting on the frontstairs.

"WELL, WHAT ABOUT YOU, SOLO! ? YOU'RE SWEATING AS WELL! !" Luna pointed, seeing Solo's body is drenched with all of his sweats.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! ?"

"DON'T DENY IT, SOLO! ! JUST ADMITTED!" she yelled.

"Hey Bud, is Solo trying to work his body to show Luna his survival?" Zack whispered.

"My answer... yes."

"On second thought, I think Solo is trying to show off his new skills to Luna by showing his sweaty body." Jack thought.

"Isn't summer the best?" Sonia said, in her blue short shorts and her pink tank tops.

"Agree." Tia replied quietly, in her purple short shorts and her dark blue tank top, drinking her ice water bottle.

"How much can this heat remains?" Geo questioned, in his red T-shirt and blue shorts.

"Who knows." Kalin answered, in his shorts and topless.

"You guys are really useless! Even we AM-ians and FM-ians aren't feeling any heat at all!" Omega-Xis said.

"This is their human speech, Omega-Xis." Lyra commented.

"Shut up, out-of-a-tune!"

Lyra punched him in his face.

"OW! !"

"EXCUSE ME, MUTT! ?"

"All this heat is making me thinking of something cold and icy." Kaito said in his purple T-shirt and black shorts.

"Kaito, don't make me think of something what are you are thinking!" Taiga warned him, wearing brown T-shirt and camouflage shorts.

"Can't~ All I kept thinking was ice water, ice cream, and some cool icy."

"Okay, now you're making me think of them!"

"Wait a minute, you're a bear type, aren't you?" Kaito realized.

"Uhh, yeah... "

"Then, go back to the mountain and go hibernate!" he teased.

"Shut it, Kaito! That's my battle form, not in my real body!"

"Where's Zero?" Geo asked.

"He went out, something to cool off." Kalin answered.

"Cool off?" Geo was confused.

* * *

Somewhere at the beach

"This is my perfect place to COOL OFF! ! YEAH! ! !" Zero's surfing the wave with cool wind, wearing red shorts.

* * *

"How do humans do in this planet, about this summer thing?" Scutum questioned.

"No clue, Scutum. Don't know about this heat thing they're talking about." Aquila added.

"I also don't know how they are able to wet their body so quickly." Cerebrus said.

* * *

Meanwhile for the Repliforce

"Commander Magma Dragoon, are you sure you're ready for a hot bloody battle against the StarForce?" Sigma asked with his evil smile.

"Positive, Master Sigma. With my blazing team, we will make the StarForce extra crispy" he replied as he leaves the room.

"RRRAAAWWHHH! ! Finally, we can have some fun! Let's scrap them!" Mattrex shouted, feeling pumped up.

-Mattrex is a T-Rex type with arms. His entire armor are red with orange. His hands are white. He has claws on his wrists. His legs and body have fire marking on them. His thighs and upper arms are black. His head is red while his mouth part is white. His eyes are green. His front armor has two green orbs on it. His back to his tail has holes that can lit up fires, for each holes.-

"Cool your flames, Mattrex! You're gonna make me pump up!" Flame Hyenard barked back.

-Flame Hyenard is a hyena in part humanoid body. His head is yellow and less black. The back of his neck, his back, wrists, shoulder armors, and an attachment gears on his ankles has multiple holes to lit up flames, and they're silver, including his tail. The end of his tail can lit up fire. His thighs and upper arms are black. His feet and hands are white. His arms and legs are yellow and red. His knees and lower body are silver. His front armor is yellow with red orb on the center. The sides of his shoulders lit up flames just like the holes of his armors. His eyes are black.-

"Negative Flame Hyenard, I'll burn them with my Magma Stream, got it! ?" Blaze Heatnix exclaimed, flying in mid-air.

-Blaze Heatnix is a phoenix type with arms and a tail. His wings are large and entirely red. His upper arms, thighs, lower body, and neck are black. His front armor, arms, and shoulder armors are red. His head and legs are red and yellow. His hands, feet, and beak are yellow. His eyes are green. His tail is red and a small green orb at the end. His front armor has a small green orb at the center. He has flames on his head, front armor, shoulders, and his elbows.

Flame Mammoth stomped the ground, flames comes out of his trunk.

"I'll say LET'S BURN THEM RIGHT NOW! !" he roared.

-Flame Mammoth is a mammoth type that stoods on two feet. His body, arms, legs, head, and trunk are silver. His collar and wrists are red. His front armor is yellow. His shoulder armors are yellow and green. His upper arms and thighs are black. His feet are red and black. Eyes are red. Both of his tusks are small.-

Magma Dragoon entered the room.

"Alright Fiery Blaze, we've got our prey to pick!" he said.

"Commander Magma Dragoon! Do you think these StarForce will beat us with all those heat what-they-call?" Blaze Heatnix asked.

"Trust me, I've already analyzed this human thing about summer season. They cannot stand this intense heat as long they remain outdoor. That is their weakness."

"This is awesome! Having an advantage with our elements!" Flame Hyenard breathed fire from his back.

"Enough talk; Let's go." Magma Dragoon opened a portal. All of Magma Dragoon's team entered the portal as it closed.

* * *

Somewhere high in the sky, four jets are flying at high speed, patrolling.

"How's it going, number 3?" pilot number 1 asked.

"Nothing alert, number 1. Jet number 2, what's your position?"

"Everything here is clear. Jet number 4, how's yours?"

"Nothing so far... Wait!"

"What's up?" pilot number 3 asked.

"I see six unidentified objects ahead of us at 12 o' clock!" he said as they all boost their speed.

What's up ahead of them is... Magma Dragoon's team, falling down from the sky at full speed.

"Commander Magma Dragoon, we've been spotted!" Flame Mammoth said.

"***sigh*** What troublesome... Blaze Heatnix, take them down!" he ordered.

"Got it!" Blaze Heatnix starts to fly towards the pilots.

"All men! Stand by for missiles!" pilot number 2 ordered as they all took aim at the enemy.

"This should be easy!" Blaze Heatnix charged towards them as his wings began to covered up in flames.

"FIRE! !" all four pilots fired their missiles.

"FLARE SLASH! !" Blaze Heatnix send out flaming sonic boom at them as it destroyed their missiles.

"All men, eject now!" pilot number 1 ordered as they all ejected. All their jets exploded.

"That takes care of them." Blaze Heatnix flew back down to his comrades.

"Too bad they were too weak." Flame Mammoth commented.

"That's what humans are!" Mattrex replied, then he roared.

"You think Megaman and his comrades are strong?" Flame Stag asked.

"Who knows when we fight them." Magma Dragoon replied.

* * *

WAZA HQ

Zero came back from his "cooling off" with his ice water bottle.

"Whew~ Man it's STILL hot!" Zero enters the headquarter, feeling better from his "cooling off".

"Tell me about it, we're all sweltering here!" Zack complained loudly.

"Zero, where have you been! ?" Luna shouted.

"Somewhere to cool off."

"Then why's your body is a bit tan! ?" she pointed.

Zero noticed his body has got a bit tan.

"Somewhere with a good view." he lied.

"Right~ Somewhere with a good view MY BUTT! !"

"I wonder if the Repliforce are gonna show up?" Geo questioned.

"That's a good question, Geo. How are we gonna survived in this weather while we're fighting them?" Omega-Xis agreed with his idea.

"Geo." Tia called from the indoor.

"What is it, Tia?"

"Ace needs you in the Control Room."

"Bet he got something to cool us down from this heat." Omega-Xis bet as they head to the Control Room where Ace is.

"Geo, we've got something bad!"

"Guess not." Omega-Xis muttered, who lost his bet.

"What happened? Did something overheated?"

"No, Geo. We've got a message from the military base that they were attacked by some alien in armor!" Ace explained.

"Alien in armor?" Geo couldn't figure out what that message means. "Wait, could it be the Repliforce?" he realized.

"It must be them! But from the sky?" Ace was confused at the point.

"Are they planning on some vicious backup plan! ?" Omega-Xis gripped his fists.

"I don't know, Omega-Xis. Things are getting more and more intense... "

* * *

From the sky

"Alright team! Get ready for a hard landing!" Magma Dragoon warned his comrades.

"Grrr! We're all set of our landing barrier, Commander!" Mattrex said.

"All ready and set!" Flame Hyenard added. Magma Dragoon and his comrades formed a barrier around him.

"StarForce... Time for you to see our blazing strengths." he said as they all began to lit up flames on their barriers like a meteor, increasing their speed for their landing.

* * *

WAZA HQ

"Geo, something's coming fast!" Omega-Xis sense something.

"Where! ?" Geo asked. Omega-Xis lead Geo, Ace, and Tia to the outdoor. "Somewhere at the sky!"

"What's cooking Geo?" Bud asked tiresome.

"We're having a tough enemies, right now!" Ace answered.

"Oh man~ " Bud got up slowly in pain by the heat.

"Oh man~ I think I'm seeing six shooting stars or am I seeing a mirage... " Jack commented, thinks he's hallucinating.

"Jack, those are the Repliforce." Tia corrected him.

"SAY WHAT! ?" he got up with surprise.

"This time we're dealing with six?" Pat noticed at the sky.

"This isn't my kind of fight, but I'm up for it." Solo said, getting up with his body is drenched with his own sweats.

"Solo, at least clear out your sweats for once!" Luna shouted.

"I'm fine with it! Who gives you to order me around! ?"

"Guys, save it for later! We've got enemies ahead!" Sonia pointed.

Six meteors starts to fall down as they crashed on the ground with a big boom, a bit further from WAZA HQ.

"Well, at least it's not that far." Lyra pointed.

"Can't some of us stay behind from this heat?" Zack asked.

"Fine~ How about me, Tia, Geo, Sonia, Bud, Zero, Kaito, Solo, Kalin, and Taiga?" Ace suggested.

"Jack, aren't you coming?" Tia asked.

"I'm gonna take a break." Jack answered.

"Don't worry guys, we're watch the HQ." Pat said.

"As class president, it's our duty to watch the HQ without their leader until he returns!" Luna said dramatically.

"Alright team, ikuze (let's go)!" Ace ordered. The team heads out to the place where the meteors, a.k.a Repliforce landed.

* * *

A bit few minutes before the StarForce head out

The place where Magma Dragoon's team landed. Many people on that place wants to know what it is, however it is dangerous.

"What was that! ?" a man was stunned.

"Was that a meteorite?" another random man asked.

All the citizens checked out what just crashed.

"Mommy, is that a shooting star on the ground?" a kid asked.

"Don't get too close to it!" the mother pulled him away.

"Hey look! Something's coming out of the ground!"

"Rrrraagghhh! What a landing." Flame Mammoth dug out of the ground, shaking all the dirt from his trunk.

"Hehehe~ That's what you get for being overweight." Flame Hyenard snarled, dug out of the ground. He lit up flames from his back with all those holes.

Magma Dragoon along with his comrades dug out the ground which shocked the whole group of people.

"ALIENS! ! !" random man screamed.

"COOL! !" random kid shouted with excitement.

Magma Dragoon's team jumped up as they landed on the higher ground instead of that crater. After they landed, all the people start to run away with screaming.

"Heh! Walls of pathetic humans." Magma Dragoon said.

"Does the StarForce counts as "pathetic humans"?" Blaze Heatnix asked.

"Who knows unless we battle them."

"Mind if I crush this trash! ?" Flame Stag lit up more flames on his antlers.

-Flame Stag is a deer type that stood on two feet. His front armor, arms, legs, and the edges of his shoulders are blue. His head, shoulder armors, hands, and feet are white. He has green eyes. He has red mark around his eyes. Both of his wrists are red. He has holes around his feet. He has two green orbs on both of his legs. His antlers breath fire sideway. His nose is pink. His body to his thighs and his upper arms are orange. His ankles and his shoulder armors can breath fire.-

"GRRAAAAWWWWW! ! ! Fureimu (Flame) Crush!" Mattrex charged towards the truck as he crashed into it, causing the truck to explode. "RRROOOAAARR! ! This place is full of trash!"

Blaze Heatnix flew up in sky.

"Flare Torna-!"

"MegaBuster!" a pink blast shot Blaze Heatnix, causing him to cancelled his attack.

"Who goes there! ?" he yelled.

"That'll be us!" Megaman answered, along with his team.

"So the StarForce are here." Magma Dragoon said coolly.

"Hey Geo, it's that dragon from the other day." TaurusFire noticed.

"Magma Dragoon!"

"I'm surprised you remember my name, Megaman." Magma Dragoon was surprised.

"Why is there only six of you guys?" Acid Ace asked, who just realized there's not enough members like the others.

"That's because we're the toughest team of the Repliforce!" Flame Mammoth replied, breathing fire from his trunk.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves... we're Team Fiery Blaze." Magma Dragoon introduced.

"RRRAAAAWWWHH! ! Time for a real fight! Flame Crush!" Mattrex charged towards the StarForce with his flames on his back.

"Split up!" StarPhoenix shouted as they all quickly divided into different groups, dodging his attack.

"BURN THEM TO PIECES! !" Magma Dragoon ordered as his team split up.

"Magma Wings!" Blaze Heatnix covered his wings with magma flames, charging towards HarpNote and WildUrsa.

"Shock Note!" HarpNote send out her musical note at him, but Blaze Heatnix knocked it away.

"Sonia, move away!" WildUrsa shouted as they both dodges it before they got hit by his magma. Instead of hitting them, he hit the tree along with his Magma Wings, the tree starts to burn.

"Thanks, Taiga!"

"Magmas are dangerous! One hit like that and you'll lose your life!"

Blaze Heatnix flew back to the his enemies as his wings went back to normal.

"Can't stand my magma, huh? Fireball Burst!" he spits multiple fireballs at them.

"Battle Card! SilverMeteor!" WildUrsa send out silver meteors at Blaze Heatnix's fireball. They collided as they exploded.

"Nice shot! Better than being hit." HarpNote was impressed.

* * *

"Ox Tackle!" TaurusFire charged towards Flame Stag, he, too, charged towards him.

"Fureimu (Flame) Tackle!" they both collided their attacks as VenomScorpius charged up his pincers.

"Full Charge! Pincer Cannon!" he fire directly at Flame Stag, however... he quickly grabbed TaurusFire and turned around, using him as a shield.

"WHAT TH- !"

***BOOM! !***

"Uuuuuhhh... " TaurusFire was hit as Flame Stag pushed him, landing on the ground.

"OH CRAP! !" VenomScorpius thinks he screwed up as he ran towards him.

"Weakling... How about I'll cook you into a fresh steak after this?"

"Uurgh! In your dreams!" TaurusFire got back up.

"You alright, Bud?" VenomScorpius worried.

"I'm alright... This guy sure is fast."

"Heh! You want more steak boy?"

* * *

"RRRHHHHAAAWWWW! !" Mattrex breathed fire while roaring.

"I'd never seen a tyrannosaurus in person, but not like him." Acid Ace commented while in his fighting stance with his Acid Caliber.

"That's all in ancient history, Ace." QueenVirgo corrected him coldly.

"RRRAAAAWWHH! ! GROUND FIRE!" Mattrex fired a flame at them as they dodged it sideway.

"A small fire like that won't hurt!" Acid Ace commented.

"Heh!" Mattrex smirked.

"ACE, IT'S A TRAP! !" QueenVirgo shouted, knowing it was a setup.

"GROUND FIRE BURST! !" the flame where he fired now ignites sideway, heading towards Acid Ace and QueenVirgo.

"Aqua Shield!" she spun her scepter, creating a shield of water.

"YEEEEEOOOOWW! ! THAT'S HOT! ! HOT! ! HOT! !" Acid Ace quickly tried to put out the fire on him.

"RRRAAAWWHH! ! Fureimu (Flame) Crush!" Mattrex charged towards QueenTia.

"Hydro Dragon!" she quickly summons her aqua dragon and aimed it towards Mattrex, but he breakthrough it. "Nani (What)! ?"

"RRAAWWRR! !" Mattrex hit QueenVirgo with fierce strength.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! !" she landed on the ground while rolling around.

"TIA! !" Acid Ace starts to charged towards Mattrex. "BattleCard! TidalEdge!" he changed his Acid Caliber blade into a blade filled with water. "HAAA! !"

"Huh! ?" Mattrex turned as he caught Acid Ace's blade with his right claw.

"NO WAY! !" he was shocked, but Mattrex smacks him with his tail. "AAAHHHHH! !" he crashed at the tree.

"RRRAAAWWWRR! !" Mattrex roared in his tyrant pose.

* * *

"BURN! ! BURN! ! BURN! ! BURN TO THE GROUND! ! !" Flame Hyenard threw multiple fireballs at StarPhoenix, insanely.

"Battle Card! Large Grenade!" he summons a ball of grenade and tossed it at the fireballs. The grenade exploded along with the fireballs.

Flame Hyenard jumped towards StarPhoenix.

"BURN TO THE GROUND WILL YA! ! ? FLARE FIST! !" both his fists are covered in flames as he starts launching his punch back to back.

"What's with this guy! ?" he questioned himself while dodging his punches.

"BURN TO THE GROUND! ! BURN TO THE GROUND! ! BURN TO THE GROUND! !" Flame Hyenard repeats his lines over and over again, but StarPhoenix, somehow, punched his face, pushing him away while he's enduring it.

"BURN WHAT TO THE GROUND! ! ? YOU'RE EVEN WORST THAN YOUR KANGAROO GUY-WHATEVER-HIS-NAME WAS! !" he yelled.

"ME WORST! ? VANISHING GUNGAROO **IS** OUR LOWEST RANK MEMBER! ! DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO HIM! !" Flame Hyenard charged towards him with his flaming fists.

"Phoenix, let's use our main weapon!"

"Roger that, Kalin!" Phoenix accepted as his Hunter-VG (from his belt) lights up, summoning his sword out from his Hunter-VG then he grabbed it.

"WHAT'S THIS! ?" Flame Hyenard stopped his track with surprised.

"My friend, this is my weapon... Phoenix Blade!"

-Phoenix Blade is StarPhoenix main armed weapon. The blade is orange. The hilt and guard are red. The guard has Phoenix's head on it.-

"That sword of yours is your best weapon? YEAHAHAHAHA! ! See if it can cut me! ?" he charged towards him.

"HAAAAA! !" StarPhoenix charged towards him as well. They both clashed their attacks back to back.

"HEHEHEHEHEH! You're not bad!" Flame Hyenard laughed.

"You haven't seen nothing yet! Phoenix Slash!" StarPhoenix send out a flaming sonic boom at him.

Flame Hyenard crossed his arms in an X, blocking his attack.

"What's with this guy! ?" he released his arms, making StarPhoenix's attack faded away.

"This guy is tough... tougher than the rest! I don't know how long will I keep up with him... "

* * *

Rogue's having hard time fighting Flame Mammoth while he's panting.

"HAHAHAHA! ! Look at yourself! You can't beat me in that condition!" he pointed, knowing Rogue can't fight well in a hot weather.

"SHUT UP FATASS! ! ROGUE SLASH! !" he send out a sonic boom straight at him, but Flame Mammoth blocked it with his right fist.

"Too bad."

"_What's wrong with me_? _Why can't I fight like the usual_?" he wondered as Flame Mammoth jumped up towards him.

"FIRE WAVE! ! JUMP PRESS! !" he fired flamethrower from his left arm below him and starts to fall down heavily on Rogue.

"ROGUE FIST!" he launched multiple fists at Flame Mammoth as he moved away, making him crash landing on the ground.

"You got lucky! Oiling!" Flame Mammoth spits oil around Rogue randomly.

"Feeling shitty for spitting oil! ?" Rogue mocked him. Flame Mammoth finished spitting his oil around Rogue.

"That was my intention!" he said until Rogue realizing he's surrounded by oil.

"No! He can't be!"

"FIREBALL BURST! !" Flame Mammoth fired multiple fireballs at the oils as it burned ALL the oils around Rogue, making him surrounded by hot flames.

"AAAHHH! ! DAAAHH! !" he starts to panic.

"HAHAHAHAHA! ! CAN'T TAKE THE HEAT! ? JUMP PRESS! !" he jumped up then make a loud stomp, making Rogue losing his balance.

"GRRR!" he tried to get his balance back before he falls into the flames of death.

* * *

"Let's see how strong you two are." Magma Dragoon said.

Zero gripped his right fist, creating a spark of energy.

"Ganzanha (Rock Slashing Wave)" he punched the ground, unleashing a spark of energy heading straight towards Magma Dragoon.

"Battle Card! MadVulcan!" Megaman transformed his left arm into a vulcan as he fired rapidly at Magma Dragoon.

As both their attacks hit Magma Dragoon, an explosion occurred.

"Did it work?" Omega-Xis asked. Megaman and Zero stared closely at the smokes.

As the smokes cleared, Magma Dragoon walked towards them, unscathed.

"Careful Geo, Magma Dragoon is really tough!" Zero warned.

"Understood!"

"No wonder your strength haven't changed at all, Zero." Magma Dragoon dusted his armor.

"_Haven't changed_? Zero, what does he mean?" Megaman questioned.

"Don't listen to him, Geo!" he shouted.

"Oh, should I tell you abou- "

"SHUT UP! ! ICE SABER! !" Zero charged towards him while changing his Z-Saber into blue ice saber, with the same hilt, as he attacks Magma Dragoon rapidly, but he dodges them as if he's predicting his moves.

"Your movements are still the same. You haven't changed a bit since you left."

"SHUT UP, WILL YOU! !" Zero angered as he raised his Ice Saber and slashed down at Magma Dragoon, but he caught it with his bare right hand.

"So you're going to start abhorrent on us?" Magma Dragoon questioned truthfully as Zero changed his left arm into a cannon.

"Z-BUSTER! !" he misfired; Magma Dragoon palm grabbed his front armor. "AAAGGHH! !"

"ZERO! !" Megaman took aimed at Magma Dragoon with his vulcan. "Let him go!" he demanded.

"Oh really?" Magma Dragoon moved Zero to the front as a human-shield. "See if you can hit me."

"Grr!" Megaman grunted.

"Geo... Don't listen to a word he says!" Zero warned, trying to break free.

"Do you want me to tell him something important?"

"YOU-AAARRRGHHH! !" Magma Dragoon pin-dashed him to the tree.

"You, Zero... _were_ our number one best member of the Repliforce, the Supreme Force!" Magma Dragoon reveals Zero's secret that was hidden from Geo. Zero stared at Magma Dragoon with a shocked face.

"Nani (What)! ?" Omega-Xis was stunned hearing what he heard from him.

"Zero... is a Repliforce member... ?" Megaman froze, hearing Zero's dark secret.

"RRRAAAAGGGHHH! ! !" Zero roared in anger as he kicked Magma Dragoon to break free, then he starts to fight him fiercely without thinking.

"Geo, snapped out of it!" Omega-Xis called.

"Zero... was a Repliforce member... NO, IT CAN'T BE! !" he pouted. All of a sudden, Omega-Xis took control of his left hand and punched him.

"GEO! GET A GRIP! ZERO BETRAYED THEM BECAUSE IT WAS HIS CHOICE, JUST LIKE ACE WHEN HE QUIT DEALER! !"

It took Geo a few seconds to realize how people can change with their own choice to change sides.

"You're right, Omega-Xis! We've gotta help Zero!"

"HYYAAA! ! HYAAA! !" Zero swung his Ice Saber brutally at Magma Dragoon while he kept dodging them.

"Tell me Zero, you've research about Megaman to created his new armor in order to defeat Master Sigma, isn't it?"

"SHUT UP! I BETRAYED YOU GUYS WITH MY OWN CHOICE, JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT SIGMA TO CONQUER EARTH! !"

"Heh~ As a traitor of the Repliforce, we have no choice but to fight you as an enemy by Master Sigma's order!" Magma Dragoon aimed both his palms on Zero's front armor, which he knows something about it.

"no... NOT THAT!" he recognized his signature move.

"HADOUKEN! !" Magma Dragoon fired flames on Zero.

"DAHH! AAAARRHH! ! GAAHH! !" he's taken multiple hits of Magma Dragon's Hadouken, he then make his second fighting stance as his claws are turning into flame claws.

"SHOURYUKEN! !" he hit Zero with his flaming uppercut.

"FUREIMU (Flame) SLASH! !" he slashes Zero intensely next he punched him, sending him on the ground. "ENKOUKYAKU! !" his right leg lit up flames as he launched his kick at Zero.

"RADAR MISSILE! !" Megaman launched missiles at Magma Dragoon.

"GRRRAAAAHHH! !" he got hit; pushed away as he falls to the ground.

"You okay, Zero?"

"Why... Why did you help after knowing my secret?" Zero asked.

"You helped us, Zero! You even taught me how to gain new power! You affiliated us because you want to stop Sigma from his evildoer! Now's the time to wake up and redeem yourself!"

Zero finally realized he did helped the StarForce numerous times, fighting other Repliforce; He did joined them to stop Sigma. He got back to his senses as he stood up.

"Geo... don't talk to me like a little kid." he mocked, with a smile.

"AAARRRGGHHH! ! !" the others got hurt; they got gathered altogether in front of Megaman and Zero, rolling towards them.

"You alright guys! ?" Megaman worried, helping HarpNote up.

"Sorry Geo, they were too strong!" HarpNote replied.

"Ughh~ Just how strong are they!" VenomScorpius angered, getting up in pain.

"What's with their strengths! ? It's nothing like we've battle before!" WildUrsa tried getting up, but flinched in pain.

"HAHAHAHAHA! ! LIKE YOU DIDN'T KNOW! ? FIRE IS OUR BEST ELEMENTS! !" Flame Mammoth shouted, pounding his fists.

"Fire's your best element?" Acid Ace asked, arching his eyebrow confusingly.

"You should know, fire is our best element when it comes to summer." Flame Hyenard explained.

"What's he talking about?" TaurusFire asked.

"Hot weather like this summer, powers-up our fire attack! Which gives us a big advantage on you StarForce, including you Zero, or should I call you traitor!" Blaze Heatnix pointed at him as the others, excluding Geo, were shocked, hearing it from him.

"O.O ZERO, YOU WERE ONE OF THEM! ?" TaurusFire yelled in surprised.

"Since when did Kalin has a sword?" VenomScorpius noticed his Phoenix Blade.

"***sniff sniff*** Solo, why's your body smells like charcoal?" WildUrsa asked.

"Don't ask me what I smell like!" he pouted.

"Those days are over for me! Now's the time for me... no, make that "we" will stop you!" Zero pointed his Ice Saber at them.

"Commander Magma Dragoon, let's turn up the heat!" Mattrex suggested.

"Alright! Let's see if you guys can stop this!" Magma Dragoon fired a fireball at the sky, creating a floating a fire orb.

"Bureizu (Blaze) Burst!" Blaze Heatnix fired heat wave from his wings at the fire orb.

Flame Mammoth punched the ground, grabbing a large plate of the ground. "HYAA! !" he tossed it at the fire orb.

"Eruption Fureimu (Flame)!" Mattrex breathed his intense flamethrower with magma at the fire orb as the orb increases their fire power.

"This is our most powerful combination attack! !" Flame Mammoth shouted.

"SKY METEOR! !" Magma Dragoon's fire orb launched multiple meteors, covered with few rocks, at them.

"Minna (Everyone), attack the meteor!" Acid Ace ordered.

"MegaBuster!" Megaman fired at the meteor.

"Shock Note!"

"Pincer Cannon!"

"Phoenix Slash!" StarPhoenix send out a flaming sonic boom at the meteor.

"Soenbu (Twin Swallow Dance)!" Zero swung his Ice Saber, send out a wind boomerang at the meteor.

"Hydro Dragon!" QueenVirgo summons her aqua dragon as she launched it at the meteor.

They all fired their attacks at the meteors, but it wasn't enough as the other meteors hit the StarForce.

"DAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! ! !" they all cried by the impact of the meteors as the entire ground, around them, explode intensely.

***BOOM! !*** ***KA-BOOM! !*** ***KA-BOOM! !*** ***BOOM! !*** ***BOOM! !*** ***KA-BOOM! !***

After the explosions, the entire StarForce were on the ground then their EM Wave Change were automatically cancelled. Their bodies are badly hurt and some of their bloods are dripping out.

"Uuuuugghhh... This can't be happening, is it... ?" Geo said, getting back up, but failed.

"***cough blood out*** How can I lose... ?" Solo angered, banged his right fist on the ground.

"A... Ace... " Tia woke up.

"Tia... are you... alright?" Ace worried.

"Damn you... I won't let you... get away with this!" Zero frustrated, glaring at them.

"Is this... the end of us?" Bud asked, thinks it's the end of the world.

"Heh heh heh! Mattrex, finish them." Magma Dragoon ordered.

"With pleasure!" Mattrex walks towards them with a few steps. "Flame Stag, looks like your steak is gonna be well-done!"

"I don't need it anymore." he replied.

Mattrex starts to charged up his fire power from his mouth (like Godzilla).

"We've... gotta get outta here, guys!" Kaito tried to escaped, but his body's in pain.

"Sonia!" Geo called.

"Geo... this can't be it!" she wished their lives can't end here.

"Time for you to perish, Zero!" Magma Dragoon shouted.

All of a sudden...

"**HEAVY WEIGHT**! !" a giant weight falls to the ground on Mattrex.

"GAAAHHH! !" his fire charging power was cancelled due to the giant weight landed crash on him.

"Where did that weight come from! ?" Blaze Heatnix was surprised.

"**FEATHER VULCAN**! !" a bunch of feathers were launched at the ground around Team Fiery Blaze as they defend themselves.

"Feathers?" Flame Hyenard was confused why the enemy fired their attacks with feathers.

"**HOWLING WOLVES**! !" three wolves appeared in front of the weight as they charged towards the enemies while howling.

One bites Flame Stag's right arm.

"What's the meaning of this! ?" he swung his right arm, trying to break free, but that wolf's hanging tight.

The second wolf pushed Magma Dragoon on the ground, trying to bite his head off, he dodges it as he caught it, then tossed it at the sky.

"SHOURYUKEN! !" he hit the wolf with his flaming uppercut, causing the wolf to explode, then he landed on the ground.

The third wolf growled in front of Flame Mammoth as it starts to charged, but he jumped up.

"JUMP PRESS! !" he body slammed the wolf as it exploded under him.

"Who dare to interfere our battle! ?" Magma Dragoon yelled.

"That'll be us, if you don't mind!" three beings appeared in front of the StarForce.

"Mr... Dubius?" Geo's seeing things that he's seeing CygnusWing in front of him with his own two eyes.

"Hey Geo, feeling better?" WolfWoods asked, which surprised him.

"Damian?"

"Geo, are you finally able to control your Nightmare power?" LibraScales asked.

"Wh-What are you guys going here?" Ace asked, getting back up.

"We're here because Jack called us here." LibraScales explained.

"He thought you guys might need some backup!" Wolf Woods added.

"Sorry we're late, Geo! If only we would arrived sooner." CygnusWing felt bad, seeing the others were injured badly.

"GRRRAAWWW! !" Mattrex broke free of the weight hanging on him as he threw it up in the air. "FLARE CLAW! !" he jumped up high as he instantly slashed the weight as it turns into piles of pieces then he landed with a thud.

"That's one tough enemy we have." LibraScales commented.

"Who the hell are you three! ?" Flame Stag asked them.

"We're the StarForce! Fight us before you finished them!" CygnusWing answered.

"See if you're able to survived fighting us!" Magma Dragoon made an evil smile.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"That's one tough T-Rex we have here!" LibraScales said, fighting with Mattrex.

"Shall we take it to the sky?" Blaze Heatnix asked fighting CygnusWing in mid-air.

"Alright you three, get ready to transform into your Final Form!" StarPhoenix called them, holding their Final Form Battle Cards.

"Time to go full force everyone!" the StarForce are gonna fight six-on-six with Magma Dragoon's team.

* * *

Okay, you all need to know how hard it was for me to remember ALL the scenes in this chapter after these weeks for my cpu to be fixed. Hope you all like the battle scene! Hope you're waiting for the next ch? Next ch will be slow since school is coming back soon. Btw, the reason I chose Magma Dragoon as a commander, he's my best character in Megaman X4. And please don't hate me for uploading this ch for the past weeks, I'M SOOO SORRY! ! Please comment or review! Make sure to give me some support for the next ch, because I need new ideas, during these weeks, I forgot what comes next except my Dark Galaxy story.


	36. Final All Out Brawl

Sorry for the wait, I've been frustrating for my summer school for college. It's gonna be a pain to write SOOOO many writing - like many pages! Once you wrote something for your idea, then you might be out of idea later. I've never knew college would be that strict. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! It's the best I can think of. I don't own them except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Final All-Out Brawl**

After Magma Dragoon launched his Sky Meteor at the StarForce, they were pretty impale due to his meteors. CygnusWing, LibraScales, and WolfWoods stopped their attacks before they terminate the StarForce.

(impale = injure; hurt)

"Mr. Dubius, Mr. Shepard, Damian?" Geo spoke faintly, seeing them in battle.

"Geo, are you alright?" LibraScales worried.

"Argh! How do you know about this?" Bud asked, getting back up, but failed.

"Jack and the others called us! He knows you guys can't beat them." WolfWoods answered.

"Don't worry guys! As long we're here, we can stop them!" CygnusWing said determinedly in his fighting stance.

Mattrex stomped the ground, hard, making the StarForce turn to him.

"ROOAAARRR! ! ! Enough of your chit-chatting! GROUND FIRE! !" he fired a flame at them.

"Aqua Weight!" LibraScales launched his ball of water at his flame as it quenched.

(quench - to put out; extinguish)

"Let's take them!" WolfWoods shouted, as the three of them charged towards the enemies.

"RRRRAWWWWRRR! !" Mattrex roared as he grabbed LibraScales, pushing him. LibraScale pushes him as well.

* * *

"Furea (Flare) Slash!" Blaze Heatnix sent out flaming sonicboom at CygnusWing.

"Wataritori!" CygnusWing summoned his minions, using them as a shield, as Blaze Heatnix's Flare Slash hit the dummies, causing explosions. "Feather Vulcan!" he fired feathers, through the smokes, at him.

"Arrgghh! !" Blaze Heatnix groaned. "Not bad, for a weak feather as weapon."

* * *

"Wide Claw!" WolfWoods dashed towards Flame Mammoth and instantly slashed his torso.

"GAAAWWHHH! !" he fell on the ground, losing his balance due to the attack. "Damn it! He sure is fast!"

"Wanna piece of me! ? I'll tear you into fresh mammoth meat!" he taunted him. Flame Mammoth got back up.

"I'll crush you into a canine food!" he barked back. "Fireball!" he fired his fireball at him.

WolfWoods runs towards the fireball and swiftly dodged to his left.

"You gotta do better than that! Shock Claw!" he moved up close to Flame Mammoth and slashed both his claws at him.

"GRRRAAAAAWWWW! ! !" he cried.

"Upper Claw!" WolfWoods gave an additional upper slash at Flame Mammoth's torso.

"AAARRRGGHHH! ! !" he cried again then fell on the ground.

"Man, I'm fast!"

* * *

LibraScales tried to push Mattrex, but Mattrex's strength is overpowering him.

"You think you can hit me unarmed! ?" Mattrex said then he crunched his right scale shoulder.

"GAAAAHHH! !"

While Mattrex held his bite, he threw LibraScales to the truck, causing him to crash.

"AARRGGGHH! !" he fell on the ground. "That's one tough T-Rex we have here."

"Shepard, we can't beat him at this rate. We need to think of our strategy." Libra commented to his partner.

"We need Geo-tachi (Geo and the others) help! We have to stall some time for them to recover!" he got back up then charged towards Mattrex.

"Fureimu (Flame) Crush!" Mattrex covered his entire body in flames, charging towards LibraScales.

"Aqua Weight!" LibraScales launched his water ball at him, stopping his attack then quenched his body.

"AAARRRGGHH! !" Mattrex cried being wet, smokes appears on his body. LibraScales moves in front of him, meters away.

"Libra Swing!" he spun his body, swinging his scales as they smacked Mattrex's face with each hit.

"GAH! ARH! GAHH! GACK!" after few more hits, he caught his water scale with his left claw. "ROAAAR! ! How you like me now! ?"

"Look at my scale carefully." LibraScales said, making Mattrex looked at his scale. It was his water scale. "Aqua Burst!" his water scale burst out, splashing out water on Mattrex.

"GGRRRRAAAWWWW! !"

* * *

"Dancing Swan!" CygnusWing twirled his body, heading towards Blaze Heatnix, but he dodges his attack.

"I'm not here to dance with you! Magma Wings!" he covered his wings with magma flames and charged towards CygnusWing.

"Battle Card! HeavyCannon!" he transformed his right arm into a cannon and fired at him.

"GGAAAAHHH! !" Blaze Heatnix wings of magma died out.

"Feather Vulcan!" he changed his cannon to his blue vulcan and fire at him, but he blocked them with his wings. Blaze Heatnix thought of some battling strategy.

"Shall we take it to the sky?" he asked with a smirk as he flew up to the sky.

"Dubius, it could be a trap!" Cygnus said to his partner.

"I'm aware of it!" he replied as he gave chase.

Blaze Heatnix stopped somewhere high in the stratosphere as he turned, facing his enemy. CygnusWing head towards him.

"Battle Card! TidalEdge!" he transformed his right arm into a blade filled with water.

"Furea (Flare) Slash!" Blaze Heatnix flapped his wings, sending out two flaming sonicboom at him. CygnusWing slashed his flames then he noticed Blaze Heatnix flew towards him.

"GAH!" he groaned. Blaze Heatnix caught him while descending at high speed.

"Inferno Stream!" his body is now covered with intense flame as it also covers CygnusWing's.

"GRAAAHHHH! !" he cried painfully due to the flames.

Blaze Heatnix held on to him while he's about to crash. About some meters, he let go of him next he switch his grip to punch CygnusWing's chest to prevent him to crash.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHH! ! ! !" CygnusWing cried.

* * *

"Mr. Dubius... Argh..." Geo tried to get back on his feet and help Mr. Dubius, but his body is already at the limit.

"Minna (Everyone)... Try to stay strong... " Ace said to his team while their injuries are infecting them.

"Easy for you to say... " Zero stated, trying his best to bear the pain.

* * *

"Dubius!" WolfWoods charged towards CygnusWing to back him up, but...

"Oiling!" Flame Mammoth spits his oil in front of WolfWoods, causing him to slipped before he fled to rescue.

"ARFF! !" he slipped and slammed himself to the ground.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Flame mammoth stomped the ground, like a sumo.

"GRRR! ! Say that after I defeat you!" WolfWoods growled.

"Fireball Burst!" Flame Mammoth fired multiple fireballs at him.

"Wide Claw! Upper Claw!" WolfWoods instantly slashed Flame Mammoth's fireballs brutally of the heat. With each slashes, he can feel the heat is starting to burn his claws. "Argh! I can't keep this up!"

"Oiling!" Flame mammoth switched his flames to his oil at him.

WolfWoods is covered in oil, not knowing his plan.

"Spitting oil at me... ? What's this suppose to be! ?" he argued.

"Heeheehee~ Look around you." Flame Mammoth observed him to look.

WolfWoods did as he utterly figures why he fires his fireball first, looking around him seeing small fires on the floor he slashed. As soon he realized about the oil, the fires started to ignite the oil then him.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! ! ! ! !" he cried as the flame died out, he falls on the ground with a thud.

"Damian! Get up!" Wolf tried calling his name.

* * *

Mattrex stomps the ground, roaring, then he fires his flamethrower at LibraScales.

"Heavy Weight!" he summons a giant weight, slammed in front of him to block the flamethrower. All of a sudden, Mattrex slashed the obstacle with his right claw with his snarl. "Nani (What)! ?"

"Furea (Flare) Claw!" he slashed LibraScales with fierce strength.

"NNAAAAAHHH! !" he crashed at the tree. However, a kid and his mother were hiding there from earlier when Magma Dragoon-tachi (Magma Dragoon and his team) arrived.

"Mommy, look! Superhero!" the kid pointed at them enthusiastically.

"Don't go near them!" the mother said, trying to prevent him to confront them.

"I wanna see them!"

"Huh?" LibraScales, somehow, noticed a child was watching the fight, knowing they're in danger.

"Mr. Hero!" the kid called him, almost approaching.

"STAY BACK! !" LibraScales shouted.

"Fureimu (Flame) Crush!" Mattrex charged towards LibraScales, an explosion occurred.

The mother gasped, expecting her son's death, but LibraScales defended him from Mattrex. LibraScales tried his best to hold on to Mattrex.

"W-What's going on? Is this real... ?" the kid shivered, knowing it can't be a hologram or any TV shows.

"Boy, get out of here!" LibraScales said, still pushing Mattrex.

"Mommy!" the boy ran to his mom as they ran away.

"Kisama... (You)! I won't forgive you for attacking this child!" LibraScales angered as he swung his right scale at him (like a punch).

"GRRHHH! !" Mattrex endured the push. "Ground Fire!" he fired a flame at him.

"Fire Weight!" LibraScales fired his fireball at his flame as they exploded.

"Fureimu (Flame) Crush!" Mattrex dashed through the smokes, and ram him.

"ARRRRRGGHHH! !" he cried and crashed at the tree.

"ROAR! ! Fureimu (Flame) Claw!" he upper slashed LibraScales, sending him to the sky.

"AAARRRGGHH! !" he cried as Mattrex jumped up.

"IGNITION SLASH! !" his claws lit up intense flames and slashed LibraScales with intense speed then he plumped him down to the ground with a loud crash.

After three of them are impaled, the enemies (who they've fought) grabbed them and flung them to the StarForce, de-transforming their EM Wave Change while groaning.

"Pathetic worms. Do you really think you defeat us, Team Fiery Blaze?" Magma Dragoon said to them.

"Yes we can! We're the StarForce! We can't... ignore the crisis in our city!" Mr. Shepard got his determination to stood up.

"We will... destroy the tyrants of our enemy's goal. That's our purpose!" Damian glared at them.

"I, uh... , Hmmm... I don't know what to say..." Mr. Dubius yielded his line.

Kalin's Hunter-VG began to flash red light as it creates three new Battle Cards, then they float down and laid on the ground. The Battle Cards has Libra, Cygnus, and Wolf's symbol on the back and the front revealed their new forms.

"I don't know how did Mr. Dubius get his Final Form with that kind of speech." Kalin muttered.

"So what? Even with that kind of powers you all have, you still can't surpassed us!" Blaze Heatnix stated, while gripping his fists.

"They don't need power to rely on... " Ace spoke, standing up while panting by the pain. "What they rely on now... is kizuna (bond)."

"Bonds are trash!" Flame Mammoth exclaimed. "We'll burn your bonds to ash after we scramble you!"

Geo and the others got on their feet, ready to retaliate, holding out their Hunter-VGs in their hands. What they're ready to do at this point is fighting full force. Mr. Dubius, Mr. Shepard, and Damian also grabbed out their Hunter-VGs.

"StarForce! Get ready." Ace said.

"TRANSCODE! !" they all transformed into their battle form despite their injuries. Zero changed his Z-Saber into his Ice Saber.

"StarForce, time to go full force!" Acid Ace shouted as they charged towards their enemies, as did Team Fiery Blaze, and clashed into each other, fighting like it's their final battle.

* * *

Megaman, Zero, and HarpNote are fighting Magma Dragoon. Magma Dragoon starts slashing them with his claws, but they evaded his attack.

"Battle Card! Shuriken!" HarpNote summons a shuriken on her right hand and threw it at Magma Dragoon. Magma Dragoon spat out his fireball at the shuriken as it exploded.

"F-SPLASHER! !" Zero surrounds his body in a square-large shield of ice and dashed towards him. Magma Dragoon lit up his right arm into a flaming arm and punched Zero's shield, shattering the ice. After the ice shattered, Zero swiftly appeared behind him and grasped him with his arms under his armpits. "Now, Geo!" he called, still grasping on Magma Dragoon while he tried to break free.

"Battle Card! SharkAttack!" Megaman summons three sharks as they launched themselves towards Magma Dragoon. Zero released his arms and kicks him towards the sharks. Before Magma Dragoon can react, the first shark slashed his left leg with its right fin.

"ARGH! !" next the second shark slammed itself on the ground to jump towards him and bit off his right shoulder armor, breaking it into pieces. "GAAHH! !" and finally, the third shark spins itself like a drill, heading towards Magma Dragoon's center. Before it can pierce the target, Magma Dragoon bit the shark's nose. "MAGMA FANG! !" his fangs becomes magma as he crunched the shark with his magma jaw, causing the shark to explode. After that, he de-magma his fangs. "***growl*** You think such combo can defeat me?"

"Agh! We should've seen that coming!" Megaman grunted.

"We were _this_ close!" HarpNote added.

"Damn him!" Zero grunted, not foreseeing his fighting instinct.

* * *

WolfWoods battles Flame Mammoth, slashing his claws at Flame Mammoth while he blocks his attacks using his arms as a shield, but he can barely scratch them with each slash. Flame Mammoth punched him, but WolfWoods quickly backed up before he got hit.

"FIRE WAVE! !" he fired his flamethrower from his right arm, in spiral motion, at the canine. WolfWoods sidestepped the attack and ran towards him.

"WOLF FANG! !" he jumped up close to him, crunching his trunk. All of a sudden, he can feel his fangs in pain due to the armored trunk. "AAARGGHH! ! What's with your trunk! ?"

"My trunk is well-armored! There's no way you can break it!" he answered with a breath of fire from his trunk.

"GRRRR! ! Fine then!" WolfWoods ran towards the mammoth, sliding under his blind spot.

"WHAT THE! ?" Flame Mammoth gaped, not knowing this.

WolfWoods stopped behind him and starts his attack. "Upper Claw!" he upper slashed the mammoth's back.

"AAARRRRGGHHH! !" he cried, then he right hook his right arm from behind, but WolfWoods already ducked after he slash him. "HUH! ?"

"You're slow for a heavy fire-breathing mammoth! SHOCK CLAW! !" WolfWoods prepared to strike at the mammoth's face. Before he aim his attack, Flame Mammoth spits out oil at him, utterly cover his body with oil. "ARRGGHH! ! They say "spitting" is NOT a good answer!"

"And they say "playing with fire" is dangerous! Fire Wave!" he launched his spiral flamethrower at him, but WolfWoods dodged it before he become canine mincemeat. Before he run towards him, Flame Mammoth breathed out fireball from his trunk, burning WolfWoods' body.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! !" he cried by the flames as he roll around on the ground back and forth. Flame Mammoth jumped up in the air above the burning canine.

"JUMP PRESS! !" he began to fall on WolfWoods. WolfWoods finally got out the flames, except his right claw.

"FLAME CLAW STRIKE! !" he struck his right flaming claw at the mammoth's... butt, piercing the armor.

"YEEEEEOOOOOWWWWW! ! ! !" he cried, trying to get off the claw that struck him.

WolfWoods slammed the mammoth on the ground with fierce strength with his heavy weight.

* * *

TaurusFire and VenomScorpius continued their battle with Flame Stag from before.

"Fureimu (Flame) Tackle!" Flame Stag charged towards VenomScorpius as he swiftly dodged his attack.

"PINCER CANNON! !" he fired his attack at him.

Flame Stag turned 180 degree as he blocked the attack by crossing his arms in an X. Without knowing, TaurusFire rammed into him. "AARRGGHH! !" he crashed on the ground, sliding few inches.

"How ya like that! ?" TaurusFire snorted.

"Lucky hit. I'm losing to a buffalo!" Flame Stag barked as he dashed towards them.

"Tail Swing!" VenomScorpius swung his tail at his feet, but Flame Stag jumped up before he tripped.

"You gotta do better than that!" he said. However, he didn't know TaurusFire was in front of him.

"ANGER PUNCH! !" he vigorously punched his face with a small crack, making him bounce on the ground several times.

"ARGH! You'll pay for that!" he stood back up. "RRAAAAWWWHHH! ! !" he roared, covering his arms, legs, and antlers with intense flames. He dashed towards them with high speed, passing through them.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH! ! ! !" they both cried by the attack, fall on the ground.

"Who's hot now! ?" Flame Stag turned his head slightly at them.

"What's with him! ? His speed just increase!" VenomScorpius groaned, getting back up.

"I think I've seen that attack before... " TaurusFire commented, getting back up.

Flame Stag snorted flames out of his nose. "See if you can outspeed me!" he dashed towards them.

"Battle Card! Sandstorm Twister!" VenomScorpius called out as quicksand appeared in front of Flame Stag, dropping him to his shins, died out his flames on his legs.

"WHAT THE! ?" he tried lifting his legs out, but failed.

"NOW BUD! !" VenomScorpius gave his friend the signal.

"Yosh! Ox Tackle!" TaususFire launched himself towards trapped Flame Stag.

"Get me out of this!" he demanded, but sands bursts out of the ground, attacking him in spiral motion. "AAAAAHHH! ! !" he cried as his flames began to die out.

"Battle Card! TankCannon!" VenomScorpius changed his arms into a single massive lengthy cannon, aiming at Flame Stag, charging up his cannon.

"EAT THIS! !" TaurusFire shouted as he rammed into him, released him out of the quicksand.

"GAAAAHHH! !" he landed on the ground with a thud. "Ugghhh! Kisama... "

"FIRE! !" VenomScorpius fired his cannon at Flame Stag with a loud boom as the attack hit Flame Stag.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !" he cried by the intense impact with sparks bursting out of his armor. "This... is... impossible... I can't... looooosseee... " he fell backward on the ground and died by an exploded.

***BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !* *BOOM! !***

"WHO'S HOT NOW! ?" TaurusFire shouted.

"One down, five to go!" VenomScorpius said.

"Let's help the others!" TaurusFire suggested.

"Got it!" VenomScorpius nodded as they head to the others.

* * *

Acid Ace kept swinging his Acid Caliber at Mattrex, but he defend himself with his armed claws. Acid Ace backed up, letting QueenVirgo launched her attack.

"Hydro Dragon!" she summons her water dragon and launched it at Mattrex.

"RRRAAAAWWWRRR! ! !" Mattrex roared, firing out his flamethrower at the water dragon, but it collided by quenching, letting the water dragon having its advantage. Finally it hit Mattrex, splashing water all over on his body, steaming out. "AAAAAAHHHHH! ! !" he screeched.

"Shepard, now!" Acid Ace gave him the signal.

"HEAVY WEIGHT! !" LibraScales summons a weight above Mattrex as it fell down on him with a loud crash, crumbled and covered around him.

"RRRAAAWWWWWRRR! ! !" Mattrex roared, thrashing the obstacles away from him. "That's it! You BRATS ARE SO DEAD! !" his back lit up flames, like Godzilla's spikes. "ERUPTION FUREIMU (FLAME)! !" he fired his intense flamethrower with magma at them with a loud roar.

Acid Ace, QueenVirgo, and LibraScales split up to dodge his flaming magma.

"Oh man, this T-Rex is really brutal." Acid Ace commented.

"RRRRAAAAAWWWWHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! SUPER FUREIMU (FLAME) DASH! !" Mattrex dashed towards QueenVirgo with magma covering his body.

"Battle Card! IceMeteor!" QueenVirgo summons several iceball meteors as they launched towards the burning Mattrex, but have no effect on him while his flame body knocked them off. "Nani (What)! ?" Mattrex rammed into her. "AAAAHHHH! !" she cried as she fell to the ground with more injuries. "Ugh... " she groaned.

"TIA! !" Acid Ace began to race towards Mattrex.

"RRRRAAAWWWHHHH! ! !" he fires his flamethrower at him.

"Battle Card! TidalEdge!" Acid Ace changed his Acid Caliber's blade into a water blade then he sidestepped from the flamethrower and continue towards him.

"Fureimu (Flame) Claw!" Mattrex slashed him, but Acid Ace jumped up before he got cut into pieces.

"HYAAHH! !" he came down closer to Mattrex and slash his armor, giving him small scratch.

"RRRRAAAWWWWHHHHHH! ! ! !" he roared as he tail swiped him, knocking away.

"AAAHHH! !" he was slided away then he struck his blade on the ground to stop his brake. "What strength he has!"

"RRRRAAAWWWWHHHHHH! ! ! !" Mattrex roared in his tyrant pose, firing his flamethrower at the sky.

* * *

CygnusWing and Blaze Heatnix clashed their attacks at the sky over and over again about several times.

"Feather Vulcan!" he changed his right arm into a blue vulcan and fired feathers at him, which he dodged.

"Furea (Flare) Slash!" Blaze Heatnix sent out flaming sonicboom at CygnusWing.

"Battle Card! WideWave!" CygnusWing changed his vulcan to his wide cannon, shoots out watery wave at his flaming sonicboom as they quenched.

"Time for you to become a fried chicken!" Blaze Heatnix flew towards CygnusWing at full speed.

"I'm a swan, not chicken! Battle Card! BlackInk!" CygnusWing flew towards Blaze Heatnix.

As soon they almost collide, CygnusWing quickly fires black ink at Blaze Heatnix's face.

"AAARRRGGHHH! ! WHAT GIVES! ! I CAN'T SEE! !" he stopped mid-air, trying to figure out where his enemy is. CygnusWing was right behind him, a bit meters away.

"DANCING SWAN! !" he twisted, heading towards Blaze Heatnix, rammed into him.

"AAARRRGGGHH! ! Magma Wings!" Blaze Heatnix angered, covering his wings with magma flames.

"Battle Card! BigDrop!" CygnusWing summons a statue above him as it plumps down towards Blaze Heatnix.

"AAAAHHHHH! ! !" he cried by the statue fallen down on him as they both crashed the ground with a thud. After that, the black ink wear off. "That was a fluke!"

"Had enough! ?" CygnusWing asked from above.

"I do not yield! RRAAAWWWHH! ! !" he roared, litting up more of his magma wings as it destroyed the statue. "BLAZING PHOENIX! !" he covered his entire body with magma and charged towards CygnusWing.

"Battle Card! Radar Missile!" he summons several missiles as they launched towards the flaming phoenix. Blaze Heatnix's magma protection knocks them away as they explodes.

"RRAAWHHHH! !" he roared as he caught his enemy, inflicting him with his magma.

"AAAAARRGGGHHH! ! !"

"How would you like to be a meteor! ?" Blaze Heatnix bet as he sent them both down at the ground, like a meteor.

CygnusWing groaned, trying to break free. He thought of an idea, before he crashed for the second time.

"Battle Card! TornadoDance!" he called out. Wind appears around him as Blaze Heatnix looked at them in confusion.

"What's this! ?" being distracted by his enemy's attack, CygnusWing instantly twists around, forcing Blaze Heatnix to release his grasp. "UGH! !" his magma protection died out.

"Now it's time for you to be a meteor!" he grabbed Blaze Heatnix from behind and plunged down. "DANCING SWAN! !" he spins around, preventing Blaze Heatnix to attack back at him for payback.

"STOP THE SPINNING! !" he demanded, can't retaliate while the spinning to sicken him.

A few meters left, CygnusWing released his grasp and judo toss him at the ground.

* * *

StarPhoenix, WildUrsa, and Rogue were having a hard time battling with Flame Hyenard with his insane "WOOH!".

"BURN! ! BURN! ! BURN! ! BURN TO THE GROUND! !" Flame Hyenard threw multiple fireballs at them while they're dodging them.

"This guy is really tantamount as Vanishing Gungaroo." StarPhoenix stated, knowing he's almost childish like the insane kangaroo that Rogue killed.

"WOOH! !" Flame Hyenard dashed towards them at high speed. He lit up his flames on his arms, turning them into flaming arms.

"Rogue Fist!" he sent out multiple purple-flaming fists at him as they hit the target.

"ARH! UGH! ARGH! GAK!" he stopped, taking Rogue's fists.

"Side Slash!" WildUrsa horizontally slashed Flame Hyenard.

"OOOFFHH! ! Nice hit! Furea (Flare) Fist!" he punched WildUrsa back-to-back as he dodged his punches.

"SpinBlade!" Rogue tossed his Laplace Blade at Flame Hyenard as it slashed him back.

"GAAHHH! !" he cried, not knowing the blade came back for the second slash. "DAAHH! !"

Rogue caught his blade then charged towards him. "ROGUE BREAK! !" he slashed him as the explosions occurred around him. He jumped back commenting, "That takes care of him."

"RRRAAAWWHHH! ! !" Flame Hyenard roared, litting up intense flames on his body followed by a growl, glaring at them. "Okay, no mister nice hot guy!"

* * *

Both team mustered together, facing their enemies.

(muster = to bring or come together; to gather up)

"Magma Dragoon, Flame Stag was defeated!" Flame Mammoth reported.

"We can't take this much damage." he growled in reply.

"We've got the upper hand here!" HarpNote stated.

"Don't forget, we've defeat three of them. Plus, there might be a lot of them!" Zero corrected her, forming his battle stance.

"Repliforce, give it all you got before Dynamo arrive." Magma Dragoon ordered.

StarPhoenix knew it's a good time to use CygnusWing, Wolf Woods, and LibraScales' secret weapon. He took out their Final Form Battle Cards in his right hand.

"Alright you three, get ready to transform into your Final Form!" he called them as he starts one at a time, starting with CygnusWing's. He downloads the Battle Card on his hunter-VG's card slot, that's attached on his center belt.

"Battle Card! Final Form StarForce! C-C-CygnusWing!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

StarPhoenix stood behind CygnusWing. "Mr. Dubius, this might hurt a bit." he warned him.

"Huh?" he was confused by his words.

StarPhoenix sets his palms on CygnusWing's back as light shines his body, transforming himself into his Final Form.

(A/N: Again, Transformers style! XD)

_FINAL FORM_!

_CYGNUSWING_!

CygnusWing transformed his body into Cygnus's body with mechanical wings - minus the blue EM Wave energy. His head is changed into Cygnus's head while his neck extended. His actual head was closed by his helmet. His arms and legs combined together and transformed into an armor for his torso.

"Wh-What is this! ?" he gaped in surprised, seeing his body.

"This is your new power." StarPhoenix explained.

"In this case, I'll name this... FallingCygnus!"

Everyone become silent, hearing Mr. Dubius's newly named Final Form.

"What? Not good enough?"

"_Dubius_... _it's a little tacky_." Cygnus said.

"It's the best name I've come up with!" he honestly said to his partner.

"_Fine with me_."

"Next up, Mr. Shepard." StarPhoenix showed him his Final Form Battle Card as he downloads it in his Hunter-VG.

"Battle Card! Final Form StarForce! L-L-LibraScales!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

"Will it break my body?" LibraScales worried, turning his head to him.

"Maybe." StarPhoenix drawled out the first syllable as he set his palms on LibraScales's back as red and blue light shines in the center of his body, head to bottom.

_FINAL FORM_!

_LIBRASCALES_!

LibraScales splits sideway, creating two LibraScales, revealing red and blue. Both of their scales transformed into their arms. The red LibraScales's shoulders are like Megaman's Libra Noise's with flames; the blue LibraScales's shoulders are round-like watery orbs. Their bottom parts shattered and explodes, revealing their armored legs. Both of their hands are black. Their Libra symbols are on the center of their front armors.

"Two LibraScales! ?" everyone gaped except QueenVirgo, Rogue, and StarPhoenix.

"L-Libra?" the red Libra looked at his partner, then his own body with arms and legs.

"S-Shepard?" the blue Libra looked at his red partner, knowing he can control his own body.

"Magma Dragoon, at this rate, we'll be pulverized!" Flame Hyenard cried in near defeat.

"We won't lose... even with their new power!" Flame Mammoth huffed.

"Libra, our transformation will be... DoubleLibra!" Shepard named their Final Form.

"Not bad. In this case, we'll add... Fire Libra and Aqua Libra." Libra suggested.

"That'll be good!"

"Finally, it's your turn Damian." StarPhoenix showed him his Final Form Battle Card as he downloads it in his Hunter-VG.

"Battle Card! Final Form StarForce! W-W-Wolf Woods!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

"This might tickle a bit." he said as WolfWoods gulped. StarPhoenix sets his palms on WolfWoods's back as lights shines on his body, transforming to his Final Form.

_FINAL FORM_!

_WOLF WOODS_!

WolfWoods transformed his body into a giant wolf along with Wolf's head. His arms transformed into front legs with large claws. His thighs shrunk a bit. His spines grew small spikes. His rear claws grew a bit longer. His head grew small mane. Now, he's allow to run on four feet.

"Huh? I'm actually a real wolf! ?" he looked at his body, astonished.

"Looks like Were-Wolf Woods is even more dangerous than before." StarPhoenix commented slyly with a smirk.

"Wolf, our new power should be... FuryWolf!"

"_Sounds vicious to me_." Wolf agreed in his expression.

"Magma Dragoon, is _he_ coming?" Blaze Heatnix asked.

"I've already contact him while they're busy chatting." he replied.

"Alright, let's show them what we're made of!" FuryWolf said with a intimidating growl.

"Geo, here's a transformation you need." StarPhoenix showed him his Battle Card that has a pegasus symbol as he downloads it in his Hunter-VG.

"Battle Card! Form Megaman!" his Hunter-VG alarmed as Megaman's armor started to glow blue with ice, spinning around him.

"I know this form... " he said.

_FORM MEGAMAN_!

_ICE PEGASUS MEGAMAN_!

Megaman's armor become sky blue with pegasus wings. His left arm becomes the head of Pegasus Magic's.

"Haven't use this form in a while." Omega-Xis said.

"Now, let's cool them down!" Ice Pegasus Megaman looked at his enemies with valiance.

"Fiery Blaze, attack!" Magma Dragoon ordered as they charged towards their outnumbered enemies.

* * *

"Swan Hurricane!" FallingCygnus flapped his wings, creating wind-like slash at them. They took the attack, trying to repel it. The StarForce began to charge towards them.

"Oiling!" Flame Mammoth spits out oil at the transformation wolf, but he dodged it by running sideway.

"Canine Dash!" FuryWolf speed up his agility, running around Flame Mammoth.

"Playing cat and mouse, huh? Oiling!" he spits out his oil, missed the target with each hit.

"Wolf Slash!" he appeared behind Flame Mammoth and slashed the back of his head.

"AARRRGGHH! !" he cried then he right-hooked him from behind, but missed, knowing he's on the ground. "Fireball!" he fired a fireball at him.

"Tail Swipe!" he knocked the fireball with his own tail. "You think I'm that predictable! ?"

"Mammoth Punch!" he punched the wolf, but missed, smashing the ground as it's cracking.

* * *

StarPhoenix fought Flame Hyenard, along with WildUrsa and Rogue.

"Battle Card! Strike Claw!" WildUrsa's paw got wider and his claws grew longer as he began to slash Flame Hyenard. Flame Hyenard blocks his claws with his arms.

"Now's the time for me to upgrade Damian." StarPhoenix took out a Battle Card that has Wolf's symbol as he downloads it on his Hunter-VG.

"Battle Card! Power-Up!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

FuryWolf's body began to glow.

"What's this! ?"

_POWER-UP_!

_WOLF WOODS_!

_BERSERK ARMOR_!

* * *

FuryWolf's body changed from blue to red-orange.

"Isn't this my berserk form?" Wolf spoke, not realizing he's going berserk.

"This is even better than the original!" Damian replied as he charged towards Flame Mammoth.

"Fire Wave!" he fired his spiral flamethrower at the orange wolf.

"Berserk Slash!" he slashed the flames, clawing down towards the fire-breathing mammoth as he slashed his trunk, landing on the ground.

"MY NOSE! ! NOO! !" he yelled, feeling useless without his trunk.

* * *

FallingCygnus plunged towards Blaze Heatnix.

"Wing Slash!" he moved to the side slowly, hitting Blaze Heatnix with his right wing.

"AARRRGGHH! !" he groaned, then facing the transformed swan. "Furea (Flare) Slash!" he retaliates by sending out flaming sonicboom at him.

"Blizzard Shot!" he flapped his wings, blowing out cold-air at the flaming sonicboom as it died out. Also, the blizzard caught Blaze Heatnix in it.

"UGH! !" he defend himself, but his feet and wings are frozen by ice, freezing it even more. "No way!"

"Yes way!" FallingCygnus corrected him as he kept spamming his blizzard attack.

* * *

"BURN! ! BURN! ! BURN! !" Flame Hyenard kept throwing his fireball at his enemies.

"Rogue Slash!" Rogue sent out a sonicboom at Flame Hyenard as it hit him with a small explosion.

"Time for the phoenix to chill!" StarPhoenix said, taking out a Battle Card that has Cygnus's symbol as he downloads it in his Hunter-VG.

"Battle Card! Power-Up!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

* * *

FallingCygnus stopped as his wings begins to changed form. He looked at his wings. "Huh?"

_POWER-UP_!

_CYGNUSWING_!

_CYCLONE WINGS_!

FallingCygnus' wings changed into steel-like wings with two small helicopter rotors on the center of both wings.

"I LOVE MY FINAL FORM! !" he squealed, focusing back on Blaze Heatnix as his rotor spins, blowing strong cool wind at the enemy.

"UGHH! !" he tried to endure the cold.

"Freeze Powder!" FallingCygnus opened his beak, blowing icy breath powder at his rotors as it increase the cold. The cold starting to freeze Blaze Heatnix's arms and legs.

"I can't... move!" he tried to escape the attack, but his wings froze from earlier. His body is completely frozen, except his head, FallingCygnus stopped his rotor as it moved 90 degree, blowing like a rocket.

"CYCLONE CYGNUS... " he flew towards at Blaze Heatnix as he slashed him with his left wing. "...WING SLASH!" he finished, breaking Blaze Heatnix's ice body.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH! ! !" he cried, starting to plunge down then crashed, no time to get up nor retaliate. "Ughhh... "

* * *

While DoubleLibra, Acid Ace, and QueenVirgo are fighting Mattrex...

"RRRAAAWWRRR! ! ! Fureimu (Flame) Crush!" he dashed towards them, but missed.

"Aqua Cannon!" Aqua Libra transformed his right into a blue cannon, shooting waterball at Mattrex as it hit him.

"RRAAAAHHHH! ! !"

"StealthLazer!" Acid Ace summons a Stealth Jet, firing lasers at Mattrex at his command.

"GRRAAAHHH! !"

"Rain Shower!" QueenVirgo summons a cloud above Mattrex as it rained down on him.

"GRRRAAAHHHH! ! !" he screeched while steams appeared on his armor. "Stop... STOP THE WATER! !" QueenVirgo vanished the cloud as Mattrex tried to fight back then he sees Acid Ace above him.

Acid Ace began charging up his Acid Calibur's blade with crimson noise around it.

"CRIMSON CALIBUR! !" he dived down, slashing Mattrex with fiercesome power. Mattrex tried to blocked it with his armed claws, but it slashed through them as it hit him.

"GR-RRRRAAAWWWWW! ! !" he roared due to the pain. However, he's still standing.

"IMPOSSIBLE! !" Acid Ace exclaimed. Mattrex punched him, knocking him away by sliding the ground.

"RRRAAWWWRRRR! !" he roared, not seeing QueenVirgo's attack.

"Hydro Dragon!" she summons her water dragon, launching it towards Mattrex. Her water dragon hit Mattrex,  
pushing him away.

"GR-GA-GAH-GAH! !" he crashed at the ground.

"Nice shot, Tia!" Acid Ace gave her a thumbs up. QueenVirgo response with a smile.

"Fire Bomb!" Fire Libra launched his fireball at the fallen Mattrex and hit him with a small explosion.

Mattrex stood back up, feeling fired up, thanks to Fire Libra, without knowing.

"RRRAAWWRRR! ! ! Fureimu (Flame) Crush!" he dashed towards the red Libra and rammed into him.

"OOFFHH! !" he crashed into a tree.

"Shepard!" Aqua Libra head to his impaled partner. Without knowing, Mattrex smacks him with his tail. "AAHH! !"

"Fire Bomb!" Fire libra launched his cannon at Mattrex's torso.

"AAAARRGGHH! !" he backed away with few steps.

* * *

StarPhoenix took out a Battle Card that has Libra's symbol and was about to download it in his Hunter-VG's card slot until he was interrupted by Flame Hyenard.

"BURN TO THE GROUND! !" he tossed his fireball at him, almost burning the Battle Card.

"Phoenix Burst!" he fired four firebirds at him.

"Rogue Fist!" Rogue sent out multiple purple-flaming fists at him as both of their attacks hit Flame Hyenard.

"AARRGHH! !"

"Now where was I?" StarPhoenix downloads the Battle Card on his Hunter-VG's card slot.

"Battle Card! Power-Up!" his Hunter-VG alarmed.

* * *

Both Fire Libra and Aqua Libra's armor began to glow red and blue.

_POWER-UP_!

_LIBRASCALES_!

_HYDRO & FLAME ARMED_!

Fire Libra's arms are covered by flames. His right arm transformed into a bazooka with fire pattern; Aqua Libra's torso is covered in icy cold water armor. His right arm transformed into a bazooka.

"Shepard, with these power, we might have a chance of defeating him!" Libra stated to his partner.

"Libra, let's test our new weapon!" Fire Libra stood back up.

"RRRAAAWWRRR! ! ! This time I'll rip you two apart!" Mattrex threatened as he ran towards them by making loud stomps.

"Libra!" Fire Libra called to his partner, signaling his cue. Aqua Libra replied with a nod.

They both aimed their bazookas at the rampaging dinosaur while charging their attacks.

"SUPER FUREIMU (FLAME) DASH! !" Mattrex covered his entire body with raging magmas with a loud roar, dashing towards the Libras while finishing their charged weapons.

"TORRENT FLARE CANNON! !" both Libras fired their bazookas, combining both water and fire, both in spiral motion heading towards the raging T-Rex.

Their attacks hit Mattrex, pushing him forward while he's endure the attack.

"UUGH! ! THIS ISN'T ENOUGH TO STOP ME! !"

"HYDRO DRAGON! !" a certain water dragon came out of nowhere, hitting Mattrex, increasing their attacks to push Mattrex. It was QueenVirgo who summons her water dragon, obviously.

"GRAAHH! !"

Acid Ace decides to help out their attacks on the raging T-Rex. He changed his Acid Calibur, Sword Form, into his Gun Form by lifting up the hilt. The hilt extends a gun out.

"Acid Laser!" he fired his laser at Mattrex.

"GGRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWW! ! !" he roared as their attacks finally pushed through him, causing him to lose his balance and crashed at the tree.

* * *

Ice Pegasus Megaman, HarpNote, Zero, TaurusFire, and VenomScorpius were fighting Magma Dragoon, who he kept dodging their attacks, like he's predicting their moves.

"Shock Note!" HarpNote sent out a musical note at Magma Dragoon. He countered it by slashing her attack.

"HADOUKEN! !" he fired his signature flame at her.

"Pincer Cannon!" VenomScorpius fired his pincers at the flame.

"Thanks, Kaito!"

"Anytime!"

"FireBreath!" TaurusFire breathed fire at Magma Dragoon. He took the hit, dashing towards the buffalo.

"BUD, GET OF THERE!" Zero shouted, knowing his former friend's second signature attack.

"SHOURYUKEN! !" Magma Dragoon flame uppercut with both claws at TaurusFire.

"AARRGHH! ! !" he was pushed back, still standing then tighten his right fist. "BERSERK PUNCH! !" he vigorously slammed his fist at Magma Dragoon.

"OOFFHHH! !"

TaurusFire slammed his second fist at him with his left fist then he repeats his punch at the Repliforce commander. After a few more punches, TaurusFire gave him one last punch, smashing him on the ground while the ground shook. "I'd plan that from the beginning!" he shouted. "But it did hurt."

Magma Dragoon rolled backward, backed away from the buffalo with a growl.

"HYAAHH! !" Zero charged at him, slashing his Ice Saber at him, but clashed with his right claw.

"Zero, you dare to fight Master Sigma! ?"

"I planned to, but there's no way I'll let him do what he wishes!" he replied, but Magma Dragoon kicked him away. "OOFH!"

"So naive... Magmabreath!" he breathed out flames with magma at Zero, but he jumped up to dodged his attack then he fly-dashed towards him.

"Raijingeki (Raijin Attack)!" he lit up blue lightning on his Ice Saber as he slashed Magma Dragoon.

"GOOOHHH! !" he crashed on the ground then stood back up.

"Commander Magma Dragoon!" his team mustered together except for Flame Hyenard, still fighting WildUrsa and StarPhoenix.

"BURN WILL YA! ?" he repeatedly threw his fireball at them.

"Not today!" WildUrsa dashed towards him then slashed him.

"AAAHHHH! ! !" he was sent flying towards his comrades, crashing at the ground. "oohhhh... " he groaned.

The StarForce walked in front of them, meters away.

"Had enough, punk-ass Repliforce?" Rogue asked, aiming his blade at them.

"I don't think so." Magma Dragoon smirked. All of a sudden, explosions appeared in front of the StarForce as they backed up. Then, a portal appears behind Magma Dragoon-tachi, revealing their blue-armored comrade.

"Having fun, Commander?" Dynamo asked, standing inside the portal.

"Retreat!" Magma Dragoon ordered as the team quickly enters the portal, including Flame Mammoth who grabbed his detached trunk.

"Ground Fire!" before Mattrex retreat, he fired his flame at the ground in front of the StarForce with a small explosion.

The StarForce cleared the smokes and - apparently - their enemies have escaped.

"CRAP! They've escaped!" Rogue grunted, wishing he would've finish them off sooner.

"Give it a rest, Solo. At least we have this awesome Final Form." FuryWolf said.

FuryWolf, FallingCygnus, and DoubleLibra transformed themselves back to their original forms as the StarForce de-transformed and falls to their knees in exhaustion.

"Oh man... That was harsh... " Geo panted.

"I've never... fought so harsh... in my entire life... " Kaito winded, almost about to faint.

"More importantly... Didn't that dragon-guy say... Zero was one of them?" Tia mentioned while panting.

"Oh yeah! Zero did say he betrayed them, didn't he?" Bud snapped, realizing at that point.

"I _was_ one of them. Sooner or later, I will stop Sigma's evil plan!" Zero gripped his left fist.

"Zero, don't forget. You've got us, we can stop the Repliforce together even if it means death!" Ace assured, grinning.

* * *

Magma Dragoon-tachi walked towards Sigma's throne.

"Master Sigma, we've return." they all bowed down.

"Good work, Fiery Blaze. You've done great work, faltering their strength."

"Can't we crush them now! That wolf guy ripped off my trunk!" Flame Mammoth argued, showing his master his detached trunk.

"Let's not be hasty, Flame Mammoth. This is all part of my plan." Sigma gave them his evil smile.

Gate walks in, cutting their conversation.

"Would Magma Dragoon and his comrades like to have some repairs?" he asked.

"After that, power-up my trunk, will ya! ?" Flame Mammoth demands.

"Why of course."

* * *

Somewhere in the shadow, a guy in black cloak were watching the entire battle between the StarForce and Fiery Blaze.

"This is even more interesting... Master Sigma didn't mention about Zero's title after the years we've trained him... to be the Supreme Force! It's ashame that Zero hasn't got himself stronger, except he knows Sigma's intention." he looked at his microchip, still waiting for the downloading to be transferred. "How long do I have to wait for the transferring data to be done! ?" he yelled to no one in particular.

* * *

WAZA HQ

The StarForce told the others, who haven't fought, about the battle including Zero, who was one of their best ally. The others treated their injuries after their harsh battle with bandages. Furthermore... Bud's been eating 5 packs of chips to get his energy back.

"I'd never knew Zero was one of the Repliforce, but at least he made the right choice to betray them." Jack felt a bit stunned hearing the news.

"Zero, those upgrade armor you gave me... they didn't do any damage to Sigma." Geo realized, during the day he met him in his brown cloak.

"That's because you haven't master them yet. It takes a while to achieve their abilities."

"By the way Zero, how many Repliforce are they? Including for those we've defeated." Kaito asked.

"To be honest, I've never count their armies when I was part of their member."

"If Zero doesn't know... then I guess we're doom with all of their armies." Kaito shivered, imagining all the Repliforce's armies, with his thought in terror.

"If that's the case, I can train you all and learn new attacks." Zero seriously looked at his friends.

"You bet we do! Before we do that, we all need some shut-eye." Ace recommended.

* * *

"How are the Devils' preparation, Gate?" Sigma asked.

"They're perfectly power-up, Master Sigma."

"Excellent! This time, Zero and his pesky insect pals won't win against them!" Sigma grinned evilly.

**To be continue...**

* * *

"Time to begin our training." Zero said, standing in front of the headquarters with the others.

"Sent the Devils to Earth and vaporize them!" Sigma ordered Gate.

"RRRAAWWWRRR! ! ! !" the Devils roared mechanically as they begin smashing random buildings.

"Geo, this time it's our turn to protect you." Scutum, Aquila, and Cerebrus appeared into front of Geo.

* * *

Okay, this is the best I can do and I finished it overnight till today - no thanks to the college summer school and it won't end until August 4th! Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter! Try and guess which Devils I'm putting them for the next ch. Btw, what do you all think of their Final Forms'? Right now, I need some shut-eye before I can work on my next ch of Dark Galaxy. Please review or comment! Oh and 1 more thing, Happy early July 4th everyone!


End file.
